Bounty
by Jettara1
Summary: Alternate ending to rtte S4 Midnight Scrum. The Hunters now have Hiccup. Viggo plans to kill the rider leader himself however when another opportunity presents itself Hiccup might find death a better option. WARNING: MA, torture, rape, psychological and physical abuse. Not for faint of heart
1. Chapter 1

Bounty

WARNING: this fic will be extremely dark, far darker than pretty all my previous stuff. Trigger warnings are as follows: abuse physical and psychological, torture, rape, sleep deprivation , conditioning, slavery, M/M, possible multiple partners, self harm, character death (s)

YOU HAVE BEEN FOREWARNED. DO NOT CONTINUE IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ THE AFOREMENTIONED TRIGGERS.

Capturing the Haddock boy had proved harder than Ryker anticipated, even with the bounty. And it wasn't even the pesky dragon riders that caused the most trouble but one lone bounty hunter who refused to accepted he wasn't being paid the money promised. Sure it was underhanded but the Dragon Hunters had suffered far too many loses at the hands of the riders to truly afford paying out more on one measly boy who didn't know when to quit. It wasn't as if the Dragon Hunters had been looking for a fight, they had been doing what they had for generations, capturing dragons and harvesting them so their tribe could survive. It was all business. Sure a few took pleasure in the hunt, Ryker certainly did, but it was always to feed and support their people. And then along come the dragon riders and their know it all leader who proclaimed hunting dragons were bad and tried putting a stop to their whole operation without a clue to how his and his friends action were hurting another tribe. Dagur had not been lying when he said Hiccup was persistent. Ryker would have just killed them all and put an end to it if Viggo didn't developed such an interest in the Haddock boy and treat their encounters like some game, not realizing or caring just how dangerous the boy couldn't be. Viggo treated him like a fellow strategist, and game player. For a while he won, taunting the boy until Hiccup proved that he was much more than met the eye. Only then did Viggo stop playing games and see what he was truly dealing with and his delay cost the Hunters greatly. Not that Ryker was going to point this out to his beloved brother. No, Viggo had to snap over losing the Eruptadon and issue a bounty for the boy. It was a fools errand but proved successful in the end.

Now Hiccup lay bond and unconscious on the captain's bed in Ryker's personal chambers as opposed to a cell below deck where most prisoners would be thrown. That's where the riders would look for him if they ever caught up to their ship. No one would ever think to look in Ryker's chambers and if they did they were in for a surprise. Guards stood on the inside of the doors while the crew watched from the outside, by all means looking as if we're attending their normal duties while preparing for a possible battle.

They took a round about route, not following their usual course to their camp, far from their home island. In fact, they weren't headed to the camp at all but a far off island tucked away between a series of far larger islands that were lush with greeny but bare of dragons, having been hunted to near extinction there.

The ship wasn't Ryker's usual hunting vessel, nor was it his second best. It was small, far smaller than what he was accustomed to. The sail was that of a merchant ship that often sailed these waters. He was taking no chances of the riders interfering with their plans. Viggo wanted to kill Haddock himself and so he would.

That didn't make Ryker any less nervous. It was an odd feeling, something he was not accosted to. He had been hunting dragons since he was a youth not much younger than Haddock. He had made his first kill and skinned his first dragon before he could even shave. Dragons didn't frighten him…not often. But these riders unnerved him. They seemed to appear out of nowhere, free the dragons and disappear just as quickly. Would it be the same now that their leader was gone.

Hours slowly ticked by, each Hunter tense as they watched the skies for a possible dragon attack. Ryker watched as well and listened for the guards watching to capture. Nothing happened. No riders, no calls from the guards to alert him of the boy awakening.

Another hour passed much the same but now a knot formed in Ryker's chest. The fight against the masked bounty hunter had led to Haddock wracking his head against a boulder when Ryker had been tripped up in chains. He hadn't given it much thought at the time as he fought to maintain his prey but such an injury could lead to death, and while Ryker would be all too happy to dump the boy's body overboard, Viggo wanted him alive. Grumbling under his breath, Ryker stormed toward his chambers. Best to make sure the kid was alive.

Nothing had changed since the last time Ryker checked on their unwanted guest. Haddock was still unconscious on the bed, his arms still bond in front of him. Not that that was over surprising, he had been knocked out before the fall and even if he woke up he couldn't go very far with only one leg. It was the length of time he had been unconscious that was the concern. Had they tranquilized him as Ryker had first planned to do, he would be out the whole voyage. But due to the head injury he had decided against it. Viggo was not going to be happy.

Ryker glared at the lithe form on his bed. Viggo would only play one of his stupid mind games with the boy before getting bored and killing him. Haddock was better off dead. All they had to do was weigh him, throw him overboard and let the sea have him. It was simple, effective and allow the Hunters to get back to business without interference. His hand hovered over one shoulder. It would only take a handful of minutes to rid himself of such a nuisance. No more Haddock, no more dragon riders.

A small pitiful groan escaped the boy when Ryker touched him. He hid his face against his forearms before groaning again and shifting his shoulders. "What…" he began, blinking owlishly.

Ryker drew back and watched in interest. This could be entertaining. The boy was slow and sluggish as he got his bearings.

Up close the youth looked far younger than expected. His body was long with narrow shoulders and small waist. Very petite despite his obvious height, although he was still half a head shorter that Ryker. One long leg stretched out while the amputated one tried to do the same. There was a moment of calm before the boy inhaled, his memory flooding back, followed by a hiss of pain. He tried reaching for the back of his head with tied hands but the length of rope only allowed for so much movement away from the link in the wall. It took only a moment before the boy realizes the predicament he was in. He took in the entire room with one sweep, his mind immediately calculating his options and chances of escape. It was a look not unlike Viggo's and Ryker found that angered him. Viggo has taken to comparing him and the Haddock boy, always remarking on how brilliant the boy was compared to Ryker. Well if this boy was so brilliant then how was he captured so easily?

"Ryker!" Hiccup gasped when his gaze met Ryker's. He dug his foot into the straw mattress and pushed himself against the wall in a vain attempt to escape to the man. His bright green eyes were wide. The surprise was uncalled for. He knew the Hunters had him, that Ryker had both saved him from falling over the cliff as well as took him prisoner, but with everything that had happened that day he really wasn't sure who would have him next. He had been passed from one bounty hunter to the next like a game of hot potato that he really didn't know where he was or who had him anymore. Another hiss escaped him when his head hit the wall behind him. "OW…" he muttered, wincing at the sharp pain. How many times had he been hit in the head, punched in the stomach, drugged or nearly choked to death in one day? He was quickly losing count. Nonetheless, it didn't diminish his spirit. "So uh…hi. I guess we're off to see Viggo so he can kill me now?" he said, trying to sound witty but feeling anything but. His vision swam in and out, pulsing much like the pain in the back of his head. "Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot but as you can clearly see, I only have one to stand on."

Ryker cracked a smile. "Dagur said you were funny."

"Did he also tell you my father will destroy the Hunters to get to me?" the boy asked, trying to sound more confident than he felt.

"Aye, he did. Not that I put much stock in what that loon says." He grabbed the boy's shoulder and yanked him forward to check the back of his head. "A mild concession. You'll live…for now."

Hiccup gave a small cry as the man poked at a rather large lump on the back of his head. "Thanks, I didn't think you cared."

Ryker gave a snort. "I don't. But it seems you managed to anger my brother enough that he's obsessing about over you. Seems like a common theme with your enemies. What Viggo does to you is none of mine concern, as long as you're out of my way."

"My friends will find me."

"I doubt it. You best get your rest. Viggo is best known for his methods of torture…especially if he's planning to get info out of you." The man gave Hiccup a toothy grin.

"Info like what? He has the Dragon Eye. He probably knows more about it than I do," Hiccup objected, confused.

Ryker only shrugged and walked toward the door. "No one but me comes in, and he certainly doesn't come out," he ordered the guards.

The next few hours were spent with more watching the skies. The Hunters were beginning to breath easier and relax with the lack of attack. Once they passed between the Murderous straits everyone took a breath of relief. They now far East of Dragon's Edge and Berk, an area that as far as Ryker knew the riders had yet to explore. It was quiet, the sun setting far to the west. Many of the men begun preparations for a late dinner. It had been a long day and then men deserved a much needed break after months of dealing with the riders.

When the food was ready, Ryker took two to his chambers and ordered a switch of guard to relieve the ones watching their guest. Hiccup was still where he had left him, sitting on the bed with his good leg bent and knee pulled to his chest while the amputated one was relaxed before him. A determined look covered his features, as if he was plotting his escape. A look that mirrored Viggo's just a look too much.

"Always thinking five steps ahead," Ryker mocked, startling the youth out of his thoughts.

Haddock glanced at him before frowning and looking away. "I'm not going to escape just sitting here daydreaming," he answered but it was clear that's what he was doing.

"You still expect your friends to rescue you?" Ryker asked, setting one bowl next to the youth.

"They'll find me. Toothless can always find me."

A smirk twisted Ryker's lips. "And we'll be waiting. Now eat up. We should be reaching Viggo within the hour."

"If he's going to kill me then why feed me?" the youth asked, glancing back at him.

"Maybe he won't kill you. Perhaps He'll sale you on the slave market. Pretty thing like you is sure to fetch a few gold coins," the man teased.

Haddock gave a snort. "Yeah, I'm sure I'll fetch a handsome price as someone's toothpick."

"There's more than one type of slave ," Ryker teased. He looked at the bowl of mutton. "Eat. There's no telling when you'll be fed next."

"I'm not hungry," the boy declined. His lips turned into a tight line, a rebellious look in his eye.

It was an obvious lie. The boy hadn't eaten all day, not with having one bounty hunter after another chasing after him or being stolen from one or the other. Ryker would be amazed if the kid managed even a sip of water. But the boy stubborn, he'd give Haddock that. "Suit yourself," the Hunter announced, deciding to indulge himself with his own dinner and then eating Hiccup's just to spite him. He gave a hearty burp before placing the bowls on a table. "Guess there's a good reason you're built do small. Refusing to eat when food is offered? What's wrong, trying to keep your girlish figure?"

The boy glared at him but said nothing.

Ryker gave a curt nod. "That's it, isn't it? No one ever fed you enough to make you big and strong?"

Haddock raised a confused brow at the sudden change in tactic. It sounded more like something Dagur would say than what little he had learned of Ryker.

"Yet you managed to not only befriend a dragon but also tame it. A Nightfury no less. And then the two of you took down the Red Death?" Ryker pressed, stepping up to the bed.

Even the guards looked a little confused at Ryker's musings.

"Dagur…" Hiccup coursed. Of course Dagur would tell Ryker all about that before switching sides. It was one of the things his "brother" had obsessed over. "Yeah, so what?"

"So it's true. All of it?"

"Yeah, I killed the Red Death thanks to Toothless. Why?"

"And you can talk to dragons?"

Hiccup made a face. He didn't like where this was going. "I can speak Dragonese ."

Ryker nodded, as if in sudden triumph. "Do you know how much someone like you are worth?"

"I don't know. A couple of goats and two chickens?"

A booming laugh echoed throughout the room. "We have before us, gentlemen, a Dragon Whisperer," Ryker announced, waving a hand toward the youth, a look of pure glee. "Now if that doesn't recoup our losses nothing will. I know someone who would be very interested in you. Especially if we have you broke in first."

Hiccup's eyes widened as Ryker approached him. "What are you talking about?" he demanded, although in his gut he already knew. While Berk had no slaves, the slave trade was huge business for a number of Viking clans, perhaps more so that the sale of dragons. It wasn't uncommon for a warring tribe to sale a noble or heir for higher profit. Hiccup never thought the Hunters were part of it because he had only ever seen them enslave dragons, which was bad enough. He pressed his back against the wall and silently wished it would swallow him whole.

"Let's take a look at what I'm working with here," Ryker purred as he neared.

Hiccup tried kicking out with his good leg but he was trapped and on the second kick Ryker caught his calf and with a hard yank dragged Hiccup back onto the bed that his back was flush with the straw mattress. He gave a pain filled yelp as the lump on the back of his head smacked the wall again, making his vision swim. For a moment all fight left him as he teetered on the Edge on consciousness.

"If I die from a concussion Viggo won't be happy," he managed, praying he would pass out or at the very least deter Ryker's plans. Maybe the riders would show up and save him before…

Ryker was leaning get right over him now, a rare look of excitement and curiosity on his face. That was all Hiccup could make out in his swimming vision, that face, not quite smug as before but definitely full of interest in something other than dragons. Hiccup turned his face away and tried to hide it against one arm.

"Look at me, boy," Ryker said, his breath puffing against Hiccup's cheek. When Hiccup refused, he grabbed his chin and forced him. "You're going to learn to listen or start praying Viggo does kill you because if he does sale you then your new master is not going to be nearly as gentle as me."

Hiccup met his gaze with an icy glare. Then, letting his pride get the best of him, spat in the man's face. It was a bad move. He knew it even as he did it, but he had hoped to incite enough a anger than maybe Ryker would land a killing blow and what he would happen next would be avoided. And it worked to an extent. Ryker backhanded him so hard Hiccup felt his neck might snap or that he would pass out. His ear rung and world spun but the world remained intact. Neither his broke, nor the world turned black. He was left numb and sore.

"You won't be so cocky once Viggo has you," Ryker warned, wiping saliva off his face. Unsettling a knife from his boot, he went to work cutting the ties to Hiccup's armor the pulled the front off the boy to reveal his red shirt. He tossed it aside but left the back where it was since it wouldn't be in the way of his goal. He took his time, one large hand caressing taunt flesh as he leaned on one elbow. Bit by bit he shoved Hiccup's shirt up until it was under his chin, his thin body on display for the guards to see. "Normally I would break in a potential new slave in private but since you're the Dragon Conqueror and heir of Berk, witnesses are needed to verify your downfall. Don't worry. They won't touch you. Not unless I say so."

"Don't do this," Hiccup begged, suddenly desperate.

Ryker's grin grew. "I'm within my right. YOU invaded MY territory. YOU interrupted MY way of life, MY people's means of living. My people did not declare war upon you or your people, you declared it on us." He held Hiccup's face to make sure he was listening and understanding exactly what was being said. "Do you have any idea what you've cost my people? Not just in dragons but to ability to buy food and trade for fur? This is all on you, Haddock. And you will pay for you crimes."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," the boy beg, desperate now as the first tear rolled down his cheek.

"No, you didn't and you didn't bother to ask. You simply assumed you were in the right and attacked us." His fingers left Hiccup's flushed face to trail down his neck and over his chest to one nipple. "And now I'm going to take my pound of flesh out of you then let Viggo do whatever he wants with your miserable life after. You best pray for a quick death."

"Look…I can…I can make up to you. Berk…we have a lot of furs trade and great farmers. We can trade with you. We can help each other," Hiccup pleaded. "You don't have to hunt dragons. We can help you."

"Oh? I'm about to help myself," Ryker cooed. He shifted down on the bed until he was eye level with Hiccup's narrow chest. He ran his thick tongue over one small nipples, inciting a surprised gasp from his prey. Ryker chuckled into the nub with amusement. No doubt this was the first time a anyone had touched him in such a way. His hand snaked down the youth's stomach to the edge of his trousers, ignoring the boy's please for him to stop. His fingers moved over the fabric over his groin teasingly before dipping between his legs to grab at the package hidden within. Hiccup gave a sharp cry and tried to turn away so Ryker squeezed a little harder before gently kneading it.

The only sound that could be heard was Hiccup's whimpers and sharp cries as Ryker felt him up. He tried pulling away and struggling but once Ryker was between his legs there was nothing he could really do to stop this from happening to him. When he wasn't suckling a nipple he was pulling on it while his other hand slipped into his trousers. His semi hard cock was pulled out and put on display for the guards to see. Hiccup never felt so ashamed of himself. He tried to fight but it was no use. All he could do was arch his back and cry out as he was felt up until his stomach knotted and an unwanted orgasm hit him. He came across Ryker's hand and over his stomach.

"That wasn't much of a show," Ryker reprimanded. "Is this the first time someone other than you touched your price?"

"Stop…please…you made your point," Hiccup whimpered, thoroughly embarrassed to be forced to cum by his enemy and in front of the guards.

"Oh, you thought that was your punishment?" Ryker questioned in amusement. "I'm afraid we haven't even started. That's what they call foreplay."

"What?" the youth asked in confusion, his voice shaking with emotion. To his horror, Ryker shifted to kneel between his legs and before Hiccup knew what was going on, his boot and trousers were yanked off, followed by his underwear. He tried to grab them but it was too late, Ryker threw them aside as if they were a piece of trash. The hand that had been jerking Hiccup off now moved lower to caress the tight ring of muscle behind. "Stop!" Hiccup cried, realizing what was about to happen. He didn't get the whole mechanics of two men having sex. Heck, he still wasn't all that sure about men and women, but he knew enough that he didn't want Ryker sticking anything in his ass. Sadly, he had no say in the matter. After a few teasing strokes the digit pushed in. Hiccup gave a hiss of pain and tried to arch away only for Ryker to follow and push the finger in deeper. Nonetheless, Hiccup dug his heel in, hoping by some miracle he could escape. He utterly failed when Ryker grasped his hips and forced him back down on the bed when burying his finger right down to his knuckles.

"Still a lot of fight left," Ryker mused, sounding oddly proud of the fact. Keeping a grip on the boy's hip he began working his finger in and out of the tight whole. He inserted a second finger causing Hiccup to try twisting away only to be pushed back into place. "I'll admit, a fighting slave is much more entertaining than a compliant one."

"I'm not a slave!" Hiccup bit out, trying to hold in his cries as the guards began to chatter and encourage Ryker. It hurt. His muscles felt as if they were being torn from the inside, Ryker's nail scraping his insides. He couldn't stop his tears but he wasn't about to give up either.

Ryker's face was too close enough to his own. "You're getting wet. Are you sure you're not enjoying this, even a little?"

"No…" Hiccup sobbed, turning his face away. He gasped when the man's fingers twisted and pushed against something deep inside him. It sent a shock through his body. A sudden pleasant sensation that confused Hiccup. He knew what it was. Gobber had once spoken about it when explaining a about why he never married and had no children and how he enjoyed being with other men and how it could feel good having someone inside him. Hiccup didn't want this to feel good. He didn't want to give in to Ryker. He tried twisting away again but it was no use. Ryker was in too deep and stroking that bundle of nerves mercilessly.

"You're almost wet enough to go in without lube," Ryker breathed in his ear. "If I didn't know better I would think you and your friends have been doing more than saving dragons on that little island of yours."

"Stop…it hurts," Hiccup pleaded. He gasped when his prostrate was rubbed again.

"You're lying. You like this."

Hiccup shook his head, desperate for it end. He should have been prepared for the third finger but he wasn't. Nothing like this had ever happened to him before. He only had a vague idea how this was supposed to work and two fingers seemed like more than enough to get Ryker's point across. He bit back a scream as the man stretched him beyond his known limits. "Stop…no more."

"You can take it," Ryker assured. "Just a little more and we'll get to the real fun."

Whatever Ryker thought the real fun was, Hiccup was sure wasn't going to like it. When the finger finally pulled out of him, Hiccup was shaking and cover in a thick layer of sweat. His head was pounding worse than before and he could taste bile in the back of his throat. Ryker only smiled down at him with a sick, twisted look as he stroked Hiccup's hip.

"Not so bad now, is it?" He asked as he opened his trousers with his free hand. His large hard cock came free and he gave it a few strokes.

The pain in Hiccup's head made it hard to think. It was pulsing at the lump, having put too much pressure on it trying to escape. For a moment he couldn't think and only stared at Ryker blankly. Then his mind kicked back into gear at the sight of the other man's hard length. Panic filled him. He knew what was about to happen yet refused to accept it. This didn't happen to guys. Sure Snotlout used to make crude jokes about him one day being fucked like a girl but these things didn't really happen to guys, right? He gaze shot up from Ryker's dripping cock to the man's face in disbelief.

"It won't hurt so much if you relax," the man advised with a twisted grin. He took his length in one hand while holding Hiccup in place with the other and guided to head to the boy's already stretched entrance.

"No…No!" Hiccup screamed, trying to pull away.

Ryker shoved the tip in then released it to grab the boy by the throat to pin him down. He took his time with small jabbing thrusts to work his way in. He hadn't bothered with lubricant, the brat didn't deserve any and was wet enough from his own inner juices. He should be happy Ryker took the time to stretch him instead of causing such a fuss. Regardless, Hiccup fought. He clawed at Ryker's arm with what little leverage he arm with his bonds and continued to try and kick but it mattered not. Ryker was inside him now and not about to leave until he emptied his seed deep into the boy's guts. The more violent Hiccup fought the harder Ryker would thrust.

"You feel that?" the Hunter asked, pressing a hand against Hiccup distended stomach where Ryker was buried balls deep. He waited for Hiccup to meet his gave before smiling serenely. "This is my new home until Viggo decides what he's doing with you. You're going to learn to love having me here."

"Never!" the boy cursed.

Ryker's smile grew as he let go of Hiccup's throat and leaned forward. "There are worse things than me out there, boy," he breathed as he placed his hands on either side of the youth's head. He began shoving in and out of the boy, taking a leisurely pace and enjoying the tightness sucking at his cock. Haddock wasn't going anywhere. There was no rescue coming and no chance of escape. Hiccup was his to enjoy until he delivered him to Viggo. The sound of Hiccup's cries and gasps were music to his ears, his feeble attempts to push him off a turn on more than anything else.

"You should be thanking me for being so generous by taking you myself instead of letting my men have their way with you," he whispered in Hiccup's ear as he felt his climax approach. "They're not nearly as cautious as me. This won't leave any lasting damage because Viggo wants you intact." He stroked Hiccup's cheek, forcing the youth to look at him. "But I am going to fill you with my seed. You're going to remember this moment for the rest of your life and death you're never going against me again, understand?"

The boy said nothing, his eyes wide and in shock by what was happening to him. Ryker adjusted his position so he was back on his heels, took Hiccup's thighs in both hands and lifting his hips off the bed, then went pressed deep into the youth. Hiccup have a cry. The new position put more pressure on his guts and allowed Ryker to go deeper and harder than before. Hiccup's arms flung forward to grasp Ryker and stop him but only managed to grasp the top of his tunic. The man gave a smirk and started a deep hard pace, still being leisurely but now deep enough and hard enough that Hiccup was almost doubled in two, his knees hanging over Ryker's elbows. The boy cried and screamed so loudly now that there was no doubt the men on deck knew what was going on.

"Stop! Stop!" Hiccup screamed, his voice becoming raw with each cry.

It only served to spur Ryker on until the man could take no more. With one thrust his seed exploded in a hot burst inside the rider. Filling him to the brim and spurting out around their joining. It was the best orgasm Ryker had felt in a long time. He stayed inside his prey until his length softened and slipped from that tight hole all the while admiring the youth beneath him. Hiccup had passed out, having also reached orgasm. Pearly white cum was smeared across the boy's stomach and chest, making him look utterly delicious.

Someone would definitely pay a pretty coin for this one, even if he wasn't a Dragon Whisperer. It was a shame to let Viggo kill him. But Ryker got what he wanted. They were nearing Viggo's new temporary base and his brother would be very happy to see their bounty.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryker wasn't exactly happy with himself for what he did. He believed himself to be above rape but something in him had snapped when it came to Haddock. The boy had a way of getting under his skin like no one before, not even that lunatic Dagur or his treacherous sister, Heather. He knew from the beginning those two were trouble, but Haddock… Maybe it was the sarcasm that seemed to drip from his words in almost every encounter they had or perhaps it was the way Viggo kept boasting about the boy being such an intellectual like himself, that had driven Ryker mad, because normally rape wasn't on his agenda. Sure he wanted to drop Haddock down a few paces and thoroughly humiliate him, break him even, but he may have pushed a little harder than intended. Viggo was not going to be pleased and an angry Viggo was not the easiest thing to handle. Ryker would rather deal with Dagur in full tantrum than Viggo being moody. But what was done was done and Ryker couldn't change things now.

The boy was still unconscious, having fainted sometime either before or just after his orgasm. It was obvious he was a virgin which brought a strange sort of glee to Ryker as well as a hint of guilt. Taking someone's virginity was a special occasion amongst the Hunters, but the Hiccup boy was not a Hunter and would not receive the same honors and celebrations Hunter youth's would get. His fate would be far different.

They were nearing the island now and soon the ship would dock and Hiccup would reach his final destination. Ryker rung out a cloth in cool water and began cleaning the mess on the youth. He was a little taken back as he took a close look at the lithe body before him. Skin he once though soft and blemish free – with the exception of the freckles that seemed to adorn almost every inch of the boy – were scars, some small and some surprisingly large as if a dragon or dragons had not been so kind to the rider. Each set of claw marks were different and telling of the dragon that had caused them. The lighter and smaller ones appeared to be Terrible Terrors and the odd Nightfury, no doubt trying play or training and accidental, but there were others that appeared to be severe mishaps. The burn from a Monstrous Nightmare adorn his right ribs while an old gash may have come from a Nadder quill that he had been unable to avoid.

Ryker rolled the youth onto his stomach to get a better look, his fingers tracing out the network of scars, including an electrical burn several years old that went down one shoulder to his hips. It was something he showed Viggo once he had the boy deep inside the island and to his brother makeshift new home. Hiccup was unconscious the whole way.

"How odd," the younger Grimborn remarked as he studied the marking. "It's not from a Skrill, the lines are too focused. It went through his arm to the ground. Had he been hit by a Skrill they would be more sporadic. Perhaps lightning while holding something metallic. And why exactly were you looking under his shirt?"

Ryker said nothing and just watched the youth. "Now that you have him what do you plan on doing with him?" he eventually asked.

Viggo eyed his brother for a moment. "I plan to slit his throat the moment he awakens. I want him to look death in the face and know that everything he fought so hard for has been for nothing."

Ryker couldn't help but roll his eyes when his brother turned around. He figured as much. His brother, the great strategist, was letting revenge cloud his judgement. "Or," he began, waiting to see if Viggo might actually listen.

His brother gave him a dark look.

"We can make back some of what we lost through him," Ryker offered.

"What are you talking about?" Viggo demanded, but a touch of curiosity hit him. Ryker wasn't known for his brilliant plans but there were times he could truly surprise.

"How much did he cost us last auction? And then again with the Eruptadon?"

"Thousands," Viggo growled in annoyance.

"And how much does the average slave sale for these days?"

"A few hundred at best. And that for a pristine, undamaged slave. We'd be lucky to make half that with him." The younger man shook his head and turned back to their prey. "A boy with a missing leg, regardless how brilliant he is, is not worth much on the open market. It would cost more to set up the auction than what we would see in revenue."

Ryker wasn't deterred in the least. "What about a Dragon Whisperer? We've seen how he is with dragons and Dagur never stopped gushing about who the boy can talk to dragons and get in their heads. I know of at least one person who would pay a king's ransom for someone like that. He's already one of our best buyers."

Disgust filled Viggo but he considered his brother's words. "Perhaps, but he would want the boy broken first. He has no patience for someone like Hiccup. I've even reached to end of my patience for him." He fingered the tip of his sword as he considered his options. There were quite a few to chose from, especially now that they were in a remote area far from their normal hunting routes where the riders were sure to look. He glanced down at the troublesome youth that had caused his people so much trouble in recent months. It would be a shame to kill him, even more so to destroy such a wonderful mind. But Ryker was right, their profits had been greatly affected by this boy and his friends and as such cost their tribe. It had been by sheer luck they had enough to survive this upcoming winter but if profits continued to decline next winter they may not be so lucky. It would take a considerable amount of dragons to make up for what they lost. If Ryker was right and Hiccup was some sort of Dragon Whisperer as well as a trainer than the profits from auctioning him off could make up for their loses. However, the boy was rebellious and it would only be a matter of before tried to escape whoever bought him. Buyers did not want slaves that would try to run away. They want slaves willing to do their assigned jobs and be loyal which meant Hiccup needed to be broken first, and given just how stubborn and persistent Hiccup was, that may take a while.

"Alright. Find me an appraiser. I want to know exactly how much he is worth and where we start the bidding," Viggo finally told Ryker. He dealt in the trade of dragons, not slaves, but he was curious just how much someone like Hiccup Haddock could be valued at. If it was enough…well there were five other riders he might be able to profit from.


	3. Chapter 3

The sensation of water dripping on his forehead woke Hiccup up. Confusion filled him and his first thought was that the roof had a leak and that his father would mostly like have him climb up to fix it. Normally that would be Stoick's job since he insisted on all the repairs when Hiccup was young to keep him from causing more damage, but over the last few years Hiccup had been doing it. Stoick hated to admit that he was getting older and hauling all the tools were starting to bother his back. "Thanks Thor for your dragons," he would say, as if Hiccup somehow owned all the dragons on Berk.

Another drip hit Hiccup's forehead and he grimaced in annoyance. He had to get up and deal with it before his father found out. The last thing he wanted was another excuse to stay home when there was already so much he had to do…like deal with that stupid bounty Viggo put on his head…

He inhaled sharply as his foggy memory suddenly came rushing back. The bounty. There had been bounty hunters after him. Two had captured him, then Savage took him from them. Thork had rescued him only for the strange guy from the auction to knock them both out and take him. There had been a fight with the Dragon Hunters, the Ryker had him…he had really been passed around a lot in one day…and then… Pain jolted from his stomach, as it someone had ran him through with a particularly dull blade and twisted it up into his guts. His ass didn't feel much better. It stung in much the same way, both pains connecting somewhere in the middle.

He tried shifting his lower body to get in a more comfortable position but it seemed his lower half was stuck. He tried lifting his head but couldn't. He tried his arms but they too would not move. It took a moment to make sense of it as another drip of ice cold water landed on his forehead. He was strapped to a table, his arms and legs bound to a table. Wooden slabs were on either side of his head, pressing against his ears and a leather strap ran over his jaw and the top of his head, preventing him from moving his head. He was trapped in that position with no chance of escape.

Another drip of cold water made in jump. Opening his eyes, he was met with the sight of a crude iron pipe directly above his head with a bead of water building on the end. "What in Thor?" in whispered in confusion.

"I know, it's a rather strange form of torture," Viggo said somewhere off to Hiccup's left. The youth tried turning his head but couldn't only move his eyes in that direction. The Dragon Hunters chief stepped into his line of vision and smiled serenely at him.

"What do you want?" Hiccup demanded, trying to sound defiant. His voice came out breathy when Ryker loomed over him. His stomach churned in remembered agony.

"My dear Hiccup, all I want is an end to this foolish war you started," Viggo purred, his hands clasped behind his back.

"I didn't start this. You were hunting dragons," Hiccup objected, not understanding how this was his fault. Ryker had implied the same thing but it still made no sense.

"Oh Hiccup, my poor naïve Hiccup," Viggo drowned with a shake of his head. "You've disappointed me so much lately. That brilliant mind of yours still refusing to understand." He sighed, the smile leaving his face, replaced by a more sober one.

Hiccup winced as another drop of water it his forehead.

"You're still under the impression that your way of life is the only right one," Viggo continued. "Sadly, my boy, not everyone can have such luxury. Do you not stop and worry about the animals your people kill for food or skins? The fish you eat?"

"What?" Hiccup asked, as the drop of water rolled drop the side of his head and into his hair as a cold reminder of the next to follow.

"You concern yourself with the well being of dragons yet to us they are no different than the animals your people slaughter for food and fur," Viggo explained. "We trade in dragon skins and meat and some for labor, much as you people do with oxen and sheep. Dragons are our livelihood."

It was the same thing Ryker said but it still made little sense to Hiccup. "There are better ways. If you need to trade there are many tribes that would be more than happy to without harming dragons," he insisted. More water fell on his head. It was hard to predict when the next drop would occur.

"Perhaps, but dragons bring in a lot more revenue than farm animals."

"Okay, you may have a point," Hiccup conceded. "I'm not saying it's right but there has to be a better way. My father.."

"Is not a part of this. You started this war, Hiccup, and a man takes responsibility for their actions," Viggo chided. He touched Hiccup's left thigh. "You are the leader of the Dragon Riders, therefore their actions fall on you. For each ship they attack, for each man that has died to support our tribe, falls upon you. For every bit of profit we lost and could not give our tribesmen, our women and children…all of it is because of you. Does that make you feel superior, knowing my tribe may starve to death because of your idealism?"

The youth gaped at him. "That was never my intent."

Viggo nodding in understanding. "All good intentions come at a price. And now you will pay for what you've done to us. This is just a mild torture. You'll spend the day here, alone with your thoughts. I do hope you learn to respect you neighboring tribes. I'd hate for this to go on any longer than necessary. I'll be back in a few hours to check on you." The man turned to leave before remembering one last detail. "The table is designed to collect to water. IF it get above your ears do let someone know. I would hate for you to drown." He gave a small chuckle and strolled out of the cavern with Ryker.

"Viggo! VIGGO!" Hiccup yelled after him. He tried to struggle but could barely move. It didn't stop him. He tried thrashing but other than raising his hips an inch he couldn't do much.

Okay, think, Hiccup, he told himself, trying to keep from panicking. What did he have to work with. His prosthetic was gone, lost when the masked Hunter had grabbed his leg when they rolled over the cliff. So even if he could wiggle out of the bounds he couldn't really go far.

Drip.

He winced. What was in the room he could work with? He move his head to see. If he could free his head he could at least look around. He tried lifting his head then twisting it to no avail, all he accomplished was pinching his ears. He slumped back in annoyance.

Drip.

Water went know his eyes this time. He blinked it away and frowned at the faucet. Why did the Hunters have a pipe running inside a cave? He was no doubt in a cave or cavern of some sort underground. He smirked at that. They had literally forced the Hunters underground. He felt a little bit of pride at that. But pride turned to worry as he considered what both Grimborns had told him. Were they really in the dragon hunting business to support their tribe? Did the sale of dragons go into making sure they had enough food and supplies for the harsh winters the Archipelago always experienced? Did that mean they couldn't grow proper crops on their island? He knew the Outcasts struggled every year. It was why Alvin and Stoick had build such a strong trade. Alvin provided iron ore for Berk while Berk sent crops and meat. Livestock didn't grow well on barren islands but smoke meats lasted most of the winter if stored correctly.

Drip.

He grimaced and tried to think past the water hitting his head. It was starting to feel like Gobber was hammering on his head. Okay, think. Once he got out of this he could come up with a way to trade with the Hunters. Viggo was wrong; there was a better way. There had to be. But he knew nothing of the Dragon Hunters home land. If it was barren then Berk would have to trade in meats but Berk barely had enough to sustain themselves and the Outcasts. He couldn't speak for the other local tribes but he was sure someone like chief Bertha might be interested in trade.

And drip slammed into his forehead and with it his lower half jerked to remind him of the abuse he had suffered down there, something he was trying hard to forget. Why had Ryker done that? Why rape him? Why threaten him with slavery. Okay, the slavery thing he sort expected because Astrid said he had threatened the other riders with that…although it had initially been Heather's idea in order to save them. With slavery came a chance to escape but to add rape to it? It boggled Hiccup's mind as much it hurt his body. All he really remembered was his insides being torn to shreds, something so hot it felt as if it burned, filling him and then passing out. He had honestly thought Ryker had killed him until he woke up to this new nightmare.

Drip.

"Enough!" he cried out without meaning to. Water rolled along his neck and clung to his hair. He could feel it gathering behind his head, still icy cold and sending a shiver down his spine. "I give up. Viggo, you were right!"

Nothing. No one answered.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

It became harder and harder to think as Hiccup stared up at the faucet, trying to anticipate the next drop of water, watching as it would bead at the end. It was impossible to tell when the next would fall. Sometimes it would be seconds, then maybe minutes. Sometimes a series would fall one after another, other times it would feel like a lifetime. He tried to tell himself it didn't matter and that Toothless and his friends were safe but he really had no clue how they were or where. As the hours ticked by he began to tell himself it wouldn't be much longer, that Toothless would find him and his father or Astrid would rescue him. Tumescent kept ticking by, the water kept falling and slowly build around him.

He was crying at one point. He didn't remember when it started or for how long. His head felt as if a hole was being drilled into. It hurt so much that he kept his eyes squeezed shut, wishing it away. He barely felt a large hand on his thigh and when he opened his eyes he saw no one but the temper suddenly dropped as icy water suddenly seemed to fill the trough style table. It was only an inch or two but it lapped around his ears and sides. He began trembling from the cold but it didn't distract him from the endless dripping from above.

He was beyond thought. All he knew was intense pain. He could no longer premiere the passage of time. It could have been hours or days. It didn't matter. All that matter was the hole slowly being drilled into his forehead by the dripping water. And then it was gone.

He must have passed out the moment his bonds were undone and head freed. One moment the dripping was so intense he was begging for death. He remember crying out for Viggo or Ryker to end his life. He had been sobbing so hard that death felt like a blessing, the next he was in someone's warm arms shivering as he was carried to what was surely his doom. When he awoke he was lying naked amongst a mound of warm furs, still shivering and cold as his wet body was bare to the open air. He barely made out Viggo's figure kneeling over him, checking his body temperature. For the moment, Hiccup was able to relax. At least until Viggo's absurdly hands touched his cold body.

"Cold, huh?" Viggo asked sweetly. "You're on the verge of hypothermia. Unless you wish to have another body part amputated we need to warm you up quickly."

The words barely made sense. All that registered was his need for warmth and he gave a small nod. He was freezing. He couldn't feel his fingers or toes. His whole body was trembling but he couldn't even rub his own arms. All he could do was hold his forearms against his chest.

Viggo stroked his cheek in a comforting manner but it felt as if it was a burning iron to Hiccup's flesh. "I'm going to warm you inside and out. Do you want that?" he purred, his voice testing, holding a small threat, as if baiting him.

Hiccup only nodded. He was so cold. So very, very cold. Why wasn't Viggo covering him with the furs? Why this display? He could keep the train of thought as his teeth chattered uncontrollably. His eyes only widened slightly as he watched the Hunter strip off his armor and tunic to bare his chest. He shivered in confusion. Why was Viggo willing to help him? Skin to skin was the best way to warm a person but why would Viggo care if he survived or not? His mind was a jumble of questions and most of them made no sense. Not even when the man stood before him bare of all clothing and semi erect. The sudden heat of Viggo's naked body did nothing to clear his mind either.

"You are cold," Viggo noted, settling between the young man's legs, his manhood purposely brushing against Hiccup's.

Hiccup gave a small whine. It felt like he was being burnt, maybe even branded, Viggo was so hot against his shivering body. A witty remark came and vanished before he could say it, his mind turning to mush in the sudden heat. And them a hot tongue ran along the side of his neck, inciting a small cry out of him.

"I'll be gentle but only because this is our first time," he purred. If you willingly submit to me after this then each of our joining will be enjoyable. If not…then I will teach you to submit just as I do every dragon I capture."

A whimper escaped Hiccup. He pressed against Viggo. The man was so warm and he was so cold. He didn't care what Viggo said, the words made no sense. All he knew was heat, blessed heat as Viggo's lip nipped at his ear before tracing his tongue over the big pulsing vein along his neck. He didn't even think much of it when a hand wandered over his right nipple and gave it an experimental tug.

"Your body is so exquisitely sensitive," Viggo purred, pausing to admired Hiccup's lithe form and how the boy was quite literally melting at his touch. "So young and untamed." He smiled as the nipple hardened before leaning over and sucking it between his lips.

Hiccup cried out, the heat suddenly too much. I shot through the nipple straight into his groin, causing him to buck for no apparent reason. "Stop…" he breathed, his mind whirling at the sensation and a not too distant memory surfacing. "Stop…no…don't…" The sensation only got worse as Viggo continued his southward journey to touch his steadily rising prickly. It was too much. This was too much. He was overheating as well as freezing which made absolutely no sense and only hurt his head and insides more.

"Shh…" Viggo chided, leaving Hiccup's upper half to explore his neither regions. "I'm going to take good care of you."

It was a slow form of torture as Hiccup's mind finally kicked into what was going on. He tried to fight but his body refused to cooperate. Instead he was forced to endure as Viggo calmly stroked his length, chatting away as if this was perfectly acceptable and they were long time friends.

"My dear Hiccup, I never would have dreamed you had such a lovely cock. Larger than I anticipated, despite your icy bath," Viggo drawled, slowly pumping Hiccup's length. "Has your lovely Astrid had a chance to enjoy it?" He clicked his tongue when all Hiccup did was whimper, big fat tears rolling down his cheeks. "A pity. It's a shame you didn't have a chance to mate her at least once. Perhaps provide your father with a new heir. But these things can not be helped." He pulled back the foreskin and ran his tongue over the tiny slit before wiggling the tip inside.

The youth screamed at the searing heat but it only get worse when Viggo sucked his entire length into his mouth and began sucking. Hiccup's hands were no longer his own. They grasped at Viggo's head, trying to tug on the close cropped hair. When they could get no purchase, they tried shoving him away but he was too weak to do that either. Instead they grabbed at the furs as he tried wrenching his hips away but Viggo only grasped his hips and held them tight until Hiccup gave up the fight when an orgasm over took him. Hiccup cried as he came in the man's hot mouth.

"No more…please…I didn't know you and Ryker were providing for you tribe. I didn't understand that's why you hunt them," he pleaded, unable to control his tears. "I'm sorry."

Viggo met his gaze and held it for quite some time before nodding. "I believe you, but that doesn't change the fact that you owe me for each and every dragon you and your friends stole." He heated Hiccup legs up until his knees nearly touched his shoulders. Then, while maintaining eye contact, he began lapping at Hiccup's opening. It had a slight irony taste, the taste of blood not too old. He raised a brow in questioning only for Hiccup to whimper as Viggo pressed his tongue inside the tight ring of muscle. It caused the boy to scream again which only served to bring more questions than answers. Curious, Viggo pulled apart the opening to get a better look. "Ah…I see now. My brother decided to break you in first," he remarked, seeing the torn and damaged flesh that could only be caused by something large and unwanted being shoved deep inside. "No wonder you were unconscious when you arrived. You must have past out from the shock of being buggered by a man his size."

"Please…no more," Hiccup begged as Viggo poked the injury.

"But isn't selfish of you to allow one brother to fuck you and not the other?" Viggo reprimanded, as if it was Hiccup's fault for what Ryker had done to him. "It seems highly unfair. I am the chief of this tribe after all, not him. It should be my cock splitting you open, not his."

Shaking his head, Hiccup tried to explain that it wasn't him, that he had never allowed Ryker to rape him. He had been tied up and humiliated in front of the guards and… None of those words passed his lips as Viggo systematically licked and fingered his opening, poking at abused muscles and making him wet. He threw his arms over his eyes, hoping that by not seeing what was happening it wouldn't hurt so much. It only served to intensify the sensations. "Stop!"

And then it came, that searing pain that jolted down his spine and caused him to arch in agony as something that wasn't meant to be inside him breached his opening. It felt huge, unimaginably large. His body reacted much as it did before and clamped down on the foreign object, trapping it inside him and causing his insides to hurt all the more.

"Relax, Hiccup," Viggo breathed, leaning on his elbows and hovering just over Hiccup, who's legs now rested on the man's broad shoulders. "You're only hurting yourself by trying to deny me entry."

"It hurts," the youth whined, unwilling to relax.

"The longer you fight the more it will," the man explained. He cupped Hiccup's cheek in a near loving manner. "Let's your body relax. I'll do the rest. Shh…take your time, I'm not going anywhere."

That was the problem. Viggo was going nowhere. He loomed over Hiccup with that tiny condescending grin, knowing he had won and Hiccup would eventually have to surrender. The man was inside him. Hiccup could feel his thick cock pulsing inside him. The was no escaping. Hiccup had to relax his body or be torn worse than before. There was no witty banter than could gain him freedom. He was trapped and Viggo knew it.

Hiccup gave up. He cold, hurt, angry and hungry and Viggo was his only source of warmth. So many things ran through his mind but in his state nothing made a lick of sense. A part of him said this was all some sort of nightmare and that he would wake up back on Berk in his childhood home, safe and far from the Hunters. It was the only that made sense. This was all a bad dream and the more he fought the longer it would last. Dreams had a funny way of doing that. So, taking a deep breath, he forced his body to relax and bit by bit Viggo slid the rest of the way into him.

"There we go," Viggo cooed, kissing the side of his mouth. "Now you're going to warm up nicely." He placed most of his weight on his arms and began moving in and out of Hiccup slowly, all the while keeping eye contact. Whenever Hiccup tried to turn away, Viggo would fist his hair and turn him back around. "It's time you learn your new place in life, my dear." His paced increased as his orgasm approached. He grasped Hiccup's length and pumped it in time with his thrusts. "I've waited a long time for this. I should have bed you the day I took the Dragon Eye from you. The timing was perfect. Had I known what a threat you would be to my business then I would have. But I'm sure we can make up for lost time now." He bucked harder, ignoring Hiccup's cries. This wasn't about the riders pleasure but in breaking him and letting him see which of them was truly the better man. He felt the youth's insides ripple, sucking him in deeper, almost begging him to rut harder. Viggo resisted and kept his steady rhythm, watching with amusement as Hiccup broke beneath him. "By the time done you're going to beg for this," he mused, kissing Hiccup's brow.

He was close now. When orgasm came, he yanked Hiccup's head back by his hair and crushed their lips together. The sudden pain and shock mixed with everything else happening to the youth's body cause Hiccup to gasp, his mouth falling open and inadvertently allowing Viggo access. The man plundered it as his cock did the boy's ass. His tongue warned with Hiccup's, pushing in as deep as he could before lick the top of the warm cavern.

His mouth strangled Hiccup's screams as Viggo's hot cum exploded inside him, burning into his core like hot lava, contrasting with the cold that still chilled him regardless of Viggo's body heat. A strange bubbling sensation filled his guts and seeped out of their joining as Viggo continued to thrust into him. A moment later his body twisted in a mix of pleasure and agony as his own seed spilled from his cock and onto his stomach. A cold sweat drenched his body.

"Well done," Viggo praised as he pulled out. He rubbed his length, now covered in seven and blood, and pumped the last of his juices onto Hiccup's stomach.

Hiccup could only stare at him, semi conscious and in shock. Every inch of him hurt now and he was colder than before, emptier, as if Viggo had ripped something out of him that Ryker has missed. He barely registered people grabbing his arms and hauling him up onto his one foot, or being dragged down a tunnel with Viggo, now clothed, following close behind. He barely even noticed the opening to a bit until he was met with the unmistakable sensation of falling.

He hit the ground hard some twenty feet into the ground. Nothing was broken, he noted with some disjointed relief. The thing he heard was an iron grate slam shut and sudden darkness. It wasn't complete, there was a sliver of light in the chamber above.

"Welcome to your new home," Viggo called from above.

"Best get used to it," Ryker added with a deep chuckle that seemed to echo through the pit. "Because it's your last."

A shuddered breath escaped Hiccup as he stared at the iron grate. He pulled his knees to his chest and leaned against the rock wall. This was all a bad dream, he told himself. When I wake up, I'll be on Berk with Toothless and Dad and Astrid. It's all a bad dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: to the person who said I should be ashamed and that I'm sick, thank you. I take great pride in the fact a reader who read all the warnings before opening the fic and took the time to read all three chapters before lashing out (kind of strange but not the first time) can be so offended and disgusted. Sickos who go to all that trouble to read and then complain utterly delight me because they are so much worse than I am. I hope you continue reading and continue to be shocked because the more lovely reviews the better.

Now back to the story…

Time had no meaning when trapped in a pit and at first it didn't really matter to Hiccup. He firmly believed he was trapped in a nightmare that he would soon wake up from. But as time dragged on and the cold seeped into his body he came to the startling realization that maybe this nightmare was in fact his new reality. Despair filled him at first. How could this have happened? How had he been captured to begin with? He remembered leaving Astrid at the Great Hall and heading home. Toothless had gone ahead of him intent on reacquainting himself with his slab and being spoiled by Stoick. Hiccup hadn't worried about it much. He was home on Berk and letting paranoia get to him. That was when he was ambushed and knocked out. The next thing he knew he was being bounced around from one bounty hunter to another in a twisted game of hacky-sack. Then Ryker got his hands on him and everything turned into a living nightmare.

Perhaps he should have told his father about the bounty. Of course, Stoick would have set guards on him and never let him leave Berk again or fly Toothless until he was in his thirties and the bounty forgotten, but it couldn't have been anywhere near as bad as this. No doubt the moment his friends realized he was missing they would have told his father about the bounty. At least Astrid would have. She had been encouraging him to do so the moment they landed on Berk. If she didn't Snotlout would just to get a laugh and say he told them so. Or Fishlegs, because Fishlegs would be in a panic. The twins would no doubt try and attract some attention to themselves with their pretend bounty until they realized how serious things were. And Heather…she would be trying to keep Astrid and Fishlegs calm while they searched for him. He had no doubt his friends were already searching for him, his father and Toothless in the lead. It gave him hope. Stoick the Vast was the most stubborn man alive. He would find Hiccup. It might take a little time but he would find Hiccup and lay the Dragon Hunters to waste.

That thought brought another, more worrisome one that kept returning. What if he was wrong? What if he and the riders had stumbled upon a tribe simply trying to provide for their people? Viggo and Ryker did have a point; dragons were animals. Perhaps they were more intelligent than yaks and chickens and so forth but in the long run they were animals. It would be like Tuffnut turning against the tribe because they ate chickens and decided he would free all chickens to save them from slaughter which would leave the tribe without one source of protein. It was a strange thought but what if that was how Viggo saw the riders; as stupid troublesome kids stealing from the tribe? But dragons weren't chickens, they were so much more. Weren't they?

These thoughts pledged him for a long time as he stared longingly at the dim light above. He was cold. He had no clothing, not even a scrape of fabric to keep him warm. His only way of telling the passage of time was the changing of the guard. No one spoke to him. No jibes or taunts. It was as if he didn't even exist anymore. From time to time a scrap of bread was dropped down to him but it was never enough to ease the empty feeling in his gut. Water was delivered in a tiny bucket, no more than a cup full, and had to last him the entire day. He resorted to tiny sips and small bites of the stall bread to get him through.

Life went on like that. He had no idea how long he was in the pit. Days passed in silence and Hiccup's hope slowly diminished. It must have been five or six days before the grate finish lyrics opened. Hiccup had dosed off. He had nothing else to do. The pit was narrow and he couldn't stretch let alone lay down. Every so often he would stand, balancing carefully on his only foot just to keep circulation in his body. He had tried climbing once but only made it halfway before jabbing his foot with a sharp rock sticking out of the pit. He was stuck there with nothing but his own filth and waste. So it was a little bit of a surprise when Ryker suddenly descended into the pit.

The man said nothing. His dark gaze met Hiccup's. There was no place to run, no way to back away. Ryker grabbed his arms and dragged him to his foot. Then he pulled Hiccup, flesh against his wide chest, one beefy arm tight around the youth's back, and pulled on a rope with his other. Within moments they were pulled out of the pit and into the common area of the dungeon.

"Please don't," Hiccup croaked, his throat dry from what little water he had consumed over the last few days.

"If it were up to me you'd rot down there," Ryker grunted before unceremoniously throwing Hiccup over one shoulder and marching out of the dingy cavern.

Hiccup's stomach churned as it pressed against the man's shoulder. Nausea and bile built in his throat at being upside down and bounced. If there was anything left in his stomach he would have thrown up. But at least he was out of the pit, for now, although he doubting the outing would be for his own benefit. He instinctively knew he was in for a world of pain and more humiliation…as if it could possibly get any worse.

Shock hit him when he suddenly dumped in a tub of warm water. He gave a startled cry when his head went under and the fear of drowning suddenly hit him. He wasn't the best swimmer even before losing his leg but now it was even harder. It took a moment to realize that he was only in an wooden tub and the water was only a foot or two deep. His head burst out of the water in a fit of coughing.

"He reeks to high heaven," Ryker reported, his nose wrinkling in disgust.

"That precisely why I told you to bring him here," Viggo retorted, sounding a little out of sorts as he studied a shelf filled with scented oils. "He needs to be cleaned up before our guest arrives or we can expect to lose even more profit on this endeavor."

Hiccup glanced from one brother to the other in confusion. He had no clue what they were talking about but the worry in Viggo's voice and angry scowl adorning Ryker's face made his heart leap. Their guest had to be his father. Perhaps Stoick had decided to pay a ransom or made an offer the brothers couldn't refuse…or a threat. A small smile lit Hiccup's face for the first time in days and his heart fluttered in anticipation. He finally going home, and knowing his dad, the Grimborns were about to receive a beating. Normally Hiccup would condone such actions but there had never been two people who deserved it more.

He said nothing as Ryker began scrubbing him. The man was rough, seeming to lack any tack at all, but he was thoroughly. Perhaps a little more than needed. Hiccup grimaced but bit his tongue from complaining too much. It felt good to be clean, even if Ryker was the one doing the cleaning. His hair took longer. It was tangled and matted. Ryker growled under his breath, threatening to lop it off. Viggo took over then. He smeared some sort of sweet smelling cream over it then worked it in so that when he began combing the knots were more manageable. Although it hurt at some points, it felt like a small win. The water was filthy when Hiccup was finally allowed out. It looked worse than when Gobber had a bath. Hiccup shivered at the sight of just how dirty he had been in only a few short days.

The grooming process only continued from there. Viggo had taken charge now while Ryker went to greet their guest. He dried Hiccup off, and like his brother, was more thorough than necessary. Then dressed Hiccup in clothing that were strange for the rider. Plan, soft white trousers with a matching short sleeve tunic that showed off his arms and seemed to highlight his freckles, as if he was a virgin about to be offered up to some god. It was not his riding clothing which felt far more comfortable in. Their were no undergarments which made the fabric rub in an odd way since the trousers were so loose and flowing.

Viggo walked around him, tapping his chin in thought as Hiccup sat on a stole. "We should have fashioned you a new leg," he said more to himself than Hiccup. "I suppose you'll have to balance on that one leg, but I'm certain you're used to that."

Hiccup opened his mouth to answer but before he could Ryker returned with an elderly man in tow. Hiccup glanced behind them, his heart aching as he waited to see if his father was following, but there was no one else.

The elder regarded Hiccup with a cold stare, his eyes such an icy blue that Hiccup nearly drew back in fear. This was a man of power and great status. Even Viggo showed him respect. "So this is the man you want me to assess?" he asked Viggo, his gaze never leaving Hiccup.

"Yes," Viggo answered matter-of-factly. "He's…"

"I don't care who he is. He has no name now, no status other than thrall. Names do not apply to thralls." The elder glared at Viggo and surprisingly, Viggo nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me?" Hiccup snapped, although it came out a little breathy. He had to have heard that wrong.

The elder slapped his read with his walking stick. "Stand," he ordered as he slowly circled the youth.

With a grimace, Hiccup got up on his one foot. Standing was not so much an issue as trying to keep eye contact with a crazy old person. "Look, I don't know who you are and I don't care. I'm not some thrall. I'm…ow!"

"I don't care who you think you are or who you think you used to be. From now on you are a thrall, a slave to be sold and auctioned as your masters see fit," the man retorted, hitting Hiccup again with his stick.

With sheer willpower, Hiccup managed to keep himself from toppling over. He was weak and tired but he was not going to show that in front of this man.

The elder glared angrily at Hiccup's missing foot. "A one legged thrall won't fetch much. No one is going to want to buy damaged goods," he commented as he began his assessment. He lifted the back of the tunic. "Scarred? Before you received him, I assume?"

Viggo nodded. "Most appear to be several years old. Possible when he began training dragons."

The elder gave a snort. "That also brings his value down." He grabbed Hiccup's hair and yanked his head back to inspect his sculp. "No lice, that's good." He moved to the youth's mouth and forced it open. "Has all his teeth, good, good. I'm sure some fool would like the little gap between his two front teeth. Scrawny arms though. Not suitable for heavy labor. Any special skills sets?" The question was directed at Viggo, as if Hiccup was some animal with no consciousness of his own.

"He can train and talk to dragons," Viggo answered, a small pleased smile tugging at his lips.

The elder gave another snort. "They are a limited number of people who would be interested in a such a thing and they are not exactly the easiest to contact. Always on the move. Is he a virgin?"

"Excuse me?" Hiccup tried, hating people talk as if he were not even there.

The hit came harder this time and he fell to the ground with a hard thud. "Thrall do not speak unless spoken to."

"I'm not a thrall! My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!" Hiccup yelled, what little patience he had now gone. "And my friends are on their way for me as we speak. My father, Stoick the Vast, will tear this camp a part to find me and if he does, my Nightfury will."

The elder met his glare but seemed unmoved. "He will need to be broken before selling him," he advised. "He clings to hope. You will need to destroy that." He knelt before Hiccup, his eyes still cold. "No one is coming for you, boy. You are now the property of the Dragon Hunters. It is time to accept that. Throw him back in his pit." He told Ryker, standing with a an air of authority.

Ryker grabbed Hiccup with the arm then threw him over his shoulder again and started to leave Viggo's chamber.

"Wait! No!" Hiccup cried, not wanting to go back in the pit. A nice cozy dragon cell would do but not the pit where there was little light and even less space.

This time he wasn't thrown in like before. Ryker took him down much as he had brought Hiccup up and let him keep the clothing he wore. The pit had been cleaned since he left, somehow hosed down and the water draining away before Hiccup returned. It still stunk but not as bad as before. This time there was a small bed pan for Hiccup to use and although it was a small luxury but Hiccup would take it.

"He has spirit," the elder told Viggo as he paced the chieftain's personal chambers. "He has spirit and can be potentially dangerous to this operation."

"You don't have to tell me, Keller. That was the whole reason for the bounty," Viggo answered, leaning against the table. "But is he worth the time to break or show I kill him now and be done with it? What is he worth on the market?

"As a slave labor, not much. Is he a virgin?"

"No, Ryker saw fit to take that from him."

"And you?"

The younger man shrugged. "I may have indulged myself a little."

Keldor hummed softly to himself. "A virgin would have appealed to our Roman clients. We need something that would in entice buyers more than some scrawny Dragon Whisperer. With his mouth he'd be killed in a week and the buyer would demand a refund."

"All I want is to make back what he cost us."

"Yes, yes." The elder waved a hand dismissively. "He is pretty. When you and your brother bed him was he any good?"

Viggo rolled his eyes. "Considering he had never been with a anyone else, no. He was tight and fought the entire time."

"His mouth?"

"Never got that far."

Keldor nodded. "He holds hope that his father and friends will save him. Break that hope. Tear it to shreds, even at the cost of his mind. Once that hope is gone you can rebuild him in whatever image you want." He stopped in front or Viggo. "It won't be an easy challenge and to be effective it will take time. Strip him of everything he holds dear. His hope, his mind, his name. He is nothing now but a thrall. Treat him as such and make sure every member of this tribe does the same. We want the outside world to forget the name Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third."

Viggo nodded in agreement. "As of today he has no name."


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days were a blur for Hiccup. He was left alone in the pit again. The only upside was he had a little more food and it wasn't quite as stale or moldy as before but it was still sparse and it only once a day if he was lucky. It was usually quiet and when it was he would tried to sleep but that was often hard. After being raped by both Grimborns he had begun to have nightmares. Not of the rapes themselves, he was still in denial that such a thing could have happened, despite the lingering pain to his lower abdomen. His hope for rescue had begun to diminish and paranoia had set in.

"I can't believe I ever looked up to you," Fishlegs sneered. Looming over Hiccup with his hands on his wide hips. "I thought you had outgrown these childish games. Letting yourself be captured by bounty hunters so you can get close to Viggo?"

Hiccup stared up at his best friend in horror. "I never let them capture him," he objected.

"No, but you didn't fight either," Tuffnut pointed out, replacing Fishlegs.

Ruffnut stood next to him with a pitying look. "You just let them bonk out on the head before playing a game of pass the fishbowl with Savage and the masked man. Sad really."

"You're useless. You've always been useless," Snotlout sneered. Glaring at him. "I should have been heir. I was mean to lead Berk not you, and now I will."

"Snotlout, no please. I need your help," Hiccup pleaded.

"I thought I understood you," Heather said next. "I stood next to you because I thought I needed you but you're nothing."

Tears poured down his cheeks as he stared at her.

Dagur appeared next and the look on his face was a rare one. "I told you what obsession do to you. I warned you but you never listen. Never. I should have taken Toothless with me when I first learn you were a lying sack of shit. You're not worthy of him. You got exactly what you deserved."

"No! No, Dagur! Toothless!" Hiccup cried, reaching out to his Nightfury only for the dragon to snarl and bear his teeth.

"I always secretly thought we'd be together by now," a soft voice whispered, drawing Hiccup's attention to the next apparition. He looked up to meet the sapphire blue eyes of the girl he had been in love with since childhood. "How can I ever be with a man I have spend more time saving than enjoying?"

"Astrid…" he sobbed in response.

"You're a disgrace," came the angry voice of his father as Stoick the Vast replaced Astrid. "I was right to disown you after befriending that Nightfury. I should have casted you out and never let you back on Berk. You will never be chief. You were never my son."

These horrors evaded Hiccup's mind every time he tried to sleep and as time passed they became very real to him. He sobbed openly now, not that anyone would notice or care, and he prayed for a time when he could sleep without dreaming, if he could sleep at all.

The guards were cruel in their own unique way. For hours it would be dead silent and the next there would be screaming and growling, the sound of dragons being slaughtered or tortured and it would echo throughout the pit, bouncing off the walls in an endless and torturous echo that seemed to last for hours on end. Hiccup would press the butt of his hands as hard as possible against his ears and cry out against it until he feared he might very well be losing his mind. And then the quiet would return but the blood curling screams remained locked in Hiccup's mind.

It was sometime between the silence and momentary lack of nightmares that Hiccup decided to attempt distracting himself. If he could focus on one thing the others wouldn't hurt as much. He found some small soft rocks that left a white residue and started to draw on the walls. Despite the nightmares, he drew each of his friends, taking his time to focus on each of their features. He even did the Berserker siblings and his dad, each one either sitting of standing. On the wall he normally leaned against, he drew Toothless, large and curled so that he looked as if often did when snuggled together at night. It days to complete but he had nothing better to do, and it brought a strange sense of comfort and held the nightmares at bay.

He wasn't sure how long it was when things took a sudden drastic change. It may have only been a few days or a week, he wasn't sure because he had not left the pit in that time and lost track of the changing of the guard some time, but there was a sudden commotion in the cavern above. Screaming erupted and the sound of what he was certain was a plasma blast, rocked the entire mountain.

"Toothless?" he breathed, knowing the blast anywhere. It came out as a soft whisper, his throat dry from trying to not drink what little water he had without needing to. Grasping the wall, he got up on his one leg and stood. "Toothless!" he yelled as loud as he could. "I'm down here!"

"Shut the hatch!" one of the guards ordered.

"No! No, no, no…" Hiccup cried, pivoting as best he could to see what was going on above him. "Don't! Please! TOOTHLESS!"

Utter blackness encased the pit as the women hatch slammed closed over the iron grate. It was a suffocating darkness, not even a speak of light got passed the door. Hiccup found himself shaking with a mix of fear and anticipation as he listened to the battle slowly inch toward where he was imprisoned. Time dragged on but he knew he was about to be saved so he waited and waited and waited.

There was yelling right above and the sound of heavy foot steps pounced directly above him. The cavern rocked with blasts of plasma and boulders. There was shouting and yelling and cries of anguish. It was all so close, so very, very close.

"Toothless!" he shouted, praying he could be heard over all the chaos. "Dad! Astrid! Somebody! I'm down here!"

It continued this way for quite awhile, the noise of the battle sometimes becoming near unbearable. Hiccup was determined nonetheless. For the first time he tried using the pit to his advantage. He could spread out his arms and touch either wall and his elbows would still be bent. Bracing himself against one side, he kicked up and caught to other with his foot before falling down and stretched to stay up. Bearing all his weight on his foot, he bounced up a few inches then braced his shoulders and hopped a few inches. It was hard only having one foot, and extremely dangerous, but slowly he made his way up to the top and grasped the iron grate with one hand. With the other he began punching the wooden hatch.

"I'm here! I'm down here!" he yelled over and over, his voice straining as he fought to be heard. But there was so long he could hang there and after only a few minutes his grip began to give and no amount of switching hands could keep him there. He gave a last cry for help before falling back to the ground, a sharp stabbing pain filling him as his head slammed against one wall. He lay on the ground and stared up at the top of his cell where the battle still ragged on and whispered one last time before conscious fled him. "I'm here."

When Hiccup next awoke he was still in his prison and it was as black as night. What had awoken him was the creaking of the hatch being lifted away from the grate. Light poured back in and relief suddenly filled him. He was found. His friends had found him as he knew they would. They stared down at him for a long time before the grate was lifted and one of them descended.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me," Hiccup murmured as the dark silhouette neared him. His eyes fluttered shut as exhaustion took hold of him. He was saved. Or so he thought.

When next he awoke he was in someone's arms, his body pressed against a broad warm chest. The steady beat of a strong heartbeat was against his ear. He pressed his ear against it and took a deep breath, his mind immediately jumping to the conclusion that either his father or Gobber held him. But the scent was also wrong. He tried opening his eyes but they felt glued shut and all he could do was lay limply in the strong arms that held him. It wasn't long before he was placed somewhere else, and for a moment panicked struck him at the familiar feel of hard wood against his back.

"No!" he cried, clawing his way of the darkness and forcing his eyes open. A shuddered breath escaped him when he found himself in Viggo's chamber, lying on a wooden cot. He forced himself to sit up, even though his body protested and head spun with the threat of nausea. Regardless, he looked around frantically, hoping his father was there, negotiating his release. Unfortunately, he was alone with the Grimborn, Ryker having been the one to carry him. He could help the small sob of despair that escaped him.

"I regret to inform you that your friends and their dragons have been…how shall we say, dispatched?" Viggo said formally, his hands classed behind his back. "They and their dragons are awaiting execution as we speak."

Hiccup's face paled. "No…Viggo, I…" he began, stumbling over his words at the fact that his friends had indeed risked their lives for him.

The man raised a hand to silence him. "Your father is among them and was critically injured as has you Nightfury." He waited a moment, his face void of emotion. "I'm offering you a one time deal to save them. Submit willingly and they will be returned to Berk with no further harm and I will sign an accord that will keep my Hunters out of the Archipelago. Refuse and each of your friends will burn at the stake starting with the lovely Astrid."

Hiccup was certain his nightmare just got worse and for one brief moment he couldn't believe what he hearing. A cold sweat began between his shoulder blades as he gaped at Viggo.

"Times wasting. Are you willing to let your friends die when you can save them?" Viggo pressed. His lips twisted upward in the tiniest of cruel smiles.

The youth closed his eyes, unable to believe the sudden turn of events. "I'll do whatever you want just let go," he begged.

"You will do exactly what I want, when I want it," Viggo specified, strolling to the youth. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," Hiccup answered in despair.

Viggo grinned in victory as he ran his fingers down the youth's cheek. "It won't be all bad, my dear. You'll be surprised by the things I can teach you. In fact, I may just start a reward system for you once we seal this new alliance."

Hiccup nodded.

"Good. You'll be our consort until your training is complete."

Hiccup said nothing. He felt like he had been punched repeated in the gut. He didn't even say anything when Viggo ordered Ryker to carry him to the large bed in the adjoining chamber. But it wasn't the bed that caught his attention when he was laid upon it, although it was perhaps the softest he had ever felt, it was the food piled on top of the table across the room. Fresh fruits, cooked meats and not the horrid gruel and stale bread he had come to associate as a meal.

"Hungry?" Ryker asked, speaking for the first time since bringing him to Viggo.

Hiccup couldn't help it, he was drooling. It smelt so good. He almost forgot what was going on around him as his hunger took hold.

"Once we seal our pact you can eat your fill," Viggo assured. "Now lay on your belly and relax. Ryker and I will take care of the rest and then your friends will be on their way.

Nodding, Hiccup did his best to relax. It was kind of hard knowing what was about to happen and knowing he had no choice if he wanted to save his friends. They had come all this way to save him and now he had to save them from suffering a fate that may or may not be worse than his. In his less lucid moments he was sure death was better than to horror he had been subjected to.

"I'm not partial to the facial hair," Viggo noted as Hiccup went to roll onto his stomach. The man frown in mild annoyance before strolling to his wash basin to get shaving supplies. He returned a moment later with a straight edge blade and water and before Hiccup knew what was going on his jaw was being lathered up with some sweet smelling lotion and Viggo had a blade far too close to his throat. "Don't move," the man advised as he slowly and meticulously began shave the scruff that had accumulated over the weeks of captivity. Hiccup had the beginnings of a pretty good beard.

It was weird having someone shave him. The last time anyone had was when his father had gotten frustrated while teaching him and decided to just do it to get the job done. Gobber had been the one to teach him properly since Stoick prided himself on his thick bushy bread and kept teasing Hiccup it was time to grow his own. At first Hiccup was very tense as he was forced to sit still and trust Viggo wouldn't slit his throat. His gaze kept travelling to the mound of food only feet away. He was so hungry. His stomach rumbled so loudly he knew the two men must have heard it. If only they were let him eat, then he could think straight and figure a way to save his friends. But weeks of captivity, lack of proper nourishment, and solitary had taken it's toll and the warmth comfort of Viggo's chamber was causing him to dose off. It hurt to keep his eyes open, the dim light seemed to burn with the strength of the sun. Or maybe it was the head injury. The world kept fading in and out.

"He passed out," he hear Ryker say from far away.

"Completely expected," Viggo answered. A warm cloth ran down Hiccup's back. "Tell the men to escort Stoick and his riders back to Berk. "If he fights show him the new peace treaty the boy has signed. It's binding from one chief to another or even an heir of high standing."

Hiccup murmured in confusion. He didn't remember signing anything. When did he sign a peace treaty? His head throbbed. Did he do it before passing out?

"Are you sure?" Ryker question, a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Of course. Our war is over now. I have all the compensation I need," Viggo purred, washing Hiccup down.

That felt good, too. It felt better than when he was in the tub. The water was warm, the bed was soft. It was easy to forget the hell he was currently living in. That is until he felt a warm body press against his back and something hard poked his rear. Hiccup gasped. "No," he pleaded, his eyes snapping open in sudden awareness.

"Shh…you're doing this for you tribe, to end this war you started," Viggo breathed in his ear. "It's alright. The first few times always hurt but you'll come to enjoy it."

Hiccup shuddered at the man's touch. Viggo's tongue ran over the shell of his ear before dipping inside. The man took his time as he had before and Hiccup did his best to try and relax. Viggo was right, he was doing this for his tribe, for his friends, for Toothless and the dragons, for his father. He took slow, deep breathes and trying calming his racing heart as Viggo kissed and nipped his way down his back to his rear. His breath hitched when the wet tongue licked the crack of his ass before going straight to Viggo's goal and wiggling into his opening.

"Oh Gods!" Hiccup whined, his body tightening at the intrusion. But like before, Viggo took his time, working his tongue and then his fingers into the youth. Sweet smelling oils followed next, coating Hiccup's rear and puckered hole.

"Did you know that inside every man is a bundle of nerves that would cause the most extreme please or pain? I'm sure you realized that our last tryst," Viggo explained as he pumped his fingers in and out. He cooked his fingers and began teasing the youth's prostrate. "I can bring you great pleasure, my dear…" He stopped himself from saying Hiccup's name, remembering Keldor's advise on breaking the boy.

Make him nameless. Strip him of everything.

He coated his length with the oil and lined his cock to the boy's quivering hole. The moment the he pushed in Hiccup stiffen with a small cry, his insides clamping down. Viggo gave a grunt but didn't scold him. Instead he adjusted the boy's left leg to get better access of his prize and open him up wider.

Hiccup whimpered under him. He did his best to control his breathing and relaxing his body and was extremely grateful that Viggo wasn't forcing his way into his body as Ryker had before. Viggo leaned over him, stroking his hair and whispering reassurances, promising food and better treatment now that the war was over. Eventually Hiccup managed to relax. There was no point in fighting. It didn't hurt quite as much as before. He let his body go limp and the moment he did, Viggo pushed the rest of the way in. The youth inhaled deeply but held back the cry he felt bubbling inside.

"See? We fit perfectly together. I knew there was a reason the gods brought you to me," Viggo cooed, his lips brushing over Hiccup's ear again. He moved slowly, keeping a steady pace, his entire body touching Hiccup's, clothing still on with only his cock bare and buried deep inside the youth. The majority of his weight was on his arms to give him leverage to go deeper.

Beneath him, Hiccup gasped and whimpered, not moving nor fighting. It hurt but not as much as before. It was bearable but only barely. He just hoped it didn't last too long. Viggo's steady rhythm was almost hypnotic. Hiccup was able to think though it and focus on something other than the pain and allow his body to relax even more. He could feel Viggo inside him, rubbing against the bundle of nerves, bringing him pleasure instead of the intense pain from before. But no matter how much Hiccup relaxed and even tried to accept his fate, he could not get aroused. It didn't matter what Viggo tried. Soon enough the man finished inside him, his hot seed seemingly burning his insides. Hiccup lay still and made no sound as Viggo pulled out of him. Nonetheless, hot tears rolled down his cheeks.

"With training you'll learn to enjoy this," Viggo assured as he climbed off the bed and adjusted his clothing. He gave a nod to Ryker who had silently returned.

Hiccup gave a gasp as large hands grasped his hips and yanked him up to his knees. His front half was pushed back down so that his cheek was against the mattress and then he was breached.

Ryker wasn't as gentle as Viggo but he didn't whisper lies of reassurance either. He thrust deep into youth and started at brisk but steady pace. The Slapping of flesh filled Hiccup's ears, loud and sharp. But unlike Viggo, Ryker aimed for his prostrate and made sure Hiccup felt each and every blow. Hiccup cried out at the sharp jabs. It should have been painful but it wasn't. It was like Viggo had been the warmup and Ryker the main act. His insides were sensitive now and those little shocks of pleasure became more intense now that they were the main focus.

"Much better," Viggo purred, stroking Hiccup's hair as his brother rammed into him.

Hiccup grunted, not happy at all but unable to do anything about it. It felt like Ryker was trying to pound his way through him and out his stomach. All he could do was hold on for dear life but even that was taken from him when Riker grabbed his throat and yanked him back so that his back was pressed against the man's front and he was bouncing on the man's meat. If anything it made Ryker go deeper or perhaps hit things he hadn't before. Hiccup's grunts turned to cries as his prostrate was hit over and over again. His left hand fell over Ryker's left wrist as the man began pumping his length. The other went to where the man squeezed his throat, cutting his air supply and making the experience all the more intense.

He came hard, his seed spilling over Ryker's hand and over Hiccup's stomach. A moment later Ryker's hot seed filled him, causing the strange bubbling sensation Hiccup had felt before. He paid it little mind as exhaustion, lack of air, and trauma of the failed rescue took hold of him. He fell to the soft mattress the moment Ryker let him go and fell back into land of the unconscious.

Ryker sat back on his heels and with surprising gentleness, brushed Hiccup's bangs aside to study his face. "He's losing too much weight," he remarked with distaste. "His ass is bonier than before. At this rate he'll fade away long before he's trained."

"And what would you have me do? Give him a nice comfy room with all the amenities so he can plot against us?" Viggo asked, strolling away to get something to eat. "Take him back to the pit."

"You're not going to feed him?" Ryker asked, surprised by the betrayal.

"He's not broken. He only gave himself to save his friends." The younger Grimborn glared at the youth before sighing and waving his brother away. "Take him back to the pit. Have the guards continue with the noise assault. He'll survive a few more days before we have to switch tactics."

Ryker hesitated as he studied the boy's face. His cheeks were hollow and it was evident his was malnourished. All the effecting of being imprisoned in a dark, dark pit with little food or water. "You don't think lying about his friends attempting to rescue him is enough?"

Viggo's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Hardly. Unlike you, dear brother, this boy is a brilliant strategist. Sacrificing himself for his tribe will only delay his escape attempts. I want all hope destroyed." He studied Hiccup for a moment, his features sorting just a little. "We should thank Dagur if we ever see him again. The fake dragon attack may just be what we needed to bring out thrall to the edge."

Ryker held his tongue as he cleaned the youth and repressed him. "Maybe I make a suggestion? It may not be as…brilliant as yours," he nearly choked on his words. His brother was smart, smarter than most but he was letting his anger at Hiccup and Keldor's advice cloud his vision. Dragon Hunting had gone back to normal with only a few ships raided by the riders searching for their leader. Business was looking up for the first time in months.

"And what is that?" Viggo said lowly, not liking when his brother questioned his orders.

"You promised an award system if he did as you commanded. He did that. Let me handle his training and you can enjoy the benefits."

Viggo gave a snort. "Fine. Break him but if he attempts escape you will also be the one administering punishment." He turned on his heel. It was time to get back to work. He had no time for silly distractions.

. . .

When Hiccup awoke he was back in the deep, dark, smelly pit. He gave a small whine of distress as fresh tears stung his eyes. He slumped back on the ground, wishing he were dead only to discover something had changed. Under him were a small mound of furs and there was a heavy one wrapped around him keeping him warmer than he had been in what seemed like forever. He looked at them in surprise. But they were not the only additions to his prison. A few short feet away was a small basket loaded with food. Fresh fruit and vegetables and cured meat met his astonished eyes. It wasn't much but to Hiccup it felt like enough to feed an army. A letter was pinned to the top of the basket was a letter. Hiccup shuffled toward on hands and knees and pulled it to the furs.

The letter was hard to read in the dim lighting. Hiccup had to hold it close to his face and angled toward what little light seeped from the chamber above.

"Eat slowly. Your stomach won't be able to handle too much all at once. – R"

Tears of joy cascaded down Hiccup's cheeks as he tentively took an apple from the top of the basket. His hands shook uncontrollably with excitement and hunger.

"Thank you, Ryker," he whispered, surprising himself with just how grateful he was for this small kindness. It meant everything to him and he cradled the red fruit to his chest as if it was the most precious thing in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

It started with little things. A little extra food, the chamber pot being changed more often. A fresh change of clothes. The were small things but they gave Hiccup a little more comfort. He wasn't sure who was giving them to him, if it was Viggo or Ryker or a guard who had taken pity on him. No one spoke to him but always talked around him as if he wasn't really there. The first few days after the failed rescue were the hardest. Hiccup missed Toothless, his dad and friends fiercely but he knew he made the right decision, a decision his father would have made in his place. He came to accept it, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

He spent most of his time adding details to his drawings, making them seem to pop out of the walls as he added to the shadows. His eyes often hurt but they had become accustomed to the darkness, the dim light only being enough to highlight the thin white lines. He worked diligently on each of his friends, making sure each stand of hair, stumble or scale was perfection. It kept his mind from wondering to the dark places that caused him to breakdown when he slept.

Once a day he was bought out of his prison. Sometimes it was just to sit in Viggo's chamber while the man gloated over his victory and how quickly Hiccup was breaking or to satisfy the man's needs. Sometimes it was Ryker's needs. Hiccup wasn't quite sure which he preferred. Viggo was gentler but talked a lot and he seemed to take forever to get done. Hiccup rarely came for him until the man milked him which Viggo seemed to take great pleasure in. Ryker was the opposite, always rough, always deep but he seemed to know just how to make Hiccup cum, whether it be by cutting off his air supply or hitting his prostrate just the right way, but Hiccup always had double vision afterward and more often than not passed out right afterward. When he didn't, Ryker would reward him with meat and protein and gave a rare smile that would give Hiccup pause. It was all rather confusing.

And then of course there was Keldor. It was the same routine as the last time the man visited. Hiccup was taken from his prison, scrubbed head to toe, bathed in scented oils, his matted hair washed and brushed out – which was perhaps the most excruciating part of the experience – and given a close shave that Hiccup feared and hoped would slit his throat before being presented before the strange elder.

The man glared down at him as he did before. Ever so slowly circling the youth as his calculating eyes took every inch of him in. "I see his spirit is not yet broken," the elder announced as he came to stand before Hiccup once more. His gaze shifted to Viggo like a scorned father about to reprimand a child. "And why is that? Did you not follow the simple commands I gave you?"

Hiccup watched in astonishment as the Hunter leader balked at such a statement. Obviously he was not used to being talked down to in such a way, but it was Ryker who answered, giving his brother a chance to catch himself.

"We - Viggo decided to work slowly on his training. Too quickly and we may break more than his spirit. He could be quite valuable as a Hunter rather than a simple thrall," Ryker answered. He gave his brother as private look.

Viggo nodded. "Yes," he said, back to his normal self. His voice was like thick honey. "I believe he may be a worthy consort that can bridge our tribe with Berk's and gain us access to more dragons. With his skill…"

"The council has decided on another, more profitable use for the boy," Keldor announced, talking over Viggo and glaring at Ryker. The things line of his lips twisted into a grimace smile. "How far have you taken his training…besides buggering his ass?" he grasped Hiccup's hair and yanked his head back.

Ryker stepped forward. "Breathe control and pain management, although he seems to have that one well taken care of."

"Does he?" the elder purred. With his free hand he ran his fingers down the youth's face. "I think you've been pampering him too much." He brushed his thumb over Hiccup's lower lip, causing the boy to shiver. "You miss the point of having a consort. Especially one with such full lips. Tell me, thrall, have you ever swallowed cock?"

Hiccup jerked his head back. "Get away from me you…" He gave a cry as his head suddenly met the hard ground, a booted foot holding him down.

"You will show respect, thrall, and be grateful for show of kindness we give you," the elder sneered.

"My name is Hiccup Horrendous Had-" His words were cut short as Keldor put more of his weight on his head.

"You have no name," the man hissed before kneeling down, binding Hiccup's arms behind his back and then shoving a large ring in the youth's mouth, forcing it to stay open but not allowing him to talk. He then yanked Hiccup back to his knees, his whither but strong hands knotted in the boy's hair. "You will to answer only when spoken, without the sass. Until then I'll teach you a new use for that big mouth."

Neither Viggo nor Ryker stepped forward to put an end to this. Hiccup looked to them pleading but their faces were like masks, void of emotion as they watched the elder handle the former rider. All Hiccup could do was make a strange whimpering sound, begging for one of the two men to stop Keldor but his nightmare only grew worse when the elder penned the front of his trousers to pull out his smelly old prickly and rubbed it in the youth's face.

"Take a good look, thrall. This is where you future is at. Sucking cock for a living," Keldor crowed as he stuffed his meat past the ring and into Hiccup's mouth.

Hiccup was so taken back he didn't know what to do. He tried pulling away only for the elder to grasp his head in both hands and yanked him forward while thrusting into the rider's throat. Keldor held him there, Hiccup's nose pressed firmly against his groin, gray pubic hair tickling face. The boy couldn't breath. He gagged and struggled until his vision grew blurry.

"The council believes there is no way you will make enough money to cover what we lost by simply auctioning the boy off," Keldor told Viggo as if this was an everyday business transaction. His grip on Hiccup tightened as the boy fought for breath. "So they decreed that he is to be whored out." He pulled his cock out of Hiccup's mouth before slamming right back in, going deep into his throat.

"What?" Ryker snapped in surprise.

Viggo said nothing, his dark gaze on the boy being skull fucked, his own libido awakening at the sight of the youth swallowing cock. "And who do we market to? We can't exactly advertise we have him."

Keldor grunted, his pace becoming more brutal as he forced the boy down on him. "You would have to be selective. Dignitaries, business partners, traders, even possible so new allies. I'm sure his tribe has enemies who would pay large sums to have an hour alone with him. Compile a list. You're a smart man, Viggo. Decide who will pay the most to screw the whelp and go from there." The older closed his eyes and gave a happy little groan, his hips bucking into Hiccup's face before suddenly shoving the youth away and cumming on his face and chest.

Leaving the youth on the ground, he fixed himself and stepped up to Viggo. "Charge so much to fuck his mouth, another for his ass, and another for the full package. Privacy costs more as does multiples. Allow up to five at a time as long as they pay for each member of their party. Offer toys and kinks, but allow no damage. Of course there will be a training period. He has no skill at sucking cock and I highly doubt he does more than lay there when you fuck him." He nodded as if he expected as much. "You have two weeks to train him or I will. I want him able to suck and ride cock and do a good job getting people off."

Viggo nodded. "Any particular toys?" he asked. He had his own kinks but with trying to get business back to normal he had yet to go beyond the basics with the boy, fucking him just enough to get off then going back to work. If anything, Ryker had more time with their thrall.

The elder eyed the youth for a moment as Hiccup tried to get into a sitting position. "Ropes, clamps, dildo and long sterilized needles for the when I return. Until then, focus on his mouth. If he keeps talking back we may have to take his tongue. A shame really, it can work wonders if he can learn to use it properly."

"Taking is tongue will take away his ability to speak to dragons," Ryker argued, stepping up in Hiccup's defense. He noted Viggo's sudden angry stance and hurried on. "That's what will bring the buyers. Anyone can buy a thrall or whore but one that can speak to dragons is extremely rare and valuable, is it not?"

Viggo stared at his brother for a moment then down at the boy cowering by his feet. "Yes," he agreed. "I will abide by the council's ruling but his tongue remains in place. He will learn how to use it."

Keldor gave a snort. "Two weeks of training and then I will be back to see what he learned." He turned to leave but paused. "And Viggo, assign a room especially for his debauchery. Something soundproof and heavily guarded that is away from his present accommodations." He walked past Hiccup, pausing only long enough to land a hard kick in the youth's stomach. "And you best learn your place by the time I return, No Name, or you will have more to worry about than having one old man's meat down your throat."

Hiccup was in shock. The ring was still in his mouth and he couldn't form words, but even if he could he couldn't express them. He had come to accept the rapes – as much as anyone could at least – but this was a whole new violation. He could still taste the elder on his tongue, smell is foul stench and his throat burned worse than it ever did when he had little to no water. His eyes stung with the onslaught of tears and body shook as he fought back painful sobs. He was grateful when Ryker took his arm and helped him to his knees.

"I'll take you back to the pit," Ryker said in a surprisingly gentle voice as he began to untie the ropes binding his wrists behind his back. Hiccup had never felt so grateful to be going back to his little hole.

"Wait," Viggo snapped, surprising them both. The younger Grimborn sat in his chair with a thoughtful look as he stared at Hiccup, still tied and mouth forced wide open. "Keldor gave us only two weeks to train him. What time to start than now?"

Hiccup shook his head pleadingly.

"Bring him here," the Hunter chief continued, gesturing between his legs.

"Viggo," Ryker started, noting the tremble in the boy's frame. He was still in shock, his skin cold and sweat beaded o his flesh.

His brother gave him a look, one similar to Keldor's that could not be challenged. With a sigh, he hosted Hiccup and helped him to Viggo. Ryker wasn't going to lie, he kind of liked the idea of Hiccup sucking off his cock, too, but he had come to learn when the boy couldn't handle something and when he could, and right now he couldn't. Nonetheless, Viggo unsheathed his length and gave it a few good pumps.

"I'm not like Keldor, my dear thrall," Viggo had not called Hiccup by his given name since Keldor's last visit. No one did. He was simply thrall or slave now but Hiccup refused to answer to either unless he had no other choice. "I will give you a choice. You can suck my cock properly, with the ring removed or have me ram my length down that little throat until it's good and raw and your voice is all but gone."

Despite his fear there was still that defiant side to Hiccup and he would be damned if he was willing going to suckle this man's cock. He gave his best glare but he must have looked like a kicked puppy because Viggo only smiled softly at him before cupping the back of his head and pulling him forward.

"Perhaps a reward is in order? Suck and I will give you something to help you sleep tonight. I know you haven't been sleeping. I can it in the bags under your eyes. The guards hear you sob every night. If you do this then I will let you sleep every night of your training for the next two weeks. Or…"

Hiccup closed his eyes. He hadn't slept in a long time and when he did he was plagued by nightmares. A night with no dreams would be a blessing. Reluctantly, he nodded in agreement.

Viggo leaned forward and undid the strap holding the ring in place. "I knew you could be reasonable," he praised, stroking Hiccup's cheek. "Now suck. Then you will suck Ryker. Understood?"

"But…" Hiccup began only to have Ryker place a hand on his shoulder. He sighed. It couldn't be half as bad as Keldor. Taking a deep breath, he shuffled forward. Ryker was gracious enough to untie his hands and once they were free he took Viggo's length in his hands. For a moment all he could do was stare at the instrument that had caused him so much pain since being captured. Very slowly, cautiously, he took it in his mouth and gave a little suck. He almost gagged at the texture against his tongue and it took all his will power to take it deeper. It didn't smell as bad as the old man's which made things a little easier but Viggo's length was longer and wider. He pursed his lips, only half the cock in his mouth, and began sucking. It wasn't too bad as long as he didn't think about it. It was warm and fleshy and had a strange small but it was better than limpets.

"Bob your head, try and take in more," Viggo instructed, his voice a little breathy.

The youth didn't as he was told, his mind seeming to become number as he tried not to think about what he was doing. He pretended he was somewhere else with something else in his mouth like that icy treat the twins had made up that they froze on a stick but going up to the snowy peaks of the island. This was completely different, hot instead of cold. Fleshy yet hard instead of melt in your mouth creamy. He continued sucking anyway, his head bobbing and slowly taking it more and more of Viggo until the tip hit the back of his throat.

He gagged, he couldn't help it, and jerked back, Viggo's length falling from between his lips. Doubling over, he threw up the contents of his stomach, much of it the hot seed that Keldor had pumped in his mouth before spilling it over his face. "I'm sorry," he sobbed, instinctively know he would be punished for this. His throat throbbed for the earlier abuse and burned twice as much now that he had thrown up. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and hung his head. "I can't."

Viggo frowned at him. This was to be expected. The boy had never given head before and Keldor didn't exactly walk him through it. Nevertheless, it was disappointing and Hiccup had to learn his place sooner or later. Viggo grasped the youth's arms and hauled him across his lap. "You have only two weeks to learn. And since you couldn't even suck for more than a minute before gagging, you need to be punished." He pulled Hiccup's trousers down to reveal his freckled bare bottom. "Let's see, you're certainly not a child. Ten seems far too lenient. Shall we make it twenty? You will count each one out loud."

"But I did as you asked," Hiccup argued, surprised by the turn of events. He flinched as the man's warm hand rubbed his ass. The comforting gesture only lasted a moment before it was replaced with a startling hard slap. "OW!"

"Count."

Another hard slap.

Hiccup jumped but he couldn't form the words. He couldn't count.

"Fine," Viggo grumbled. He sat back and undid his belt. "I was going to be gentle but now…"

Thwack!

The belt went across Hiccup's rear, leaving an angry red mark. It was repeated again and then again. Each time Hiccup cried out until his already raw throat gave out, then all he could do is hold on a the abuse continued until he could no longer feel his legs.

Viggo shoved him off his legs when he was done. "I had hoped by now you would be reasonable but I see I was wrong. Tomorrow there will be no food or water rations. If you wish food the you will eat cock, be it mine or his, and drink every last ounce of cum. That will be all the nutrients you will get. I suggest you get over your gag reflex because if you thought what Keldor did to you today was bad, you have no idea what he will do when he returns if you can't please him." He stood and fixed his trousers before turning to the accounting book on his desk that he had been working on earlier that day. "Get him out of here. I have books to balance."

Ryker said nothing as he lifted the youth and flung him over one shoulder. He wrapped one arm around his back then began heading back toward the prison. About half way there he changed direction and headed deeper into the mountain, toward the personal chambers of the Hunters. He opened a door and stepped inside then quickly shut and locked it. Inside was pitch black but he moved around with ease and dumped his load onto a soft straw filled mattress. Then he lit one of the cones know the wall.

"What are you…" Hiccup began before cowering back as the large man undressed.

"Two weeks is not enough time to train you to give fellatio the way Keldor likes it. You're going to have to blow his mind if you want to escape the torture he dishes out. A spanking from Viggo, even with a belt, is nothing compared to what Keldor will do," he warned. "He's a sick, twisted man, who specializes in breaking sex slaves."

"But I'm not…"

"You are. You're a thrall and now the council has deemed you a whore which means you will be forced to fuck whoever or whatever they say," Ryker explained. "There's no escaping your fate but the better you are the more gold you'll bring in and the faster your debt will be paid off."

The boy shook his head in disbelief. It was one thing to be raped by the Grimborns but now he had please Keldor and sleep with Thor knows how many people? This went beyond torture to a whole new level of Hel. "This isn't real," he whispered more to himself than Ryker.

"Oh, it's very real. Now undress. You're going to practice on me for as long as it takes. As many times as it takes until you can swallow my girth. Then we'll go from there."

Panic filled Hiccup and he tried shuffling back only to fall over the edge of the bed and hit his head. Unfortunately it wasn't enough to knock him out. He ended staring up at Ryker with a small pout, knowing there was no way to escape and too tired to keep fighting. "Please don't make me do this," he begged, unable to stop himself or the sudden tremor in his body as the very naked man stood over him.

Ryker gave a sigh and lifted the youth back on the bed. "I don't know who's more stubborn; you or Viggo," he muttered as he undressed Hiccup. He climbed onto the bed next to his unwilling partner. "Have you ever heard of doing a sixty-nine?"

A confused brow rose.

Ryker took a deep breath. It had been a long time since he had to explain this one. "Alright, I'm going to lay down and you're going to straddle my face, bend over until you're facing my cock."

The look on the youth's face was blank. To be young and dumb, Ryker thought, almost laughing at how highly Viggo regarded the boy. Hiccup was smart but that was dragon smart not worldly smart. There was a vast difference.

The man laid down and pulled the youth to him. "Just bend over me like so." He arranged Hiccup so that the boy pretty much straddled his face and scooted him down until their faces lined up with one another's manhood. Ryker could feel the boy's rapid breathing against his cock, his hot breath tickling the thick black curls of his pubic hairs. It was hard not to thrust upwards into that warm mouth. "Now I only want you to imitate whatever I do that feels good to you. If it feels you to you then it will most likely feel good for me and any other man. If it doesn't feel good than don't do it and I'll try something else. I want you to understand that sex isn't bad and the better you can do it the better off you are."

Hiccup was unsure. Ryker was considerably larger than Viggo and there was no way he could possibly fit all of him in his mouth with gagging again. "I don't know," he whispered, terrified that he might not only gag this time but choke to dead. Yeah, that was the way he wanted to go, with a monster cock down his gullet.

Ryker massaged the boy's thighs. "Wrap your hands around the base and focus only on what can fit in your mouth. Don't swallow or do anything that makes you uncomfortable." He wasn't sure why he was so concerned about the boy's comfort but he did know that if the kid didn't impress Keldor that he would be broken to the point he was better off dead.

"Okay…" Hiccup said, staring at the large organ before him. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This was so weird. A small gasp escaped him when Ryker licked his much smaller length. Okay…that felt good, he decided. Hesitantly, he did the same to Ryker's cock while holding the base so that if the man did thrust it would only go so far.

It took time to get the hang of it. It was surprising how slow and gentle Ryker was being. It seemed completely out of his nature. He took his time, licking and nipping at Hiccup's length until it hardened then sucking it into his mouth. Hiccup made a little sound that resonated through Ryker's length and brought a wave of pleasure. In response, Ryker bobbed his head and sucked harder. The boy did the same. Then Ryker did something Hiccup could not, but it didn't matter to the Hunter, he was enjoying the taste of the boy as much as he was the blow job he was getting. He sucked in the boy's balls so that they and Hiccup's cock fit in his mouth. It caused the youth to cry out which sent another wave of pleasure through Ryker and he bucked upward. Not to hurt the boy but to show the he was doing a good job. It wasn't long before Hiccup came, his seed filling Ryker's mouth. The mandatory swallowed it hungrily but when his came he pulled away from the youth.

For a moment Hiccup was stunned, his eyes glassy from his own orgasm that he didn't think much of it when he was flipped onto his back with the Hunter straddling him. He watched in a mix of awe and wonder as the man jerked his thick cock above him.

"Open your mouth," Ryker grunted, fishing his length with bruising force. He would have preferred to cum in the boy's tight ass but the welts from Viggo's belt would have made it incredibly painful and Hiccup could never be trained if pain was all he knew. He grinned when Hiccup did as he was told. With one final pump of his fist Ryker came all over the boy's face and chest, soaking his hair in milky white cum. A laugh bubbled from Ryker when it was done.

Hiccup blinked up at him owlishly. "So…good?" he asked sheepishly.

Ryker gave him the biggest smile Hiccup had ever seen from him and it sent a little flutter through his chest. "Yes, very good," assured, surprising the youth by kissing his brow. "Next time I'll have you drink it." He wiped a finger through the cum and slipped it into Hiccup's mouth. "You'll get the hang of this. I'll train you until you're so good no one would want to hurt you."


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING: torture, abuse and rape ahead. Gets really nasty, reader beware. Dark stuff ahead.

"You were a dragon rider, use your hips," Ryker reprimanded as the youth rocked on him. He sighed. They had been working on this for well over a week. The kid was getting there. He had a talented mouth once he got past his gag reflex and learned to relax his throat enough to swallow cock. It had taken a lot of work but Ryker was sure if Hiccup focused on teasing the head and balls. Now the issue was getting him to find a rhythm that would entice whoever he was serving without them having to take over. "A good whore will get their master off before cumming themselves. Their pleasure should be forefront on your mind."

"I'm not a whore," Hiccup grumbled as he tried doing as he was told. He was no good at this and got little pleasure out of it. "And I sure as hell don't serve any master. OW!"

The thwack to his rear sent him face first into Viggo's groin. Today's lesson was pleasing two men at once and he was failing that. It was hard to focus on bouncing on one cock while trying to suck on another. Viggo had giving him the choice of sucking it on his own or being rammed from both ends. Hiccup knew experience being fucked hard in the ass was painful as hell, especially with little to no preparation. Ryker had made that lesson clear the first time he was raped. And Keldor had made being skull fucked more painful still, so the idea of enduring both at the time was not an appealing one. But it was not an easy task either. Normally Hiccup prided himself in being able to multitasking but he had never attempted anything like this before. He kept getting distracted each time his prostrate hit Ryker's hard length and it caused a ripple of pleasure to jolt through him. He tried to express that pleasure by humming against Viggo's length as his licked and suckled the chieftain's hot meat. Neither one of them thruster into him, he had to do all the work if he want to get them and him off. It didn't make it any better that guards were watching them, making sure Hiccup didn't try any funny business, not that the brothers couldn't handle him if he did. Ryker had a thing for people watching. It appeared to be a turn on of his. Viggo, not so much as was evident by his soft prickly barely twitching in Hiccup's mouth.

They had been going at it for maybe fifteen minutes when Viggo pulled away with a frown, his length slipping from Hiccup's mouth with ease. His face was a mask, void of emotion when he looked down at Hiccup as he fixed his trousers. "Keep practising. You have less than two days to prefect this," he said, obviously not happy.

Hiccup let out a little cry as Ryker pulled him back so he was sitting with the larger man's cock firmly up his ass.

"Keep rocking," Ryker ordered even as Hiccup tried to listen to Viggo.

"Ye…es, sir," Hiccup stuttered as Ryker hit just the right spot. His eyes fluttered shut in sudden bless.

Viggo frowned and grasped Hiccup's chin. "You will be dining with me tonight. In one hour, to discuss what will be expected of you when Keldor returns."

The youth nodded but his attention wasn't on Viggo so much as Ryker. "Yes…" he answered.

Viggo sighed and left the two to finish without him, his mind already on business and the duties he needed to finish. He could enjoy himself with Hiccup at a later time, without an audience.

It was the one big difference between Ryker and Viggo. Ryker could fuck someone anywhere and not care who saw as long as he got what he wanted. He didn't care if he bent Hiccup over a table in the mess all or took him up against a wall with dozens of Hunters watching as long as everyone knew that the boy was his and not one of them could touch what was his without permission. The boy didn't like it as much but really had no say in the matter. Viggo, on the other hand, enjoy privacy or even the hint of danger of being caught. He might share the boy with his brother but he didn't make a production out of it. He did enjoy watching Ryker slam into Hiccup but it lost some of its appeal when Hiccup was riding Ryker. Hiccup was still beautiful to look at but there was something missing that Viggo could not put his finger on.

. . .

"He hates me," Hiccup noted after he and Ryker came. He sat on the floor, his knees tucked under him as he stared at the door Viggo had left through. A strange emptiness filled him that he couldn't quite understand. He had only had sex with Viggo a hand full of times but it seemed the Hunter chief was withdrawn and never stayed long after cumming but this time not even that had happened. Viggo hadn't even let himself get aroused and Hiccup had tried hard. He even swallowed the man's cock and he hated when it hit the back of his throat.

Ryker ruffled his hair. "He just has a lot on his mind," he explained. "With the council declaring your new status and their plans for how you are to compensate for out lost dragons…it puts a lot of pressure on him. Training a thrall is one thing, we could have put you to work in one of the mines or on a ship, but a whore calls for a whole different clientele, especially since you're male and of royal blood."

The boy glared on the ground, his jaw set as he was reminded again of his soon to be new status. He hated this. He hated every bit of it. He having sex with Ryker at least once a day now and while it wasn't all bad – the man could actually be quite gentle when he wanted to – the idea of it not being with someone he loved, like alone liked, made him sick to his stomach. He did it to survive, he reminded himself, not because he liked it or that it felt good every now and then, but because if he didn't something worse would happen and Keldor already made it clear that being a Dragon Whisperer wasn't enough.

"So what do I do," he asked, needing to find a way to get Viggo on his side. "Stroke his ego? Tell him what an amazing Hunter he is for capturing a one legged freak and turning him into a sex slave? Hey!" He grasped the back of his head where Ryker had just smacked him.

"First, can the sarcasm. It's no longer a weapon you can use. If anything it'll get something bigger shoved down your throat," Ryker reprimanded, grabbing Hiccup's arm and dragging him up onto his one foot before swinging him up into his arms.

This was another thing Hiccup hated. He hadn't been able to walk since his capture. No one bothered to replace his prosthetic or even off to replace it, give a crutch or any other way of travelling on his own. He was carried everywhere, either in Ryker's arms or over his shoulder. It was almost as humiliating as being forced to have sex in front of the guards.

"Second, Viggo is a busy man and repairing your mess takes more time for him than it did for you to cause it. He only takes the odd break and rarely sleeps long enough to get any rest and relaxation. You make that easier by giving him a blow job while he works," Ryker continued, not seeming to mind carrying Hiccup's slight weight around.

"It's not going to change anything. He's still going to hand me over to Keldor in two days," Hiccup grumbled. "And then I'm going to…" he didn't even want to think what would happen after that. Ryker had to sedate him the night before when he was plagued by nightmares of strange men raping him all at once. Apparently it was so bad he was screaming in his sleep and scaring the guards watching over his pit prison. He folded his arms across his chest and tried to figure a way around this. He had to escape, but then that would bring the Hunters down on Berk. He couldn't allow that, his father and the riders had almost been killed when they tried to rescue him. Besides, he had no idea where he was or how far underground. He knew there was fresh air coming the square wooden vents that poked out of the ceiling and high up on some walls but they were small and could go on for miles. He couldn't even reach them in his condition. His legs were weak from lack of use. He really was a cripple now. Perhaps if he could just convince Viggo to take another look at a trade agreement with Berk, maybe even the Outcasts and other members of their alliance then they could work around things. He could be the Grimborns consort yet have a bit of freedom back…particularly thew ability to walk instead of being carried around.

"Ah fuck…" Ryker grumbled, coming to a standstill just inside Viggo's chambers. Hiccup turned his head to see what was the problem and instantly felt his heart plummet into his stomach.

Keldor stood in Viggo's chamber, a small smug grin on his face. Viggo stood across from him at his desk, his face still void of emotion. Or so it seemed. His eyes held barely concealed anger.

"Ah, Ryker, just in time," Keldor greeted with some excitement that must have escaped everyone else.

"Keldor," Ryker greeted with a curt nod. "You're not due for two more days."

The elder waved the comment away as if it was no big deal. "As I was telling your brother, the Council has good news. We have found several buyers already. The price isn't as high as we hoped yet, however; they are willing to pay a small amount for a taste of the thrall."

"What?" Hiccup cried but Ryker quickly hushed him.

Keldor glared at him before focusing on the brothers again. "The council agrees that since the thrall was a virgin when he came into your custody and had not formal training, that the auction won't happen until a year from the date of his capture. The buyers will not get to taste him until at least one month prior to auction in order for him to complete his training. In the mean time he will entertain our allies. You have extracted the list of Berk's enemies from him?" He looked at Viggo expectantly.

"No," Viggo answered truthfully. "I…We've been preoccupied with other matters."

Keldor's face darkened in rage. "Such as?"

"My job," Viggo snapped back and for a moment Keldor actually backed down, as if just remembering he was talking to his chief and not another soldier. "I'm still fixing this mess from here and not out with me men, where Ryker and I should be. And until things are straightened out and our men are able to get back on track capturing dragons without fearfully watching their backs, we will remain here, and their safety as well as that of our tribe will be forefront on my mind. Berk is not our problem right now."

The elder stared at him for a long moment before slowly nodding. "I see. You've consumed yourself with work. Have you taken any pleasure from your thrall?"

"Keldor…" Viggo pressed his fingers to his forehead. The dark circles under his eyes seemed even darker. Hiccup had noticed them before but now they seemed even more pronounced. The chief sighed and glanced toward his brother and the boy in his arms. "Somewhere, but it's something I've been worrying over. When things are back in order…"

"Has a room been set up for his costumers?" Keldor pressed, talking over his chief.

Viggo rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Yes, North wing. I'm still deciding on guards. It will be ready on time."

"Good, good. Select two now and let's go. I have a busy day ahead and can only spare a few hours for this."

Much to everyone's surprise, Keldor grabbed Viggo by the arm and pulled him along. Viggo gave Ryker a questioning look, his mind obviously on getting back to work and not whatever crazy plan the old man had. But elders were well respected in their tribe and Keldor was most of all. He was a hero amongst their people. He had brought them back from the brink of collapse by entering into a trade that many thought barbaric. He went into the slave trade, travelling across the known world selling and buying slaves. Some fought in gladiator rings against men and dragons alike. Other were trafficked out for sex. He didn't care who the people were, where they came from or the color of their skin as long as he made a profit and all that gold went into the tribe to buy what was needed to survive. And by doing so he saved the tribe from starving to death when the dragon they normally hunted migrated west and out of their original territory.

Hiccup shifted in Ryker's arms, his eyes wide as he stared up at the Hunter. "What if you bought me?" he asked in a hushed whispered, fear eating at him. He didn't know Keldor but he didn't like the man and he certainly didn't like the way he was clenching at the satchel he was carrying. "I mean…you fuck me enough as is, doesn't that mean I belong to you?"

"No," Ryker said firmly, his face now seeming to have lost any sign of emotion. "If the council wants you trained then so be it. Keldor is the best at breaking in sex slaves. By the time he's done you'll be intensely sensitive and know exactly what to give your partner."

"Okay…swell, but that doesn't change the fact that he plans on me servicing very bloody man in the known freaking world," Hiccup pleaded, desperate with every step closer to the assigned room for his debauchery. "Ryker, please…I…I want to be with you, only you." It was a lie, he wanted freedom but if he couldn't have that then Ryker was maybe the next best thing. It gave the man pause nonetheless.

Ryker stared at him for a long moment before continuing. "I'll be right by your side. You won't be left alone with him."

Okay, not what Hiccup wanted but it was better than being trapped in a room alone with Keldor.

"Ropes," Keldor told one warrior as they neared their destination. "I need lots of rope. I didn't think to pack any."

"Oh great, maybe he can hang me," he muttered.

"Hush," Ryker growled in response. The get was getting more surly by the moment. It was almost time to dump him back in the pit.

The room was nothing fancy. Just a bed large enough for two and a table across from it. It was smaller than Ryker's room but not by much. Ryker immediately deposited Hiccup on the bed before going to talk to Keldor and Viggo. Hiccup couldn't make out what they were saying but used the distraction to look around. If he had to let Keldor fuck him then fine. He could do that. Just let his bottom half go numb and wait it out like he usually did. Giving head would take more work but…

He froze when Keldor dumped the content of his satchel on the table. Most of it made not sense. A lot of it looked like long thin needles used for sewing leather. Others were large, long and bumpy, while more looked to be clamps to hold gluing fabrics together. Maybe Keldor sewed or knitted when he wasn't off terrorizing people. Kind of like Mildew in a surprising way. Now that was a disgusting thought that sent his stomach hurling.

The room itself was bare. Not weapons, nothing that could even serve as a club. He was pretty much still stuck in the same situation as he had been since his capture.

The warrior Keldor had sent for the rope returned after only a few minutes with a large roll. He stayed for a few moments and it was no search of the imagination to know he would be guarding the door. Against what? Hiccup had no clue. OH yeah, he was somehow going to be able to overpower all three men and then hop to freedom before anyone could catch him. Yep, because Hiccup was just that tricky and strong.

"This is ridiculous," he said aloud without thinking. He had become accustomed to talking to himself when aa One which was most of the time. He flopped back on the bed in defeat. "Can you just fuck me already? My pit is calling."

Ryker slapped himself in the face. Viggo looked floored by the sudden unbridled comment and had no response but Keldor, Keldor looked mad. His withered hand rung the rope as he stared at the youth.

"Alright," he said in a low voice, stepping slowly up to the boy. "Let's fuck. Ryker, help him up."

Hiccup didn't immediately look at the Hunters as they approached. His focus turned to the ceiling and the strange series of hooks hanging from the beams. They were too high to be for cooking pots, and there was no hearth to heat the room. His head tilted slightly as he tried to make sense of them. It became startling clear when he was stripped of all his clothing and tied up. Keldor wove the rope around him with expert precision, tying knots in places that were meant to put pressure on specific areas. Then the rope was weaved through the hooks and rings hanging from the beams and Hiccup was hoisted up say that he lay hanging in the air.

Hiccup was lost for words. "This…uh…wasn't what I meant," he told Ryker when the man stood next to his head. He couldn't move. His arms were tied behind his back in numerous knots that crisscrossed his body. His thighs were spread wide apart and knees bent so that his calves met the back of his thighs. He swung gentle in this position as the men looked him over. It was a little intimidating. In this position he had no control at all. "So…uh…I thought I was supposed to give you a blow job or something and then we'd be all good," he said to Keldor, trying to sound confident but now utterly terrified.

"You will," Keldor assured, leaving him to look over his tools.

"Okay," Hiccup breathed, happy when Ryker touched his arm. At least Ryker was with him. Ryker wouldn't let anything bad happen to him.

"Tell me, have the brothers suckled your nipples?" Keldor asked conversationally.

"Y…Yeah."

"Did you like it?"

"I guess…maybe a little."

The older man nodded and inspected the little brown buds that nearly matched the brown of Hiccup's freckles. Massaging the thin chest, he frowned. "Not much meat behind them but pretty enough. If you gentlemen would be so kind as to get them erect for me we can proceed."

"Wait…what…" a moan escaped him when both Grimborn decided to take a nipple in their mouths at the same time. Hiccup's back jerked at the dual sensation. On the rare occasions that Viggo did bed him, the man always went for his nipples. He both hated and loved the stigma of teeth tugging at the sensitive nub. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as pleasure soared directly to his groin. He barely felt the hand groping at his neither region. "Oh Gods…" he whimpered. They both rolled and sucked and nipped, making good them pebble hard and leaving Hiccup panting for breath. He thought he might die from the pleasure and that wouldn't have been a bad way to go given what was to come next.

Keldor inspected the brothers' work, tweaking each nipple then rubbing them to keep them hard. "Impressive, if you were a woman you'd be lactating by now." He went back to his table and took up what looked to be a long syringe with a nasty needle at the head. A white liquid filled the syringe. "Why don't we help you with that?"

If Hiccup could have pulled away he would have. He tried to twist out of the ropes but the brothers held him steady. "No…don't," he pleaded, watching with absolute fear as the needle neared his tender flesh. His gaze turned to Ryker for help but the man instead squeezed his chest so that the nipple gutted out. With his free hand he held Hiccup steady as the needle went into the pebble flesh. The boy screamed as whatever was in the syringe was injected into him. The same was done to the next one, this time Viggo holding him steady.

"There's a funny thing about male dragons," Keldor chatted as he worked. Certain ones contain an aphrodisiac within their sperm. It's often first detected when they go into rut to attract potential mates. Once a female is selected they actually drink a certain amount before mating. They tend to mate longer than most other dragons, sometimes days on end, and have a larger sperm count which means they can take more mates. In a flock of Nightfuries, for instance, there is only ever one male and he will impregnate all the females. Getting their cum is extremely tricky. But we recently came into a new supply. You would be surprised the effect it has on humans. Last thrall I trained had to be fucked day and night for a week. I had a parade of men lining up to help the poor soul." He put the needle away and took two clamps. Hiccup's nipples were already leaking. "But these will be for later. The longer it's inside the better it tastes." He placed a clamp on either nipple, squeezing them tight to stop them from lactating. To had insult to injury, or maybe injury on top of injury, the clamps were also tied to ropes and connected to the ceiling, then pulled taunt until the skin stretched.

Hiccup let out a pathetic wail at the pain in his chest and tears rolled down his cheeks. He could form words to express the agony he suddenly felt but nothing more happened for a few minutes. Slowly, he got his breathing under control and worked pass the pain. He wasn't going to let this bastard defeat him. Sure it hurt, but he had been hurt plenty of times. He could manage this, even if his sight was blurry.

"Ah…he still has spirit, good boy," Keldor purred darkly. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you all the more."

Both Viggo and Ryker watched intently as Keldor brought out the next toy. The old man meticulously dipped it in a cup of the same substance as what was injected into the boy's breasts. "Normally I would use a catheter and pump you full of this but until our stock is fully replenished I have to make do with much less. So rather than feed it into you guts I add it to your own sperm and collect it later."

"You're insane," Hiccup managed through gritted teeth.

"No, I actually quite a genius at tearing about a person's spirit," Keldor countered. He took Hiccup's length in hand and began gently stroking it. "The fact that you seem to enjoy pain when Ryker here fuck you, will be your undoing. Oh, yes, I hear all about your escapades and what positions he's able to get you off on. The men do talk. Many are jealous."

Hiccup wanted to scream in horror as the man's face suddenly disappeared again his groin as his cock was suck in between sharp teeth. The man suck him hard. There was nothing gentle about it. Sharp teeth bit at his base, scraped against his underside and roughly tugged at his foreskin. It felt like the man was going to rip it off with his bare teeth or eat it whole right there. "STOP!"

It lasted for only a few minutes but it might as well have been a life time. Hiccup was panting, sweat dripping from his body when Keldor raised his head but the was far from done. With practised ease, he fingered the little slit at the head of Hiccup's dick before slowly pushing the ribbed metal rod inside. It was cold and wet and stung the whole way. Hiccup writhed a dragon cried, looking for some way to escape but there was none. He had no use of his body at all. The rod went further and further until it pressed against something that shot a mix of pleasure and pain through his entire body.

"You liked that, didn't you?" Keldor cooed, stroking Hiccup's taunt stomach almost lovingly. "That was your prostrate from this angle. You should see how lovely you look right now, thrall. All cover in sweat, shaking with need. Both my chief and his brother are hard just watching you. Perhaps you would like to ease their pain?"

Hiccup couldn't think. All he knew was pain and the strange inkling of pleasure when the rod pressed just the right way. He should give up. He should surrender and do whatever he was told. But this wasn't Viggo or Ryker. This wasn't some sort of personal revenge that he could make sense of, this was a twisted monster who excelled at causing grief and misery. What he said next was not meant to be heard but came unbidden nonetheless. "Fuck you!"

"Oh, I like him," Keldor purred. "Too dumb to know when to give up. Alright, on we go."

Hiccup instantly regretted ever speaking. The next thing Keldor pulled out was the needles. Three of them to be exact, and they were much larger than he first suspected. The elder handed Ryker a ball gag.

"If you want him to keep his tongue I suggest you shove this in his mouth before I proceed," Keldor warned before giving Hiccup a wink. "Viggo, come watch. You may wish to try this yourself one day."

"No…no please, no more. I'm sorry…I didn't mean…" Hiccup tried only for Ryker to shove the ball gag in his mouth and secure it behind his head.

"Shh…it'll only hurt for a while. You'll be fine," Ryker promised.

Hiccup shook his head, desperate to be released. A scream tore through him as something pierced and went sideways through his cock, seeming to miss the rod already inside him. The tip came out the other side but the needle stayed inside. He tried looking down his body to see what happen and instantly regretted it as he watch in utter horror as Keldor repeated the procedure, stabbing at his meat and forcing the needle out the other side. The third time, Hiccup passed out.

He wasn't out for long. Smelling salts awoke him but the situation wasn't any better. Keldor leaned over him with that twisted grin that would give Hiccup nightmares for the rest of his days.

"We've barely gotten started, boy," the elder teased. He stepped toward the table and refilled the syringe from a large vial then stepped back between Hiccup's legs.

The youth hissed against the gag as he felt the serum or dragon cum be injected into his testicles. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. Of all the rival tribes he had faced off against, of all the men he fought, Alvin and Dagur and Norbert and Madguts and Ryker and Viggo…none of them compared to the evilness in this twisted old man. Mildew was an absolute angel compared the Keldor.

If having dragon cum injected into his balls wasn't bad enough, having them twisted into a knot was. And then, as if his suffering wasn't enough…Keldor took a small ring and forced the sharp end through the slit of his cock and out the top then sealed the two ends and attached another rope between it and the ceiling beams so that it stood straight up, as if the wasn't already doing that.

"Nearly done," Keldor crowed, his interest moving to Hiccup's opening. He held out one last toy, a long, thick dildo that he also smeared dragon cum over. He took only a moment to prep Hiccup's opening before forcing it inside the youth, shoving and pulling, twisting and turning until it all fit inside except enough to grab and extract.

Hiccup screamed against the gag but he couldn't pass out against. Keldor kept the salts on a rag by his nose so that he was constantly inhaling it. His body burned and ached in ways it never did before.

"Now, oh great Dragon Master, you have a dragon cock shoved way up in your tight little ass. What are you going to do?" Keldor asked, his voice nearly soft and grandfather like. "Their cum fills your balls and breast. Can you feel them? Can you hear them call to you? No? You're a whore now. They don't care about you. All you would be good for is as a fuck toy, not even a mate. And that what you are." He moved around until he was standing at Hiccup's head and then he removed the gag and used the strap to secure the salts against the boy's nose. Then, letting Hiccup head fall back enough that his mouth automatically opened wider, he shoved his length down the boy's throat. Hiccup gave a muffled cry but didn't fight. "Viggo," Keldor said, nodding to the opening between Hiccup's legs.

The younger man removed the dildo shoved in his own meat. He began thrusting with more gusts than he had felt in a while, utterly turned on by the wicked display. Even Ryker was hard and grinding against Hiccup's side, waiting to be inside. They took turns, fucking every opening, covering him with their seed. Keldor fucked as hard as he tortured. When it was his turn for Hiccup sweet little ass, he placed several iron balls inside the youth to stimulate them both. But Hiccup was not allowed to cum. He screamed and cried against every cock in his mouth as he was so thoroughly fucked that he thought he was losing his mind, unable to focus on either the pain or pleasure. His body was bounced, the ropes tugging and pulling him. He felt like he was going to be ripped apart.

When it was done, he was left hanging there, covered in sweat and cum and blood from where the clamps and needles dug the wrong way. He was in the beginning stages of shock, he knew, but he tried to keep calm. It was over. He would be okay shortly.

"Lets him rest," Viggo said, his voice having a satisfied hum to it.

"Should be untie him?" Ryker asked, a hint of worry.

Keldor tut-tutted disapprovingly. "He's far from done."

Hiccup didn't understand for a moment. He was done. They had finished their business. They had tortured him, fucked and made him see his mistakes. They were done. Or so he thought until Keldor's comment about fucking someone for days on end came crashing back on him. "Oh Gods…no…Viggo…Ryker…please…please…" he begged but his voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper. "NO!" he screamed as hands touched him and faces he did not know filled his blurry vision. He felt someone slam into his rear, tearing into his already abused muscles. "NOO!" Another cock was shoved in his mouth, silencing his cry as other men rubbed their hands lengths against his naked body and tugged on the ropes connected to the clamps and rings. He tried thrashing, tried biting, but nothing worked and after every man finished another replaced them. And no matter how much he wanted to, no matter how much he tried, he could not escape into the land of the unconscious. All he could do was endure and suffer.

. . .

Hours passed before Keldor proclaimed success. Ryker had stayed close to the room, worried that one of his men might go too far and injure Hiccup beyond repair. He stared down each man that came and left the room, silently warning them this was a one time affair. The line of men seemed endless and they were going in two to four at a time. At times Hiccup could be heard screaming or crying or whimpering. It wasn't nearly as long as the grunts and taunting from the men as they had their way with him. It was late at night when Keldor absently wandered back to check on how things were going. He waited for the last two groups to finish before telling Ryker to wait while he checked on the youth. There was a fresh scream from the room.

A moment later Keldor came out with a satisfied smile. "Your brother will be happy with the results. Should I give him the honors of removing everything or you? It best if you're inside when you start removing them. He'll literally explode once the rod is yanked out."

"I'll do it," Ryker said, barely paying attention to the old man as he stared into the room behind Keldor and the barely moving figure still hanging from the ceiling. He pushed past and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

"No more…please no more…" a horse voice whispered.

"It's me," Ryker answered softly, coming around to inspect the former dragon rider.

It didn't have the comforting effect he had hoped. The boy whined softly and closed his eyes in absolute fear.

"Ah, lad…this wasn't what I wanted," Ryker whispered. He couldn't lie though, seeing Hiccup like this, bound and hanging from the ceiling with clamps and piercing, cover in sweat and cum was a massive turn on. He was already growing hard just watching the youth gently swag with the force of his silent sobs. Guilt also fill him and very carefully, he began undoing the ropes. First he removed the ones to the ring in his cock and then the ones to the clamps. Next he freed Hiccup's legs so he could stand and lastly his arms. Then, once those ropes were gone, he carried Hiccup to the bed and removed the rest, as well as the salt under his nose.

"Please…please take them…They hurt," Hiccup begged. His and hair were drenched, making his eyes and cheeks red.

"I will," Ryker promised, opening his trousers to free his aching dick. He couldn't believe how hard see the boy like this made him. He didn't give Hiccup time to argue. He plunge into his stretched ass, balls deep and cringed at the shriek that tore from the youth. "It's better this way. You want me inside for this next part. I promise." He grasped to first needle and pulled it out. He didn't bother trying to be gentle. There was no gentle way to remove them. Hiccup's insides tightened and his back arched as he cried out. The second went the same way. The third, Ryker was sure the boy would faint.

Hiccup fell back against the mattress, shaking uncontrollably. Ryker leaned over him, still deep inside and adjusted the youth's legs around his waist. "Focus on me, boy. I'm going to fuck you better than any other those other men and you're going to cum for me. You're going to cum harder than you've ever cum before."

The boy only stared at him. He was going into shock. What Ryker was about to do could either pull him out or make it worse but he was certain he had no other choice. He adjusted Hiccup and lifted his rear to keep as much pleasure off his groin as much as possible. Then he dipped his head and kissed the boy's chest while removing the left clamp. Hiccup gasped, one hand floundering to grasp something for support. It ended up being Ryker's head as the man began sucking his nipple. The stuff Keldor had injected him with began leaking in a steady stream. When the clamp from the twin nipple was removed it was like a waterfall was released. Ryker moved from one to the other and sucked them dry.

"I not going to touch your prick," he whispered in Hiccup's ear. "other than to take the rod out. Just relax. This may hurt a little."

Hiccup worried his lower lip but said nothing. Ryker pressed his lips to the youth's brow then, keeping eye contact, pulled the ribbed rod from Hiccup's urethra. At the same time he began thrusting hard. A silent scream tore from Hiccup but this time it was impossible to tell it if was from pleasure or pain as he suddenly came, the cum that had accumulated throughout the course of the night and countless abuse to his body. It spread across his stomach and Ryker's, all the way to his narrow chest. His body went slack once his seed drained away.

"Better?" Ryker asked, slowly stroking Hiccup's side to calm him down. The boy didn't answer, just stared at him as his breathing slowly returned to normal. "It's alright. I'll clean this up." He used his mouth to clean the cum off the boy, savouring the taste. The dragon cum Keldor injected into Hiccup had made the taste of the boy so much better. It was so intense, almost addictive. He cleaned every inch of his boy before laying next to him and pulling him into his arms. "Sleep. No one will hurt you from now on," he promised as sleep tug at his mind.

Hiccup didn't sleep. He could sleep. He had been drugged so much that his brain and body felt fired. He couldn't think or feel or see straight. Ryker's hot breath against the back of his next was not as comforting as it had become before and the promise the man made felt empty, even more so when he spotted Keldor watching them from the doorway. His nightmare was far from over.


	8. Chapter 8

Pain was all Hiccup knew the day following the gangrape. His insides felt as if they had been torn to bits. His nipples stung in the most painful way. Keldor had decided to insert rings into them to match his cock. The pain to his chest was nothing compared to his dick. He had bled for awhile after the needles were removed. He couldn't even touch his length without crying out in agony. Taking a piss was a living he'll each and every time. His rear was almost just as bad. His hole was swollen and puffy and having a bowel movement – which seemed to be happening a little move often despite having not eaten since that horrid night.

He lay on his side, comforted only by the furs under him, curled in a right ball while trying to manage the pain. It was such near impossible. Everything hurt. He couldn't focus on any particular injury. His gaze stayed firmly on the wall where the images of his friends and father were, all staring down at him with smiling faces, all silently reminding him why he was there. He hated them. He hated the way they looked at him, all so smug. They were free while he suffered. It wasn't fair. The should never have left Berk. They should never have gone to the Edge.

Anger and hate filled him as he stared blankly at the smiling faces of the people who supposedly loved him. They had abandoned him. They never tried a second rescue. No…he had sent them away by agreeing to Viggo's terms.

His gaze flickered upward when a dark form blocked out the dim light from above. Ryker was back. Probably to reprimand him for not eating again. He couldn't hold anything down, not even water. He was sick, he new it. Ryker pointed it each visit.

"I'm not hungry," he murmured, his voice hoarse and throat raw, when the man's feet touched the ground. He closed his eyes, wanting to sleep but all that ever came were nightmares, endless nightmares. He gave a pathetic grunt when the man grabbed his arm and dragged him to his knees. "OW…Ryker, I said…" He inhaled when he gazed up to see a man he didn't know. Worse, the guy was opening his trousers.

"Nice place you got here," the man drowned, stroking his length. "Your friends?"

Hiccup blinked in confusion. None of the guards spoke to him…except when they… He tried not to think of it and do looked away, but of course the man grabbed his hair and pushed his cock against his face.

"I wonder what they would say if they could see you now," the gym continued in an almost cheerful tone. He nudge his length against Hiccup's lips and the youth obligingly opened his mouth. The man chuckled. "A good little whore. Do like your breakfast, whore?"

The words were like a knife to Hiccup's heart but he suck the thick rod deeper in his mouth, ignoring the sting of his raw throat. It was better than being skull fucked or suffocated. The faster he got this guy off the sooner he could go back to sleep. It didn't take long before the guy came and impossible hot cum shot down his throat. He tried to pull away but the Hunter grabbed to back of his head with hand and pinched his nose with the other, forcing him to swallow every last drop.

"Don't spill it, thrall. Keldor says you need your protein. A nice belly full of cum should get you through the day," the man chuckled.

Hiccup was on the verge of blacking out when the man finally released him, but the guy was far from done. He yanked Hiccup up onto his one foot and spun him toward the drawings.

"Let's see, who are these fine folks? I'm guessing the youngings are your rider friends. Now which of the old men is your father?"

Hiccup's gaze automatically went to the image of Stoick, one that he added to almost daily as if with one more line he could make the image come to life. Now it seemed all too real, all too judging. It was the same look he gave him after losing Berk's gold but trying not to lose his temper over it.

"Ah…I see. I should have known you would look nothing like your daddy," the Hunter jested, pushing Hiccup against the image of the large man. "It must have take days to draw him to scale with only one foot to balance on. Seems only right he gets to see your downfall now."

Hiccup's left leg was pulled up and over the man's left elbow, opening him wide. He gave a whimper. It felt like he was being torn open again even if he had yet to enter. He tried to brace himself, tried to make his insides as loose as possible, but even if they had lube it would not have dulled to intense agony of muscles being torn open once most. The man wasn't gentle by any means. Once the tip was in, he slammed the rest of his length inside and took a rapid pace. He kept a hand over Hiccup's mouth to muffle his screams as he pounced him into the wall and the image of his father.

"Look at your old man, he thinks you're a fucking embarrassment. You like having your ass fucked, don't you? Fucking little whore. Don't try lying, your daddy knows. Look at him. Look at that scowl. I bet if you ever made it home you'll be the tribes whore," the Hunter chattered as he forced Hiccup to meet the drawn eyes of Stoick. They did look angry and judgemental. "I wouldn't be surprised if he fucked you himself. Pretty little thing like you is sure to be able to handle two or three men at a time. A theory I plan to test out soon enough."

Despite the pain and gloating, the rape was mercifully fast. Hiccup was left leaning against the wall by the now smudged pants legs of the drawing of his father. It turned into the favorite spot for the guards to take their pleasure from him while ridiculing and telling him how he was no good anymore. Every time he hated himself a little more.

He lost track of time and the number of times and people who raped him. At some point he had been dragged out of the pit to entertain the guards on the main floor. That brought a new form of agony as he was forced to take two men anally at once while a third down his throat. He didn't remember much of it. His mind became fussy from the pain. He may have blacked out through it. One moment he knew nothing but searing, unimaginable agony that made him want to give up another limb just to make it end, the next everything stopped and the was an incredible weight on his back, his mouth empty and chaos all around.

People died, he vaguely remembered that as blood splattered across his body, warm and sticky, as men fell around him. The world kept coming in and out then. One moment he was covered in bodies, the next he was in a warm pair of arms and muscular chest where a stronger steady heartbeat filled his ears. It gave him comfort.

When next he opened his eyes he remember lying on a comfortable bed and Ryker looking over him while wiping his body down with a warm wet clothe. The man said nothing but the look in his eyes was one filled with concern and pity. Hiccup hated that look. It meant something bad happened.

"Can you talk?" Ryker asked, his voice a deep rumble as he wiped Hiccup's face.

The youth opened his mouth but nothing came out but a hoarse wheezing sound. He blinked and tried again but all he knew was pain. Every inch of him hurt. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment but he could not sleep, all he saw were images of what happened.

Ryker sighed. "Look likes they roughed you up pretty good. I'm going to give you something to help you sleep and let your body heal. I've already dealt with the guards that did this to you. They knew yesterday was a one day deal. They shouldn't have touched you today."

That made a load of sense. How was a one day gangrape different from another. Hiccup still hurt. He wasn't sure if it was better or worse that yesterday. One thing he did know was that he didn't want to sleep. He hated sleeping. He hated the nightmares. But without a voice he couldn't say it. All he could do was whimper. It hurt to shake his head or left an arm so he could not stop Ryker from injecting a knock out drug directly into his blood stream. Within seconds he passed out and fell into the worse nightmare he would ever experience.

. . .

Viggo stretched. He was done. For the first time in months things were finally starting to balance out again. The Hunters had been working double hard to catch up on lost dragons and while the resent lot weren't exactly the most profitable they were selling at a higher price that usually due to the decline when the riders were rescuing them. The highest buyers, as usual, we're the Roman's who didn't have as many dragons in their region and used the beasts not only for their pelts but also as exotic food. With the decline over the last year and the lack of Hunters in their region, they had dove right in the moment dragon became available again. Now the Hunters were shipping them by the boat load but it was still slow work because they had to find alternate routes to avoid possible dragon rider attack. So far only two ships had been captured but none of those men knew where Hiccup was and the loss was minimal at best. It was something they could afford.

A tinge in the small of his back was bothering him. He had been sitting longer hours than he normally would pouring over the books. It was tiring work but someone had to do it. Now it was done and he could relax. It was the first since the whole mess with Hiccup and his riders began. He never realized just how much it had effected his body, or just how stressed out he had been. It wasn't the usual stress either. Business and chiefing was always stressful but never like it was trying to keep two steps of Hiccup and his meddling friends. The young man was brilliant and had challenged Viggo in ways he both enjoyed and hated. He almost missed it.

His mind now on his young rival, he headed toward the prison. He hadn't taken the time to fully enjoy the youth in quite some time. The last few times they'd had sex was simply to quench his needs and clear his mind. There had been no real intimacy or passion, just a quick fuck then back to work. He had given it little thought. Last night had been a little different with Keldor torturing the rider. While it had been horrific, it was also highly effective. The boy had been broken and didn't fight or get snarky at all afterwards. Viggo was looking forward to having some alone time with his consort. Ryker had far too much of that. Perhaps he should send his brother away for a few weeks so that he could take his time with the youth. His groin was aching with the need to bury itself to the hilt in the boy's hot little body.

He came to a stumbling halt when he stepped into the prison. It was an utter horror. The bodies of his guards in varying degrees of undress, lay in a bloody mess across the floor. At least one was dead, the other two barely hanging to life. One was missing his cock, the front of trousers soaked in blood. It didn't take a genius to know they must have been having their way with Hiccup when they were attacked, nonetheless the boy was not among them. Instinctively, Viggo grabbed the rope used to get into the pit and jumped in, silently praying the boy was still alive and in his dark home. There was no way he could have escaped. He only had one leg and was in such rough shape he couldn't even stand on his own.

The pit was empty. Hiccup was nowhere to be seen. Not that there was any place for him to hide. But this was the first time Viggo had bothered to enter the pit. It stunk of sweat, urine and shit, even though it was obvious Hiccup used the chamber pot. The furs against side were soiled, and not changed since the boy first received them. It was a dire and horrid place yet somehow Hiccup had managed to hold on to some of his spirit where others would have broke completely in such conditions. Understanding came as Viggo looked at the walls and their indicate drawings.

"He kept them with him," Viggo breathed in wonder as he inspected the images of the riders and two grown men. He paused at the image of Dagur, surprised the Berserker was amongst the riders. His gaze turned toward the largest image that was no doubt Stoick the Vast. The chest and lower half had been badly smudged but it was the details in the man's face that was captivating. It looked almost as if the man could walk right out of the wall. "So you're what's holding him together. You and Astrid and Toothless," he muttered. They were the three most detailed images, the ones Hiccup seemed to put the most time in. "So, where is he?" Viggo asked, as if one of the images could answer.

The answer seemed obvious. The guards had decided to have fun with their prisoner without permission. And since no alarms were raised only one person could have walked in, take down the three men and walk off with the thrall without anyone lifting a brow or hand to stop him.

He wasn't sure who he was angrier at. Pulling himself back to the surface, he drew his sword and ran one of the surviving guards through while glaring at the second, now cockless man. The guard would likely die as well but Viggo didn't really care. "Who gave you permission to touch my thrall?" he demanded, his voice eerily calm and eyes cold as ice.

"Keldor…Keldor, sir. He said to keep the boy broken. He wanted us to fuck him until we were three cocks deep so that the boy could handle more men at once," the guard stuttered. "He said he wanted a Roman orgy in a few weeks as opening night…invite all our allies leaders."

"Did he now?"

"Yes sir."

"You do realize I am your chief not Keldor."

"Of course, sir. But Keldor…"

"Will answer to me. Now you will clean this mess up and erase every last drawing in the pit as well as replace the fur with new ones," Viggo ordered, withdrawing hiss sword from the now dead guard. "I want this chamber and the pit spotless. Then and only then will you go to the healer."

"Sir…"

"If you bleed to death before completing your task I will be sure to send your useless prick to your widow with a letter stating what you and you cohorts did to MY consort."

The guard's face paled and he nodded hurriedly, ignoring his pain as best he could. Viggo ignored him and stormed through the underground base toward his brother's private chambers. He gave it one hard rap before walking right in. It was normal between them. They walked in on each other all the time with only one knock as an announcement of their presence. Inside was unusually quiet.

Ryker glanced up when the door opened. He quickly motioned for Viggo to stay quiet and to close the door gently, not bothering to move from his seat at the able where he was enjoying some strong honey mead.

"Did you have to make such a mess?" Viggo asked as he crossed the room to join his brother. "That's three guards we now have to replace."

"I only killed one," Ryker objected, his voice low.

"And mangled another. I killed the third, although I highly suspect the second will die before he's done cleaning up," Viggo mused. He poured himself a tankard of mead. "Where is he?"

"Sleeping. Apparently he wasn't eating so our guards decided to be helpful and feed him personally. I'm all for force feeding him but I like to know who's seed is going in his stomach. Last night…"

"I'll have a word with Keldor," Viggo assured. "I don't want him making the men thinking they can fuck our consort whenever they please."

Ryker nodded in agreement.

"How is he?" Viggo asked. Despite the grotesque display in the prison, he was still in need and after all the weeks of hard work and organizing his Hunters without being with them, he deserved time with his consort.

"How do you think. He's tender. Every part of him aches, more so now than last night. He's gone into shock at least twice in under twenty-four hours. It took forever to bring him out of it last night. This time he was so numbed by the experience that I felt it better to drug him and let him sleep. You could probably fuck him into the ground and he wouldn't feel a thing," Ryker explained. He sat back and sipped at his drink. "I'm gathering that's why you were looking for him…to scratch an itch."

Viggo grunted. His brother knew him too well.

Ryker gave a low chuckle. "Well if you are do him a favor and lube him real well. His hole is so swollen and torn you can barely wiggle a tongue inside. His throat is just as bad. Of course he's been moaning like a whore in heat ever since I knocked him out. Probably nightmares of last night and today's attack."

Viggo nodded. It was to be expected. The boy had been through a lot. If they gangrape didn't break him from last night then maybe today's had. He could wait a little longer to satisfy his needs. "How much did you give him?"

"Enough to keep him out for a few hours. Maybe a day or two. It's hard to judge with his size. He's under weight. We'll have to beef him up soon or he's going to waste away. Even if it means force feeding him something other than cock."

"Alright," Viggo agreed. It was time for a new tactic. Something where they could keep a better eye on the boy and make it clear who he belonged to.

Ryker watched his younger brother for a long moment. The dark circles under his eyes seemed darker than normal. Viggo always had trouble sleeping. If anyone understood terrifying nightmares it was him. Every since that one botched dragon hunting escapade when he was a young teen and almost killed had scared the man deeply. Now he only slept when he had no other choice and approached dragons only after they were captured and muzzled. Viggo would never admit his fears out loud or reveal the depth of his scars, which were not nearly as physically deep as Hiccup, but the psychological damage had made him the man he is today.

Normally Ryker tried not to interfere with Viggo's personally life. "Look, we haven't had any problems with Berk or the riders in a while and I'm guessing things are starting to balance out if you were actively seeking Hic…the thrall out. Why don't you catch a few zzz. You can sleep on my bed while I do my patrol. The men need to know the situation and keep their hands to themselves. I also think it's time we gave the kid a proper room so we can keep a better eye on him."

The younger Grimborn gave a snort, but Ryker had a point. Their thrall having a proper room, something separate from the one he would be using to entertain their guests, would make sense. It would also make it much easier to access him when the need arrived. "Alright," he agreed. "But only you and I will have the key."

"My thoughts exactly," Ryker agreed. He glanced toward his room and his lips lifted into a soft smile. It was a smile Viggo had never quite seen on his brother before. "Try not to hurt him. He already has enough nightmares."

Viggo waved him off. "For now I'm just going to catch up on some much needed sleep. Just lock the door behind you. We'll be fine."

Ryker eyed him for a moment before that smile returned and he shook his head. It was rare for Viggo to follow his advice, at least in recent years. He patted the younger man on the shoulder. His smile grew just a little when his brother rammed returned the gesture by placing his hand over Ryker's larger one for only moment. Then it was gone and Viggo was trekking into the bedroom, his exhaustion evident in each and every step. Yep, Hiccup may get molested but he wouldn't be fucked for a few hours at least. Viggo was way too tired to go all the way right now. Ryker only hoped the nightmares weren't too bad for Hiccup.

. . .

Nightmares seemed like a childish description for what Hiccup was going though inside his mind. He was trapped in his own personal hell all thanks to the guards and their sick fascination with the images he had drawn in the pit. It wasn't the guards raping him in this nightmare but rather the very people Hiccup trusted and loved the most. A thick meaty cock piston into him, hard and brutal with no sense of love or carrying.

"I should have known you would never make a good heir. You were always too small. Astrid would make a better man than you," Stoick sneered, holding Hiccup's hips as the youth straddled his lap and he slammed up into his boy. "All you're good for is as a sock for a man's cocks. You've disgraced our entire tribe by letting men fuck you. How many, boy? How many men have you serviced? Do you like it? Do you like when men double and triple your size fuck this tight ass?"

"No!" Hiccup howled as his father slammed into him. "I don't! I don't want this!"

"You're a disgrace! A whore!" Stoick snarled, thrusting harder still. "You will never be chief!"

If possible, it only got worse as Stoick was replaced by Gobber. The man had always been like a second father to Hiccup but now he was a stranger. This time he was bent over his favorite work bench with various tools being worked into him. "I always knew you liked toys. I should have known you were shoving them into your ass. Does it feel good?"

Hiccup sobbed and screamed as axe and hammer hilts were shoved into him, thrust and twisted until his voice was hoarse before his mentor took his own twisted pleasure out of him.

It wasn't real, he told himself. Just a horrid dream but that dream twisted again to other members of the tribe raped him, some alone, others in groups. It was unending. His uncle Spitelout was nearly as brutal as his father, taking a sick sort of pleasure in tearing him open. Bucket and Mulch tangled him in a fishing net and hung him up much like Keldor had in the ropes the night before, with tribesmen after tribesmen lining up to have their turn. He thrashed , tangling himself further as his mouth was forced open and filled with cock and cum.

It wasn't real. It was a dream it was just a horrible dream that he had to wake up from. But he was trapped in the nightmare just as he was trapped amongst the Hunters. There was no escape.

. . .

The boy gave a whimper as Viggo slipped under the covers next to him. There was a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead but Viggo paid it little mind as he pulled the youth close, his bare rear pressed firmly against Viggo's hard groin. It felt nice having the boy in his arms. He was warm. Maybe a little too warm but his tired mind didn't register it at first. All he knew was a strange comfort at having such a lovely body pressed against his. "Shh…" he whispered as sleep tugged at his mind. The drug Ryker had given Hiccup was sure to keep him out for the entire night.

. . .

The nightmare continued to get worse. One moment his best friends were having there way with him , taunting him and telling him how he was unfit to lead them. The words were the most hurtful anyone had ever spoken to him. It was worse than the rape, worse than any torture. Hiccup couldn't take them. He didn't care anymore when they hit him, stabbed him and thrust endlessly into his bruised hole.

"Why do you keep fighting?" Astrid asked, stroking his cheek. Only the girls failed to abuse him like the guys. Astrid, Ruffnut and Heather watched with judgemental eyes. Somewhere deep in his mind Hiccup reasoned it was because he had yet to be with a woman and didn't know their inner working let alone seen one of them naked. Out of the three Astrid was the most vocal. "Wouldn't it be so much easier to just give in?"

"No…" he whimpered. His body jerked as Dagur slammed into him from behind, shoving him hard against the ground.

Dagur was on the opposite side of the spectrum. "Since when did you become so weak?" he asked, his words gentle and big brotherly despite how hard his hips piston forward. "When have you ever surrendered to anyone?"

Hiccup cry in pain and sorrow and anger. Why wouldn't this stop? He felt any resistance slipping just as he had when the guards took him. He no longer which was worse, his unconscious mind or the real world. All he was agony.

His eyes fluttered closed and when they opened again he was back in his father's arms, back at the beginning of his nightmare only his father was no longer alone. Alvin the Treacherous had joined him. Hiccup shook his head, unable to believe this was happening. "No…" he breathed as they both filled him, stretching him impossibly wide. He screamed in pain.

"We've decided on a new peace treaty tradition," Alvin purred in a deep husky voice as he rocked into Hiccup, his huge thick length rubbing against Stoick and stabbing into the youth's prostrate. Big hands touched and squeezed Hiccup's body.

Stoick brushed his son's hair from his face. "You will be a part of the signing. The bond will be made from our cum mixing in your bowels and with your blood."

. . .

In the real world Hiccup began thrashing in his sleep. He was moaning and crying, twisting and turning, his arms thrusting out as he tried fighting off the dream version of his father and Alvin. It awoke Viggo and for a moment he stared down at the youth in confusion.

"Shh…calm down. It's only a dream," he murmured, trying to sooth the youth. For a moment it seemed to work and the boy grew silent. Viggo was just falling asleep once more when a horrific scream nearly sent him falling off the bed as Hiccup's back arched and face twisted into a look of absolute pain. His arms swung out, hitting anyone or thing near him.

"No…NO! STOP!"

Viggo blinked in surprise, quickly realizing something was wrong. The boy was still unconscious but flailing about as if he was being attacked. At this rate he was going to hurt himself worse than he already was. Viggo caught the wild arms and pinned them to the bed. "Stop…that's enough. I said enough!" He gave a grunt as he was suddenly kneed surprisingly hard in the gut.

"What is going on?" Ryker demanded, rushing into the room amongst the chaos. Obviously the screaming was loud enough to echo throughout the underground fort. "I told you he was in now condition to…"

"I don't know what's going on. He just started thrashing and screaming," Viggo shot back, too freaked out to get mad at his brother for addressing him such a manner. "Help me calm him down." He gave a surprised yelp when his brother pushed him aside and grasped the boy's shoulders.

"Enough, little one. Wake up," Ryker said, his voice firm but calm. Surprisingly, his voice worked. The boy calmed down, if only a little. The thrashing turned to sobs and intense shaking as shock took hold. Ryker's big hands moved from the youth's shoulders to cup his face. "Shh…it's alright, little one. It's alright. Look at me. Look at me, Hiccup." He inhaled sharply, suddenly realizing what he had just said but it had the right affect.

Hiccup calmed right down and opened his eyes. "Ryker?" he whispered, his voice hoarse.

A soft smile lit Ryker's face. "I'm here, little one," he said, still cupping Hiccup's cheeks.

There were tears in they boy's wide eyes. They rolled down his cheeks in an endless stream. He took a shuddered breath, seemingly coming to his senses. He struggled to sit up and then, much to both brother's surprise, he threw his arms around Ryker and held him tight, as if his life counted on this one embrace. At least what little of his sanity remained did. "Thank you," he breathed with a tiny whimper.

Ryker had said his name.

Ryker had acknowledged he was real.


	9. Chapter 9

It took a while to calm Hiccup down. He was like a small child in many ways, almost clinging to Ryker for the first few minutes until the man promised not to go anywhere and sat next to him on the bed until Hiccup fell asleep again. Hiccup's long fingers clung to Ryker's much larger one, as if terrified the man might leave him. But with Ryker next to him he slept almost peacefully for the next few hours.

Viggo was still in shock by what happened and watched silently from the end of the bed. His hand absently rubbed the boy's foot. "That was unexpected," he commented, still very tired but no longer able to sleep.

"Not really," Ryker answered, his focus on the brunette head of hair pressed against his side. "He has nightmares all the time. The guards always hear him calling out for his father or friends. More often than not that Nightfury of his. He tends to talk in his sleep a lot. I suppose that's why he fights against sleeping so much when not drugged." He glanced at his brother, making a clear comparison between Hiccup and Viggo.

"Makes sense. This has been a traumatizing experience for him," Ryker reason, some of his composure returning. "The nightmares may serve to break him down further."

"Perhaps," Ryker agreed.

"I'm not sure what he usually says in his dreams but he cried out for Astrid and Dagur just before waking up," Viggo said after a few moments, curiosity nagging at him. "Surprising don't you think? Calling out for that maniac when they're supposed to be enemies?"

Ryker's gaze flicked up to meet his brothers in an almost amused look, as if he knew something the great Viggo did not. "Not really. You didn't talk to Dagur much, did you?"

"I tried bonding with him, remember? Dagur couldn't focus long enough to make a decent move in Maces in Talons. I took him down in six moves."

Ryker gave a snort. Viggo's way of bonding was challenging anyone remotely interesting to a game of Maces and Talons. If it took less than ten moves to defeat them then he lost interest and sent them away without a backwards glance. "Well had you talked with him you would have learned he's obsessed with Hiccup. Not like wanting to kill him obsessive but more intimate. Kind of a mix of over protective big brother and extremely sexual at the same time. Dagur is in love with Hiccup but Hiccup doesn't feel the same and thinks he died sacrificing himself for the riders. He's become a bit of a hero to Hiccup."

"Hmm…the truth may come as a surprise to him then," Viggo mused with a small grin.

"Aye."

"Did you see his drawings in the pit, the ones of his friends and family?"

"Yeah. I was tempted to destroy them to crush his spirit but it seems he was doing that to himself."

"I think the guards were using them to fuel his nightmares," Viggo continued. "I found evidence that he was raped up against the image of his father. I imagine this latest nightmare may be connected."

"No kidding," Ryker agreed. He hummed softly to himself. He gave Hiccup's hand a small squeeze then got out of bed. "I'm planning on eating here tonight. The boy has had a decent meal since his capture. He's getting too thin. No one is going to want to fuck someone that is nothing but skin and bone."

Viggo let his breath out slowly. "Point taken."

"Did you get enough sleep?" his brother asked as he left the room and headed toward the pantry where he kept a small stock of non-perishable goods for when he wanted to dine in his chambers. There was also an ice box to keep other items such as meats and vegetables a little longer. He had some nice boar chops on ice that had been marinating over night.

"I'm fine," Viggo answered, a little annoyed by his brother's concern. There were days when Ryker could be overbearing. It was a big brother thing he supposed but it didn't make it any less annoying. "Did Dagur say anything else? Like why they were enemies? It may be something we can use."

Ryker stoked up his hearth and hung a pot of water. "Not much. They were close as children then Dagur became chief of his tribe. Apparently he heard stories of Hiccup…our thrall…defeating the Red Death and went to check it out during a peace signing but was told Berk had no dragons and that our thrall lost his leg in an accident. Then the thrall saved him from a dragon attack. It was all faked but Dagur didn't learn that until months later. When he died is when their relationship got messed up. Dagur doesn't take kindly to liars. It may be part of his phobia. The kid has a lot of issues but a lot of them center around the thrall. Dagur calls him brother but I sure he would much rather say lover."

"And you? What do you want to call him? You've said his name twice now," Viggo pointed out, strolling toward his brother.

Ryker stiffened, his shoulders suddenly tense. "Did I?"

"Yes. How often have you done that?"

The older man sighed. "It was the first time since you declared he was to become a thrall," Ryker answered, his voice even. He began putting vegetables on the table to cut. He gave a deep sigh. "It's my fault. I should have measured the drug. I thought I gave him enough to sleep comfortably. I didn't think about nightmares, I just couldn't bare seeing him like that anymore. Not when only a few months ago he was so lively and leading his friends…he's a whole different person now."

"That's the point. We'll trying to remove that person. The only way to ever completely break him is to break his sense of self. Ryker, of all the hair…"

"I want keep to him," the elder Grimborn suddenly blurted. The two brothers stared at each other, one in shock the other with sudden determination. "I want to keep him."

Viggo should have known. While Ryker was perhaps the best Hunter they had he was also sentimental at times. It was the whole reason Dagur was still alive and forced to work for them. Viggo would have been happy simply gutting the Berserker and letting the dragons pick his bones. But Hiccup was different, Hiccup could be tamed and made into a thrall, Dagur could not.

Viggo pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ryker…" he began, exhaustion pulling at the back of his mind.

"I have the gold," Ryker said, quickly pushing ahead. "Everything I've made the last ten years I've stored away. I've had no reason to spend it. Now I do. Forget Keldor, forget the council. Let me buy him. He can work off his debt as my personal servant. I'll even share him with you."

The headache Viggo had been trying to starve off since Keldor's arrival hit him at full force. Just what he didn't need, an internal war within his own tribe. "Ryker, I don't have the time or resources to go home and make such an argument before the council," he said calmly. "Unlike Keldor, I still have a tribe to provide for, as do you."

"So you're saying no." Ryker gave a low growl in annoyance.

"No," Viggo conceded. He didn't want this conversation right now but if it was going to happen then it was best to get it done with. "No, what I'm saying is you can participate in the auction like any other buyer."

"But…"

Viggo raised one hand. "It will give you time to gather the gold needed to purchase the boy. IF he manages to make enough to cover what he owes by entertaining our allies then I will personally throw in another hundred gold pieces from my personal stash."

Ryker was sure stunned for a moment. "So yes?"

A small chuckle escaped Viggo at the sudden delight in his brother's eyes. "Yes, but that means he better get good fast. Keldor may not allow him to fully heal before pimping him out. And I hate to see what the old man might do next. He has more fetishes than I care to think of." He flinched when a cry came from the bedroom. The nightmares had begun again no doubt. Viggo raised a hand As Ryker moved to attend the boy. "I have it. You cook. I haven't had much time with him as is."

Ryker looked ready to object but stopped himself. The only way Viggo would side with him against the council was to let him be. And, despite their history over the last year, Viggo would not permanently damage the boy. But there was still a side of Ryker that worried that one day they may go too far.

Viggo lit the wall scone nearest the door, illuminating the room in a soft warm glow. Hiccup lay on the bed, the blankets tangled around his legs, still trapped in the realm between awake and asleep. His deep green eyes stared up at the beams reinforcing the structure of the room. They seemed unfeeling at first, as if sleeping with his eyes open. His breathing was labored, coming out in small torn gasps that he seemed unable to control.

"Why won't you kill me?" the youth asked, his head turning ever so slightly to meet Viggo's gaze. His voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper but he spoke nonetheless. "Why…" His breath hitched in obvious pain. "Why this? I heard what you're planning…making me service your allies. I won't do it. Not willingly. One day one of them will me. I'll make sure of it. Death is better than this."

"Are you certain?" Viggo asked casually. He gathered the few medic let supplies Ryker kept, his brother hated healers for some odd reason, and placed them on a side table. "They say Hel is designed to be each person's nightmare and greatest fear. If you fear being fucked then you're sure to be tender times the amount you are now. Maybe a hundred times."

The boy sniffles and looked away, declining to answer. Viggo watched him for several seconds before laying out lotions and creams. For his pocket he took out a small vial. He had been holding on to it since yesterday, having planned to give it to Hiccup during dinner but Keldor had ruined that with his early arrival. "Do you want to talk about your nightmare. You might feel better."

"I'd feel better if I was free," the you countered, a distinct rattle in his throat. The fact that he was talking at all was a surprise. His throat was obviously raw and torn from the number of cocks he had been forced to swallow.

"And allow you and your friends to interfere with my business? I'm afraid not, my dear." Viggo fiddled with the vial a moment longer before finally deciding to pop the cork. "Drink this then I'll tend to your injuries."

"I want my dad," the boy said, as if it was an automatic response of a child suddenly homesick.

"So I heard," Viggo chuckled. "You cried out for him aa few times. I didn't know you were into incest."

Hiccup's cheeks flamed. "I'm not…I just…I…" His lips pursed and he fell silently, annoyed by the sudden implication. He had almost allowed himself to forget THAT particular part of the nightmare. At least he tried. His throat stung and he was grateful when Viggo helped him up enough to sip a little water. It had an odd after taste but soothed his throat.

"Lay on your stomach," Viggo instructed. He pulled the furs off Hiccup's legs to reveal his wonderfully naked body and frowned at the Depp, dark bruises that had formed on his thighs and wrists.

Reluctantly, Hiccup did as he was told. He hissed when his sore manhood got pinned between his body and the straw mattress and quickly adjusted himself.

"This may hurt a little but it will make you feel better in the long run," Viggo soothed, lathering his figures in an oil based ointment. As gently as possible, he smeared it over the swollen opening of Hiccup's ass. Both cheeks were red and bruised a bright purple, no doubt from being slammed into so much in only two days.

The boy cried out with each stroke, the pain unbearable even with Viggo being so gentle. He buried his face in the pillow, his hands fishing in the sheets. "St…stop…" he whimpered.

Viggo leaned over him, his body pressing against Hiccup's. "We're going to play a little game. Every true answer you give me will get you a little reward."

"I don't want a reward, I want you to stop." The boy muffled a scream as Viggo wiggled two fingers into his abused ass and began stroking his prostrate.

"Oh I'll stop, my dear, and give you a minimum of two days reprieve to heal. The more you tell me the more time you will have…up to a whole week of no one fucking you…of course playing with you ass is optional but only for Ryker and me. No one else will touch you." He twisted his fingers, catching the nerve directly and sending Hiccup into a weeping mess.

"Two weeks and no playing with my ass," Hiccup tried to negotiate only to scream into the pillow as his ass was stretched further for a third finger. He knew he was bleeding again. He had been when Ryker rescued him from the guards. But Viggo did nothing more than finger him.

"One week, no ass play but we can cum on you whenever we choose. Does that sound better? But you best learn how to jerk someone off. Do you accept me terms?"

"Do I have to give head?" the boy asked timidly.

"Not for one week," Viggo assured. He stroked the boy's tangled mane. "Unless you fail to answer each and every question truthfully."

Hiccup nodded. What did he have to lose? Maybe Viggo would stop touching him if he did as he was told.

"Let's start with the basics," Viggo began, making himself comfortable as he stroked the you man's insides. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"Have you ever had sex with a woman?"

"No."

"Not even the lovely Astrid?"

Hiccup's face turned red. "No."

"But you've fantasize about it," not a question, more of a statement.

Hiccup was about to give his usual answer whenever one of his friends, or Gods forsake Dagur, asked such a thing but the word that came out want what he intended. "Yes."

"Good boy," Viggo purred. He flicked Hiccup's prostate, making the boy jumped at the sudden wave of pleasure. "This isn't so hard, is it?"

"No." Hiccup mentally berated himself. He had been drugged, again! He should have known better by now.

"Now tell me about Berk's enemies. Do you have any personal enemies, people out there who you've angered or that classify Berk as a threat?"

Hiccup's eyes widened at the strange question and he did his best to keep quiet, but the drug had taken hold and fight as he might he could not lie or stay quiet. "Yes…a few," he whispered, cursing every word that passed his lips.

"Tell me their names," Viggo insisted, returning to slow gentle strokes.

The boy hesitated for only a moment. "Norbert the Nutjob from the Hysterics tribe, Madguts the Murderous of the Murderous Tribe, Uganda the Uglithug, Arngrim Dammen, Scull the Sorceress," Hiccup answered, his voice almost a monotone as he listed off names and tribes. It was an impressive list to say the least. And as suspected, Dagur and his Berserkers were not brought up. We'll no one from that tribe but Savage who was no freelance. Hiccup's breath shuddered as an unexpected name came up. "Alvin…Alvin the Treacherous."

Viggo raised a brow and paused. "The Outcasts?"

Hiccup shook his head and there was a sudden distress to his voice. "No…he and my dad…They decided to sign their new peace treaty using me. Alvin raped me while my father watched and then with my father and…and…"

"Ah…" Viggo hummed, realizing that Hiccup's mind must have delved back into the dream world for a moment. "Did you enjoy it?"

"No…" the boy whined, pressing his face back into the pillow.

"But you're wet now and your cock is getting hand. Are you sure you didn't like it even a little?"

A pathetic whined escaped Hiccup but he couldn't lie. "No…maybe…it hurt. My insides hurt."

"Did you cum?"

"Yes."

"How many times?"

"I don't know."

"And when the guards fucked you did you enjoy it? Did you ask for it?"

"No…" Hiccup insisted. He whined as his prostate was teased.

"Are you sure? You called for me and Ryker in your sleep. You were begging one of us to fuck you." It was a lie but Viggo wanted Hiccup to question his own sanity.

"No…"

Viggo leaned in closer, his lips a breath away from the shell of Hiccup's left ear. "I think you did. I think you felt so empty after last night that you needed to be filled again. Your probably were moaning as you are now. That's why you dreamed of your father and Alvin fucking you. You like great big men blowing into you tight little bottom. And now you're going to suffer a whole week without it. That seems so cruel. A week with your insides utterly empty. What will you do?"

In a strange way those words seemed horrifying to Hiccup. He had been fucked, screwed and raped every few days since he had been captured and prayed daily that it would stop. He had just negotiated for a reprieve away from the near constant sex and now he had it within his grasp and he was frozen solid unsure what to do. When Viggo removed his fingers and wiped them clean at the nearby wash basin, Hiccup felt cold and empty and suddenly very unsure. He carefully rolled on his side and watched the man for a few silent moments, completely confused.

"So that's it?" he asked, not sure what just happened. "You're not going to ask about Berk's defenses or the type of dragons we have or anything else?"

Viggo gave him a thoughtful look before smirking. "What's your favorite position to have your ass drilled?"

Hiccup's eyes widened. It was not a question he had expected. "I don't…on Ryker's lap."

The man gave a curt nod. "That's what I thought. Forward or back?"

"Uh…" He tried fighting it, his face positively red with embarrassment. But the longer it took the more powerful the drug become. "Forward."

"Why?"

"I like the way he looks at me. Like I mean something more than just a toy. Not like Keldor or the men last night…or you."

Viggo paused in surprise. "Me?"

Hiccup hated whatever was pumping through him. He couldn't lie and sugar coat his words. There was no way to be diplomatic. He worried his lower lip for only a moment before the words split from his mouth. "You usually look hungry or bored. Even when you try to seduce me and be gentle the expression on your face clearly says you're in it for yourself. Ryker's was like that at first and then he started showing me how to pleasure others and now he has this look that's a mix of approval and concern and something else…not quite obsessive like Dagur used to…" He swallowed back a sudden lump in his throat at the thought of his former rival. "Not that crazy need to dominate him but something else. No one else has ever looked at me like that."

Viggo studied him for a moment. "How does he make you feel?"

Hiccup looked away.

"Look at me," Viggo ordered, a touch of angry in his voice. Hiccup was supposed to be his, not Ryker's. "How does he make you feel?"

The boy did as he was told. "Scared, anxious, protected…at least until last night. I don't know how else to describe it."

Viggo hummed to himself. "And if Ryker were to purchase you, would you like that?"

The play of emotions on the boy's face was a delight to watch. Fear, anguish, anger and hurt. But amongst it all was still the echo of defiance. His beautiful bright green orbs glared at the far off wall as he struggled to sit up. "What I want is my freedom."

The man chuckled. "That you will never have, my boy."

"Then kill me."

"I won't give you the sweet release of death either." Viggo sauntered back toward the bed, his lips twisting into a bright smile. "You have one week reprieve where no one will touch you. Take that time to heal because afterwards you're going to be working hard making back every piece of gold and silver you and your friends cost me. I don't care how many cocks you have to suck or ride to do it but it's being done. And then…" He lowered his face until it was only inches from Hiccup's. "Then you'll be auctioned off to make up for the rest. Perhaps Ryker will win you or perhaps someone far crueler than even Keldor. I suggest you make a good impression if you want a good master."

Hiccup attempted to shuffle away but Viggo caught him back the back of the neck and pulled him into a deep, breath stealing kiss. Sooner or later the boy would learn what was best for him was to please his captors.


	10. Chapter 10

Trigger warnings: the next section will be dark and a little grotesque but will explain why the riders have not found Hiccup yet.

Stoick and the dragon riders had not stopped searching for Hiccup. Every day they went out, going further than ever before, searching the Hunters hunting grounds, attacking every ship, searching every island but there was no sign of Hiccup, Viggo or Ryker. The scent had gone cold and not even Stoick's Rumblehorn could find them. Stoick was not a man to give up but with the cold season quickly approaching he pulled back the search, certain his son would have escaped his captors by now and would find his way home. It was a false hope but hope nonetheless.

Surprisingly, Hiccup disappearance brought a number of tribes together. The Outcasts, Bog Burglars, Defenders of the Wing, Meatheads and even the Berserkers (Dagur having somehow survived the almost massacre and saving his dragon Shattermaster) had joined together in the search. Dagur and Heather often lead teams deep into Hunter territory but with no luck whatsoever. No one was talking and even the few Hunters they brought back were clueless as to where Viggo would have taken Hiccup, all they knew of was the bounty on the boy's head. Dagur refused to give up. Hiccup had escaped and eluded him so many times that he knew without a doubt his brother was alive and he kept the hope alive even when others were ready to give up. He reported to Stoick directly, never played games, got little sleep, and was back out before sunrise.

Almost two months proceeded like this. The war between the Outcasts and Berserkers ended, not with a peacetreaty or even forgiveness between the two chieftain's but the fact that Dagur was too preoccupied trying to find Hiccup that Alvin gave up trying to capture him and throw back in prison. Everyday Dagur searched for Hiccup was a day another part of his once cold heart broke.

Then news came and it wasn't what anyone wanted to hear.

Travelling to Berk was routine for Johann. He was used to sailing alone but did enjoy when he met up with his brothers in trade. Everyone always had a story to tell and Johann was particularly fond of the chance to tell a tale. The winds were good and he was travelling at a lovely pace that were have him to port in only a few short days. Normally there was not much to see along his voyage between islands. A few sea dragons and wildlife but nothing to concern himself with. That day was different. Just as he rounded Daring Peak, a jagged rocky island that towered high above the sea like a frightening dragon, a mammoth sea stack in a sense, he spotted something floating in the water.

At first he mistook it for a long and was about to steer the ship around it but something familiar caught his eye, a little splash of red that should not be there. He set the sail so the ship would up alongside it, certain her had been mistaken. As he neared his heart began to sink. It was a body. That was not totally new for him; Johann had seen his fair share over the years, normally after a storm where sailors had been thrown overboard and drowned or maybe after a dragon attack but this body was altogether different. This arms were bound behind a back. The body itself was thinking and long and…

"Oh sweets Gods," he breathed, instantly recognizing the brown leather armor with the intricately painted Nightfury sigil on one shoulder pads, the dark brunette hair, and missing leg. Without a second thought, he cast out a net and pulled the body in. It was not easy. With some hauling a and cursing, he got it and the net back aboard and sprawled out on the deck. "Master Hiccup," he whispered.

The body was badly damaged, many parts chewed on by fish and small sea dragons, but it would appear the young man had drowned long before that. His face was all but gone, soft things like his eyes and ears eaten first, lips ripped or chewed off. The rest of his skin had stretched and cracked from his body no doubt bloating and then returning to size once the internal gasses had escaped. Aside from his damage to the face, the body was also missing it's fingers and the stump of the right leg looked as if it had been destroyed further and was gone almost completely to the new now.

Johann had seen many horrific things but not to this degree and not to someone he had known since their birth. He was afraid to touch the body but could not leave it on his deck like this. It needed to be turned home and given back to its father. He refused to think of the body as the young man he once knew. That man was gone now, the body only a vessel he had one occupied. Finding his best and most expensive fur, he wrapped and bond the body, the arms now at its sides. Stoick would not be happy but at least this would bring closure.

He sailed all night to get to Berk's shores, the body safely stored in the hold of his ship to keep from being spotted by any passing riders. He could not bare to see the horror in the young ones' faces. He made good time, arriving at the island just before dawn and immediately asked one of the night watch to awaken Stoick. The cold of the approaching winter was in the air. It was only another month before the trade routes would close.

Overhead the Berserker chief could been seen on his Gronkle preparing to head out. The young chieftain spotted Johann and immediately landed his dragon on the dock. Johann stepped back in fear. Dagur was a temperamental young man that had attacked him on more than one occasion and Johann wasn't sure what to expect from him. But Dagur made no move to board the ship. The boy looked tired and more in need of sleep than a fight.

"Hey Johann," the Berserker greeted, brushing his spiky red hair back. "Kind of early for a delivery, huh?"

"Ah…yes, yes it is, Master Dagur…uh…would Stoick be awake yet? You are here as a friendly, yes?" Johann asked, looking past the Berserker toward the safety of the night watch. The men didn't seem overly concerned about Dagur's presence.

Dagur gave a laugh but it was devoid of mirth or even his normal boutique of insanity. "Probably at Mead Hall. The guy hasn't slept much since…" Usually bright green eyes looked downward, a sadness Johann had never seen in the youth before coming forward. It was such an unusual look on the youth that Johann was taken back.

"Ah…yes Master H…" he couldn't bring himself to say it, not with the body resting just below their feet. "I am sorry. I know you were rather…fond of him."

A world of emotion played over the young man's face. Dagur settled for a small nod before glancing over his shoulder at the sound of thumping feet on the wooden planks. Stoick , Gobber and Alvin made their way to the ship, all of them looking ass if they had only had an hour or two of rest in weeks.

"That's my cue to get out of here," Dagur said, quickly climbing back onto his Gronkle, no doubt trying to escape Alvin.

Johann gave a small wave before turning his attention to Stoick. The Hooligan chief looked a little confused by his early arrival but the trader didn't delve into his usual pleasantries or casual chatter as he normally would when greeting the chief. For the first time he went straight to the matter at hand or at least did his best. "Stoick…I…" He hesitated a moment, trying to form the words.

"What is it, Johann?" Stoick asked, clearly expecting some sort of trouble out to sea and secretly hoping the Hunters had been found.

"It's young Master Hiccup…"

Hope filled Stoick at those very words but quickly fell at the look on Johann's face.

"You best follow me," the trader said, his voice soft, as if afraid to speak too loudly.

For a moment Stoick simply stared at him, confused and then his eyes slowly widened and fear replaced the confusion. He hurriedly followed Johann into the bowels of his ship and it didn't take even a moment for his eyes to fall upon the bundle of fur the was wrapped tightly in the shape of a body and situated on a low bench. "No…" he whispered, unable to believe what he was beholding. His mind refused to accept such a thing as he moved closer. Very carefully, his hands shaking, he untied the leather straps holding it all together. It took all will power to make his arm work and dedication pull the fur open. When he did his heart stopped and all he could do was stare in horror at the body hidden within. It was in bad condition, the face unrecognizable but there no mistaking who it was. The armor, the missing leg, the hair…it was his son. It was his little boy.

He fell to his knees as a anguished cry escaped him. Gobber was so next to him, his hand on his shoulder, and shaking nearly as bad. It was Alvin who had the foresight to cover the body once more. He said nothing, there was nothing he could say to ease his old friend's broken heart.

News travels quickly on a small island like Berk. It was hard not to notice Stoick's large format cradling the bundle of fur to his chest or the on booted foot that seemed intent on escaping the confines of the shroud. No one said anything to Stoick but they came out to the Plaza, each feeling the sorrow of losing their future chief. The riders rushed to Stoick's home but Gobber refused them entry and took them to his forge to explain the situation while Alvin and Spitelout cared for Stoick.

The riders, Hiccup's closest and dearest friends, each reacted differently. There shock and anger and sorry. Some managed to hold themselves together until they were in private. Fishlegs broke down immediately. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were silent, both in shock. They wandered away without a word but we're later found huddled together crying in their Soggy Place. Snotlout got mad and smashed a few things as he stormed out. Heather took a shell shocked Astrid home and stayed with her until she cried herself to sleep and then went to find Dagur.

She didn't tell him anything. She couldn't even form the words but he knew something was wrong. "They found him," was all she managed when he pressured her. She refused to meet his gaze, not wanting him to see the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. They had only recently gotten Dagur back and she didn't want him going all deranged again.

Of course the moment Shattermaster touched the ground, Dagur was off his back and bursting into Stoick's home, mindless of the fact Alvin was there. Heather tried to stop him but even with all her skill there was no stopping Dagur in such a state. There was a sorrowful scream that echoed throughout the village and rung up into the mountains and then Dagur was running for the house, tears streaming down his face. Heather ran after him, leaving their dragons behind. He didn't go far. He ran maybe a mile or two into the woods where an old tree house stood high above the ground. He scaled it with a thought. When Heather caught up, he was seated in the center of the building, his arms wrapped around his knees and sobbing uncontrollably.

For a moment Heather was unsure what to do. She had spent over an hour comforting Astrid and tried to console Fishlegs, but Dagur was in hysterics, not at all acting the way one would expect at losing an enemy, even a former enemy. But then Dagur and Hiccup's relationship was an odd one, and Dagur never truly looked at Hiccup as an enemy but a wayward brother he needed to teach and protect, even from himself. He didn't pull away when Heather kneeled next to him. He collapsed into her arms and cried all the harder, his wails heartbreaking and just as strong as Stoick's and Astrid's.

"It's my fault," he sobbed into his sister's shoulder. "If I hadn't joined the Hunters…if I never told Ryker about Hiccup none of this would have happened. At least when I was in prison he was safe."

She couldn't argue that fact. In many ways this was Dagur's fault. But Hiccup would never have blamed Dagur.

That night they celebrated Hiccup's life by sending his body to Valhalla. They used Stoick's flag ship for it was the only one suitable for the warrior Hiccup had become since defeating the Red Death at the tender age for fifteen. The sail was replaced with one the youth had designed, the large strike class sigil, an image of Toothless, at it's center.

An odd thing happened when the dragons came to see what was going on. Toothless sniffed at the body but other than seeming slightly confused at no other reaction. He nudged at Stoick but did not seem to understand everyone's sadness. The other dragons reacted much the same. They responded to their riders sadness but had none of their own. They comforted the riders and listened while Stoick spoke the last rites as the ship carrying their beloved friend sailed off in the moonlight, burning brightly under the stars.

What Stoick and the people of Berk did not know but the dragons did, was that the man they sent off to Valhalla was not Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, but a young man of similar build and hair. It had been a cleverly set up plan by Ryker no less. It was a simple plan really. Shortly after Hiccup was captured and Viggo agreed to the auction, Ryker had his men search for someone with a very similar build as their captive. It took time but they found one on a Peaceable ship who matched almost exactly, with the exception of having both legs. The boy had begged for his life when he was brought before Ryker, but killing him had been surprisingly easy. Ryker held him under the water just off shore, killing the youth himself to make sure it was done right. Once dead his left leg was amputated in exactly the same place as Hiccup's, dressed in the former riders clothes, mutilated to the point his face would not be recognizable then thrown overboard on a trade route Ryker knew Trader Johann was fond of using. It was the first time Ryker had left Hiccup since his capture but he wanted to make sure everything went as planned. Hiccup, under the influence of the truth drug, had provided a time line for Johann's next visit to Berk, being off by only one day. Ryker didn't follow the trader to see the funeral pyre, he was confident the with the amount of decompression sustained over the month and a half after acquiring the body that no one would really question if it was really Hiccup or not. Everything that would have separated the Peaceable from Hiccup had been destroyed or mutilated to the point that there was no way to tell the difference between one man or the other and he highly doubted anyone would strip the body in its condition.

Ryker returned to where the Hunters were hiding with a new bounce to his step. No one would try to rescue Hiccup now. To the rest of the world the boy was dead but in truth he was safely tucked away in a nice little room with a bed and warm furs, not happy but very much alive.


	11. Chapter 11

"How do you like you lamb chops?" Ryker asked as he pulled out supplies. He had accursed a nice young lamb on his journey back to the island and was excited to get back some of his culinary skills. Being a Dragon Hunter often meant he didn't get a chance to cook for himself but instead ate with the rest of the crew in the mess hall or around camp fires with the ships cook preparing often tasteless meals that were lacking in just about every way. But since Ryker ordered him to stay on this island, underground for most of their stay, he had found the time to cook once more. Of course proper ingredients often sent him top side for an hour or two of fresh air.

His ward – Viggo had agreed to allow him to continue caring for Hiccup since the boy refused to listen to anyone else – sat quietly in one of the three large chairs by the table, pointedly looking anywhere but at the food. He was still on a hunger strike, not that the kid had eaten much since being captured, but now he was intent on finding a way to die. Ryker wasn't about to let that happen. He hadn't invested all that time killing the Peaceable and faking Hiccup's death to lose him due to his own stubbornness. Sometimes he wonder if Hiccup and Dagur really were brothers; they both bullheaded. At least Hiccup didn't get violent like the Berserker.

Naturally Hiccup ignored the question so Ryker cooked the chops the way he liked them, medium rare with just the right seasoning. The vegetables were already steamed and set on the side to keep warm. He made a fruity sweet sauce for dipping. Once everything was done he set it on the table and sat at the head, next to Hiccup.

"Eat," he commanded as he cut into the chop.

The boy barely gave the food a glance but his face visibly pinched and a small rumble could be heard from his far too thin stomach. "I'm not hungry," he said simply, looking away.

It was childish and an utter lie but Ryker said nothing and ate his own food with vigor yet savouring every bite. He made have hummed a little too loudly at the good taste but purely for theatrical effect. The boy glanced at him then at the food with pained look before holding his resolve and looking away again.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat?" Ryker asked as he finished the last bite on his plate. When Hiccup didn't answer, he took the youth's plate and began cutting up the meat as if he was about to eat Hiccup's as well. The sudden look of horror that pass across the boy's face was amusing and he opened his mouth to object. Ryker took that to his advantage and shove a small potion into the boy's mouth before he could close it then covered it with one large hand in case Hiccup decided to spit it out. "Chew," he said sternly when the boy only stared at him in shock. "You can eat on your own or be forced fed. I have a recipe for a high protein soup that is only slightly better than gruel that I can shove down your throat or you can enjoy a nice savory meal that I prepared just for us."

The youth made a face, his brows furrowing but the glare he glare lost some of its edge as his eyes widened, finally getting a good taste and his belly rumbling for more. He chewed and swallowed what was in his mouth. "Fine," he answered once Ryker let him go. "I'll eat a little."

Ryker sat back with a pleased grin. "That's all I ask."

Of course living only on limpets, bread and small rations of meat and vegetables since his capture meant his body was not accustomed to such a hearty meal as what Ryker provided. Hiccup tried to only eat a small bit at a time but his hungry got the best of him and he began he more than he should. Ryker managed to slow him down and have him sip a little water in between bites to keep him from being sick. He even had a bucket ready just in case the kid couldn't keep the food down. But even after everything Hiccup had been through, he was a tough young man and although he did look a little green around the edges when his aching stomach tried to turn rogue and spew everything he had eaten, he managed to keep it in. Ryker let him take his time and eat only what he could or wanted while he sat back and watched. Hiccup was an interesting young man. He didn't speak much, unless upset and being a sarcastic little shit which he was finally starting to learn caused more trouble than good, or when he was begging the brothers to stop fucking him, but that often only attracted them more. There something about the way Hiccup's body arched when they hit his prostrate that was just so tantalizing. Right now Hiccup was still recovering so an after dinner screw was out of the question. Instead he did something Hiccup found utterly annoying and fascinating.

Dusting off an old wooden box, he placed a game of Maces and Talons on the table. "I haven't played this in ages," he announced as he sat back down. "Viggo has a nasty tendency of cheating."

Hiccup glared at the board. "I bet," he grumbled, not happy. He hated the stupid game. Viggo had made him play it countless times while Ryker was gone and somehow always beaten him.

"We'll only play for an hour. I have other plans for tonight," Ryker promised as he set up the pieces.

Hiccup's face paled. "Your not leaving again, are you?" There was a hint of fear in the boy's voice that made Ryker raise a brow.

"No. Why? What happened while I was gone? Did Viggo let Keldor have you?"

"No," Hiccup answered, looking a little shy. "It's just…it's nothing. I'm a thrall now so I guess it's to be expected."

"What? We're you hurt?"

"No…Viggo just sort of…I guess he wanted sex but because of what happen he just sort of…" He made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat. "It's nothing."

"Tell me," Ryker ordered. It was the only way to make Hiccup answer most days.

The boy gave a sigh. "He had me strip down and lay on his bed then…there was a lot of touching before he…" He made a face, sighed then continued as if utterly embarrassed by the whole ordeal. "Masturbated on me."

"He didn't fuck you?"

"No…just…" He waved a hand As if that alone would explain everything. "Jerked off until he came on me. He made sure to cover my face and chest before licking it off me. I don't get why you guys do that. Isn't it gross? I mean, he's all into suck my cock when he can and sure it feels good and I get why you like having me do it to you but…I'm not all that fond of being forced to drink it."

"Does it make you sick?"

"No…"

"Then enjoy it," Ryker said soothingly. He grasped Hiccup by the hips and lifted him off his chair and onto his lap, making sure one knee was on either side of his hips. His large hands moved up and down the boy's sides. "It's high in protein and good for you. A growing boy like you should have lots of protein."

Hiccup frowned at him in annoyance.

Ryker only grinned back. "Tell me what else my brother did to you," he said as he shoved the thin tunic up to the boy's armpits to reveal his narrow stomach and chest and the twin golden rings that hung from his nipples.

Hiccup eeped and tried shoving the shirt back down only to have Ryker lift him a little higher and lick one.

"Did he play with these at all?" he took the ring between his teeth and gave a little tug that caused a gasp and small mew from his boy.

"Yes…I mean, no. Don't do that…he…he didn't do that," Hiccup stuttered, a little heady from the sensitivity to his nipples. They never felt this tender before. He nearly fainted when Ryker began toying with the twin.

Ryker chuckled into Hiccup's chest causing a small tremor to run the length of the boy's body right to his prick that slowly began to harden. "I think maybe he did and you're just scared to tell me," he said, nipping the hardening flesh. He pulled away and gave it a rub with one thumb before diving back in.

The youth gave a cry, his hips bucking forward and against Ryker's hard body. It had been nearly a week since anyone fucked him. A week where he had been allowed to heal. For the most part it had been quiet. No one had touched him other than to ruffle his hair, something bother Grimborns seemed fond of doing when walking past him. Then yesterday Viggo had molested him, forcing him to cum by only simple touched and we'll placed kisses and nips before masturbating all over him. Now Ryker was doing the same and Hiccup found himself melting into it, wanting to be devoured even though his mind protested it. But Ryker didn't just focus on Hiccup's nipples, after a moment he was pulling Hiccup down as his lips travelled up, peppering his chest with kissed before licking a long line from Hiccup collarbone up to behind his ear, back and forth on that thick vein until Hiccup's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he thought he was going to cum all over the man.

"Does your dick still hurt?" Ryker asked, his words near breathless against the boy's ear.

"Not so bad," Hiccup managed to answer, a soft barely note able note of fear in his voice.

"How about your ass? Can I stick my cock in yet?"

At that Hiccup shook his head and moved to pull away but Ryker held him tighter and began running his hands up and down the youth's back to sooth him.

"Then I'll only stick my tongue in. I have waited all week to be with you like this. I don't want to wait anymore." He shoved the came aside and laid Hiccup on the table. "And I want to do more than masturbate on you. I want you to scream my name."

The boy stared at him with sudden fear as his trousers were pulled off, leaving him bare. Even after two months he was still very self conscious of his body. Ryker didn't care. The boy was a beauty. He needed more meat on his bones but that won't be an issue once they got him eating properly. A few good meals like today's was all the kid needed to get him back on track.

He leaned over the boy and pressed his lips to Hiccup's forehead in an almost endearing manner. "I won't fuck you," he promised. "I only want to stick my tongue in and maybe a finger or two to see how you're healing. Then I going to suck you cock. I'm going to make you cum nice and hard."

"I don't want to cum. I…I don't want anyone touching me there," Hiccup argued.

Ryker chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Of course you do. Every man wants their cock sucked." He ruffled Hiccup's hair as if the boy was being childish then sat back down in his chair to make himself comfortable. Now this was a feast that could rival his lamp chops.

"Wait…wait…wait!" Hiccup cried as Ryker was about to go down on him. The man looked up in surprise and maybe a little annoyance. "Ah…okay…okay…if I…if I uh…don't protest or freak out can I uhm…have something to help me walk? I mean, being carried around everywhere is a little embarrassing and I would really like to get around on my own again. I won't cause any trouble, promise. I just think that all this sitting and laying and so forth is starting to cause bed sores and my legs have been really weak and…"

Ryker stared at him for a long moment in silence and Hiccup began to fear the man would say no. "I will fashion you one but only if I can fuck your ass right now instead of waiting any longer."

"But you said only your tongue," Hiccup protested.

"I did, but now you're negotiating for a prostatic leg. You want to walk, I want to cum in you. So let compromise."

Hiccup thanked the back of head against the table. The thing was he didn't really hurt much anymore. His groin and rear were still tender and his hips did bother him depending how he moved but it wasn't the overwhelming pain from before. He weighed down his options. He needed his leg, preferably his good one, the one he and Gobber designed with the springs and metal foot but that was long gone and he had no spares. Which meant a simple wooden one that would not hold up to running but may just be enough to help him escape. He had to escape. He needed to get out of here and back to the surface. Then he could find a dragon and escape and…

"Little one," Ryker cooed, leaning over him and stroking his hair. "It won't hurt. And no one needs to know. We can pretend your injuries aren't healing and get you another week's reprieve. All you have to do is relax and open your legs."

He needed to escape. He needed freedom. He needed to feels the wing against his face. He needed to fly.

Hiccup couldn't answer with words. He was afraid he'd say the wrong thing and screw it all up. Instead he opened his legs and let the man be cradled between them. "You swear to give me a leg so I can walk?" he asked softly, trying not to get to hopeful.

"Aye, and if you try escaping that leg will be shove so far up your ass that it will take a dozen men to get it out," Ryker promised, nipping Hiccup's bottom lip.

"Only if you catch me," Hiccup breathed, unable to stop himself.

Ryker grinned widely at that. "I knew there was a reason I liked you." He kept his word and moved slowly, working his way down Hiccup body and spreading kisses and love bites, tugging at the rings on Hiccup's chest with his teeth until he was kneeling between his legs. He enjoyed every little movement Hiccup made, the way his breath hitched and he covered his cries with both hands. Ryker ran his tongue over the boy's puckered hole. The swelling had gone done but it was still an soft shade of purple meaning he wasn't quite healed yet. Nonetheless he licked and prodded, working slow and gently to ease it open. He used a numbing lotion as lube, hoping that by doing so he wouldn't hurt the youth too much. All he really needed was for Hiccup to relax and just let it happen rather than tensing up so much. One would have thought he'd be broken by now but he was as stubborn as they came. It didn't matter. Ryker worked until the muscles loosened enough that he could slip his whole hand inside with ease and tease the prostrate directly. The boy managed to muffle a scream but Ryker was far from done. His lips wrapped around the head of the boy's weeping dick and began suck, paying special attention to the slit as he continue to twist and twist his hand into the youth. The boy whined above him and cried into his hand to muffle the sound. This was good, this was so much better than before. Hiccup wanted something and the only way to get was by submitting to Ryker, not Viggo or Keldor or anyone else but to Ryker. The sounds Hiccup made were addictive. Ryker reached up with his free hand and toyed with thee nipple rings, making the boy arched and thrash even more. And just as Hiccup was about to cum…Ryker let him go.

Hiccup was a boneless heap on the table, his cock standing straight up, still leaking precum and asshole winking for attention. The boy himself lay there panting and only had a moment to collect himself before Ryker thrust his length inside him.

The boy gave a sharp gasp but didn't scream. He seemed more surprised than hurt as Ryker managed to go balls deep with relative ease.

"There, right back where we belong," the man moan as he savored the heat he had begun to miss. He rocked slowly, making sure to keep eye contact with the boy in case the kid went into shock for whatever reason but Hiccup appeared calm and still a little surprised, neither struggling or protesting what was happening. Ryker stroked his cheek. "Soon you're going to have to entertain other men. You need to do more than just lay there and let them take you. You don't just let them fuck you, you fuck them. Make them want you, just like how I want you."

Hiccup's breath hitched like it always did when Ryker looked at him in such a way. That anger and hate that was once there was gone, replaced by something else, something Hiccup couldn't quite put his finger on. Nor love, surely not that, but almost like adoration, possession, and need and not just sexual. There was more to it. When Ryker had returned early that morning the first thing he wanted wasn't sex or to molest Hiccup like Viggo often did. He had swept Hiccup up into a big Bear hug and didn't let go until Hiccup hugged him back. And then they spent most of the day simply sitting together, often in silence or Ryker would absently stroke his hair as if Hiccup was a beloved pet. At least that was the new nickname Viggo had given him. Hiccup really wasn't sure how the men felt about him. All he knew was that he was a toy for them to play with and passed around when they felt the need. Being reminded that he was supposed to whore himself out to other men, some possibly leaders of tribes that were enemies to Berk and then possible sold to make up for whatever profits the Hunters lost by the riders freeing captive dragons did nothing to improve his mood. That is until Ryker suddenly thrust in deep at the same time pulling him up into his arms and then sitting heavily on his chair, Hiccup now straddling him.

"Use those hips, baby boy. Use them and bounce on daddy's cock," Ryker purred, knowingly triggering the memory of the nightmare Hiccup had suffered almost every time he slept since the gangrape. He pulled Hiccup against his chest and nipped his ear. "Make daddy proud, baby. Own that cock. Bounce good and hard. Make it go real deep and I'll keep the nightmares away tonight. I'll show you something that will make it all better. Look at me, baby. I want you looking at me the whole. Make daddy fill that tight ass with cum."

The boy was panting. He grasped Ryker's shoulders for support and did as he was told. He hated when Ryker talked like this but it turned him on at the same time. The man wasn't quite as large as his father, he lack the barrel belly, but a part of Hiccup's mind associate the large taunt muscles and wide shoulders with the Stoick the Vast of his nightmares and the huge cock the seemed to pulsating inside him. But the more logical side knew better tried to disassociate the two and remind him this man only wanted one thing. Oh maybe Ryker was right and he had daddy issues, wanting to please his father a little too much. Whatever the reason, whatever was wrong with his psyche, Hiccup found that it aroused him and he was bouncing harder, faster, needing the hot cum that would his reward for a job well done.

Ryker's hand were all over him as he met Hiccup thrust for thrust. "When a man thrusts into you, you say thank you and ask for more. Make them feel like you want them. Make them into your daddy and make them proud. It doesn't matter how hard they thrust or how much it might hurt, you thank them. Tell them to go harder. Tell them to go deeper. Now what did I just say?"

"Harder…deeper," Hiccup breathed. He muffled a cry against Ryker's shoulder as the man did just that. "Oh Gods…" he moaned.

"And why do you do this?" Ryker quizzed, squeezing Hiccup's tender ass. This was so good, better than any other time because they would both be rewarded for it. When Hiccup hesitated, unable to answer, Ryker whispered it to him. "So you can walk again. I may build you a nice new leg but you only get to keep it by doing what you're told and fucking who you're told." He didn't give Hiccup a chance to argue. He picked up his pace while shoving Hiccup down on his length. "What do say?"

The boy was almost there. He was gasping for breath with each thrust and nearly out of his mind at the mix of sensation. "Th…thank you…oh Gods…more…deep… Oh Gods!" He came hard, his seed splattering against Ryker's stomach. He panted heavily and returned to bouncing and rotating his hips as he waited for Ryker to finish inside him. He didn't have to wait long. A gasp escaped him as hot cum shot deep inside him. His insides burned but in an odd almost pleasant to way that trigger another stream of cum from Hiccup. Although he hurt, it was the best orgasm to date and he sat on Ryker's lap a little confused. Why did this feel so good after feeling so bad before. Was it the multiple partners, the things Keldor forced in him (no doubt on that one) or the sudden sense of hope at having the ability to walk restored to him? Hiccup didn't know and didn't care.

"Tonight I'll fashion you a new leg," Ryker promised, brushing away Hiccup bangs to see his eyes.

Hiccup smile serenely and leaned forward, offering his first willing kiss.

And tomorrow I will escape, he told himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Excitement filled Hiccup for the first time since the failed rescue attempt. It was the most basic of prosthetics, just a simple piece or wood that Ryker carved and cut down to size, nothing fantasy by any means, but to Hiccup it was the most amazing thing in the world. He tried not to bounce or get over excited as the man fitted it to his leg and tied it in place.

"Take it slow," Ryker advised as he helped Hiccup down from the table so he could finally stand on his own two feet. "Your legs are not very strong right now."

The man wasn't lying. Hiccup's bravado and plans of immediate escape came crashing down when his legs began to wobble. He staggered forward a few steps before his legs gave out and he pitched forward.

Ryker caught him before he hit the ground and lifted him back onto the table. The large man gave a sigh as he inspected the boy's far too thin legs. "Your legs aren't very strong right now. You have walked in months and by refusing to eat properly you haven't had the nutrients needed to keep your body going. You're going to need to exercise them if you plan on walking more than a few feet at a time."

Hiccup stared at his legs in disbelief. This wasn't possible. He finally had a fake leg but now he couldn't walk because his legs were too weak? He had lost a his lower left leg and learned to walk on it relatively fast. Okay, so his father and Gobber had to work with him but… He stared at his long legs that seemed almost stick thin compared to usual. He had always been thinking and told he had noodles for limps but now it was as if he really did.

"I need to walk," he whispered, more to himself than Ryker.

The man nodded as if understanding how he felt. "Then you need to eat more and work out. I broke my leg once, laid up for a whole month. Viggo helped. Give me a week and I'll have you up and about again."

"A week!" Hiccup whined, sounding utterly childish to his own ears but unable to help it. He needed to walk. He needed to escape and get out of there. He flopped back on the table, crestfallen and almost at tears. Now his own body was betraying him. How was he ever going to be free if he had to rely on Ryker to help him walk again? Not that Ryker was all that bad. He was actually pretty cool and knew how to make him cum and wasn't hard unless Hiccup wanted it which seemed more and more lately. That very thought made lower parts of Hiccup's body tighten, especially when Ryker leaned over him with that mischievous little grin…

He shook his head to clear it and propped himself up on his arms. There were some moments when his mind seemed to dive bomb on him and he could figure out why. It happened with Viggo, too. A look or the way they touched him would set him off without him wanting it to.

"So you'll uh…help me?" he asked timidly.

"I won't be gentle and I don't put up with slacking off. If you want your legs strong again then you need to do exactly what I say and eat without a fuss. A hunger strike is not going to give you the strength you need."

The youth frowned but after a moment finally conceded. He needed his strength in order to escape. Once he was topside he would need to find a ship and sail back to Berk. If there were dragons than better still, but given the fact that this was a dragon Hunter island the chances of a free dragon being available was unlikely. He'd have to still one. A ship may be easier because he knew that if he freed one he would try to free them all.

He must have had a faraway look because the next thing he knew Ryker was cupping his face and pulling him out of his trance. "I know something that will help. I was saving it for after your first client." The look on the boy's face was amusing. Ryker patted his cheek then ruffled his hair. "Come on, you'll like this."

Hiccup wanted to objected as he we hauled up into Ryker's arms again. He really hated being carried around. He wanted to walk. He had a new leg, he should be able to walk. A pout formed on his lips and he folded his arms across his chest. He should plotting an escape route not being hauled to wherever Ryker was taking him now. All he knew right now was a maze of halls and chambers. He had no clue how to get topside and had yet to see a staircase or tunnel leading out of the underground fort. His gaze shifted up toward the wooden vents above. There had to be a way out. Even Amos's mine had a way out, a small tunnel or something. The Hunters had to be bringing fresh food in somehow.

They entered a chamber Hiccup had never been in before. It emitted a warm damp heat that immediately had Hiccup looking around in surprise. The strong scent of minerals filled the air and light seemed to bounce off crystals embedded in the rock walls. Scones on the walls brighter brightly, reflecting off the crystals and making the large chamber appear almost magical. "Where are we?" Hiccup breathed, entranced.

"Our bathing chamber," Ryker explained. "Viggo discovered it when we converted the mine into a fort. The mineral water encourages healing, something that can help you."

Biting his inner cheek, Hiccup kept his thoughts to himself. He wasn't going to service anyone. There will be no clients. As soon as his legs were strong enough he was running, as fast and hard as he could. But to do that he needed the element of surprise. He couldn't let anyone know what he was planning.

The water felt good when Ryker walked in with him after stripping both their clothing off. It was hot, biting so. For a brief moment his body tensed and then slowly relaxed as the warm seeped in. It was melting. It took only a few short minutes before Hiccup found himself relaxing. This was better than the few and far in between baths he had been getting. And with the concentration of minerals, he was able to float without the fear of drowning. Of course Ryker stayed right by his side. That didn't bother Hiccup in the least, he was getting rather used to having Ryker next to him all the time.

Viggo was there, too, although Hiccup didn't notice him at first. The chieftain was lounged out on a low ledge enjoying the warmth of the large pool of water, steam rising all around him. He watched Hiccup with hooded eyes, enjoying the view and peaceful look on the boy's face. He had never seen Hiccup smile but here there was a ghost of one, a small upturn of lips as the boy closed his eyes and simply floated as if he had no more worries in the world. It was rather captivating. Nude and relaxed, Hiccup was breathtaking. Viggo barely heard a word Ryker was saying as his brother stood next to the youth, a hand on his belly as if to keep the boy from floating too far away. The pool was only twenty feet by fifteen but it was almost seven feet deep in the center and would be way above Hiccup's head. It was unlikely the boy would drown, the minerals made humans more buoyant, but there was no taking chances.

Viggo watched his brother and the youth for a long time, intrigued when Ryker began to massage Hiccup's left leg. Little yelps of pain escaped the boy but he kept his head above water and let Ryker work. Ryker was meticulous. He worked with the left and then the right leg, gentle at first until Hiccup was humming softly, no longer receive hurting but utterly at ease.

"Ryker," Viggo called, sitting up. He gestured for his brother to bring the boy to him.

Ryker frowned but brought Hiccup to him. Hiccup said nothing, not even realizing he was moving at first until he was pretty much floating in front of Viggo and the man was rearranging his legs so they were on either side of the Hunter chief yet still floating. Even then Hiccup wasn't bothered by it. He was getting used to this sort of thing, just not floating in water. A part of him said to sit up while the rest just wanted to enjoy the water. Who knew when the next he could enjoy just warmth.

"You're looking happy, my pet," Viggo purred, gently squeezing Hiccup's thighs as he inspected the youth's groin and rear. "You're healing nicely."

Hiccup hummed in response. He could stay like this forever. Just forget everything and float. It wasn't the rush of flying but tell weightlessness felt good.

"I see Ryker built you a leg so you can walk," Viggo continued, his hands travelling up to grasp Hiccup's hips, his hot breath ghosting over the boy's flaccid prick. "Have you thanked him? I think your throat should be healed enough to express your gratitude."

"Viggo…" Ryker warned.

Viggo gave him a look that clearly said to shut up.

"Yeah," Hiccup murmured.

"Properly?" Viggo breathed over the boy's wet dick. He nodded to Ryker.

The older Grimborn sighed but got the message. He gently cupped Hiccup's head and pulled him closer as stood, his manhood lining up perfectly with the boy's lush mouth. It didn't take as much coaxing as before to get Hiccup to suck cock, it was second nature by now. A week's reprieve hadn't changed that. Hiccup only hesitated a moment, seemingly surprised, before closing his eyes and bobbing his head slowly while sucking deeply.

"Good, his throat is doing much better," Viggo mused, happy to see that Hiccup could take all of Ryker's length with little trouble.

"Aye," his brother agreed, stroking the boy's wet hair in encouragement. "His ass is better, too."

"Good." He rubbed his thumb over the opening as he began licking the boy's awakening dick. The boy tasted so good and the fact Viggo could finally take his time and truly enjoy him was so much better. Hiccup was like a fine wine, something best savored. Viggo worked his thumb into his thrall while milking him. The only was Ryker's pants as Hiccup milked him, almost bobbing his head in time with Viggo.

Apparently Hiccup had learned a lot from the elder of the two Grimborns. He had Ryker cumming in a surprisingly short amount of time. The man threw his head back as his orgasm hit and his hand tightened around the thralls head. "Drink if all, baby boy," he gasped, pushing deeper but keeping himself in check. He let the boy drink, not forcing it down his throat. And even better, Hiccup drank it down with absolutely no issues, gulping down cum as if he was a man in desperate need of water. He looked slightly surprised when he was done and pulled away, as if he hadn't expected that to happen but he wasn't embarrassed like he used to be. He looked more dazed than anything. And then he almost went underwater as his orgasm hit him. Ryker had to catch him and keep his head up as hid seed spilled down Viggo's throat.

Once done, Viggo pulled Hiccup onto his lap, his cock pressing into the boy's hole. Hiccup hissed but didn't fight or tighten up. He knew what was expected of him and he did it without even a season thought, moaning when he was supposed to and not necessarily because it felt good. "More…" he whimpered just as Ryker had told him to.

Viggo chuckled, pressing his lips to the boy's throat and smiling at Ryker. "Ryker's lessons are setting in, aren't they pet?"

Hiccup moaned and rode Viggo, bouncing up and down and trying to make them both feel good. It was starting to work. His insides twisted with need so he bounced harder, rocking and rotating his hips. He could tell just by the way Viggo's was caressing him rather than trying control him movements that he was doing a good job. He grasped Viggo's shoulders as his grind his hips harder into the Hunters as the man kept nipping and sucking the big vein on the side of his neck, his cries getting louder.

He was finally getting the hang of this and even starting to enjoy it when things came to a crashing halt.

Hiccup breath hitched when his gaze met Keldor's at the entrance to the hot pools, his cold pale eyes watching them intently. Hiccup stared at him in horror but then Viggo hit his prostrate just right and his world became blurred as he cried out in passion. He slumped against the Hunter chief in exhaustion. It always took him a few minutes to recover. Viggo continued to rub his back even after filling Hiccup with his seed.

"I see the thrall is becoming more accommodating," Keldor purred as he strolled toward the pool. He smiled brightly at the brothers but his eyes were firmly on Hiccup.

Viggo adjusted his grip around the youth so he could turn to face the elder. "Yes. He's getting very good. Would you like him to give you head?"

Hiccup stiffened, not expecting Viggo to be so casual about who he had sex with. He tried to keep his face blank and emotionless as he came down from his high. He wasn't going to be here much longer. He just needed to strengthen his legs a little more and he would be out of there. He didn't care if he had to exercise all day and night. He do whatever was necessary to escape. One more day. He could survive one more day.

"Perhaps later," Keldor said, dealing the offer. "I come with good news. The thrall's first client will be arriving tomorrow evening."

"Oh?" Viggo asked, intrigued. "Whoa might it be?"

"Local ally," Keldor answered, talking as if Hiccup wasn't even there. "He has particular tastes and since this will be the boy's first client there will need to be some preparations made. We can't have him shooting off his mouth and upsetting the customers."

Viggo nodded in understanding. "Of course." His grip tightened when Hiccup moved. "What do you recommend?"

Keldor's lips twisted into a nasty grin. "Oh, I know exactly how to fix the issue."

"No," Hiccup pleaded so softly only Viggo could hear him. He winced as Viggo squeezed him tighter.

"Will there be any damage?" Viggo asked.

Keldor waved him off. "Of course not. I know what I'm doing. I've been breaking in thralls and sex slaves long before either you or your brother were born." He eyed Hiccup and the boy actually coward against Viggo. Ryker placed a calming hand on his shoulder. Keldor noticed. "There will be rules for each client. No one will harm him."

"Alright. We will use the same room as before. Gather whatever you need but any piercings or modifications to his body has to approved by me first. He's not a pin cushion. Calming agents are fine. I am guessing that is what you're proposing." Viggo's brows rose almost challenging.

"In a manner of speaking. Same as last time just…more." Keldor's pale eyes took in Hiccup's horrified face. "To be effective it will have to begin an hour or two before the client arrives. It will ensure the client returns for more."

"Very well. Do what you must. Our thrall will be ready," Viggo agreed, waving the elder away.

"Thank, My Lord," the elder said formally, surprising Hiccup by bowing before leaving. He gave Hiccup one last look that left the youth shaken further.

After his last experience with Keldor, Hiccup was terrified. He pulled out of Viggo's arms and turned so that he was fully straddling the man's lap again and facing him fully. "Viggo, you can't do this," he pleaded, trying to keep the hysteria out of his voice. "Keldor…he's…he's a monster. Last time…he could have killed me. Look I'll do whatever you want just don't give me back to him."

Viggo frowned at him. "You're exaggerating. A few piercings are not going to arm you. There was no permanent damage only a few torn muscles. As soon as you learn to stay relaxed you'll be fine."

Hiccup was not about to give up. "He doesn't think like that. He doesn't care if I relax. He enjoys inflicting pain. He's a sick bastard and-"

The boy cried out as a hand went across his cheek so hard that he was almost knocked off the man's lap. Ryker made an angry noise behind him but did not move to intervene. Instead, Hiccup was subjected to Viggo's anger. The chief grabbed the youth by his hair and yanked him back in place.

"You will respect that 'sick bastard' or I will let him go all out on you. If you think a few piercings is the worse he can do then you have no idea what he's capable of. Or what I'm capable of." He shoved the boy away and stood. "Take him to his room. Make sure he eats. Tomorrow I want him delivered to Keldor bright and early."

Ryker caught Hiccup and held him steady as his brother dressed and stormed out, obviously not happy. Hiccup held his stinging cheek, unable to believe what had just happened. Viggo hadn't struck him in weeks.

"You need to learn to keep your mouth shut unless there's a cock in it," Ryker reprimanded before lifting him up and carrying him to were their clothes were and the wooden leg.

Hiccup didn't respond, what little pride he had left wounded. He had no choice now, weak legs or not, he had to make his escape tonight. He couldn't wait any longer.

Patience was not one of Hiccup's strong suits, even before his capture. He waited until the normal business of the fort calmed down, listening carefully to the chatter and movements of the guards just outside his door. He was no longer in the pit but an actual room that was no larger than a storage closet. All that was in it was a bed just large enough for him to stretch out on and maybe have someone lay next to him, which was usually Ryker but not tonight, and a small trunk that held a change of clothes. There was a chamber pot stored under the bed and changed once a day since Hiccup only spent his nights in the room. He used his free time to strengthen his legs by slowly walking from his bed to the wall and back again. It was only a few steps but it was more than he had done in months. His legs tired easily and he would have to sit and wait a few minutes before trying again. He kept the routine up, back and forth, back and forth, sit, relax, go again. He kept it up, not caring if it hurt or if he got tired. He kept it up until he was sure he could make it out. Then he slept. It was only for an hour or two but enough to regain his strength.

When he awoke, his determination was unyielding. He called upon a trick he hadn't used in ages and started calling out for help, acting as if he were having a horrific nightmare while hiding the peg leg under his blankets. His cries got louder the longer it took and he began to fear that maybe it wasn't going to work. He started yelling for Ryker, knowing that to do such a thing meant whatever was wrong would be considered important and the guards would react quicker. Sure enough, after only another minute the door swung open and the two night guards stomped in.

"What are you caterwauling about?" demanded the first.

Hiccup gave a frightened expression and shuffled away from them. "No, please don't hurt me," he begged, his fingers wrapping around his wooden leg under the covers. "Please, no more."

"Stupid kid, just a fucking nightmare," the other guard said to his partner. He glared at Hiccup. "Shut the fuck up and go to sleep before we give you something to scream about. Come on. He keeps it up we'll just fuck him to sleep. Let him choke on our cocks. You hear that, bitch? We'll shove…"

Hiccup swung the leg like a bat and smashed it against the guards head so hard there was a crack and the man fell. He swung a second time as the first guard came at him. It didn't have the same strength and took a third swing but soon enough both guards were down. Hiccup panted in a mix of adrenaline and surprise that it had worked before fixing the peg leg back on his stump.

Okay, part one was done now for the hard part. He had to find a way out and he had no idea where to go. Silently, he slipped out of the room and shut the door, locking it behind him with the key one of the guards had. He kept to the shadows and against the wall, ducking into crevices and corners whenever he saw a Hunter. On more than one occasion his legs felt as if they might give out but he wasn't about to give up. He pushed forward, hoping he was going in the right direction. He followed a cool trail of air and the sound of running water. Where there was air and water there was access to the outside. It felt like he was walking for an eternity and in circles. The rock walls were all the same. There were no defining markings, no labels or numbers to tell him where he was or where he was going. Minutes passed or maybe hours. He was no longer sure. He was tiring out fast but hope suddenly filled him when he finally came to an area he recognized. He knew this place. It was a safe place. Freedom was just around the corner and…

"That took longer than expected," Viggo announced when Hiccup rounded the corner and all but ran into a group of Hunters and their leader.

Surprise hit Hiccup and he didn't even have the foresight to turn around and try running. Two of the men grabbed his arms before he could and held him steady as Viggo approached.

"It seems I over estimated you," Viggo continued, strolling toward the youth. "Or perhaps you're more broken than you let on. You came all the way to Ryker instead of escaping."

Shock filled Hiccup and he looked toward Ryker who was watching him emotionlessly. "I…I was trying to get to you," he said, trying to be as convincing as possible but he was never very good at lying and Ryker saw right through him.

Viggo hummed softly, his hands clasped behind his back as he studied Hiccup. "I bet you were," he said, his voice low and silky. "Take him to Keldor. I want him ready for his first customer."

Horror filled Hiccup and he began to struggle against the two men with more force than he had in a long time. "NO! NO! Viggo, no! Please! I made a mistake! Ryker! RYKER!" he screamed but neither man answered or moved to help him. He was dragged toward the room where he had been tortured and raped by numerous men only a week ago to face whatever horrors Keldor had in store for him.


	13. Chapter 13

Even though he knew it was useless, Hiccup thrashed as the two men stripped him the wrapped leather straps around his wrists and biceps. Metal rings were attached to each. Chains replaced the ropes with locking links at the end. They were attached to the links on the straps. More straps were wrapped around Hiccup's torso and stomach, they do with rings to connect to the chains above. If the ropes were frightening last time there was nothing compared to the chains. The cranks of iron was nerve wrecking. He fought not to kick out, desperate to keep the peg leg. He couldn't lose. He couldn't go back to being helpless. But he was helpless. With or without the use of his legs he couldn't stop what was happening to him, and the leg that he had wanted so desperately was taken as the men wrapped even more leather straps around either thigh and just below his knees, the left just above his stump. Chains were attached to them and he found himself hanging from the ceiling once more, his legs wide open and neither region on full display. Hiccup fought to keep his breathing even but he was sure he was going to faint when Keldor moved to the table to fetch his tools.

"Your first client won't be here until this afternoon so we'll take our time with this," the elder purred, fiddling with one of three pig bladders. He actually smiled at Hiccup as he turned around to face him, holding one of the bladders, a long hose attached to the end. He attacked it to a hook directly above the youth. "Since this is your first actual client we want you accommodating and open to what he wants which means we need you calm and a maybe a little needy. Our clients like feeling needed."

The boy was shaking uncontrollably but he did his best to keep it under control. "What…what is that?"

"Same as last time," Keldor answered. He ran a bony finger down Hiccup's cheek. "It will become part of your new diet. Not all men like fucking toothpicks. Hold his head," he told Ryker who had accompanied them, still emotionless and cold toward Hiccup.

Ryker came to stand by Hiccup's head and took it in both hands. Then, knowing what Keldor had planned, forced the boy's mouth open, one hand gripping his jaw while the other held his nose. There was no way for Hiccup to yank his head free. "Swallow," he ordered as Keldor began to feed the tube done the youth's throat.

It was a horrible feeling. The foreign object pressed again last the back of his throat before going down. Hiccup had no choice but to swallow or choke. It went on forever and Hiccup felt lightheaded by the time Ryker let his go. The man stepped back for only a moment before wrapping a leather collar around Hiccup's throat and attaching the ring to yet another chain so that his head was raised just enough to see what was to happen next. Keldor released a tie on the hose and a thick creamy white liquid began to flow down and directly into his stomach. Hiccup didn't taste it but he felt it move through the tube and it only scared him more, but not nearly as much as seeing Keldor carry over a second bladder. Hiccup jerked but couldn't escape and Ryker only cooed softly at him.

"Relax, baby boy, this is good for you," the Hunter soothed, his large thumbs caressing Hiccup's cheekbones and drawing his attention away from the elder. It might have been a blessing.

Hiccup was used to having cocks shoved inside him by now but never a tube. It wasn't nearly as large as a man's erect cock but it scraped just the same. His muscles tightened but not enough to stop Keldor. The tube was pushed into him until he couldn't feel it anymore. He breathed out his nose, fighting not to panic and choke. Ryker was thee. He was mad but he was thee and wouldn't let anything bad happen. It was a strange thought considering he wouldn't be there if it wasn't for Ryker, but the man had been caring for him since his capture. Hiccup kept his for focus on Ryker. That is until Keldor strolled over with the third bladder. Hiccup's gaze shot toward the elder in sudden fear. Where the Hel was that supposed to go. He only had two openings.

When he felt it he knew that no nightmare could compare to this. It was like having the rod forced into his cock again but this time it wasn't some hard piece of metal. The tube didn't go in as easily and his length wasn't hard. He whimpered against the tube in his mouth, fat tears running down his cheeks. Throughout it all Ryker was there, holding his head and stroking his hair as if soothing a wild animal. But Keldor was far from down. The tube in Hiccup's length was pushed all the way into his bladder before the valve was open and steady run of warm liquid ran into him.

"Now this will slowly feel your stomach, bowels and bladder," Keldor explained as he returned to the table and took a syringe filled with the same liquid. "We taking it slow so that your body can absorb it but even then…some of us like having a mate that lactates. Something to help heighten the experience for both of you."

Hiccup winced as his nipples were stabbed one at a time and injected with dragon cum.

"We're using double to normal amount," Keldor continued. "This particular client as a thing for Deadly Nadders and hasn't had anyone of interest in a long time that enjoys dragon cum as much as he does."

Breath…breath…just relax, Hiccup kept telling himself. His body felt on fire. It started in his stomach and spread throughout his body to the point it seemed it was all he could feel. He kept looking at Ryker, trying to stay focused even as his vision blurred. He barely felt the prick of the needle into his balls. The heat grew. His body tingled. It hurt at first but soon his body relaxed and become like putty, almost going limp as it rode out what was being pumped into his body.

The bags were changed as soon as they were empty and replaced with fresh ones. It seemed a little excessive, Hiccup thought nimbly as he stared up at the one above him. His eyes fluttered shut, his stomach feeling full and swollen. Every inch of him felt swollen and larger than it should. What was Keldor doing to him?

"He past out," Ryker reported, gently stroking the boy's bangs.

"To be expected," Keldor said, not bothered in the as he put his tools away. "He's small and the amount I used would take down a man your size."

"Then why give him so much?"

Keldor chuckled darkly. "So he remembers his place and doesn't forget. We'll let him rest. I set the drip to slow. It should take a half hour or so to drain into him and at least an hour or two to take full effect. By the time Arngrim Dammen arrives the thrall should be more than ready for him."

Ryker was hesitant. He ran a hand along the leather collar, making sure it wasn't too tight, before following the old man out. He paused to give Hiccup one last look then shut and locked the door behind him. He had the only key and no, not even Keldor could get in without him. It was the one protection he would guarantee the boy. He was not going to have a repeat performance of the previous week. Regardless of the boy's stubbornness, Ryker was not going to lose Hiccup to anyone. He didn't care if it cost him everything he own, he would keep the rider no matter what.

Time seemed to drag on forever. Ryker paced outside the door, chasing away the guards and guarding the room himself. He was obsessing, he knew that. Up until two months the boy had been their enemy. The kid had tried to escape and while they knew Hiccup would do that the moment he could walk, it had actually hurt to see him do it. He had secretly hoped Hiccup would choose to stay with him. He was a fool. Yet here he was, pacing before the door separating him for his thrall, worried about his mental and physical condition. Dragon cum was a powerful aphrodisiac even in small amounts. What Hiccup had been given before was enough to keep his body relaxed. This time Hiccup's body would feel as if it was burning up and the only cure would be an explosive orgasm. That was easier said than done. He could cum a dozen times and not reach the height of orgasm needed to sooth his body. On the plus side, the effects could last for days, even weeks with minimum continuation of the dragon cum. There were pros and cons to any decision.

Time was up when Keldor returned. Hiccup was still hanging from the ceiling, the tubes still inside him and bags now empty. Ryker didn't wait for the elder. He began removing the tubes and then the chains and lifted Hiccup onto the bed. The boy was conscious but only barely. He blinked rapidly at Ryker, as if on some huge high and not understanding what was going on.

"You gave him too much," Ryker snapped, placing a hand on the youth's belly. It wasn't distended but it was hard.

"He'll be fine with some rest," Keldor told him as she brought out a few more toys, this time a rather large butt blog and dragon shaped cock cage. He took his time, placing the cage first by inserting a new rod into Hiccup's urethra and then locking the cage tightly around his cock and swollen balls. The boy only gave a small hiss in pain but didn't jerk away. The same when the butt plug was pushed in. "His body just needs time to absorb it all in. You fuss over him too much."

"And you don't worry enough about someone who is supposed to be whored out for profit," Ryker argued but Keldor had no care.

"I've been doing this longer than you've been alive. The thrall will survive and his clients will be very pleased. Now let him rest. Arngrim will be here soon enough."

Ryker frowned but he didn't have many other choices. Viggo had agreed to whoring the boy out, at least until he made back the gold they had lost. Then Hiccup would be his and no one would ever touch him again. This was a small price to pay until then. He covered the youth in a warm thick fur, one of the best he had, the ushered Keldor out of the room to await Arngrim. He left enough food and drink should the boy come to his senses and be hungry but otherwise let him be.

When Arngrim arrived it was late afternoon. Ryker checked on Hiccup one last time to make sure the dragon cum had taken effect as well as had servants replace the tools on the table with mead, wine, fresh cooked meats and cheeses, things Arngrim was known for enjoying. Hiccup was awake by then and skittish. He pressed himself in a corn, huddled under the fur and watched with big green eyes. Ryker said nothing to him and the boy smartly kept his mouth shut.

After all was ready, Ryker met with Arngrim personally in Viggo's office. Like any business deal there were negotiations that needed to be done first and there was no one better at striking a business deal than Viggo.

"The boy is very skittish but ultimately a beautiful catch," Viggo began with his usual grandeur as they all sat in the elegantly designed room. Servants walked around offering food and drink. Viggo was completely at ease. This was element of expertise. "Ryker has been working with him over the last few months. He's timid in the ways of sex but I find that to be some of appeal."

"The new ones always are," agreed Arngrim. Like Viggo and Ryker, Arngrim was a dragon Hunter but from further north. They tribes had worked together for many generations, each finding the most unique dragons possible and trading with one another to help bring in higher profits. Arngrim had a particular tastes when it came to dragons and people, especially potential bed mates. "Keldor assures me thrall will be more compliant than he has been with previous partners." His gaze held amusement that immediately irked Ryker but Viggo gave him a look that silenced him.

"With one as high strong and rebellious as this one, such things are to be expected," Viggo explained. "However, Keldor has assured us he will be more than compliant for your visit. Of course there is the matter of ground rules for this one. He is slated for auction come fall."

Arngrim raised a brow. "So this whole endeavour is to see how well people take to him?"

Viggo gave a little nod. "He's a special case. He owes us a lot gold and by servicing some of our clients we hope he makes enough to pay off his debt. If not then we hope to find him a new master. However, we will be very selective and that is the basis of setting down rules."

"Understandable."

Viggo leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and fingers tented. "The first rule is simple. You may know this boy, you may have even encountered him before, however he has no name. It has been taken from him. The life he knew is gone, there you will address him as thrall or boy. His name is never to be spoken. Secondly, no harm is to come to him. Rough sex is to be expected, he seems to respond to it better than gentleness. You may use whatever toys you wish, however, no additional piercings or torture can be applied unless I approve it or you decide to purchase him at the auction. Upon winning the bid you can do what you like to him. Golden showers are forbidden unless you are willing to clean him and the room…there may be clients wanting him directly after you. A number of my own men have been requesting an hour of his time. I'm only allowing paying customers at this time. An hour is all you get. If you wish more time you must pay for it in advance."

Arngrim nodded. "Fair enough. The boy sounds intriguing. May I ask where you found him?"

"No," Ryker answered firmly.

It only made the northern Hunter more curious but Arngrim said nothing against it. He paid Viggo the agreed upon sum of silver. "Then I would like to see him. If he's anywhere near as interesting as you say then I may very well place a bid myself. Odin knows I can use nice warm body at night."

Ryker made a low noise in the back of his throat but kept his thoughts to himself. He and Viggo escorted Arngrim to Hiccup's chamber.

"Remember, no damage," Viggo reintegration. "If he causes trouble you can hold him down and finish or leave."

"You worry about this boy," Arngrim noted. He gave a small smile. "No harm will come to him from me, I assure you.". He gave a Curt nod, waited for Ryker to unlock the door, then stepped inside. He immediately stopped in Surprise and glanced at the brothers questioningly. Oh he knew this boy, the son of a rival chief he had a few issues with. The boy was as much of a problem as his father. It made this endeavor all the more intriguing. He gave a small grin and nod to Viggo before closing the door behind him, smiling wider still when he heard the door lock behind him.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, the great dragon master that had become legend in many parts of the archipelago, sat curled up on the bed, pressed against a corner, draped head to toe in a pristine white fur looking like some virgin lamb about to go to slaughter. White green eyes were bright and dilated, no doubt from the dragon cum Arngrim had requested be given to him. Arngrim had no issues fucking people against their will but when visiting a neighboring tribe he was in business with it was best to not harm their sex workers. There for a more compliant thrall was welcomed or drugged into submission.

"Hello, little one," Arngrim drawled, remembering when this boy was considerably smaller than he was now. Oh the boy was still far too thin for his liking but he was not about to argue over such a thing, not when he was finally getting a chance at a little pay back. The Berkians had freed all the dragons he had up for auction and all but destroyed his ice castle (refer to the comics if you don't know Arngrim Dammen and his history with Berk) and this boy had been the one to lead the charge along side that blonde who owned the Deadly Nadder. The son of Stock the Vast.

The boy shifted, trying to press himself firmly into the corner. He acted like a wild dragon so Arngrim decided to treat him as one. He gave the boy a little space as he removed his own heavy furs and thick winter cap. The room was far warmer than the outside world. He snacked on some of the food provided and filled up a tankard with sweet smelling Mead. "I have no intentions of hurting you, little one. I only want a little of your time. You can sit there and we do nothing, it's all good with me. Or perhaps you will permit me to touch you, just a little. It has been a long time since I beheld someone so lovely."

"I'm a boy," the youth suddenly whispers, as if it was not obvious. "Why do people want to fuck me so much?"

Arngrim chuckled in amusement. "Because male or female you, my dear, are very lovely." Arngrim sipped at his drink as he eyes the boy. The furs were wrapped tightly around his lithe body but there was no doubt the dragon cum had taken effect. The boy was trembling with need. His eyes were incredibly wide and breathing rapid and sweat was running down his face. He was keeping pressed against the wall not so much to stay out of reach but to keep his mind from slipping away. The boy probably couldn't see more than a foot ahead of him, his vision no doubt blurred. Arngrim watched him for several long minutes, amused by how much the youth was fighting to hold himself together. "Tell me, little one, am I your first client?"

"I'm not a whore," the boy answered quickly.

"Of course not. You have no choice in the situation, do you?"

Surprise filled the youth's eyes. "No."

"You don't want to be here."

Hiccup shook his head and he seemed to relax just a little at someone finally understanding.

"Might I make a suggestion then?" Arngrim asked as he strolled toward the bed.

"Okay…" the boy answered very timidly.

"Relax. Let your mind wander. Surely there must be a place or person you want to be with. Let your mind go to them while you please others. Not everyone cares if you donate your full attention to them as long as they have your body."

The confusion on the boy's face was priceless. Arngrim used it to his advantage and approached the youth. He held the tankard of Mead to his lips. "Sip," he encouraged while gently touching the side of Hiccup's neck with the other, feeling the racing pulse as well as triggering the effects of the dragon cum. It didn't take much to turn someone high on dragon cum into a needy, sobbing little whore. Hiccup barely took a sip of Mead before inhaling sharply at the touch of warm fingers. That one simple touch triggered what was inside him, like a shot of electricity to his groin, and he was panting even harder. "I'mgoing to fuck you now, little dragon, and I don't care if it's me you see or one of your friends. All I want from you is your body."

Hiccup stared up at him for a moment, utterly bewildered but that heat from earlier returned and his mind clouded over with lust. He didn't care who this was, barely heard a word after the man touched him. Instead, he reached out and touched Arngrim. His long fingers moved over the man's withered face, noting laugh and worry lines then moved down over the thick beard.

For a moment Arngrim only stared at him in turn before smiling and opening the fur to finally get a peak at what he was paying for. The brothers had not disappointed. The boy was just as captivating as they boosted. Yes, the boy was small but he had always been small, but he was still beautiful. His body was pale and smooth, only a fine line of hair trailing from his belly button to groin. Freckles dominated the majority of his body as well as old scars no doubt gathered from years of dragon training. Now with the dragon cum in effect and Hiccup touching Arngrim, the hunter took the time to indulge himself by stroking the boy's far too thin body. "You need to eat more," he advised, knowing the effects of dragon cum also made a person highly suggestible, an effect that would last weeks, even months after digesting it. "You're too thin. I want meat on these bones."

The boy hummed softly in acknowledgement.

Arngrim's fingers ghosted down Hiccup's side to his groin, admiring the cock cage. "You are beautiful like this, little dragon. You're all full of cum before I even start. Any more and you may pop." He touched the boy's swollen balls, making the youth gasp. The sound was so lovely it made the man hard with need. He leaned in close to whisper in the boy's ear. "Tell me where to sick my cock and I will. Your mouth," He traced a finger over Hiccup's lush lower lip. "Your ass…where do you want me, my little dragon?"

It was better than being called thrall, Hiccup faintly thought as he gazed up at the big man. He couldn't quite focus his thought. All he knew was the heat burning inside him and how this man, someone he vaguely recognized but couldn't pin point from where, smelled incredibly good. He was warm and big and hard and Hiccup needed him. He needed this man inside him and for once the thought wasn't so repelling. His long fingers tangling in the man's thick tunic. Hiccup needed to be fuck. He didn't care how or where or with who. His body ached and trembled. He couldn't pleasure himself with the accursed cage on him and playing with the butt plug only made things worse. He really needed Ryker right now but since he was unavailable this man would have to do. A part of him hated the very thought, knowing this was wrong but the rest of him didn't care. All he knew was heat and need.

Desperate to overcome it, Hiccup fumbled to open the man's trousers, cursing slightly when the ties refused to work and then all but crowing in triumph as a frightfully fat cock sprung from it's confines. It wasn't as long as either of the Grimborn brothers', nor was it short and stubby. It was at least eight inches long with a fat bulbous head and thick shaft that Hiccup had trouble wrapping his fingers around.

"Don't let it scare you, lad," Arngrim coaxed. "It's fed a good lot of younglings like you over the years."

It took no real prodding from the man to make Hiccup continue. The youth knew what needed to be done and set to work, his head bobbing up and down as Arngrim stroked his spine and counted the dimples of bones in his spine. He made mental notes of things Viggo would need to do to ensure the boy survived and what buyers and clients looked for in their sex slaves. Hiccup, was far too thin, but he had a talented mouth. Arngrim was a little taken back when the boy began to hum against his manhood while reaching inside his open trouser to fondle not only his balls but the crack of his ass. The man blinked in surprise before chuckling to himself. Ryker had been teaching the boy some interesting tricks. It felt exceedingly good. Arngrim rocked his hips, enjoying that warm little mouth. When his first orgasm hit he was again surprised and happy to watch as the boy swallowed it down as if it was the best thing he had ever tasted.

"Oh, lad, I think you just proved yourself more than worth my time," he purred as Hiccup sat up. "If I knew you were this hungry for cock I would have nabbed you first."

Hiccup licked his lips in response, his gaze glassy as the drug's full effects kicked in. He was now super sensitive and so needy his cock was weeping around the urethra plug and cock cage. Even his nipples were lactating, something Arngrim was empresses to see. He laid the boy done on the bed and settled between his legs but he didn't enter, not yet. Instead he ripped his head to Hiccup's chest and took one nipple, ring and all, into his mouth and began suckling. He enjoyed doing this most with his females slaves, especially if they were pregnant or nursing, but a male lactating, dragon cum induced or not, was a rare treat and he took full advantage of Hiccup's condition. He suckled hard, enjoying the boy's cries and the way the youth clung to his head, his thin fingers Tangled in his long mane of greying hair while grinding against him.

"Oh gods, yes!" the boy screamed, dry humping the man. He never thought having his nipples sucked would feel so good. Usually it hurt or felt alien but now…now he thought he would cum just from this one act. He knew the man was sucking something out of him but it didn't matter, it just felt good. He was sure he was going to lose his mind when the man raised his head, pointedly ignoring the other nipple to nip at his chin.

"I like that," Arngrim purred. "I want to hear you screaming for more.". Without anymore forewarning he pulled the butt plug from Hiccup's ass and threw it aside, replacing it with his own meaty length.

Hiccup gave another cry put it wasn't in pain but rather sudden fulfilment. That burning sensational moved and settled right where the man filled him as if it had been waiting all this time for just this moment. "Yes! Gods, yes! Hard, please do me hard." It sounded so strange coming from his mouth but it was as if his body and mouth were no longer connected to the rest of him. The logical side, the side that was still fighting to remain in control, knew this was wrong, the it was induced by the dragon cum but the rest of didn't care because he felt , real good. The fire had spread, consuming every inch of him but it was no longer painful but blissful. He was losing his mind, he knew it, but he didn't care anymore. "Harder!"

"You're so fucking beautiful like this," Arngrim growled, bent right over him and meting Hiccup's lustful gaze. He grabbed Hiccup's left arm and raised it above his head to lick at his underarm. "I can get used to having you in my bed every night.". He nipped the soft skin before returning his attention the neglected nipple and suckling it.

Hiccup's hips piston forward to meet the man's thrusts, trying to take every inch of him in. It wasn't enough, he needed more. He needed his prostate hit right now. He felt himself about to orgasm only to be stopped by the plug which both hurt and made him heady with need. His back arched as Arngrim fed from his chest. "Please, please…deeper…fuck me deeper."

Arngrim bit his nipple but instead of being painful it only stirred Hiccup more.

"Deeper, eh?" the man drawled as his licked his lips. He pulled out, causing the boy to groan in disappointment, only to flip Hiccup onto his stomach and slam right back into him as hard and deep as possible.

Hiccup shrieked but it wasn't in pain. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as his prostate was rammed over and over. Arngrim went balls deep with every thrust. He used the straps on Hiccup's arms for leverage, grabbing a thick ring in either hand and yanking the boy into each thrust.

"Do you like this, little dragon? Do you like taking big dragons with you ring ass? Come now, tell me the truth, you want this more than you will ever admit to anyone else. You want ol'Arngrim's big cock in you tight hole."

"Yes…" Hiccup whimpered, although truth be told he had no clue what the man was saying and was only following the lines Ryker had forced him to remember and say to his clients while his ass was being pounded on. "Harder…oh gods…please, harder."

And Arngrim went harder. If he could he'd fuck the boy forever. The boy's insides were slick but tight and hugged Arngrim's length perfectly. Hiccup grasped the wooden headboard and pushed back, all the while crying out for more while telling Arngrim how good he felt. It was a first for the boy and seemed to go on forever as his orgasm was thwarted by the urethra plug each time he thought he was about to go over the edge.

"Should I let you cum?" Arngrim finally breathed into Hiccup's ear, both cover in a thick layer of sweat and breathing heavily.

"Please!" the boy begged, his insides knotted from pleasure overload and denied orgasm. "Please…I can't keep going."

Arngrim nipped the back of his neck. "You can," he assured. "You're young. You can keep going for hours with multiple partners without tiring right now. But without at least one orgasm…you can hurt your insides. Would you like to cum?"

"Yes…yes…please," Hiccup pleaded. He could keep going. His body wanted to but he needed to cum, just once and then the man can do whatever he wanted. Just once was all he needed and he would be okay.

The northern hunter picked up his pace again, driving deep and hard just as Hiccup wanted. Hiccup met him, pushing back just as hard. The sound of wet flesh slapping against wet flesh and heavy panting echoed through the room and just when Hiccup thought he would lose his mind and couldn't take it anymore, Arngrim released the cage around his cock and pulled out the plug.

It was a sudden rush. Hiccup came so hard he nearly fell under the man as his pent up orgasm hit him and seed spewed from his length all over the bed and his stomach. His arms and legs became rubbery. It didn't seem to stop but kept spilling out as the man kept thrusting into him until Arngrim came as well. The man slumped against the youth, most of his weight braced on one arm against the wall over Hiccup's head. Hiccup should have been exhausted. They had fucked longer than he had any other man with the exception of the gangbang. But he wasn't tired at all, if anything he was wired and ready to go again, his length already hardening after cumming as hard as he did.

"It's the dragon cum," Arngrim explained as he pulled out of the youth and fixed his trousers. "It'll wear off in time but until then you're hardwired for sex."

Hiccup stared at him in horror then glanced at the door. Did that mean someone else was coming to fuck him once this man had left? He began to tremble, fear setting in once more. To his surprise, Arngrim pushed him back down on the bed, knelt next to it, and took his hard length in his mouth, sucking on it like some juicy fruit. Immediately, Hiccup's mind delve back into the sexual black hole in had been trapped in moments ago. The man took him deep in his throat while one hand teased his gaping hole. Then, before Hiccup had a chance to understand, those fingers worked their way inside, first only one or two and then the entire hand until Arngrim was fisting him, going almost elbow deep. Hiccup cried out, his back arching and fingers digging into the sheets beneath him. His mind said this should hurt but his body argued that it was as good, maybe even better, as having the man balls deep inside him. The only difference was the fact than man was able to move his fingers inside Hiccup and toy with him in ways a cock never could. Hiccup's mind and body were on overload and when a second orgasm hit his vision exploded into brilliant white stars. He came again, his seed spewing like a volcano. Arngrim drank it down and continued until Hiccup came a third time, by which time Ryker was pounding on the door announcing Arngrim's time was up.

The northern hunter wiped off his arm on the end of the sheet then stood as he licked his lips. Then, in an almost fatherly gesture, wrapped Hiccup in the heavy fur again. He stroked the boy's cheek adoringly. "You are much more talented than you think," he assured, pecking Hiccup on the side of the mouth. Then he strolled across the room, rapped on the door for Ryker to unlock it, and then was gone.

Hiccup could only stare after him, his body still tingling with need even after cumming as hard as he had both times. He felt empty and needed to be filled again, be it cock, toy or fist, he didn't care. He needed to be fucked and he hated himself all the more for it. His insides twisted when Ryker stepped inside and came for him. He almost broke down in tears at the look the man have him. Not angry. Not judgemental. It wasn't quite pity and desire either. Hiccup wasn't sure what it was but when the man went to lift him up to take him back to his room, Hiccup wrapped his arms around his neck, happy it was him and not a guard or some stranger to service.

He let himself be carried to his room, hidden under the furs. Everywhere their bodies touch, Hiccup's felt on fire. It wasn't until they were alone in his tiny room with the door shut that Hiccup found the courage to speak. He wanted to demand answers, asked how Ryker could let Keldor drug him like that after everything that had happened the previous week. But those were the words that came out of his mouth but something altogether more primal.

"Fuck me as hard as you can and don't stop until I pass out…or even after," he said in a breathy voice that shocked the both of them.

Ryker stared at him for only a moment before grinning, opening his trousers, and pinning Hiccup against the door. Neither cared how loud they got as Ryker rammed into his ass with all the pent up need he had gained listening to Arngrim fucking his thrall. Hiccup only had one master that could make him squeal in such a way and that was Ryker and he was not afraid to remind his little thrall of that as he slammed over and over into the boy's core. He fucked the boy until Hiccup could cum no more, then continued fucking him until the boy fainted, and then continued on until he was sure Hiccup would think of no one but him until the next client came along, and then Ryker would do it again until all Hiccup ever thought of us his cock filling him and no other.


	14. Chapter 14

NOTE: the following bad guys are from the book series.

The effects of dragon cum could last a long time and with the amount Hiccup had Ben given, it last even longer, especially when he was forced to drink it in place of water first thing every morning. Finding ally chieftain's that were interested in screwing the youth was challenging as well but Keldor had gathered a fair size list. Of course the real interesting clients came from the list of enemies to Berk. Arngrim had taken a shining to the boy and paid a large sum in order to return and enjoy Hiccup every few weeks. He even sent expensive furs for the boy to wear and the finest silks he traded to give the thrall. Arngrim was smitten and would have bought the boy right then and there. Hiccup's next client wasn't so entranced by the youth.

Madguts of the Murderous Tribe was a huge man over seven feet tall and towered even Ryker as he stomped through the underground fort, looking as if he was wasting his time by even being there. He only ever spoke in grunts, leaving the talking to Gumboil, his man servant and closest ally. They acknowledged the rules, having similar for Madguts's own sex slaves, and then proceeded to the chamber used for Hiccup to pleasure guests.

Unlike Arngrim or even the Grimborn Brothers, there were no pleasantries or idle talking when Madguts and Gumboil entered the room. Madguts raised a single brow when he saw Hiccup, immediately recognizing the youth, and then stripped down, baring is large muscular body and hard twelve inch cock, already standing at attention from the mere thought of boning the troublesome youth who had not only helped the Bog Burglar brat steal his sky dragon but had also caused him to lose a swimming race years ago. The Hooligan heir was now a legend throughout the Archipelago as a dragon whisperer but now that he was thought dead perhaps he would become a new legend, the Archipelago whore.

He stomped toward the bed on large every feet.

For his part, Hiccup was terrified. He had always been scared of Madguts but the dragon cum inside him made that fear hazy as his gaze travelled to the instrument that was about to be shoved in him. Madguts was huge and quite literally hung like a dragon. Twelve inches long, three inches wide…there was no question the man was going to tear up his insides. He tried to shuffle back but there was only a short chain connecting his collar to the bed. He had no where to go as the man climbed onto the bed, his monster size cock directly over his face.

"Open your mouth for your new master," ordered Gumboil, watching with a sick twisted smile. "Best to keep your throat relaxed. He's going all the way."

There was a mad gleam in the smaller man's eyes but Hiccup never got a chance to analyze hit. His body was on fire, as it had been for days on end since being fucked by Arngrim, and all he knew was that he needed it to end soon or he might very well die from it. Since being filled with dragon cum in every bloody opening in his body, all Hiccup wanted was to be fucked. Ryker said it would take a massive orgasm to clear it from his system but that had yet to happen. He had been fucked by both brothers and cum many times but nothing cured him of the ache. Surprisingly, he hoped someone Madguts's size would do it because otherwise he didn't know what he was going to do. He needed to escape but not like this.

His jaw stung as the thick round head of Madguts's cock pushed into his throat. The man was only a few inches in but it felt as if he might unhinged Hiccup's jaw. The youth tried to relax but the further the man went the worse it felt until he couldn't even draw air through his nose – and Madguts wasn't even half way in yet. Panic took hold of Hiccup and he tried to push the man off but it was no use. He suffocating on this man's cock. Pain and fear suddenly turned to pleasure as a someone began groping his tender balls. It wasn't a gentle touch but it was enough to calm him and trigger the endless arousal that seemed to be consuming him. His throat relaxed just enough to be able to swallow every inch of that monster cock as he was face fucked into the bed. It didn't last long. The first shot of cum went straight to his belly and Madguts pulled out with a grunt.

The huge man shoved his servant aside and got between Hiccup's legs. He yanked out the ever present butt plug, inspected the opening to make sure it was well lubed, before slamming his meat into the thrall. There was other preparation. Hiccup gave a shriek, feeling his inners tear at the sudden intrusion. Madguts was not a gentle person whatsoever. He took what he wanted when he wanted and if a thrall died in the process he did not care. It was something Hiccup knew long before this encounter. The man opened Hiccup wide, holding the amputated leg over one shoulder as he knelt over the boy. His hips piston forward, go deeper and deeper. With each hard thrust the tip of his cock could be seen trying to poke through the boy's stomach and Hiccup was almost certain that that was exactly what Madguts was trying to do, fuck his way through Hiccup until his cock exploded out the other side. It hurt but also felt incredibly good but only because he was drugged and couldn't tell the difference anymore. He cried and gasped, trying to beg for more but unable to form the words because surely he could take no more. Then he got more. Gumboil shoved his filthy length down the boy's throat and thrust in time with his master. Large hands held his wrists, yanking him into each thrust of Madguts's hips while chubby hands grasped his head and pulled him back to feed on the cock in his mouth. He was pulled and pushed and pulled and pushed until he didn't know up from down. And then a big hand wrapped around his neck and squeezed. Hiccup nearly blacked out. He was already struggle to breath around Gumboil's vile length but now he was being fucked in both end while being choked. It should have scared him but instead it made him sucked harder and push back more, his mind lost to sensation. He was going to cum. He was going to cum hard.

But he didn't. The cage and urethra plug saw to that. He was doubled up and twisted with need but his orgasm eluded him once more. Instead both men came inside him, one filling his mouth, the other his ass. They finished by pulling out and ejaculated across his face and body. And then they were off him.

Madguts had an angry look on his always angry face as he dressed, his eyes cold as he glared at Hiccup. Gumboil fixed his trousers then grabbed some food from the table, utterly bored. Then he rapped on the door, surprising Ryker who stood guard outside.

"Pathetic," Gumboil proclaimed on Madguts's behalf. "Utterly pathetic. He'll never bring in enough gold unless he's trained. People won't pay for aa whore that lays there and let's you do what you want. He needs to be able to seduce people and make them want to invest money into him. And no one wants to fuck a twig. Put some meat on him. We'll return IF he meets that criteria otherwise someone else might snap him in two before my master."

Ryker was at a loss for words and not even Hiccup could come up with a witty remark. The men left, having paid only enough to have a little fun with Hiccup, an experience that lasted no more than fifteen minutes. Hiccup was still burning with need and looked to Ryker to finish him but the man sighed and shook his head, leaving the boy trapped in the fog of pain and pleasure.

An hour passed in silence, Hiccup laying on the bed trying to figure out how to remove the cock cage when the servants came to clean him up. Normally they never tended to him but served only the brothers. They scrubbed every inch of Hiccup, not saying a word, before lifting and moving him to the center of the room. One connected chains to the beams while the other two wrestled to get him in place. Hiccup did not like hanging from the beams at all. But while these men and women were servants, they were all much stronger than Hiccup and in only a few short minutes they had his wrists connected to the chains, leaving him to balance on the toes of his right foot. To add to his troubles, they blindfolded him, making sure he could not see who his next guest was whatsoever. He was left like that for an impossibly long time. He felt empty and almost wished someone had shoved a new butt plug up his ass.

Time dragged on and Hiccup couldn't help the whimper that escaped him. This was torture. This was worse than having water dripped on his head. It was worse than being force feed. The waiting slowly drove him mad as his skin tingled in the cool air that seeped through the wooden vents above. It felt like a thousand nano dragons biting him all at once and made him shiver as well as excited him.

The door opened and closed and a pair of heavy footsteps filled the room. Hiccup lifted his head toward the sound. "Hello?" he called, his voice just above a whisper. They weren't Ryker's or Viggo's foot steps, he knew their sound anywhere.

No one answered but the footsteps continued as the man walked around him to the table behind. The sudden feel of leather straps travelling between his legs had him gasping in both fear and need. "Who's there?"

"Thralls do not speak," a familiar voice purred in his ear, sending shivers down Hiccup's spine.

There was the crack of a cat-o-nine tails to Hiccup's right and his body jerked at the sound as if it had been struck when it had not. A moment later the strands of the whip were running over his rear and up and down his spine.

"So this is what happened to the great Dragon Conqueror, not an honorable death in combat but turned into a little sex slave," the voice continued with a chuckle. The man got closer, his hot breath in Hiccup's face. "Had I known you liked it up the ass I would have kept you as a cabin boy all those years ago. Madguts said to, I suppose I should have listened. I probably would have got my maps read faster if I had you sitting on my lap."

"Norbert…" Hiccup breathed. He gave a cry as his ass was flogged. Not hard but enough to make him jump.

"You do not speak," Norbert growled. He traced his thumb over the boy's lower lip. "If it were up to me, I'd cut out your tongue. All I need is a hole to fuck."

Oh how Hiccup needed to be fucked. He gave a small whimper at the pressure in his cock. All he needed was to orgasm. One freaking hard orgasm and he'd be fine.

"But apparently your fool masters think they can make more money auctioning you off as a dragon whisperer. As if you won't the beast after everyone the moment they let you talk to one," Norbert continued as he circled the boy. "I'm not such a fool. If I bought you I'd have you help me find my way back to America and when your note reading my maps you'd be entertaining my men. They do like an orgy. And then you'd be servicing the chief of the Americas to ensure peace. Wouldn't that be nice? They say you are a peace keeper, don't they? Yet I hear that you were the one that brought war between the Hunters and Hooligans. Conflicted, are you?"

Hiccup bit his inner cheek and tried to keep his thoughts to himself.

"I was told I can't kill you or do any serious damage," Norbert purred again Hiccup's ear. "But I promise you…this is really going to hurt."

A ball gag was shoved in Hiccup's mouth and tied behind his head. Then the flogging began. It wasn't contained to his backside. Norbert flogged his back, ass, inner and outer thighs, and took a sick job in flogging his swollen balls so hard Hiccup was in tears. That was followed clamps and heavy weights allowed to his testicles, making Hiccup fear they might be ripped from his body. As if that wasn't overkill enough, Norbert brought along his own set of needles. One by one he slowly pierced them through each ball sack until the pain was so bad that Hiccup lost track of how many were in him. Next came the nipples but here Norbert only added some weights to the piercings. The new addition he added was a piercing to Hiccup's belly button and connected it to his nipples via thin decorative chains. From there Norbert moved on to Hiccup's backside. He inspected Hiccup's abused ass hole then found an appropriate size rod from a small case he had brought with him. Out came a large dildo made completely of ice. He took it and rubbed it against Hiccup trembling body.

"Now this is something I had specially made for just an occasion. I have to keep in stored in the extreme cold of our highest mountain answer transport it encased in ice so it won't melt until placed in just the right hole. I was actually planning to use it on that Bogota Burglar brat but when I got word of you being here…well I thought who best to try it out on." Without further ado, he shoved it up Hiccup's ass and hit home.

The boy howled at the sudden cold but it was muffled against the gag. His body jerked forward, trying to get away from the cold but Norbert held his hips until every last inch of ice was swallowed by his ass. Okay, this was worse than the water torture, Hiccup decided. Not only did he have to cum but now he had to pee on top of it. He could feel melting ice dripping from his opening down his leg. But Norbert wasn't done yet. Ice was applied everywhere, especially to his balls. The needles grew frigid sending even more pain into his testicles.

"I'm going to wait until the ice melts a little more," Norbert said almost gently as he stroked Hiccup's tear stain cheeks. "And then I'm going to fuck you. If you're good I'll take out that plug…if not, I'll shove a second one in. Maybe I'll get it stuck in here and you'll be trapped like this forever. Always hard. I can think of a few ladies that might enjoy riding you like that…forever hard so they can take their pleasure as long as they please." He nipped the boy's underarm as he felt his whole. "Almost there."

Hiccup let out another cry as his legs were suddenly hoisted up and pressed against his chest, opening him wider.

"Ready?" Norbert asked.

The blindfold was removed but Hiccup wasn't facing Norbert. He was facing a large mirror and what he saw made him sick to his stomach. He knew he was looking at himself yet could not recognise the young man in the mirror. His skin was sickly pale and brown freckles stood in utter contrast. His eyes were glazed and dark circled hung below them. He could see his balls, heavy and weighed down, with nasty large silver needles piercing through them. His cock was still cage in the dragon motif cock cage, the tongue of the dragon going through the tip and deep inside him. And on the tip was also a ring. A chain went from there to the new ring on his belly button then split in two to travel up to the rings on his nipples. Leather straps crisscrossed over his torso, and stomach. More were on his legs and arms. Hiccup didn't recognize himself at all. Norbert stood behind him with a twisted grin.

"And to think, all this began because you stole my Papa's American vegetable that now grows all over Berk. I should have brought one and shoved THAT up your sweet little ass." But Norbert didn't have a potato so instead he shoved his cock up Hiccup's wet ass. He angled the boy in such a way that the could both watch as he plundered that hole, pounding into him with sharp unforgiving thrusts while flogging Hiccup's cock and pulls. The boy cried and screamed, either in pain or ecstasy or both, neither was quite sure. Norbert fucked him with all the passion and hate he held for the boy, making sure Hiccup felt every inch of his length. Then, when he knew Hiccup needed to orgasm, he removed the plug. It was only for a split second while he squeezed what little of the boy's base was accessible while replacing the plug with a larger thick one. Norbert didn't just replace it, he shoved it in and out of the boy's hard length as if fucking the inside of Hiccup's cock. Hiccup thrashed against him but couldn't escape. Norbert came inside him then shoved the plug deep inside the youth and left him like that. Then he shoved two fairly large dildo in the boy's worn ass, let his legs down, and left him hanging there.

Norbert rapped on the door to be let out and then headed for a private meeting with Keldor. He would place a bid on the boy if only to continue his revenge. He wasn't anywhere near done with Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.

Ryker's heart nearly stopped when he walked into the sex chamber, a name some of the Hunters began referring to. Hiccup was hanging from the ceiling, unconscious and with so many things sticking out of him Ryker had no idea where to begin. He did his best to remove the needles without causing any more harm but it was hard to tell in the boy's state. Hiccup had either fainted or gone into shock, he wasn't responding to anything. Ryker stripped the youth of every toy, plug, cage and needle until he was bare of everything save the collar and wrist cuffs. Then he bundled the boy up and took him to Viggo's personal chambers. Their thrall needed a safe place while Ryker dealt with a certain Hysteric chieftain. What Norbert the Nutjob had done went way beyond their agreement. If Hiccup came out of this he was not going to be the same at all.


	15. Chapter 15

Any and all other sessions were cancelled for the following two weeks. Hiccup was in shock. His mind unable to comprehend what had happened. In fact he barely remembered it but his body bore the evidence. It turned out that what had happened was a joint effort between Madguts and Norbert. Norbert had been suspicious about the whole auction and "exotic dragon whisperer" and had Madguts and Gumboil scope it out and once he knew it was Hiccup, decided to get a little revenge. Viggo had no problem with that but the rules still applied and while Norbert had done no permanent damage to Hiccup physically, the shock had left the boy in a state where he was useless to anyone and even Arngrim, who had paid a hefty sum for another session with the thrall, had to be turned away until Hiccup healed.

The boy now lay on Viggo's large bed, seemingly catatonic and staring up at the beaming over the ceiling, not moving or talking and only eating when ordered to do so. Any rebellious Ness that may have remained now appeared gone. He didn't flinch when he was touched and would let anyone do whatever they wanted to his body, as if his mind had somehow detached itself. Viggo had tried everything to bring the boy out of it. He tried talking to him, bathing him, wrapping him in the soft warm furs Arngrim had sent. He tried engaging him in a game of Maces and Talons, and even got so frustrated that he had fucked the boy. But nothing worked. Hiccup was like some human size doll and while his insides were still warm, he was like the living dead and it sent chills down Viggo's spine. He moved to a new tactic and started reading passages from his numerous books as he tried cuddling with the boy. This went on for three days. Viggo was just about to give up and send for Ryker, who had decided to make what had happened to their thrall into a person matter and was taking up the issue with Norbert still, when the boy made a soft noise as if just waking up from a long nap.

"No more," he whispered, tears in his bright eyes as he gazed up at Viggo as he lay against the Hunter chief. "I can't…I can't feel my legs."

A sigh of relief escaped Viggo and he put on his best smile. "You will. I'll allow you a reprieve until you recover." His brushed away Hiccup's shaggy bangs. "You're next client is a woman. It won't hurt as much with her."

A sob came from the youth. "Please, let me go home."

"This is your home," Viggo answered. He placed a kiss on Hiccup's brow then continued reading aloud. All the while Hiccup stared up at the ceilings and the narrow vent that ran throughout the underground fort.

Relearning to use his legs took even longer than last time or so it seemed. Once Hiccup was conscious again he refused to be bed ridden but he had to use not only his peg leg but also a crutch that he cursed almost as much as Norbert. His legs gave out often and he would lose feeling in them. Viggo would watch him from his study, noting the determination in the youth's face as he fought to stand on his own.

After two weeks it was time for Hiccup to service his next client and the boy was literally in tears. "I can't," he sobbed, shaking like a leaf when Viggo made the announcement. "I can't even get hard. I have next to no feeling below the waist or haven't you noticed?"

Indeed Viggo had noticed. Ryker had returned and both brothers had tried to sooth the youth by pleasuring him but nothing worked. Neither wanted to use dragon cum so soon after the Norbert incident. When they tried to have sex with the boy all they got was either a blank stare as the kid lay there emotionless or sobbing uncontrollably. His body was extremely sensitive but there was no arousal. Hiccup's emotions were unpredictable. Sometimes he would be depressed, then angry, and then almost hysterical with laughter. He broken and losing his mind and sometimes he just didn't care anymore.

"We're not leaving you alone with her," Ryker assured, watching the thrall as the youth hobbled around, his legs so weak it looked as if he might fall any moment.

"So an audience is going to help get it up? Thanks, I feel much better," Hiccup retorted, sounding almost like his old self if there wasn't always that tremble in his voice.

"No, but we have tools that will help," Viggo said calmly, his dark eyes never wandering far from the youth.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "I don't want another plug in me. The last was almost broke…it was huge."

Viggo nodded. "I know. It us a long time to get it out. Norbert should never have something that thick inside your cock. It won't happen again." Unless Norbert won the auction, then it was out of Viggo's hands. The Hysterics chief had put a rather impressive down payment on the auction that Ryker was struggling to beat. "What I'm suggesting is a tube. It will keep you hard and let you cum."

The boy was shaking his head as he stumbled across the room, determined to walk. "I don't want anything in me. I don't want to do this. Let me talk to my father…I can refund your gold some other way."

"Berk has no gold, and even if it did it will take the amount of Berk, the Outcasts, the Berserkers AND the Defenders of the Wing to pay back what you owe. This is the best course without bankrupting three other tribes," Viggo pointed out patiently. They had had this discussion many times. "This woman is an enchantress. You'll like her. Nothing will be put inside you except the tube. It will fill much better having you cock inside something rather than having it shoved into you, I promise."

A small whine came from the youth before he flopped onto the bedding in defeat. "What if it breaks?"

It was Ryker's turn to chuckle in amusement. "It won't. We've used them ourselves."

Hiccup gave him a doubtful look before sighing and staring up at the beams. It did it often, his tired eyes always searching for something. "Is she the only one today?"

"Yes, no one else is due for several more days," Viggo said matter-of-factly. He strolled across the room and knelt over Hiccup. "Do this and I may consider letting you use the Dragon Eye."

That got Hiccup's attention. The boy's eyes widened and he stared up at Viggo in surprise. "You will?"

"Make this woman orgasm and I will consider it. All she needs is your cock hard and she'll do the rest."

The boy looked utterly pathetic. He closed his eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Alright…" he murmured, opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling. He took a deep breath. Viggo was lying, he knew that but the tiny chance of maybe touching the Dragon Eye again gave him something to look forward to.

There were no servants this time. The brothers prepared Hiccup themselves, making he looked the part but did not force feed him dragon cum or inject any. They simply made sure he was clean, hair washed and brushed, clean shaven and pretty much looking as desirable as a pasty skinned fishbowl could look. Hiccup pointedly ignored everything that the brothers did to him and stayed a compliant as possible, staring up at the ceiling to keep from freaking out as Viggo began to insert the metal tube inside his cock. It hurt. He hissed and grabbed the sheets but kept still. He kept his breathing steady and eyes on the beams above him.

After the tube was installed and locked into place by the ring on the tip of his cock, Viggo kissed Hiccup's inner thighs. "Having you hard is a beautiful sight," he purred, gazing up the length of Hiccup's body. "I may keep you like this."

Hiccup closed his eyes and kept his mouth shut. If he said nothing then Viggo would lose interest and remove it sooner. He fought not to flinch as Viggo moved up his body to kiss the side of his neck. Almost three months and Hiccup could still not get use to this. The man's lip travel from his neck along his jaw until they reached the youth's mouth. Hiccup tried to relax, tried to open his mouth and accept it but he couldn't. His whole body tensed as Viggo fondled him, his neither regions automatically stinging even at the gentle touch.

"Relax and open your mouth," Viggo purred against his lips.

Opening his mouth wasn't easy but it was easier than relaxing. It was only a faction and Viggo had to repeat the order before it happened but eventually Hiccup managed enough for the man to stuck his tongue past his teeth and lick the roof of his mouth. Hiccup wanted to throw up but a tongue was better than a dick.

"You're supposed to seduce me and your clients," Viggo chastised when he pulled away. "You want to make people love you not hurt you. Once you learn the art of seduction then people like Norbert and Madguts will treat you like a treasure and a fuck toy."

Hiccup tried away, disgusted by the entire concept. He knew nothing about seduction let alone how to make sex feel good. All he knew was pain and that unless drugged, sex hurt. It was nothing like he imagined it would be. Of course when he used to think of sex his partner was completely different and definitely not the same gender…okay, he did think of guys, too, just not the men Viggo was forcing upon him and certainly not like this. At least this time was supposed to be different, but knowing Viggo there would some sort of catch.

"Is she the only one today?" he asked, trying not to sound whiny and double checking for his own sanity sake.

"As I said, no one else is scheduled. Although Arngrim is anxious to see you again. He's pay a lot of money for an hour of your time. He even sent you new clothing."

Hiccup nodded. He hated the silks and satin he was often forced to wear. They were soft but made him feel exposed. The furs, on the other hand, let him hide and pretend he was home in his own bed back on Berk.

The wait was probably the worse part of the whole ordeal. When Hiccup was drugged time didn't seem to matter. His mind would slip away and he barely felt anything under after it weaved off. Waiting, especially with the tube inside his prick was excruciating. It inched and he wanted to touch himself and get it out but Ryker kept slapping his hands every time they moved toward his groin. So he had to keep his hands busy doing other things. He fiddled with the stuff on Viggo's desk which annoyed the Hunter chief to no end, then started rearranging the book shelf only to be reprimanded again and told not to touch stuff unless he planned on sitting still and reading. That would be great if Hiccup could focus long enough to read. He loved reading but his mind kept delving to his groin or the beams above. The brothers assumed he was checking for hooks or chains, a phobia he now had of being strung up by them. But the real reason was the puffs of fresh air that escaped the wooden air vent and circulated air into the fort. It was colder now meaning winter was no doubt upon them or very close and it made Hiccup ache inside. He had not seen the sun in so very long.

He almost jumped when Ryker touched him from behind and pulled him into a tight embrace much as his father would when he was little. Except this embrace was followed by hot lips to his neck and a thick tongue delving in his ear. Hiccup could feel the man's hardness press against his ass. "We may have time for a quickie before the woman arrives," he purred for just Hiccup to hear. "Viggo's right, you do look gorgeous with a hard cock."

Normally Ryker made Hiccup feel safe, or as safe as one can be given the situation, but this time he thought he would be sick. The mere thought of sex made him sick and it took all his will power not to throw up as Ryker's large hand slid down his stomach. He couldn't voice his opinion without potentially causing more issues. The back of his trousers were pulled down under his ass and Ryker's hard length pressed against him but just as Hiccup thought it would push inside a knock came from the door and he was saved from another unwanted fucking, at least from the moment.

One of the guards escorted a tall woman with dark blonde hair and a dragon skull headdress into the room. Her slim body left little to the imagination as she wore a very form fitting shirt and high cut leather loin clothe with fur belt. Hiccup stared at her for several moments. He knew her he just couldn't remember where. Her feet were bare with only a mix of beads and leather adorning her ankles and long legs.

She greeted Viggo with a familiarity of an ex lover. "Viggo, I never thought I'd see you again," she purred as she held out her right hand to him.

He took it and kissed the back but the look in his eyes were dark. "I did promise to get you back for trying to poison me," he returned. There was the hint of a threat before his face softened and he smiled. "But that will be for another time. I have something that might profit us both, especially since you also appear to be an enemy of Berk."

She raised a surprised brow before following his gaze to Hiccup still held protectively in Ryker's arms. She looked confused for a moment before strolling toward the youth, her hips swaying almost hypnotically. She studied him for several long minutes before smiling softly. "So the stories circulating the Archipelago are wrong," she said, taking the boy's chin between her thumb and forefinger and turning his head from side to side.

"They are," Viggo confirmed. "As you and the Thunderhead tribe no doubt still have a grievance with Berk I am offering you a chance to indulge in yourself with this our thrall."

"Thrall hmm? He is still of royal blood, he was captured not exiled, correct?"

Hiccup kept his mouth shut, having learned when not to answer, especially when he was being treated as if he wasn't even there.

"Correct," Viggo answered, standing next to the Sorceress.

"He has no heirs, no wife?" Skuld continued, one hand now on Hiccup's chest.

"None."

"He seems a little things. Is he healthy?"

"Given the circumstances."

This time Hiccup's trousers were pulled down to his ankles. Skuld was not afraid to give him a full examination. Her long fingers and sharp nails touched and scraped every inch of his groin, paying particular attention to his cock and testicles. She weighed them in her hands, squeezing gently and inspecting his length. She fingered the opening and the ring at the tip and pressed the top of the tube to push it deeper. "I take it he is having issues with arousal," she questioned with a disapproving frown.

"Overdosed on dragon cum," Viggo explained. "And we had some guests who were…no so friendly to him."

She stood and grinned at Hiccup. "Given what he's done to all of us I'm not surprised. Now you, my sweet, are going to cum, one way or another. You've pleasure all these big burly men now you're going to pleasure me." She ran a finger down Hiccup's nose. "Have you ever pleasure a woman?"

"No," Hiccup answered. And he didn't want to either, at least not her.

"Take off your shift and lay on the bed," she instructed with a pleased little grin.

Reluctantly, Hiccup did as he was told. He stepped out of his trousers and pulled off the tunic. This was awful. His first time with a woman shouldn't be with Skuld. It should be with Astrid, but that thought quickly faded as he remembered Astrid didn't want him…or was that part of a nightmare. He didn't remember anymore. All he knew was he didn't want to have sex with Skuld.

The woman in question, stripped down as well until all she wore was the skull headdress and the various jewels and leathers. Her breasts were high and nipples pierced. She didn't appear nervous at all with her nudity or being in front of the men. She acted as if she owned the place and climbed up onto the bed with Hiccup.

"You've sucked a lot of cock, haven't you?" she asked, grinning widely when his face flamed in embarrassment. "My tribe would call you a sword stealer or sock if they wanted to be rude. Today you'll be eating pussy. I want you using your tongue and lips and sucking at my juices and in turn I'll suck your cock."

Holding back a groan at the task set before him. Instead he tried to smile but it must have came out as a grimace because Skuld shook her in amusement before straddling his head. So that is what a woman's pussy looks like, he thought absently as he looked up at the woman's virginal before she sat on his face. He gave a start at the new smell and softness, having never had a woman do this to him, and it took a moment to wrap his mind around what he was supposed to do next. Instinct took hold and he began licking at her folds. The taste was hard to describe, salty but sweet, as if she had been eating berries. His mind began to wander as his courage built. He began licking and sucking with more vigor as his mind replaced Skuld with Astrid and all the fantasies he had kept bottled up for so many years were suddenly released. Skuld had triggered something inside him.

The woman moaned and rocked her hips, but she kept her promise and suckled his hard cock, her tongue playing with the tube as she kneaded his balls. To Hiccup it was Astrid. Astrid who he loved and was afraid to tell her. Astrid who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Astrid who he wanted to bear his children and rule Berk at his side. He was no longer afraid of her looking down on him. He buried his face in her folds, needing and wanting her more than he wanted anything in his life and when her juices began to flow he drank them down like the finest honey mead he ever tasted. In turn he felt his arousal return.

The fantasy didn't end when Skuld turned around and straddled his hips. In Hiccup's mind the headdress was gone, as we're the tattoos and jewel. In it's placed was creamy white skin littered with old scars, each one with a story and each making her more beautiful than the next. She sheathed his aching cock inside her and bounced gently as she took his hands in her and placed them on the round mounds of her breasts. The weighed more than he imagined and he gave them a gentle squeeze as he bucked up into her. Her insides were warm and hugged his length. It felt so good.

"That's right, babe. It feels good, doesn't it?" the woman said softly, her lips a breath away from his.

Her hair tickled his face, the scent fresh with the smell of the sea. When she kissed him it seemed to religion the fire within him like no other. He pulled her close, returning the kiss with a passion he never knew he had. His hands roamed her body but something felt off. But it didn't seem to matter. His libido had returned and he was cumming before he even knew.

"That's my boy," she purred, kissing his brow. "Let's see if I can milk another lot out of you."

It started again, and again. The woman riding Hiccup for all he was worth. She orgasmed more than him, seeming in utter bless. In Hiccup's mind this was what he imagined his wedding night would be with Astrid. He kept up the illusion, refusing to acknowledge the reality and just once let himself go. She managed to make him cum two more times but by then he was exhausted and ready to pass out. He lay on the bed, boneless. He felt better than he had in a while but that didn't change the fact he had been used. Skuld took her time dressing, smiling down at Hiccup as she showed off assets. She was nothing like his Astrid.

"You did very well, my love," she told him as she pressed her lips to his in a good bye kiss. "Perhaps when I win you, you will become my husband and we will take over your tribe together."

He blinked, coming back to his senses. "Neither," he breathed, a sudden rush of angry filling him.

She laughed, smiling brightly. "When I am with your child neither you nor your pathetic little tribe can stop me." She stood and adjusted her shirt before turning to Viggo. "I will pay the price requested but I want three consecutive days a month with him."

"That will cost you," Ryker answered only for Viggo to raise a hand to silence him.

"I'm sure we can work out a reasonable arrangement," the chieftain said. He gave his brother a lot when Ryker tried to object. "Shall we discuss it on the way to your ship?" He held out his hand for her to take.

"I will pay for two more days now," she offered, refusing his hand. "And hour tomorrow and the next day."

He smiled. "There are others."

"Who? I will negotiate with them to share their hour…or we can take him together. All I want is his seed."

His smile grew. "Let's discuss this over dinner, shall we?" He took her hand and led her out of his bed chamber.

"Wait…you said you'd remove the tube," Hiccup called after Viggo. He struggled to sit up but his arms and legs felt like noodles. "Viggo…wait, you said…"

"And I will," Viggo answered. "After the lady Skuld and I have decided on our arrangements. Rest, you may have a few busy days ahead of you but you will be rewarded, I promise."

Hiccup flopped back down. There was no point arguing. He should have known Viggo would double cross him. He waited, expecting the meeting to take place in the living room but instead there was the sound of the door leading out to the rest of the fort opened and closed and then the heavy lock engaging from outside followed by silence. Hiccup was alone. That would have been great if Viggo had any weapons but the room was oddly bare that way, richly decorated but not a weapon in sight.

The tube was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. It had to come out. Not sure what else to do, Hiccup propped himself up on the pillows and fiddled with the ring on the tip of his cock. There had to be aa way to get it off. If Viggo could open it enough to attach the tube then it had to have an opening or clip or something. Very gently he twisted it through his skin, seeming for a break or a crack, a little line, something that might indicate where it would open. It was an alien feeling having such a thing in him and hurt when pulled. But he did pull. If it wouldn't open then he'd rip it out. He no longer cared about possible damage. He would not let Skuld have his child. He would not let her rule Berk.

A pitiful cry escaped him as the tip of his cock tore but it was not enough to rid himself of the ring. It was deeper than he expected and soon the pain was too much to bare. Giving up, he tried to calm his breathing and focus.

Okay, so the tube was stuck in him. It hurt but in the long run it was better than bleeding to death while trying to escape. Taking a deep breath he forced himself out of bed, pulled on his clothes, and placed the peg leg back on his stump. He took a moment to gather his wits. This was the first time he had been alone since his last escape attempt. He had to make it count. If he didn't make it out this time then he was never going to. No, it just meant he would try again and again until either he was free or dead. He no longer cared which. If this didn't work then there was always option B next time Keldor tortured him.

Taking a deep breath, he stood and followed the path of the air wooden air vent. He had been studying the vent since he learned what it was. Every four feet there was a strip of iron bracing the structure. He followed it to the living room where the ceiling was a little lower and the vent dipped down. It was still pretty high up. Making sure he was truly alone, he pulled the heavy table a few inches over, not enough for Viggo to really take notice of but enough to give him better access to the vent. He didn't have much time. Viggo and Ryker could return any moment. Climbing up on the table he stood tall and reached for the vent. His fingers moved over the iron, feeling for the rivets and trying to see if there was a weak spot. He found nothing, no loose boards or cracks. Disappointed, he got down and pushes the table back. Okay, so that was a bust. He followed the vent again, this time to a book shelf built into the stone wall. It was far more study than the table but with a peg leg instead of his usual prosthetic the climb was difficult. He did it, taking his time until his fingers reached and again he searched the iron and boards. The air was cooler here and seemed to flow more openly. The iron was strong just like before but luck was with Hiccup as he found a loose board. He got a little higher and worked the wood, pushing upward until it separated from the iron. His eyes brightened in sudden hope and he began working on the second until it too popped up. It wasn't a lot of space, barely enough for a person to lay in but it led outside. Hiccup could smell fresh air.

He climbed up the last few shelves and shimmered into the vent, ignoring the bite of shards of wood in his palms and against his legs. Then he set the boards back in place. No one would know where he went or how he escaped for quite sometime. By then he should be to the surface. After that it was a matter of finding a trainable dragon and getting out of there.


	16. Chapter 16

Crawling through an air vent is easier said than done. There was barely any light except through the narrow seams between the wood and it was so narrow in places that Hiccup, despite how things he was which was even more so than he had been before being captured, had to wiggle his way through, especially when coming to corners or ascending. It was not an easy feat and after only a few short time he was ready to give up. That was until he heard Viggo's outraged yell not so far off yet far closer than Hiccup wanted him to be. It echoed through the vent with such intensity he the man was right behind him.

"Where is he? Where's the thrall? Which of you let him out?" Viggo bellowed.

Hiccup froze, unable to move even an inch. He held his breath as he listened to the man stomp around.

"No one, sir," a guard stammered, obviously taken back by Viggo's rage.

"Keldor must have stolen him," Ryker growled with equal anger and what seemed like aa touch of worry.

"Keldor knows better than to defy me," Viggo snapped. But he paused in thought. "Was the old man here? Where is he now?" Before the guards could even answer their leader was stomping away with Ryker close behind.

Hiccup let out his breath and continued on, making to move slow and silently. Over the next few hours he heard a lot of commotion and yelling coming from Viggo and Ryker as the men searched for him. Every Hunter throughout the entire base was on the hunt for him but not one thought to look inside the vent. Hiccup would pause when they came close then continue when they left. He ignored his hunger and thrust in his need for freedom, although a few time he thought for sure he would be discovered by the humbling in his stomach each time he smelled food. He pushed forward, not willing to stop for anything…until exhaustion took him.

He slept for many hours, the yelling of Hunters a lullaby in the background. As long as they were yelling it meant no one had figured out where he had gone. If he didn't make it to the surface and escape then maybe he would die before they found him. It was a bleak thought but better than remaining a sex slave.

. . .

Ryker had never seen Viggo in such a rage. His younger brother was yelling at the men and even throwing the odd object in a tantrum. "Double crossers!" he howled as he scattered papers all over his desk. "I should have known that which was up to no good. She probably teamed up with Norbert to steal the boy. She so insistent on taking calm of a tribe – any tribe- that she would steal or thrall in hopes of getting pregnant and stealing Berk. I should contact Stoick and give him a heads up."

"And explain how Hiccup is not dead and is now our thrall while doing so," Ryker countered, oddly calm given the situation. He was worried about the boy, too, but they had searched Skuld's ship as well of Keldor's chambers, the sex room and every other nook and cranny of the fort. The guard had been the same left to protect to room, they had not switched shifts or left their post which meant Hiccup had to be there somewhere. H couldn't just magically disappear.

His brother glared at him before taking a deep breath and sighing. "Of course not. Although placing the blame on Skuld would have served nicely as a scapegoat."

"He couldn't have gotten fair, not in his condition. We just need to think this out. How could he have left your chambers without leaving through the door?"

"I haven't the foggiest." Viggo sat down and massaged his temples. "The boy's cunning, I give you that. There is no other way in or out of this time room. It was designed to be impenetrable."

Ryker nodded. He remembered the designs. The room was build by Driller Dragons, like the rest of the fort, only the walls were thicker. There was only one entrance and exit that was always guarded when the boy was in the chamber. So how Hiccup could have disappeared or escaped without notice was impossible. His gaze traveled upward to the beams. They had been searching for hours with no luck. The kid couldn't just vanish. Someone had to have taken him and bad off the guards. But then someone would have spotted him yet no one had.

His gaze moved to the air shaft that ran along the ceiling. No…that was far too small for a man to crawl through and Hiccup would never have been able to reach it. He would have had to stack the furniture which would have given him away immediately. Ryker would have dismissed the thought but it kept nagging at him and so he studied the long narrow air vent. Nothing seemed off. All the wood was intact. Hiccup would have had to pry a few loose to be able to climb inside even if he could reach it. Without a word, Ryker began walking the length, his keen eyes inspecting every inch.

"What ARE you doing?" Viggo asked, his annoyance growing with his brother's antics.

"You don't think he might have gone through the vent, do you?" Ryker asked as he walked the length of the room.

"It's ten feet up and he would have to break through the wood. And as you can clearly see there's nothing wrong with it. His shoulders would get stuck and he'd be dangling there asking for help. Someone stole him. I'm going to have the guards executed for this outrage. Make them an example to never betray me. Then I'm going to kill Skuld."

"Uh huh," Ryker answered, only half listening.

Viggo frowned at him then shook his head. "Have the men search the fort again and send a contingent top side. The boy has to be here somewhere."

Ryker nodded in agreement. Hiccup couldn't have gotten very far, not with his legs still so weak. The boy was still recovering and needed more rest. If someone stole him then Ryker would kill them. If Hiccup attempted another escape…he was in for a world of pain. Viggo would not hesitate to hand him over to Keldor again. And Keldor would do far worse than he already had.

. . .

Power naps turned out to be Hiccup's new favorite thing. He would crawl and shimmy so far, take a break or nap, then continue. His hands and knees grew raw for scraping against the wood but they had gone nub the further he went. The air grew colder and ascending was often difficult as ice began to coat the wood. A few times he slipped and banged his head or knee, causing a bit more noise than he intended that no doubt echoed into the fort below, but he was nearing the surface now and no longer cared.

His hunger and thrust ate at him. Anxiety and fear ruled his mind and at some point it all converged and he began hearing and seeing things that were not there but for once it was actually encouraging.

"Come on, son. You're almost there. Just a little further," Stoick said, gesturing for him to keep moving forward, just as he did when he was first learning to walk with his prosthetic. "You can do this. You're stronger than people think. You're stronger than I ever imagined. Keep going, Hiccup. Keep going."

"You're not useless. You've tame dragons. You can beat this, too," came Snotlout, not teasing as he had when he learned about the bounty on his cousin's but now supporting.

"We here, Hiccup, we'll always be here," Astrid said next. "Just come home to us. We're waiting for you."

He could even see Toothless, waiting just a little ways from him with a happy gummy smile and wagging tail. "I'm coming, bud. I'm coming," he promised. There was light ahead. The air was frigid but there was nature light ahead.

It took forever to crawl the last hundred yards or so toward that shaft of light. It may have taken hours or days but eventually he made it. But then came his next hurtle.

Big thick iron bars blocked his way. He stared at them in absolute horror. They were placed only inches apart, no doubt to keep stray animals out of the fort while allow fresh air inside. He gave a small howl of despair. This wasn't right. It wasn't fair. He had climbed and crawled and climbed even more to get to this point. He couldn't turn around, there was no room. Disgusted, exhausted, and heartbroken, he laid his head in the cold wood and stared at the bars. Now what?

There was snow outside, as far as the eye could see. Hiccup tentively reached out and picked some up then placed it in his mouth to quench his thrust. He sucked at it slowly, needing the moisture but not willing to risk getting sick. He needed to think of a way to get rid of the bars. At some point he passed out again, his body and mind too exhausted to keep going. The cold was nipping at him but the wind was blocked off. It was only another short nap, one void of dreams but restful enough to renew his strength, if only for a little while. His fingers numbed by the cold, he started working one bar at a time until he finally found one slightly weaker than the rest. He forced on it, twisting and turning it, pushing and pulling at the base and top, praying it was connected to the wood and not the rock. He blew on his cold hands to try and stay warm until eventually the bar came loose and fell to the snow. The opening was just wide enough to get his head through. It wasn't much room at all but it was better than nothing. Rolling onto his side, he squeezed his way through, his boney shoulders only barely making it through. Sometimes it was good being a fishbowl but even this fishbowl was smaller than it should be. Hiccup tumbled into the snow, tired, worn and painfully hungry.

But just when he thought his list of problems couldn't get worse, they did. The snow was deep and came to his just below his knees. He was barefoot and the peg leg did little to help him trudge through thee snow. They wind howl, knocking the already cold temperature down by another ten degrees. And to top it off, the bright sunlight bounced off the snow, hitting Hiccup's sensitive eyes so hard he ended up with snow blindness. It could have happened to anyone but with Hiccup having spent so many months below ground it seemed twice as bad. He tried shielding his eyes but all he saw was a blur. If anything he was in a far worse situation than before. But he was outside the fort and not being passed along from one person to another for sex so he didn't care. Keeping his head ducked down and hugging himself for warmth, he began the long trek across the island, hoping to find a wild dragon or steal a ship before he froze to death.

. . .

It had been two days since Hiccup disappeared. Ryker couldn't put his finger on it but he kept looking up at the vent, much as he saw Hiccup do since learning what it was. His brain kept saying it wasn't possible but his heart said otherwise. Hiccup was a smart kid, perhaps smarter than even Viggo in many ways. So he went back to his brother's chambers once more to inspect it. Like before, nothing seemed out of the ordinary and Ryker wanted to dismiss his suspicions as an overactive imagination, something he had gained since the boy became their thrall. But he couldn't. There was simply no other way the boy could have escaped. He followed the air vent from the living room to the bedroom and back but nothing seemed to indicate where or how the boy would have been able to get up into the shaft until he stopped at the book shelf.

The shelf was tall and filled to the brim with books. Even with two good legs the climb would not be easy. Ryker was ready to dismiss it as well when he noticed a smudge of dried blood on the second top shelf. It was very tiny. He took a whiff or it, he's brows furrowing. It wasn't very old and still held a red tinge to it. His gaze shifted upward and there was another smudge, very faint and easily overlooked. Carefully he placed his weight on one rock ledge and reached up, pushing on the wood. Sure enough it lifted. He took another step up and poked his head through the vent. There was no Hiccup, at least not now, but Ryker now had an idea where the boy went as he heard far away scuffing.

He jumped down and hurried off to gather more men. If Hiccup got outside before they find him, he wasn't going to last long in the frigid cold, especially with the reported approaching storm. After Ryker found the kid, he'd stragglers him for putting him through this much unnecessary and unwanted worry. Assuming the boy was still alive.

. . .

"Come on, brother. You've beaten worse things than a little cold," Dagur said, walking next to Hiccup as they trekked through the snow. "I'm serious, you took me down how many times? So you don't have Toothless, that doesn't mean you're defenseless. Okay, you are but you're smart and…"

"Can I have a delusion that doesn't chatter more than my teeth?" Hiccup asked the Phantom Dagur. Or maybe this was a ghost sent from Valhalla to escorted him to Nilfiem. Dagur was dead, he died a hero. He wasn't walking next to him.

"You're ungrateful," the Phantom Dagur pointed out. "I'm trying to help you. What are you planning to do, curl up and die in the snow? Yeah, I'm sure that's how Stoick and your friends want to remember you, a frozen Hipcicle too weak to even walk across a little island and steal a boat. Oh look, there's a nice cozy spot."

"Shut up," Hiccup grumbled, certain he was losing his mind if he wasn't already dead. The gods must be laughing at him. He squinted, trying to see through the white blur. The shore couldn't be too far but he couldn't tell. The cold wind bit at his face and arms. He couldn't feel his toes anymore. If he didn't find shelter soon the elements would take him. Still better than a bunch of strange men.

The sun was slowly blotted out by heavy clouds and the temperature seemed to drop even more. Hiccup shivered. He wasn't going to make it.

It seemed at that moment his eyes began to play tricks on him, or maybe another illusion. He squinted and stared at head of him. "Dad?" he breathed. His breath hitched as he spotted his father and the riders ahead of him, coming toward him. "DAD!" With the last of his strength he forced himself to move faster. If he made it to his father than everything would be okay.

"That's not your dad," Dagur warned but Hiccup ignored him and pushed forward.

His eyes, as blurry and damaged as they were, were for one person only, the towering figure of his father. He barely heard the shots of his friends or felt the sting of something slice through his left ear as an arrow narrowly missed his head. His legs gave out when he was only halfway, the cold taking it's toll, his body too weak to continue. He fell into the snow, his body shutting done before he could even get close to his father. He felt large hands grasp his shoulders but by then it was too late, his breathing grew shallow and heart began to slow.

. . .

Ryker anger vanished the moment he saw Hiccup fall. He shoved the man who had fired the arrow out of his way. The dragon root tipped arrow had done it's job, or so he thought when he approached the youth. But the arrow had missed, having been aimed too high and caught in the wind. The blade had torn the boy's left ear nearly in half but had it been an inch or two to the right it would have taken an eye. It wasn't the poison that had knocked the boy out but rather the extreme cold. Ryker took the fur cape from his shoulders and wrapped the youth in it before picking him up. His heart nearly stopped. Hiccup had always been light but it felt like there was nothing to him now. Not only that, but he didn't appear to be breathing. Ryker's eyes widened. Leaving his men behind, he rushed back to the fort.

It didn't take a genius to know the effects of cold climates, especially when not dressed properly for it. Hiccup had been outside with only the thinnest of fabrics, not boot of furs, nothing to protect him from the elements for God's know how long. Ryker prayed he had reached the youth in time. He ran to entrance, Hiccup slung over his shoulder, and didn't stop running until he reached the hot pools. Without stripping either of them down, he jumped in the water.

It stung like a million needles jabbing him at once. At first, Hiccup at no response. He lay in the water as if dead and Ryker feared the worse. Ryker held him close to his chest and wiped long auburn locks from the frightfully pale face. "Come on, baby, breath," he whispered, lifting the boy up to press his ear to his chest. There was a horrible rattle in his chest that shouldn't be there and the thumb of his heart was so slow that at first Ryker was sure it wasn't even there.

"Ryker, what is going on? Did you find him?" Viggo demanded, storming into the chamber.

"Shut up!" Ryker snapped, laying Hiccup back in the water and hoping the heat would thaw him out. He kept one hand under the youth while he rubbed his chest, remembering an old trick his father had taught him when Viggo was small and nearly drowned. A little pressure should up push air out of his lungs and encourage him to draw a breathe.

"What happened?" Viggo asked, slightly calmer now. He moved around the edge of the pool to see what was going on and for the first time in many years, shock and fear filled his face. "Is he…?"

"No, but if he doesn't breathing he will be." Ryker pressed a little harder until a sigh escaped the youth. A moment passed as he lifted his hand. He held his own breathe as he waited, then it soared with unexplainable happiness when Hiccup suddenly gasped and his eyes flew open. It lasted only a moment, as if the boy had been electrocuted, and then his eyes closed and he passed out. But he was breathing now. Relief flooded Ryker and he held the boy to him. "I've got you, baby boy. I've got you," he whispered in the boy's ear. It felt strange. Only months ago he had been more than willing to kill this boy, then he had wanted to sell him to make back the gold they had lost because of him and his friends freeing dragon. He had even been all for whoring him out to make that money back, but now…now he couldn't bare the thought of losing him. Any anger he had was gone as he rocked the youth on his lap. "I never letting you go," he promised.

Viggo stared at his brother in shock but said nothing against it. He grabbed one of the huge towels he had bought the last time he was at Port and wrapped it around his brother and the youth. "Let's get him into some dry, warm clothes into bed. We'll deal with his punishment when he's healthy." The grateful look on Ryker's face took him back. He hadn't seen Ryker look at him like that in ages. A small smile tugged at his lips and he threw the second towel over the two, making sure Hiccup was covered and tucked in them.

His happy mood quickly ended when they encountered Keldor in the corridor.

"Ah…you found him. Excellent, I'll deal with him before he serves his next…" the old man began, a glimmer in his cold eyes as he regarded the unconscious youth.

"No," Ryker stated in such a tone it left no room for argument.

"Your services are no longer required," Viggo added, stepping between Keldor and his brother. "You're dismissed. If the council has an issue they can take it up with me."

Keldor's eyes were wide but he could say nothing as the men turned their backs on him and carried the thrall away.

Ryker didn't take Hiccup to the boy's room, instead he went directly to his own room. He quickly stripped the youth out of his wet clothing then tucked him into bed and covered him under a mound of furs. Then he stripped off his own clothing and climbed in with him, not even bothering to explain himself to Viggo. Instead he pulled Hiccup's limp form against his own to help keep his body heat up.

"Ryker…" Viggo began, rounding the large bed to see the youth but Hiccup was covered head to toe with Ryker wrapped around him.

His brother glanced up at him and his face hardened just a little. "I'm not letting Keldor near him, Viggo. I'll kill the old bastard first. All of this is because of him and the people he's chosen for clients. All the torture…all the 'prep' work…it's damaged him mentally and physically. There has to be a better way. He's not a threat to us anymore."

His brother stared at him for a long time before finally nodding. "Agreed. Get him better first. We'll figure the rest out later." He reached down and grasped the boy's leg. He had to cancel more appointments on the boy's behalf but maybe it was time to screen potential clients. People like Norbert and Madguts were no longer welcomed, but they still need high paying clients. It was just a question of when Hiccup would be able to service them. It the cold did any serious damaged this whole endeavour may have to end.


	17. Chapter 17

Punishing Hiccup was not as easy as before. In many ways his escape attempt should have been punishment enough. The boy was in bad shape. His hands and knees had multiple splinters. His right foot had suffered frostbite but was able to be saved thanks to Ryker's quick thinking with the hot pools- although Viggo was tempted to amputate at least one toe as a lesson to never try such a thing again. He didn't. He actually liked Hiccup's toes although he would never admit it out loud. Aside from that, the worst injury was to his left ear where an arrow had gone astray and torn it at the curve. Now one half stuck out funny while the other drooped. It couldn't be stitched back together but Viggo had another plan.

Hiccup was still bedridden and would be for some time so he really couldn't escape when Ryker held him to his chest so that only his left side faced Viggo. The younger of the two brothers heater a needle then jabbed it through the bottom half of the torn ear. The boy gave a startled cry and tried to pull away but Viggo quickly reheated needle and repeated the procedure with the upper half of the ear. Once the holes were made he installed a curved dragon shaped cuff earring, one section through the top and the other at the bottom so the it appeared a small dragon was climbing on the boy's ear. It pulled the two halves together with only the smallest of gaps and would allow it to heal.

The boy tentively touched his ear before frowning, obviously understanding the secondary purpose of the earring, to mark him as property. It was as good as a branding but not as easy to hide. When Ryker let him go, he flopped back on the bed in disgust but kept his thoughts to himself.

"I should be giving you to Keldor to punishment," Viggo said as he stood and put the needle away. He watched Hiccup from the corner of his eye and hid his smile when the boy tensed in obvious fear. But his methods are obviously not working. So how are we going to fix this?" He raised his hand when it looked like Hiccup was about to speak. Quite frankly Viggo didn't want to here another rant about how they should kill him and be done with it. "We have a lot of high paying clients who want to be with you, a surprising number really. Some are more interested in watching you get fucked…mainly by men but there are some who would like…" he shook his head. The last bit had been an odd request that he still wasn't sure about. "Norbert and Madguts have been banished and are no longer on the docket. I'm screening everyone else. Anyone too violent will no longer be permitted. However, for this to work you need to be more compliant. There will be no more running away. None of these little escape attempts and rebelliousness. You will spread your legs for any man I tell you to and fuck any woman that wants you, or the tube goes back in and either I or Ryker will fuck you into her. I don't care who it is or what their intentions. If you get one pregnant, congrats, that doesn't automatically mean they can take your tribe. They have to win the auction first and I highly doubt even Skuld has the gold for that." He took a deep breath, meeting the boy's angry glare. "Sooner or later you have to accept the fact that the life you once knew, the person you used to be, is gone. You're a thrall now, and a rather spoiled one at that. I should have you in the arena, tied to a pillar and whipping you into submission, instead you're lying in a cozy bed with a warm body pressed against you."

The boy remained quiet and only glared at him, almost challenging him to do it. Of course the boy had already been flogged by Norbert and while it may not have been permanently damaging the boy seemed prepared for it. But such an action would also mean more recovery time.

Viggo and Hiccup glared at each other for several long minutes before Viggo finally decided on a course of action. "I suppose you're still frightfully cold after being in the air vent for so long and then out in the elements with no protection. Poor boy. As Ryker been doing a good enough job warming you up? You still look very pale."

Hiccup scared back against Ryker, his eyes wide as Viggo stripped off his clothing. The elder brother placed a large hand on his hip.

"Relax, no one is going to hurt you," Ryker assured, kissing just behind the new earring. "If anything this will help get your blood pumping."

"Yeah…isn't that what sent me running last time?" Hiccup wheezed. Being out in the elements had made him sick. He had slept a full two days in Ryker's arms before awakening covered in a cold sweat, unable to regulate his own body heat. He stayed close to Ryker for heat only because he froze whenever he tried to pull away. He pressed against the man now as Viggo climbed into bed with them and Hiccup found himself sandwiched between the two men, one with a hard cock pushing against his stomach, the other poking his rear. He made a small distressed sound as Viggo grabbed his right knee and lifted it up. His hands flew to the man's chest, knowing better than to try pushing him away but wanting him to stop. "No…Viggo…I…" A whine tore through him as he felt the man breach his opening, not bothering to prepare him. The difference from this time and all the others, was just how slow he was moving. One hand was on the small of his back while the other pulled his leg over the man's hip.

"You're going to learn to like this, pet. You're going to learn to want this," Viggo said in a soft purr.

Hiccup shook his head, rejecting the idea. He would fight. He would continue to fight even if his body gave up. He cried out when Ryker's length pushed inside him as well, stuffing him full until he thought he might burst.

"You're going to take more cock than any other living been," the elder brother whispered in his ear. "We're going to fill you with cum over and over again."

"No…NO!" Hiccup screamed, jolting up in bed.

"No, what?" Viggo demanded, looking perplexed. But he wasn't in bed with Hiccup, he was standing at the side, fully clothed and lecturing Hiccup about the foolish escape attempt and the new line of clients Hiccup would have to service. Hiccup looked around in confusion. Ryker was sitting next to him but he too was fully clothed. Neither look aroused but more grumpy about the fact Hiccup had tried to escape a second time. "Do you want to face Keldor again?"

Hiccup looked around in utter confusion. Just a moment ago the brothers were in bed with him about to double fuck him and now they were nowhere near him? His heart seemed to speed up as his mind went into overdrive.

"Whoa…calm down," Ryker said, seeing the boy on the verge of a panic attack.

Hiccup nodded and tried taking deep breathes, and for a moment it seemed to work. But it didn't last long. He felt large hands on his shoulders, flipping him around until he was on his knees. His face was shoved into someone's groin and a cock was forced down his throat while another rammed into him from behind. His arms were pulled behind him for leverage and he was pulled and shoved back and forth onto the two cocks, unable to scream or feel anything but pain.

"Ryker, hold him down," Viggo yelled when Hiccup's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he started to thrash about. It looked as if he was having a seizure and Viggo feared the boy may hurt himself more than he already was. While his brother held the youth down, Viggo grasped a tranquilizer dart from a lock box and quickly jabbed it into the big vein on Hiccup's neck. It took only a moment to take effect, but the boy quickly calmed and passed out.

"What happened?" Ryker demanded, holding the youth to him.

"I don't know," Viggo admitted. He placed a hand to the boy's forehead. "He's feverish." He sighed as he stood back. "We can't keep affording these delays. Arngrim is due tomorrow. We can't push his appointment back again. I'll explain the situation but you need to get his temperature back to normal."

"He's not entertaining anyone in this condition," Ryker argued, his jaw set.

His younger brother met his glare. "Yes, he is. Be thankful it's Arngrim and not one of our less friendly clients."

Hiccup was conscious again a few hours later, but he had no memory what happened. He vaguely remembered Viggo lecturing him but the rest was blank. Ryker left it at that and instead focused on feeding the youth, which proved it's own challenge. Hiccup refused to eat even though it was obvious he was starving. It was a routine Ryker had become familiar with and was not about to put up with. He grabbed the boy – blankets and all – and shoved him in a large chair the tied him to it, going so far as to secure his head so that he couldn't turn away. Then he pulled up a stool and began spoon feeding chicken booth to the youth. Whenever Hiccup tried to spit it out, Ryker would cover his mouth and pinch his nose until he had no choice but to swallow. This went on much of the day. Ryker kept Hiccup tied to that chair, bundled tightly in furs to the point the youth couldn't even move his arms, and spoon fed him every few hours. He didn't care if the boy soiled himself or not, all he cared about was getting him fed and healthy again.

While Ryker cared for Hiccup, Viggo commissioned his best technicians to overhaul the air vent and replace the wood with Gronkle Iron. New opening were designed, smaller with crisscrossing bars to allow air movement. It was installed quickly and actually made air circulation much better, but there was no way Hiccup could escape that way again. The upgrade happened throughout the fort, Gronkle iron used even to reinforced every door should Hiccup attempt another escape. Viggo was taking no more chances.

When Arngrim arrived the next morning he was greeted by a slightly healthier looking Hiccup, with color back in his cheeks and the usual shy demeanor that came with being a forced sex slave. This time instead of meeting in the sex chamber, Hiccup was waiting for him with Viggo and Ryker in Viggo's chamber.

Hiccup was doing his best to stay calm and not take another panic attack. He held his breath when the big man scooped him up into a warm bear hug. A bushy beard pressed against his cheek before hot lips pressed into his neck. A small moan left his parted lips, not because he felt pleasure but because he was ordered to act as if he was enjoying himself. Arngrim was the highest paying customers so far and Viggo wanted Hiccup to keep it that way or spend time with Keldor again. Hiccup never wanted to see that twisted monster of a man again so he would play whore if he had to. Even in front of an audience, since Ryker refused to let him out of his sight anymore. Of course playing a role he hated was tougher than anyone thought and even with an imagination like his, Hiccup struggled to find his happy place as Arngrim carried him to the huge bed.

"I hear you've been causing these two grief," Arngrim teased as he opened he trousers for Hiccup to leather his manhood with his saliva. The youth only glanced at him but said nothing as he set to work, the Grimborn Brothers eyes constantly on him. "Well I'm here now. You're going to be too busy to be pestering them. Although I must say, Viggo, having you and your brother joining us was not on the agenda today. I assumed my money meant I got to have him in private." He petted the boy's head as Hiccup's head slowly bobbed up and down his length.

"There have been a few issues with other clients. For his safety one, if not both of us, will monitor him for the next few weeks to make sure his clients are the right match for him. So far only you and one other are but we hope to expand soon," Viggo explained, all business and not even a hint of arousal at seeing the youth sucking off another man.

Arngrim carded his fingers through Hiccup's hair. "Is he still drinking dragon cum?"

"He had his fill this morning but we've cut back due to a recent illness. He's still recovering so I ask that you be gentle with him."

"I always am." Arngrim pulled his length from the boy's mouth and rubbed the tip against his lips. "Aren't I, little one?"

"Yes," Hiccup admitted shyly. Out of all the men he had been forced to service, Arngrim was the gentlest. He took the man's hand when it was offered to him and stood but he kept his head bowed.

"Today you're going to ride my dragon," Arngrim teased, gesturing to his hard length. "When I win the auction it will be the only dragon you'll ever ride so I want you to teach it with the same love you would any other dragon."

The boy managed to hide his frown behind the now very long fringe of hair that was once his bangs. He didn't want to ride THAT kind of dragon. He want a real dragon, HIS dragon. His Toothless. A sob almost escapes him but he caught it and swallowed it down. "Yes, sir," he managed, feeling sick to his stomach.

Arngrim must have known. He took Hiccup's chin and lifted it until they were eye to eye. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to make you feel good, just like before. Only this time you will me, just like that dragon. You're going to forget everything else and enjoy it."

Hiccup doubted that was even possible but Arngrim had made him feel good before so he jujut nodded in agreement. He had no other choice until he could figure out another way to escape. He was already plotting it but it might mean doing something he never wanted to do.

He stood still as Arngrim undressed him, not flicking or blinking as the man worshipped his lithe body. He couldn't understand what the man liked so much about it. He was underweight and almost bone thin in areas yet Arngrim acted as if he treasured every inch of him. He kissed old scars and new and even fussed over the damaged done by Norbert to his neither region, seeming to finally understand why Hiccup's clients needed to be monitored. When Hiccup was naked the man lifted him up and carried him to the bed. He had the youth straddle his face while gripping the wall. He sucked on Hiccup's length, his tongue playing and teasing the piercings lining his cock. Hiccup gasped and bucked his hips, his movements out of his control as instinct took over. When he moaned or cried now it was real and he didn't jump or object when Arngrim began to finger him. With Arngrim it was always slow and gentle. He came in a gush but it wasn't forced or unnatural, it just poured away from him as if he had been waiting forever to be touched just right.

When his heartbeat calmed and Arngrim had drank the last of his cum, the big man lifted him again and lowered him on to his thick, hard cock. Their joining was one with ease, as if they fit together perfectly. Arngrim slowly impaled Hiccup until the youth was sitting on his balls. "Move, my lovely. Do what makes you feel good and take you're time. When you're ready I'll give you a nice treat."

That was the thing with Arngrim, he never pushed, he never forced it. He let Hiccup do what he needed to do to feel good, no matter how long it took. Hiccup rocked and bounced, letting the man's hard meat rubbed his most sensitive areas until he was nearing his climax, but the man stopped him before he could fall over the edge. He stared at Arngrim with hooded eyes and a need he hadn't felt in a long time as the man pulled him forward and kissed his brow.

"I want you to keep moving like that, but we're going to stuff you a little more, make your stomach nice and full," Arngrim told him, as if it was no big deal and at first Hiccup believed him…until he felt Ryker push into him from behind – just as he had in his vision the day before.

Hiccup began to hyperventilate but Arngrim held his face and kept talking calmly to him. "It's alright, it's alright. You can handle it. You took my entire arm, remember? This is the exact same. Relax and let him in."

Closing his eyes, Hiccup tried to relax. The men were slow and gentle, massaging his back and sides. Even Viggo was touching him. Now one moved until he calmed down. There was kissing, lots of kissing and Hiccup soon lost track of whose tongue was invading his mouth. His mind went blank and his body seemed to take control, moving of its own accord. He felt warm, almost feverish as hot bodies rubbed against his own. He rocked his hips and moved against them, moan as his throat was suckled by one, his lips by another, and his torn ear with the new adornment by the third. It was like the three men were worshiping him. There was no pain but rather a shimmer of pleasure and for once Hiccup could almost enjoy himself. He didn't even think twice when Viggo pushed his cock passed his lips. He began to suck, bobbing his head in time with the movement of his hips.

"There, see, you're alright," Arngrim cooed, stroking a nipple. "You're doing so good. You look so beautiful stuffed full like this."

The way Arngrim talked to him, the way he always complimented him, always treated him as a person and not an object was what made Hiccup relax and accept his role. The hour passed quickly, the paced based solely on what Hiccup was willing to accept. There was no forced orgasm, no forced feeding or taking turns. They didn't fuck him into unconsciousness. When it was over Hiccup was still conscious, if a little out of breath. He leaned back against Ryker, feeling good but unsure why. He had cum but it wasn't explosive, it seemed normal, like when he took care of himself.

Viggo brushed his long hair aside and pressed his lips to his sweaty brow. "That was amazing to watch, pet. You were amazing."

A shaky laugh escaped the youth. He should be mad at being forced to service someone again but he wasn't. He actually felt kind of good. He didn't objected when Arngrim pulled him down for a kiss. If only this high could last a little longer. Hiccup knew, once things calmed down and he could think again that he would hate himself for giving in as he did, but he couldn't take the pain anymore.


	18. Chapter 18

The next few months passed more smoothly than before and it was almost easy to imagine Hiccup had always been part of the Hunters. The boy still had a rebellious streak. No matter how much he was punished it simply wouldn't go away but it came at the most unusual times. He entertained his clients without issue, servicing men and women alike without question. He was better with group sex than one on one and almost at ease with the Grimborn Brothers monitoring or participating. Even the other Hunters got to have sex with him, as long as they paid and abided by the rules just like any other client. The boy was gaining a reputation of being one of the best where's in the north and his clients paid top dollar for a hour of his time. Of course not all of them liked group sex but alone time meant triple the cost and an agreement that any damage sustained would bring death to the perpetrator. So far only one person had died. This was usually when Hiccup's rebelliousness came in. His fear of a Norbert repeat was always in the forefront of his mind.

He had learned the art of seduction. Everyone knew he had Ryker wrapped around his pinky but it wasn't long before he had Viggo as well. He learned how to make the right sexy sounds as his ass was plundered and how biting his lower lip lumped it out in such a way he looked pouty and kissable. Viggo loved kissing him and often pinned him against the wall to ravishing his mouth which more often than not led to a quick fuck against the wall. Those sexy sounds as Hiccup begged for more drove Viggo crazy and he found himself needing Hiccup more and more each day, just as his brother did. In turn, Hiccup found himself slipping away, losing his sense of self as he succumbed to his new role in life.

Hiccup became an amazing actor. He smiled and laughed, becoming everything the Hunters and his clients wanted. He did everything they wanted, no matter how much he hated himself for doing so. The bright smiles and light banter hid a growing amount of depression. He hid it well, better than ever before, as he plotted how to escape. The vents were out, as was any other route he could think of. He was normally watched every moment of every day except when sleeping those rare nights in his own room that was dubbed his safe space where no one would fuck him. It was here where the nightmares and depression hit hardest, and with no escape in sight another, dark thought began to form.

He had stolen a small throwing dagger from Ryker's chamber while his lover had been sleeping. It was not with the intent of harming the man; Ryker was the one man he had come to trust with his life and body. He had become fond of Ryker but he still wanted his freedom. Hiding the blade had been challenging but he managed to get it to his chamber and hid it under the straw mattress. His logical mind said it was for protection, the part that feared he was losing his mind knew the truth. Every night he waited until the fort was utterly quiet before pulling out the dagger and slowly running the sharp blade up and down the inside of his inner right arm, lightly at first, wincing when it sliced his flesh but not cutting deep enough to kill.

This went on for weeks. It had an odd calming effect, knowing that he could end his life at any moment, holding off only because he choose to. He hid the cuts under fancy bracers Viggo had gifted him with to make him look a little more erotic to his southern clients. He took to wearing them all the times, only removing them when he was alone to cut new lines into his pale freckled flesh. One day he would cut the vein, he promised himself. One morning they would find his blood covering the floor as his body cooled.

His sanity often slipped at these moments and he would find himself sitting next to Heather as she fretted over the self in flicked wounds.

"You can do it," she would say, and Hiccup was never sure if she was trying to talk him out of it or encouraging him. "If you go straight down the middle of your arm they never be able to stop the bleeding, but neither can you. If you change your mind and yell for help it'll be too late. You could end up bleeding to death in someone's arms. What if it's Ryker? He'll be crushed. And whatever guard that finds you is bond to be killed. You could potentially kill up to ten people by taking your own life."

"It doesn't matter. I can't live like this," he answered, tracing the line he had created with the tip of the blade. This time he was going to do it. This time he was going to die.

"And what about your family and friends? You're the only thing keeping Berk and the Hunters from going to war," the apparition pressed, kneeling to catch his eye.

"Let's them. "

"The Hunter tribe is nearly twenty times the size of Berk. The riders don't stand a chance, not without you." She sighed. "I know you're suffering but you need to hold on."

He purse his lips as he watched the blood flow down his arm. "What's my name?"

The apparition didn't answer. None of them said his name anymore. He wasn't even sure if he ever had a name anymore. He continued digging into his arm. He had a tribe and a father and riders but not a name. What had happened to his name? Why was it getting so hard to remember who he was when he could remember them? Maybe if he died he would remember. Maybe they were already dead and waiting for him.

He traced over the big vein. He had yet to actually cut it, everything else was superficial and could be mended. This could not. One cut and it would be over. But he froze, his jaw set in sudden anger as Heather's words hit him in the gut. What would his father say if he saw him now? And, like ever other time he thought he could follow through and end the pain, he couldn't. He threw the knife across the room with a despaired cry and flopped back onto the bed. It was the same thing every time. He would try again later, when his fear subsided and heart stopped racing.

That day he wasn't as careful about hiding the cuts as he usually was. He had lost a little more blood than usual and passed out a few should minutes after his head hit the pillow. He wasn't expecting to be startled awake by Ryker's large hand shaking his shoulder.

"Uh…what?" he murmured, his words slurred as he blinked up at the large man. He blinked again when he was met with large brown eyes that were filled with horror. "Ryker?"

"What have you done?" the man breathed before suddenly scooping him up, blankets and all and rushing him to the infirmary.

Hiccup had no idea what was going on until his arms were strapped down. At first he feared Keldor was about to torture him but instead he came face to face with the healer, someone he had become quite acquainted with over the month since his capture. "His Vyk," he greeted the man only to receive a hard thwack to the head.

"Do I even want to know?" the healer asked as he threaded a needle.

"About what?" Hiccup asked innocently. He winced as he was jabbed by the needle in his damaged arm. "Oh that…got bored."

"Masturbate," the healer snapped.

"Running on empty, needed something more long lasting. Besides, I missed you."

The man gave a snort.

"Would you believe I was considering a tattoo but though a scar was better?"

This time the man glared at him. "Shut up and let me work or maybe I'll sew your lips shut next."

"There will be a lot of upset people if you do," Hiccup warned with a little challenging grin and wink to Ryker.

"Lad, you're asking for trouble," Ryker warned but there was a relief smile adorning his lips.

A laugh spilled from Hiccup that made Ryker stared at him in surprise. It wasn't that funny. But Hiccup was giggling, seemingly drunk. It was as if he was drunk. He didn't even seem to notice the healer work until he gave a choked sob.

"I want to go home," the youth said, sounding like a small child.

Ryker stared at him for a moment before smiling gently. "You are home," he assured.

The boy sighed and turned away. "Only for a few more months before you auction me off," Hiccup reminded him. "Then I'll belong to someone new. I don't want to belong to anyone."

The healer sighed but said nothing as he moved to a new gash and began sewing it. He gave Ryker a questioning look as he finished, then wrapped the boy's arm in gauze. Once he was finished, he let Hiccup sit up. "No strenuous activity today," he ordered his young patient before given Ryker a pointed look. "You lost a lot of blood but nothing fatal…this time. You pull a stunt like that again and I'll stick you in a body suit that no sowed or blade could cut through."

The boy snickered at that but quickly shush at the look he was given.

"I'm serious. Rip those stitches and I'll given you a good spanking before Viggo even gets a chance," the healer warned. "Ryker, don't let him out of your sight…and no screwing him until that arm heals or the same will apply to you."

Ryker raised an amused brow but it was Hiccup sudden laughter that made him grin.

"I'd pay to see that!" the boy laughed, nearly falling off the table in his amusement.

Ryker shook his head and scooped him up. "You are nothing but trouble," he teased as he carried Hiccup to Viggo's chambers. It was time for breakfast, which they always had with Viggo. He was reluctant to bring up the morning incident and detoured to his own chambers long enough to grab Hiccup's spare prosthetic leg and another set of bracers he had designed for Hiccup to hide the gauze. Viggo would not doubt notice but Ryker planned on downplaying things. Viggo was finally in a good place, there was no need to worry him unnecessarily. He fastened the bracers on Hiccup's arms, debating over a way to attach them so the kid couldn't get them off again. He hesitated at the last strap.

"What if…what if I wanted to buy you?" he suddenly asked, feeling slightly out of sorts after seeing what the boy had done to himself. The boy had changed so much over the last few months he had thought there would be no more issues. "What if I wanted to keep you?"

Hiccup looked up at him. "I won't be auctioned?"

"Not if I can help it."

"What about Viggo?"

Ryker cupped his cheek. "Let's me handle Viggo. You just don't pull anymore stunts like this." He gave Hiccup damaged arm a soft squeeze. "I like, kid, and I don't like a lot of people but you, you I like."

A small, genuine smile lit Hiccup's face. "I love you, too." His eyes immediately widened and he opened his mouth to explain but Ryker kissed him instead. The youth melted into it as he always did, his slim body pressing against Ryker's much larger one. Hiccup knew this arrangement would mean ever seeing Berk again but it also meant stability, something he didn't have with all the talk of the upcoming auction. A lot of his clients often sized him up and talked about their future plans for him, usually acting as if he wasn't even there or some sort of object. Few people treated him as an actual person anymore and those that did had earned a special place in Hiccup's heart. Ryker was at the top of that list. Hiccup would have died long ago if it were not for Ryker.

After breakfast, Hiccup was left along for the first time in Viggo bed chamber since his escape attempt through the vent. He stared up the vent now rebuilt with Gronkle Iron and listened as the brothers bickered loudly in the next room. Ryker was of course the louder of the two and argued with a passion Hiccup never heard before.

"Why?" he demanded. "I called in every favor and gather more than enough gold."

Viggo was surprisingly calm. "And I respect that, brother, but the issue is not the gold but the growing number of buyers. Even if you called in every favor ever owed to you, you'll never have enough to buy him…not even if I threw in my wealth. The boy has become one of the most sort after thralls in this region. There's even a Roman Chancellor coming to see him. And you know how the Roman's loves their orgies."

Ryker gave a snort and paced the room. "Yes, and they, as well as the others, have been paying top dollar to sleep with him."

Viggo nodded.

"So wouldn't it make more sense to keep him and continue as we are? Perhaps get rid of the rift raft and whore him out to only our top clients?" Ryker reasoned. "Anyone who doesn't have a chance of possibly winning the auction be kicked out now and then the others closer to the auction date. We could say there was an anonymous buyer."

Viggo sat silently and listened. There was merit in Ryker's plan but there was one little problem. "And how to we explain why we still have him prostituting for us?"

"I don't know," Ryker admitted, frustrated but determined. He had never felt the way he did with Hiccup with anyone else before. "We can just SAY I won the auction. No one counts the gold but you anyway."

"It's the integrity of the auction that comes into question," Viggo explained. "We're still suffering backlash over the last one." He stood and placed his hands on his older brother's shoulders. "I will still help you, Ryker. There is three months left until the auction. Think of him as yours. Mark him, but do not brand him. Design something that represents us and him but not the tribe. To the new comers it will look exotic. Our present customers may not appreciate it but you're right, it's time to let the low ballers go. But for harmony sake, our men can continue as long as the pay."

Ryker nodded, knowing his brother would not allow the boy to be marked unless he was planning to keep him.

"And Ryker, this doesn't change the fact he is still a whore. Whether he belongs to you or not, he will still make us money," Viggo warned.

"He can always train dragons and we sell them as pets," the elder brother jested.

"Haha…not funny. Go before I change my mind. Our friend from the East is due in a few days. If you're going to mark the boy you best do it quickly so it has time to heal."

Ryker grinned and slapped him on the shoulder. "Thanks you. I told him you weren't such a hard ass when in a good mood."

"Get out." But there was laughter in his voice. Viggo may not admit it but he wanted to keep Hiccup as well. They just had to find a way to keep him from being discovered outside the underground fort. Everyone was growing wary of the underground. It was to rejoin the world above.


	19. Chapter 19

Tattoos were not common in the Hunter tribe. In fact, very few had them and those that did were part of a team that had travelled far south or east in trade with other countries and received them as marks of good fortune. It was a rare gift and took a special sort of artist. Luckily for Ryker, he new such an artist and a requested his services in exchange for what gold he could spare and a possible hour or two with Hiccup. The artist was reluctant at first but soon agreed. He travelled by dragon – another land that honored and valued dragons but was not beneath selling and profiting by them. He arrived in the middle of the night, silent as ever as he was greeted by Ryker. Hiccup was spending some alone time with Viggo.

They spoke in Ryker's personal chambers where he laid out exactly what he had in mind and explained a little about Hiccup and why he was being tattooed rather than branded. While a branding was a hundred times faster, the boy had already suffered enough. A tattoo was less painful if done properly, and Hiccup had a high tolerance for pain or this sort. Heck, the kid took stitches like a pro. A tattoo should be nothing.

"It will take time and the boy will have to remain still for hours. Can he do that?" The Asian asked, eyeing the design Ryker was proposing.

The truth was, Hiccup couldn't. The kid was always on the move. Be it during sex or sitting to dinner, he just couldn't stay still for long.

Meshi seemed to understand and gave a small sigh. "This will take more than one artist. You a certain you want a complete back piece and not a simple shoulder one?"

"Yes," Ryker assured. He had though long and hard on this and it was the only thing that made sense. After all, the back was where the most recognizable scars were. Ryker wanted them covered. He wanted Hiccup to forget his old life and move on, perhaps even become a Hunter. He had skills unlike anyone Ryker had seen before, and a determination that was to be admired and feared. He was not about to let Hiccup take his own life. Somehow he had to convince the boy that life was still worth living and that he was valued as more than just some sex toy. "Bring in whoever you have to. I was this done as quickly and painlessly as possible. He can take a lot but this may push his limit."

Meshi nodded in understanding before leaving to gather his men and tools. It just so happened he travelled with a group of artists at all times. That night they worked out who would do what section as they got their first opportunity to meet Hiccup. They mapped out his body as they ate off it, enjoying a delightful Nyotaimori dish. Of course this was reversed as Hiccup lay on his belly on a large bed in a new guest room designed specifically for their new guests.

They spoke in a language Hiccup could not understand but was surprised when both Viggo and Ryker could. He was again treated like an object rather than a person but that may have only been because Hiccup could not under what was being said. His head was in Viggo's lap, the man's hard length still in his pants but pressing against Hiccup's cheek. Hiccup would have cracked a joke about Viggo being at the head of the table but the thought was fleeting as some massaged his foot, pressing at points that made him relaxed and drowsy. He was in such a state of euphoria that he didn't even notice when the men finished eating and began fucking him. It wasn't like with his other clients who were often rushed and cared little about his wellbeing. These men, with their strange language and dress, simply rocked into him almost gently, emptied their load and let the next one have a turn. They made sure he felt good, continuously massaging his foot until any and all stress was gone and Hiccup seemed to melt into the bed.

That was when the work began.

He was bathed and scrubbed clean, not an inch of him missed before being laid out on fresh sheets. Hiccup knew he was being marked. Ryker had gone into great detail about the whole procedure so when he felt the first prick of the needle he didn't panic. Someone continued massaging his foot while another smeared a sweet old over his back and the others worked. His head remained on Viggo's lap as the man petted and cooed at him. Ryker paced close by, watching and critiquing until his brother ordered him to sit down and be quiet. Ryker had a harder time with that than Hiccup. The boy was nearly asleep. Servants came and went, bring fresh cloths, food and drink as the hours dragged by. Hiccup was fed by hand and drank from a pig skin. His body felt like putty. Whatever was being done to his foot seemed to effect his entire body and for once he didn't care. There was no pain, nothing like he had been prepared for. If it was due to the massage or not he had no clue. Four sets of hands worked on his back. Needles were carefully inserted and removed as black and ink began to cover old scars. Hiccup could not see what was being but he imagine. This change, unlike the piercings that could be removed if Viggo allowed it, was permanent. It singled the end of the life Hiccup had known before his capture, and even during it, and the birth of a new one. One Hiccup still had no idea of.

Breaks came few and far between where one man or another would leave to relieve themselves. Work only truly paused when Hiccup needed to do his business. The moment he was done they were right back at work. The only ones who truly spoke to him was Ryker and Viggo, often to praise him for being so calm. The bit of praise made Hiccup happy. It was such a little thing but seeing Viggo genuinely smile at him was rare and made his heart flutter in a way he wasn't quite sure he liked or not. It was almost the same way it did when Ryker smiled at him in just that way, before bundling him in a warm embrace or about to take him hard in front of everyone just so they knew who Hiccup belonged to. It was a weird feeling Hiccup was having a hard time understanding. It made him all warm and gooey inside and then nauseous at the idea these men could make him feel such a way. Every day was a constant struggle to remember who he was and where he belonged. For the rest of the procedure he slept with his head cradled in either Viggo's or Ryker's lap, dozing in and out and ignoring the little pricks to his back.

Many hours later, an enter day to be honest, and hundreds of thousands of pokes with needles, it was over. His back was wiped down and then another oil was spread over it. It was only once his foot was no longer being massaged that he felt the sting but it was numb due to the oil.

Meshi and his men bid farewell to the brothers, none saying a word or even acknowledging Hiccup even though they had been the ones to manage the pain he felt. Knowing the routine, Hiccup said nothing. Instead he inspected his right arm where it was also tattooed and flowed into the one on his back. He had no idea what it was supposed to be and only saw black and blue lines. Viggo guided him to the large mirror then held a smaller one behind him so he could see what the had done to his back. Hiccup's breath hitched in surprised. Every scar he had ever had was no covered in black ink and swirled together in eye catching patterns meeting up with the center design. Directly on his spine was the length of a dragon's body, hair of it hidden by his long hair. The wings expanded from his shoulder blades and out over his upper arms as if he had wings himself. It was a mix of tribal and fine art that took Hiccup's breath away. But he needed to see the head. Holding up his hair he only got a small glimpse. It couldn't be…could it? The brothers wouldn't have…would they?

Without thinking or caring of the consequences, he stole Viggo's sword off the wall – it was the only weapon still in the room after learning of Hiccup attempted suicide, all others were now stored away and locked up – and with one quick movement, Hiccup looped off the long locks. It cut at a strange angle that stuck out in all the wrong places but gave him full view of the back of his neck.

"What have done?" Viggo screeched in surprise while Ryker grabbed the sword away from the youth.

"Let's me see," Hiccup demanded, taking the little mirror and trying to angle it in such a way he could see the rest of the tattoo. His breath shuddered when he saw the head of a Nightfury on the back of his neck. He dropped the mirror, ignoring the sound of glass shattering, and collapsed in a mix of tears and laughter. "You gave him back. You gave him back to me…thank you."

The brothers stared at each other in confusion for a moment. "This was what I was trying to explain to you," Ryker said softly, indicating Hiccup's rapid mood swings seemingly limited grasp on reality.

Viggo waved his concerns away. "Yes," he told Hiccup, grasping the boy's narrow shoulders. "You know what? I like your hair short. How about you sit down and let me fix it. We'll give you a nice new look to go with the tattoo. Not even your own mother would recognize you."

The boy seemed confused as he was guided to a chair. "I don't have a mother," he said softly.

Ryker glared at Viggo. That was common knowledge, Dagur had told them everything about Hiccup before deserting the Hunters. Hiccup was an only child who's mother had been killed by dragons when he was a baby. Viggo ignored him and squeezed Hiccup's shoulders.

"That may be but you have us and we would never be so cruel as to leave you. You're safe with us." He smiled brightly at Hiccup's reflection. "In fact, I'm think you give you a new name. So far Little Dragon seems to be the fan favorite. It now matches your tattoo. Or we can call you Nightfury."

"I…I already have a name," Hiccup whispered, staring at his image, an image he didn't really recognize.

"Thanks what is it, my pet?"

The boy thought hard as Viggo began cutting his hair and evening it out. He had a name, he knew he did, but he could not remember it. It was one of those stupid names that was more of an action and used to describe a mistake, but try as he might it would not come to him. No one had said it in so long that it had become forgotten. He stared at the mirror, trying to remember. The green eyes that stared back at him were not as bright as they once were. His skin was sickly pale from months trapped indoors. He was thin but not sickly, Ryker saw to that. He touched his hair as it was looped off, one lock at a time until it was only a few inches from his head.

"You could almost pass for a our younger brother," Viggo said, wetting his hands and then sticking Hiccup's hair into a style similar to his own.

"Or your son," Hiccup countered, a little stunned by his new appearance. Mixed with the tattoo and the earring and other piercings, he certainly didn't look the same anymore. It was like staring at a stranger.

A shocked expression filled Viggo's face. "I'm not THAT old, thank you very much."

Surprise filled Hiccup and then a small laugh. "Either way it would be incest."

Viggo stared at him in confusion and then chuckled in amusement. "In your case, I don't mind." His gaze met that of Hiccup's reflection. "I don't mind at all."

…

Note: Sorry for the short chapters, I'm adapting to texting with tips on my nails. I did a little self care and haven't had long nails in a long time and since I now write on my smartphone there's a bit of an adjustment period as I learn how to speed text again. Next chapter should be back to the usual size.


	20. Chapter 20

Roman's were a particular bunch, Hiccup decided. He had only ever met on either or two in the past, a life time ago, but they were demanding to say the least and Viggo was strangely accommodating to them as well as the warlord that was to see him next. The Chancellor aids inspected every inch of him, checking his hair for bugs and every nook and cranny for dirt or sores. Only when given the all clear did the extremely overweight man touched him. Hiccup was pretty sure the man had more health issues than him. He smelled to high heaven of perfume. Servants, many far younger than Hiccup, attended the man every step of the way. When the man finally decided he wanted to fuck Hiccup it was worse than being tortured. The boy had no issues being screwed by large men…he had been fucked my huge men many times now…but this guy had no rhythm, stunk and was so sweaty that Hiccup was drenched before they even got started. And of course the guy wanted to be on top and all over Hiccup, his flabby flesh nearly suffocating the youth. There was overweight and then there was just plain out fat that was caused by over indulgence and not caring about ones self. This guy was one of them.

The gods must have favored Hiccup that day. The ordeal lasted only a few uncoordinated thrust before the man pulled out and cane all over Hiccup, seeming to delight in covering the youth in his seed and…well let's just say Hiccup had experienced a few golden showers but not quite like this. If the sweat didn't get the pissed did.

Ryker was not impressed and his displeasure was plan on his face. Viggo's kept a pleasant mask as did Hiccup, something he had managed to learn with the others who bed him. It may look as if neither cared but Hiccup was fuming inside. He reeked now and would need to scrub hard before his next client arrived.

"I'll take him," the chancellor announced, surprising everyone as two of his men placed sacks of gold in front of Viggo. Another two men grabbed Hiccup and dragged him off the bed, mindless of the crude on him.

"Excuse me?" Viggo asked in surprise as Ryker drew his sword and stopped the men holding Hiccup. "I think there's been a misunderstanding. The boy is up for auction, not immediate sale. You will have to attend the auction like everyone else."

The Chancellor gave a snort. "No one can match my bid. I'll take him now and save you the trouble."

For a brief moment Viggo stared at the open sacks of gold and seemed to consider it. "Sadly there is an offer on the table that supersedes your own."

"By how much? I'll double it."

Startled, Viggo took a moment to consider it.

"Viggo," Ryker hissed under his breath, ready to kill anyone who tried to take to boy from him.

His brother glared at him before sighing. "I'm afraid you have to wait until the auction. The other buyer is more interested in his…skill with dragons than his body. And I fear you may break him as you have your other toys. This boy is more valuable intact."

"Then you lured me here for what? To flaunt your new toy?" the Roman growled. He pulled on his robe and stormed toward the door with his aids and slaves boy's in tow. "You have not heard the end of this, Viggo. I am one of your best clients! I deserve more respect!"

Viggo waited until the Romans were gone before covering his face and sighing. "And there goes our southern trade."

Surprisingly, Ryker laughed at that. "Only until he wants another shipment of nano dragons or Night Terrors," he pointed out as their servants entered and began cleaning Hiccup. "He knows we're the only ones that can supply them. Besides, our Little Dragon would never have survived with him. The man drinks his boy's dry and ducks them to death. Our boy is a rare treat that he would have abused all the way back to Rome, assuming the lad made it that far."

"Yeah, well I hope the next guy isn't so crazy," Hiccup – Little Dragon – interjected as his hair was scrubbed by Lily, one of the few female servants in the fort.

Ryker's mirth ended and he sobered quickly. "Uh…your next client is…rather fond of dragons as well but not to eat. He won't be gentle."

"I can handle it," the youth assured. He had been able to take a lot more than anyone anticipated but the brothers still underestimated him some days. "It's not like he's going to torture me, right?"

"No," Viggo confirmed. "but he has a particular taste. He may ask you or even tell you to do things no one else has. It may seem strange or foreign to you but it's what he enjoys and he pays handsomely. And he always makes sure his partner cuts, usually hard."

A few months ago that would have scared Hiccup but now he was intrigued and he felt his arousal stir at the thought of the strange man.

"He also requested privacy with you," Ryker informed him. "I don't think that's wise. After what happened last week…"

"I'm fine," Hiccup assured. His arms still wore the bracers. Ryker had made if so they could not be removed without a special sort of key. "I can handle one hour without being babysat."

The brothers looked doubtful but in the end agreed. Despite his bravado, Hiccup was nervous. He hadn't been left alone with a lie to in months and had become accustomed to group sex with him always in the centre. He had been fucked by numerous people, some from cultures and countries he never new. Some who hated or loved dragons. So he was kind of anxious to meet this newcomer who seemed to have an affiliation with dragons. He didn't sound like a Hunter but at the same time he didn5quite sound like a friend to dragons.

Hiccup paced the room anxiously, wearily only the loose flowing white garb that was supposed to signal he was pure…not a virgin, that went out the window long ago, but clean as in no infections as many sex workers would get. Viggo was rather anal about that and had him constantly checked and treated. The tunic covered his chest but was sheer and the nipple rings could be seen and the back was wide open to show off the tattoo. It was still a bit red and itchy but it too was treated on a daily basis.

He inhaled deeply when Ryker opened the door wide and escorted a large man of similar build into the room.

"This is your new guest, Little Dragon," Ryker announced rather formally as the dark skin man passed him.

Hiccup held his breath as the man neared him. He was covered in scars, one slicing right through his lips. His eyes were so dark the appeared almost black. Long dreadlocks hung around his face. He wore a cloak of black dragons scales that looked frighteningly familiar and his left arm appeared metal. Hiccup took a step back in sudden, unspeakable fear.

"Little Dragon?" the man purred in a deep rumbling voice that sent a shiver down Hiccup's spine.

Ryker gave Hiccup a questioning look, giving the youth a way out if needed. Hiccup hesitated but shook his head. He had dealt with bigger men than this, he'd be fine if not a little sore after. Reluctantly, Ryker closed the door and stood guard.

"So you're the one everybody is talking about," the newcomer said as he slowly circled the boy. His right hand came out to stroke the tattoo on Hiccup's back. "Dragon Master."

Hiccup shivered at the touch but said nothing.

"They say you can talk to dragons, that you can tame them," the man continued, his index finger sliding down Hiccup's spine all the way to his tailbone. "They even say you once rode a Nightfury."

A brief memory of flying through the clouds hit Hiccup and the image and warmth of a happy ebony dragon filled his vision. "Once…a long time ago," he breathed, trying to cling to that memory and the happiness it brought.

"I don't believe you," the man continued, his hand now on the small of his back. "There is only one Dragon Master and that is me."

"I never claimed to be anything more than I am," Hiccup answered calmly, turning to meet the man's steeling gaze with a seductive little smile he had perfected for his other clients. "And that is to fulfill your sinful little fantasies."

"Is that so?" the man challenged, still studying the youth as if expecting some sort of trick.

The boy stepped forward and looked up at him with wide green eyes as he boldly pressed his hand against the bulge in the man's pants. "I can train your dragon," he offered, fully expecting the man to throw him on the bed and fuck him senseless. Judging by the weight in his hand, the man was huge.

A chuckle rumbled through the man. "Oh, you'll be training a dragon soon enough. Let me see the rest of you."

Obligingly, Hiccup stepped back and stripped off his clothing, letting it pool on the ground below him.

The man's eyes softened just a bit as he took in Hiccup's nude body with it's multiple adornments and faded scars, not all of them hidden by the back tattoo. A small amount of amusement filled him to see that the boy was already hard. No doubt the conditioning set by this present masters had made it so the boy was automatically aroused by powerful men. It was something he liked in the few slaves he had.

"Get on the bed," he ordered the youth. "On your hands and knees facing me."

Hiccup did as he was ordered without question. A lot of men seemed to enjoy seeing him on display or looking in the wall length mirror as they plundered his ass. Except this man did not join him on the bed or even opened his trousers for a blow job. He made a clicking sound in the back of his throat and then a low growl, speaking in Dragonese. It was only then Hiccup noticed the shimmer of a young Stealth Dragon that had been camouflaged and near invisible. It must have been no more than a few years old to be small enough to slip in the room undetected, approximately the size of a large dog like a wolf hound. Hiccup's heart skipped a beat as it climbed onto the bed with him, but he couldn't find his voice to yell for help.

"I was told you suck back dragon cum like it's milk," the man explained as the dragon settled behind Hiccup, it's powerful forelegs bracing on either side of Hiccup's arms. "My friend here will be giving you a fresh deposit directly into your stomach. Forgive him if he's a little rough, this is his first time mating. As a Dragon Master you can either him or control how hard and fast he goes. If you're not…the outcome should prove interesting."

"Wait…this wasn't part of the agreement," Hiccup said quickly, but low enough that only the strange man heard him. The dragon behind him was oddly docile and not trying to force the mating. Nonetheless, Hiccup could feel the sharp tip of its cock against his ass. "I can do any position you want, just not bestiality. Please. At least tell me your name."

The man seemed to consider his words for a moment before given a curt nod in greeting. "Drago Bludvist. And you will be fucked by what I say you will be for the next hour. Pray you are as well versed with dragons as you claim. The Stealth Dragon is one of the most powerful of all species, especially their first time mating. You will find his cum intoxicating. The effects lasts days. Think of it as a gift." He spoke once more in Dragon else and the dragon moved.

A cry escaped Hiccup as the dragon breached him in one sure thrust. His fingers curled around the sheets. "Stop!" he yelled in Dragonese, startling the young dragon. It froze, it's cock deep inside. Hiccup took a deep breath, studied himself and then glared at Drago. "Slow," he commanded, again speaking in Dragonese. A small grin lit his face at the man's surprise but within moments he was consumed by the feel of the dragon's long, hard length and he was pushing back, impaling himself onto that hardness and crying out for more.

Dragons aren't like humans, or even other animals. They could cum multiple times and held more cum than one would expect. This was to procreate with as many females as possible. And they could go for an extensive length of time. It took nearly ten minutes of insistent pounding before the dragon's knot was shoved in Hiccup's ass. It expanded quickly before releasing seed deep into Hiccup's gut. But rather than pulling out, the dragon began again. That first lot of cum sent a rush through Hiccup and he begged for more, encouraging the dragon in grunts and groans and speaking the language of dragons smoothly, if not with a small accent.

Drago watched, utterly captivated as the boy was fucked over and over again by the dragon, as if he had mated with one before. The dragon came multiple times and so did the boy until both seemed boneless and Drago was so hard it hurt. He ordered the dragon off the boy then took it's place. Hiccup was already exhausted and stomach filled with cum. He didn't object when the man grabbed by the throat or forced him upright so that he was bouncing on the man's long, thick length. He moaned and cried out but when the spoke in was in Dragonese and Hiccup responded in kind which only served the turn the man on more. They were like two animals, Drago ramming deep, hard and fast while Hiccup slammed back into him, instinctively knowing what the man wanted without having to be told.

"Oh Gods…yes, yes…" he begged whorishly as his prostate was abused.

"I can breed you with a herd of dragons," the man growled back before shoving Hiccup's head onto the mattress and going even harder.

"Yes…Gods, yes…please."

Whether it was to what Drago said or the dragon cum taking hold of Hiccup, it didn't matter. They were still going hard at it when the hour was over and Ryker checked on them. Neither one spoke a word in Norse to explain what was going on and simply growl and snorted like two beasts in heat and rut. The Stealth Dragon went unnoticed as it waited it's turn. The one hour session turned to two and then three as Drago took turns with the dragon until Hiccup was so thoroughly fucked he felt bloated and his limps were like noodles. The last round he was on his back watching as Drago slammed into him, feeling detached and full, yet empty all at once as his now lifeless cock bounced against his stomach. He would have thought a dozen men had fucked him not just one and a young dragon in it's first rut. Said dragon licked his belly and dick, trying to rouse it while his master finished. Hiccup barely any of it, exhaustion tugging at his mind. He felt drunk and still oddly aroused. He'd keep going if he could, even if he didn't want to. He was hungry and horns and tired all in one. His insides slashed around with each hard thrust, his belly swollen with dragon and man cum. They were trying to breed him, he knew that. Even though he wasn't female, they were trying to breed with him as if he were.

"What is your real name, Little Dragon," Drago asked as he slowed down, cumming for the forth or fifth time. "Where does a wonderful little Dragon Whisperer like you hale from?"

"I don't know," Hiccup whispered as sleep tugged at his mind. "I don't remember. North…were the Skuldrons play and Nadders roam…" His eye lids felt heavy and sleep began to tug at his mind. He hadn't gone three straight hours being fucked in months. Not since Keldor filled him with dragon cum and had the Warriors gangbang him, and he didn't feel half this good.

The man took his chin is his hand, he only had one, Hiccup had realized after Drago had removed the prosthetic. "Tell me where you found a Nightfury."

Hiccup blinked bleary. "I shot down a Nightfury," he said almost child like. "Long time ago…then I lost him when I came here." He gave a big yawn, his eyes closing. "He was my best friend. Only one of his kind, but he's gone now." He passed out, the man still inside him. Whatever happened next didn't matter. He felt good, the high from the dragon cum still clouding his mind.

Drago watched the youth for several long minutes before finally pulling his cock out. "Clean him," he ordered his dragon as he dressed. A small grin lit his face as he watched the semi visible dragon lick the boy clean and how terrible lithe body reacted. The boy didn't awaken but he did try twisting away. He was a beautiful specimen and would make an excellent consort. If only he could breed the boy and create a tribe of Dragon Whisperers to control the dragon population, a tribe completely understand his control and influence, the he would be all powerful. But there was only one female Dragon Whisperer and she was near impossible to capture. A shame. If this boy was a girl than he would perfect. But he still had his worth. Where he came from there were dragons, namely a Nightfury, and Drago would not rest until that species was no more. To find the last one he needed what knowledge laid locked in his mind.

"We'll be seeing much more of each other, Dragon Master," he promised. He made a gesture with his hand, ordering the Stealth Dragon to stay with the boy. "Learn what you can and report to me on my next visit," he instructed in Dragonese before rapping on the door.

Ryker was not impressed but Drago paid for the extra time as well as for an additional three hours a week from that date, proclaiming he would be in the area a little longer than expected. If that was not surprising enough, he even left a tip for "Little Dragon". Suspicious, Ryker checked on Hiccup, but the boy was sound asleep, clean, and peaceful. If only he knew about the dragon that hid under the bed, waiting for another chance to mate.

. . .

Stoick was not a patient man. Before he was known of Stoick the Vast he was nearly called Stoick the Vengeful and today that name was more accurate than ever before. He had spent months trying to locate the Dragon Hunters but all the islands they had occupied while the Riders were on the Edge had been abandoned. Not even Heather or Dagur, with all their contacts were able to locate them. Skullcrusher had searched hundreds of islands but nothing had come of them. Not until one unlucky ship crossed their path. From it Stoick learned where the Hunter island was, the home of Viggo and Ryker Grimborn. It was far to the east and outside the Archipelago, in an area Mala called the Dead Zone for dragons because none lived there without being captured or killed by the Hunters. Stoick didn't care. It was time he and Viggo had words. The man had murdered his son, whether it be by him hand or not. Hiccup was dead and it was time someone paid.


	21. Chapter 21

The village was like any other. People went about their duties, running farms and shops. Children laughed and played freely as if they did not know of the war about to befall them. This was what stilled Stoick's hand as he and the riders fell toward it. The village was no different than Berk and it was suddenly hard to believe that they were a bunch of murderers that had led to his son's death. The thing was, looks could be deceiving and a murderer could hide amongst everyday people and never be detected. Nonetheless, Stoick bit back the bloodlust that had been consuming him for months and steered the riders toward the Great Hall. It was time he and Viggo Grimborn had a discussion.

Of course, the moment their dragons were spotted the call went out and warriors came running but no one opened fire. That surprised Stoick. He was used to a bit of a commotion when approaching an island for the first time on dragon back but these people seemed surprisingly used to it. He glances toward his riders, then the two Berserkers accompanying him but they all seemed just as surprised. Not one of them had been here before.

Landing before the Great Hall, which was surprisingly larger and more magnificent than the one on Berk, a notably sign of the wealth and status of the Hunters amongst the Viking nations, Stoick dismounted in front of a group of elders that appeared before the building.

"I'm here to see Viggo Grimborn," he announced, his voice gruff and temper barely in check. His back was tense and fingers twitching in anticipation of finally confronting the man that had murdered his son.

A tall, elderly man with long braided white hair stepped forward and for a moment Stoick thought perhaps this frail man was whom he sought. His shoulders tensed and fingers curled into a fist. He would kill this man and any other who dared to harm his boy.

"Chief Viggo has not been home in nearly a year," the elder said with a small bow of his head. "He had left us to contend with a threat upon our tribes livelihood." He paused, his pale blue gaze moving over the riders. "Ah…Dragon Riders, I should have known. You must be Stoick the Vast." His gaze snapped back to Stoick.

"Aye," Stoick confirmed. "Where is Viggo?"

The old man's face softened. "That I wish I knew. As I said, he left to assist his brother against people effecting our way of life…your riders if I'm not mistaken. He has not returned. We believe one of your riders may have killed him and Lord Ryker. None of their men have returned either."

Stoick was not moved. His eyes narrowed as he studied the elder. "When did you last hear from either brother?"

The elder turned to confer with the other elders before turning back. "Approximately nine months. He claimed to have captured the source of our turmoil and was in negotiations to end the feud. There has been no word since. I assumed your riders had killed our men."

"Yet no one here shows the slightest fear of us," Stoick countered, slightly confused. "Your chieftain murdered my son and no one fears retribution?"

"Your son and his friends murdered a number of our men to free dragons we captured. Dragons we need for trade to sustain this village and feed our people. A war was started but it was not by us. If you wish to kill us in retribution for the death of a war criminal then so be it. We are ready to die to protect our way of life and our people."

It was a passionate speech and Stoick felt his anger grow towards this man. Behind him he heard the sound of his riders drawing their weapons and dragons igniting their inner fire. He raised a hand to still them. Hiccup's death had effected them all greatly and those who were normally peaceful were now out for blood. It had taken everything in their power to keep calm ever since Hiccup's body was returned home.

Still, no Hunter warriors raised a weapon toward them, although there was a group of curious villagers approaching them.

"We did not kill your chieftain," Stoick stated, although it seemed obvious considering there were there in search of the man. "I wish only to speak with him. If you can arrange that, or give me something of his to track him by, it would be greatly appreciated."

The elder nodded. "I will see what I can do," he promised. "But please, you must be exhausted for your long journey. Be our guests."

"No, thank you," Stoick answered courtly before turning away and mounting Skullcrusher.

The elder bowed lowly, as did all the other men in the group. Stoick frowned at them and then looked toward the villagers, only now seeing the fear in their eyes as they held their children close, noting how the women and children, elderly and crippled out numbered the warriors and general male population. It would nothing to wipe the tri e from existence. The dragons wouldn't even break a sweat. But he didn't give that order. Enough people had already died because of this war. One he had not sanctioned, and should have put a stop to when it first began. Hiccup may have been murdered by a madman by doing what he thought was the right thing, but it would appeared the Hunters had suffered greatly as well. "When you find Virgo, contact me. I will have words with him."

"Of course Chief Stoick," the elder promised. "We are sorry for your loss."

Stoick gave a grunt in acknowledgement and gestured for the riders to take to the air.

"He's lying!" Dagur hissed, swooping down on Shattermaster to fly alongside the elder chieftain. "He has to be. No chief would disappear that long without keeping tabs on the going ons of his tribe."

Stoick gave him a look that clearly said to drop it but Dagur pushed on.

"Even when I was in prison I got weekly reports. Virgo is out there somewhere and someone will report to him. We just find that someone and we'll find Virgo." He held his breath, fully expecting the older man to tell him to drop it but to his surprise Stoick gave a nod.

"Alright. Stay here and if you see or hear anything send Terror mail immediately. I want to deal with Virgo Grimborn personally."

Dagur gave a little whoop of glee before breaking from the pack to circle back to as nearby island to spy from.

"I better stick with him to keep him out of trouble," Heather sighed, offering Astrid a tiny smile before breaking away to follow her crazy brother.

The rest of the riders headed back to Berk. Stoick fumes inside at his lack of closure. He was going to find and face down his son's murderer even if it cost him his life.

One Hunter island, Keldor watched the riders fly away in anger. Ryker had promised this would not happen. He said the Peaceable body dressed as the Hiccup boy would be enough to frighten rider away for good, and Viggo had listened to the fool. Now a possible war was upon them and over half the army was gone protecting their new pet. This would not do, not at all. If Viggo was not going to be the chieftain he was supposed to be and support his people then it was up to the council to step in. "Put word out, the auction has moved ahead two months," he announced to Baron, the village book keeper. "And will be at the Amber Isles."

Baron looked appalled. "And what of Viggo?"

"He's about to lose his toy," the elder spat. It was time to end this little game once and for all.

. . .

"Your move," Viggo said as he sat back. It was a relaxing day. One of the few where Hiccup didn't have to service anyone and the Grimborns could simply enjoy a good game of Maces and Talons. It was something Viggo and Ryker had done since they were little boys with the father and grandfather. Hiccup wasn't always into it but Viggo had discovered the boy had an incredibly keen mind and talent for the game. When he had defeated Ryker three out of four times, and Viggo four out of seven times, their egos had taken a hit and Viggo decided to make it more challenging by adding a distraction. But it seemed Hiccup could easily multitask. Once they had decided to screw the boy while they played and strangely enough the boy had won, making himself a distraction for them. Viggo had to admit, it was hard to focus when the youth began moaning and whimpering, even if it was all a rouse. The kid knew exactly how to seduce them. His body had become a weapon and he wielded it like one. With only the sway of his narrow hips he had men falling before him. The boy could prove to be a dangerous thing if he knew the true power he had come to hold over the men in the fort or even the men that paid to fuck him. He was now pulling in more gold than the brothers ever imagined possible. Of course that could also be due to the little gift Drago had left behind.

When Viggo had discovered the young Stealth Dragon hidden in Hiccup's chamber, he had nearly had a heart attack. He had gone to wake the youth for breakfast while Ryker took a group of men hunting. He never expected to see a Dragon of all things mating with the youth. It would have been exotic to watch if an old fear hadn't kicked in. All he knew was a sudden fear for the boy's life and without thinking, had tried to rip the creature away from him. It had almost ended badly as the dragon reared around to protect its mate, but Hiccup had yelled out and single command in dragonese and got between the two. Viggo had never been so scared and he watched with wide eyes as the youth soothed the dragon before turning and calmly assuring him everything was alright.

"You really are scared of dragons," Hiccup whispered, his nude and sweaty body pressing against the front of Viggo's. His long fingers caressed the old scar along the man's neck down to his collarbone. His voice was a soft purr that suddenly held a power over Viggo. "One of them did this to you. It probably nearly took your head."

"Yes," Viggo whispered. He felt like he was drowning in the emerald pools the of his eyes. He inhaled sharply as their ground pressed together. For the first time it felt as if Hiccup was in utter control of the situation.

"Were you scared this one would kill me?"

"Yes," the man admitted. He never felt such fear for someone else before.

"Did it excite you?"

Before Hiccup could say more, Viggo pulled him tight and showed him just how excited it had made him now that he had a chance to process what had happened. It was probably the first time he had taken the boy in such a way. He and Hiccup had had sex many times now but not with as much passion as that day and Hiccup used it as a distraction every chance he got. The blasted dragon followed him everywhere. But as much of a nuisance as it was, it also put on a good show when it mated with the boy, something both Viggo and Ryker enjoyed watching. So when Hiccup began moaning in the middle of a game it was often due to the dragon licking his neither region since the boy was often naked. That or he was sitting on Ryker's lap with a cock up his ass. Sometimes both.

And of course the boy won the match when Viggo's focus went from the board to the boy's throat and the drop of sweat that rolled down it to his chest and continued downward.

"He won in four moves!" Ryker announced in wonder as Hiccup took Viggo's king without so much as sacrificing one man. Viggo didn't really care, his focus on the game long gone.

Hiccup smile victoriously and climbed off Ryker's lap, making the large man groan in despair and dragon under the table whimper. "I told you I could make the great Viggo Grimborn completely lose focus. I can probably make him cum without even touching him."

The boy had become cheeky since discovering his new power over the Hunters and Viggo seemed to be his favorite target. He had some running bets with Ryker on who would crack first and how and had actually accumulated a small wealth of his own. It was like Hiccup was an all new person. Oh he still had nightmares and the odd bout of depression but since the tattoo and new hair cut he had become a little more comfortable around people. It may have had something to do with the Stealth Dragon or he may have finally come to accept his new life. Whatever the cause, he was more playful and was close to being completely integrated into the Hunters. The gods knew that the men had all come to love having him among them and not just for sex, although that was a bonus.

Hiccup simply had a way about him no one could explain. When not entertaining anyone he read a lot. He had read just about every book in Viggo's library, at least those in languages he could understand. The boy spoke and almost fluently read seven different languages, most of which were western and foreign, which left the western of why he didn't know more eastern and tribal languages. But Hiccup was also a fast learner and once he was given access to the Dragon Eye, he began to thrive as he spent his free time deep in research. Had Viggo known sooner that the ancient device really did mean so much to the youth, he would have allowed this sooner. He had assumed the boy only wanted it to increase his own power and not use it as a simple educational tool as many a Hunter had done before. The Eye held both power and knowledge but Hiccup only cared about the knowledge. On his free time he would sometimes spend hours lying on a fur rug copying the images from within the Eye into a small note book Ryker had made him, or trying to translate the words, often with Viggo's help. He was no longer viewed as a slave but a consort and given the same rights, which meant he could now say no to certain sex partners, which he rarely ever did, but it helped narrow down potential buyers if Viggo did decide to continue with the auction which had been put on hold indefinitely.

Hiccup filled two standards with mead for the brothers, handed them out, then sat with his head on Viggo's lap, his dragon curling up next to him. Viggo idly combed his fingers through the soft hair. It was a relaxing habit after a long day. "Tell Ryker what you learned today," he instructed, loving the fact that the boy could be molded into his protégé.

The boy recited the things he learned from the Dragon Eye and scrolls that Viggo had him study that morning. It was the basic stuff the Hunter teens learned at a young age but it was new for Hiccup. Ryker listened and nodded, smiling proudly at how easily the youth was picking up the language and custom. As a reward, he gave the youth some sweets.

"You are an amazing boy, babe," Ryker praised as he knelt before Hiccup and fed him by hand. Not so long ago Hiccup would have glared at him in disgust but now he ate from theirs hands slowly and always licked their fingers clean, sensually suckling each digit while maintaining eye contact. That was perhaps one of the sexiest things he had learned because both brothers melted at mere sight of that pouty mouth wrapped around one thick finger as he stared up at one of the Grimborns and the gentle suction. It always made Ryker hard. He pulled his finger free and swooped in for a kiss. The boy returned it without hesitation. It lasted only a few moments before Viggo gently took Hiccup's chin and raised it to share in the kiss as well.

"Please…" the youth whispered, one hand sliding up Viggo's chest to caress the scar on the man's neck while the other fondled the bulge in Ryker's trousers. "I want you both in me…now."

"You know what to do," Viggo said breathlessly. Excitement filled him as the boy undid the ties to his trouser with one clever hand but it quickly ended when there was a pounding at the door. With a growl, Viggo pulled away. "What is It?" he demanded, cupping the back of Hiccup's head. He was so hard it hurt.

One of the warriors charged with guarding their homeland stuck his head in. Surprise filled him at the display before him, the naked young man kneeling between his leaders. "Ah…my apologise, sir. May I speak to you in and Lord Ryker in uh…private?"

"Anything you have to say can be said in front of our consort," Viggo growled, annoyed when Hiccup's attention returned to Ryker. What had started as light petting quickly turned into a full blown make out session and Ryker had the gall to smirk at Viggo as he laid the boy out on the floor and began ravishing him. Rolling his eyes, Viggo stood and went out to the hall to talk with the warrior in private. "What is it?"

They both jumped when Hiccup cried out in ecstasy, no doubt being thoroughly fucked by Ryker. Viggo glared at his closed door.

The man looked incredibly nervous. He fidgeted and refused to make eyes contact for a few moments before taking a deep breath and getting on with it. "There was an attack on the homeland."

"What?" Viggo asked in surprise. "Who?" The had been no attacks on their ships or scattered bases in months.

The other man hesitated then glanced at the door. "Stoick the Vast…the boy's father. He and his riders…they attacked the village. He's demanding to speak with you and is holding the island hostage. You have to speak with him. Give him the boy or…or something. The council is demanding it. Our warriors have all been captured. I was sent to retrieve you and Ryker. Stoick believes you murdered the boy. If you don't return immediately he has threaten to murder one son every day until you do."

Viggo stared at him in shock. He had to have heard wrong. He may not have met Stoick the Vast but he had come to know a lot about him through Hiccup and such an attack seemed unlikely, even if the man believed his son was dead. The Hunters and Riders had been at war. People died. Why would Stoick attack them now after so many months? It simply didn't make sense. Had he been searching for the Hunters this long? Oddly enough guilt filled him for a moment. Stoick was led to believe Hiccup was dead. They could have held Hiccup hostage and forced Stoick to give up every single dragon on Berk. But then Hiccup would not have been able service anyone. A lot of things wouldn't have happened had he let Stoick know the boy was alive. Hiccup would have still had hope and they would still be at war. But now he had an enraged father threatening to destroy the entire Hunter tribe.

"Alright, ready my flagship. We set sail within the hour," he announced, unsure what to do with Hiccup. There was no way the boy could go with them. That would cause confusion. Hiccup believed he was Little Dragon. He no longer questioned it. But if he was to see his father or one od the riders or that Nightfury they lose him. Hiccup had to stay behind. But Viggo was no fool. He would leave a contingent of loyal warriors to guard him and protect him from any who might try to take advantage of him. Any clients would have to wait. There wasn't much time and Viggo had no interest in dealing with Stoick any longer than necessary. He would take much of his army as he dared. And he needed Ryker at his side. He was the best man to stand at his side if this led to a battle.

If only he knew the betrayal that lay ahead of him.


	22. Chapter 22

Trigger warning: things get real dark, gore factor. You've been warned.

"Stop fussing over him. He's a grown man, he'll be fine," the healer assured after agreeing to watch over Hiccup, one of the few Hunters not interested in Hiccup sexually. He shooed Ryker away for the third or forth time. The brothers were obsessive over the young man's health and safety and if the healer didn't step in the boy would probably been locked up in the hole just to keep him safe. Thankfully they weren't quite that bad…yet.

"We'll only be gone two days," Viggo assured as he strapped on his sword. It felt odd wearing it after months without it against his back. "Arngrim is due in tomorrow. Entertain him but do not tell him we are gone. And do not leave with him or anyone else. Understand."

The boy gave a small nod but he was obviously confused and a little scared by the sudden change if events.

Viggo nodded as well. He gave the boy a kiss on the brow and wrapped his arms around the youth's slim form, thankful the boy had finally gained a little weight and was no longer a walking skeleton. "We won't be longer. I promise."

Ryker embraced the boy next and as had become common, it turned into a bear hug. "As soon as we get back we're hitting the hot pools. And if the old man bangs me up, it'll be your turn to patch me up." He ruffled Hiccup's hair, laughing merrily at the boy's confusion. The laugh turned into a tender smile when Hiccup returned the embrace. "I promise, Little Dragon, I'm not leaving you. We'll be back before you even know we're gone." He gave one last squeeze before letting the boy go and hurrying his brother out of the chamber before either of them could change their mind and stay with the boy…or worse, try to boring him along. That would only end in disaster. The Berkians thought Hiccup was dead. For him to suddenly reappear alive and so vastly changed would draw too many questions. And even if they didn't recognize Hiccup and he couldn't remember them, there was the issue of the Nightfury and other dragons the riders owned. They would recognize his scent immediately. It was safer to leave him here under guard.

Less than half the warriors were left to protect Hiccup, the rest returning with the Grimborn brothers to save their island in case negotiations with Stoick failed. Viggo did not want another war. He wanted this to end so he could enjoy his new consort probably but he was ready for anything. Or so he thought.

. . .

Morgan was not like the other healer in the fort. Where Vyk was quiet, Morgan liked to talk and tell stories. He was an older man, maybe in his early fifties, but he was happily married with kids older than Hiccup and had no interest in the youth other than as someone to tell his tales to. They sat across from each other playing cards – Hiccup had begged to play any game but Maces and Talons. It was quiet, the rustle of the guards outside the door barely heard as the two focused on their cards. The Stealth Dragon was curled around Hiccup's legs and from time to time the boy would sneak a treat from the table to feed it. It was sort of amusing so Morgan said nothing against it.

Less than an hour had passed since the brother had left when all he'll suddenly broke loose. It started with a cry down the hall, followed by sudden shouting. Hiccup's head jerked up in surprise but Morgan raised a finger to his lips to shush him. "Hide," he instructed, unsheathing his sword. He was a healer but he had learned long ago not to go anywhere unarmed.

The Stealth Dragon snarled in warning, wrapping tighter around Hiccup and not letting him move, no matter how much the boy tried to coax him. Eventually he let his young master up but stayed attached to him as they moved to the back of the bed chamber and hid next to the armoire where he couldn't be easily seen from the door. He listened with growing fear at the growing chaos just outside Viggo's chambers. There was fight going on. There was yelling and screaming and the sound of swords clashing. And then the main door was kicked in and men were charging into the main chamber. Hiccup held his breath and pressed into the corner. What was going on? Was this a rescue? Why did he think That? What in Helheim was going on.

"Where is the boy?" a familiar, heavily voice demanded.

Hiccup held in breath in sudden horror. Keldor. It was Keldor. His heart began to race and sweat dripped down his neck as memories he tried to bury came racing back. The dragon snarled next to him, sensing his distress. It lunged at the first man that dared to step into the bedroom. "Stop!" Hiccup cried out in dragonese, reaching out to stop the creature but it was too late. It took down the first man but before it could land a killing blow a second man drove a sword through its middle. Hiccup screamed in horror before realising he had given himself away. His mind was only for the little dragon that had tried to protect him. Before he knew what was going on, strange men had him surrounded and was dragon him out of the room and to Keldor.

The elder had a smug grin on his withered lips. "Hello, thrall," he greeted before punching the boy in the gut hard enough to knock the wind out of him. "Love the new look, but it isn't quite complete, is It?"

The boy was trembling in fear. "No…I've done everything you wanted…I service more than twenty different clients. I've done everything Viggo wants."

The elder gave a snort. "Including making him and his worthless brother fall in love with you," Keldor spat in his face. "First you stole our dragons, now you've stolen our leaders and finest warriors. Our people continue to suffer because of you."

"I don't understand " the boy pleaded only to be dragged into the hall where the men who had been guarding him were either dead or injured. He gave an anguished whine. Why would Keldor do this? Why would he kill his own people?

"You like your new role as a fuck toy," Keldor purred in his ear as he stood next to the youth. "By the time I'm done with you this time, that's all you'll be good for. Tie him to the bed. Spread eagle. You gentlemen are going to have a taste of our chief's greatest treasure. What our great Viggo has been hiding from the world and his own people all this time."

Hiccup struggled but it was no use. There was no one to help him. He screamed a d kicked, did everything in his power to stop what he knew would happen next. This wasn't like the other times he had been forced to have sex. These men knew exactly what they were doing and didn't care if he was hurt. His clothing was torn off him before he was thrown on Viggo's large bed. His hands were bod to either side of the headboard, his right ankle to the right corner of the footboard and left stump tied to the side on the bed so that his body was on full display.

Keldor peered down at him while he fiddled through his tool bag and began pulling out an assortment of plugs, dildos, needles and bags. He glances toward the dead dragon with a small frown. It was visible now that it couldn't hold it's camouflage. "A pity, I would have enjoyed watching that thing fuck you but I have something even more powerful that that creatures seed." He pulled out several large bladder of what Hiccup was certain to be dragon cum.

"Don't do this," Hiccup begged as the first needle pierced a bladder and filled a syringe with the creamy liquid.

"You're going to want me to for what I ha e planned," Keldor soothed. "This here is the cum of a Bewilderbeast. It's next to impossible to find but I have a supplier that sales in bulk and has ample supply. Fresh too. This will put you in heat while numbing you mind. You'll appreciate that the further along we go." This time it was injected into the large vein in the youth's neck. The thick point stung but not as much as the cum being injected into him. He tense up for a moment before his body went limp. "That one is to keep you from fighting. All I want to hear from you after this is begging these fine men to fuck you harder." The rest of the procedure went similar to the last time dragon gum was forced into him only this time Hiccup couldn't move or try to fight. He had no control over his body. The feeding tube went down his throat with ease, as did the one up his ass. Another tube was inserted through the opening in his cock. They all stung going in. Hiccup could feel each of them as well as the horrible pressure of the liquid filling his stomach but he could not stop it. His mind felt numb but his body was on fire. All the while Keldor watched him, grinning like a madman as he injected even more cum into Hiccup. His nipples, his thighs, even into his stump, heightening his senses while numbing his mind. "I don't normally use this much," the elder rambled. "But I don't want you going into shock or fainting. I want you wide awake for the whole experience. And don't expect sympathy from these men. They are part of the royal guard. They do what is in Viggo's best interest, even if Viggo does not always understand it."

He didn't leave Hiccup to absorb the cum like last time; probably why he injected it directly to his bloodstream. He waited only a few minutes before ripping out the tubes and setting them aside. Hiccup would have screamed in agony but his body and mouth betrayed him. Instead all he let out was a tiny moan.

"You see, lads. Viggo has been hiding this sweet little whore. All the other men here have played with him but you have been denied. No more. You will all have you turn, and we will let Viggo know that what is his is the tribe's. He will learn the consequences of abandoning his people for a piece of ads, regardless of who or what it may be." Keldor punched the air with his fist at the end of his speech and the men cheered, honestly believing that Viggo had betrayed them and stayed in hiding solely for Hiccup.

One by one the men mounted Hiccup. His legs were untied to make it easier for the men. They rammed into him, each one of them, as if they were trying to snap him in half, and Hiccup could do nothing but moan and whimper, his conditioning setting in and telling him that it felt good no matter how much it hurt. He begged for more even though he wanted them to stop. They laughed at him and sneered, calling him horrid names that Viggo and Ryker and none of his clients ever would, and still be begged for more. He hates himself for this. With the others, those who paid to be with him, he was usually given a little respect, even if he was treated as an object for the first while. This was like when he was first being raped, when he was belittled and called useless, whore or bitch, only worse because now he did feel useless and a whore. There were bodies all around him and he could save even one but rather open his legs and let their murderers fuck him until his thighs and ads were raw. And he couldn't stop it because his body was on fire with need while his brain fought to catch up with what was going on.

He didn't know how long on of this lasted. It may have been minutes or hours. There was well over a dozen men and some went two or three had a time. His ads and mouth were used without regard for his comfort. At some point the numbness subsided and he became super focused, suddenly able to feel and see every detail of every man that touched him, the length, size, girth, and any abnormalities of each man. It was a strange and frightening feeling that sent a rush through Hiccup. His body suddenly felt as if it was being poked by pins and needles and Hiccup was extremely happy that the gangrape came to an end at the point. His body was busy with sudden energy but he didn't want the men to know it, otherwise things could have gone on much longer and Hiccup would have wrongly taken them all. Somehow, that idea was more disturbing than the rape.

"I see the effects have fully kicked in," Keldor mused, running a long bony finger down Hiccup's sweat and cum soaked cheek. "That's good. I want you awake for. "I already prepared a vial to counter the shock your bound to go it."

"What do want?" Hiccup manages to ask, rather proud of himself for finding his voice.

The man studied him for a long moment. "Do you know what Viggo said he loved most about you, the reason he couldn't simply auction you off when you first broke?"

The boy shook his head, not daring to crack a joke or retreat to his usual snarkiness with this man. It always led to pain.

"Your eyes. He said that when you give head your eyes sparkle. I'm sure that's just tears you fight not to shed but he seems to think they are to most beautiful thing about you." The elder brushed a thumb under the left one. "He says he could spend hours just staring into your eyes. I would be cruel if he could no longer do so."

Understanding hit Hiccup harder than any punch to the gut. He tried to struggle but his body refused to answer him. "No…no, no, no…" he begged, feeling tears run down his cheeks. Keldor couldn't be serious.

"Hold his head. I want a clean extraction," Keldor ordered. One of the men grabbed his head and placed pressure on either side of his temple while another attached a strange device that forced his eyes wide open.

"No…stop! You can't! Viggo and Ryker…"

"Are not here to save you," Keldor assured as he placed a thick piece of metal between Hiccup's teeth, like a bit for a horse. "I'm afraid, my boy, this will hurt unlike anything you've experience before." He removed one last tool from his bag, a large spoon with tiny teeth that looked more lie a scoop. "Heat up a poker. I want to cauterized the wound as keep as possible. No sense in thrall bleeding to death."

If Hiccup could have turn his head or shut his eyes he would have, but all he could do was stare in horror as Keldor inched closer with the scoop, his intent clear. The guard holding his head steady tightened his grip and the other men held his body down so he could barely raise his chest to take a breath. None of that mattered. All that mattered was Keldor and the weird scoop as it neared his left eye until all he saw silver and then red as pain erupted in his head. He screamed against the bit in his mouth. But it wasn't over. It had just begun as Keldor slowly and meticulously gorged out one of Hiccup's eyes at a time.

. . .

Something was wrong. Ryker knew it almost the moment their ship entered the straits. He felt it in his guts as they twisted with worry. It wasn't for their homeland. He had fought the dragon riders long enough to know their people weren't heartless or cruel. And Hiccup talked enough in his sleep about his father and friends that Ryker felt as if he knew them. They would not attack a village filled with innocent women and children. Stoick the Vast might want revenge but he would not attack a village. An army of warriors, Yes, but not innocents. Something was wrong.

He glances back toward the island that hid their underground fort then toward the royal guard who had come to fetch him and Viggo. The man looked like a nervous wreak and was trying to avoid all eye contact. The royal guard normally served on the royal family but over the years they had come to serve the council more, and were the last defense for the island. They would give their lives before surrendering. So why was this one here and no at his post?

"Turn the ship around!" he suddenly bellowed, surprising the entire crew.

Viggo looked at him in shock. "What are you…"

"Something's wrong," Ryker declared, moving to help the men turn the ship. "The royal guard don't break protocol unless ordered to do so."

"My Lord," the guard stuttered in surprise, another thing the guards were not known for. Ryker glared at him, silencing his next words.

"And who would make such an order other than us," Viggo argued, following his brother but Ryker was more interested in the guard.

"Did Stoick the Vast actually attack?" he demanded, pinning the guard against the main mast.

"Ah…well…he was there, searching for Chief Viggo," the man began nervously.

"Did he attack?"

"No…he demanded to see Viggo or he'd return. Keldor promised to contact you for him. He sent me to retrieve you."

"And where is Keldor now?"

The guard's gaze traveled to the island the ship was slowly turning back. "The council believes you both betrayed our tribe but forgoing your duties as chief and second to indulge in a thrall. They've decided to take matters into their own hands."

"Son of a bitch!" Ryker snarled, throwing the man overboard.

The ship wasn't going to be fast enough. Ryker used every trick he knew about sailing to make it move faster, needing to get back to Hiccup and dreading what may have happened in the short time they were gone. His fears were only confirmed when the entered the underground chamber that led to the fort. Men lay scattered about in varying stages of injury, some dead or dying. The warriors accompanying them went about helping those they could while the rest followed Viggo and Ryker, prepared to do battle with their own tribesmen. It was eerily calm and far too quiet. Ryker kept his sword at the ready as they slowly moved down the long winding corridors until they reached Viggo's chamber. The door was on the ground, having been ripped from their hinges. The bodies of Morgan and the Stealth Dragon lay unmoving on the floor but as disturbing as they were they were nothing compared to the lonely occupant sitting in Viggo's throne between them. The chair faced away from the door but there was no mistaking the person seated there.

"They're gone," Hiccup's voice said softly, almost a whisper. "They left maybe twenty minutes ago."

Ryker rounded the chair, relief filling him. "Are you alright?"

There was a hesitant pause and a little sniffle. "No."

Relief turned to horror as Ryker came face to face with the youth. Viggo stumbled next to him I shock before falling on his rear. There, sitting on the throne was indeed Hiccup but a person wouldn't have known it if they didn't know the boy. Someone had taken the time to dress him in the pristine white silks Viggo had invested so much time in having made for him. He sat straight up, looking like royalty, but his face… Trails of blood mixed with black gore stained his cheeks and under the hollows where his eyes used the bed. They were gone now, replaced by empty black pits. The smell of burned flesh radiated from him but there was no need to imagine what had happened to him.

"Oh gods," Viggo breathed, covering his mouth to keep from vomiting.

Hiccup's head tilted slightly toward his voice. His own voice remained oddly calm given the situation. "They left a message," he said with that same eerie softness and gestured toward Viggo's desk. No doubt Keldor had faced him that way for just that purpose.

Viggo struggled back to his feet and stumbled across the room to his desk. On it was a small ornate gold box. Hesitantly, he opened the lid then promptly collapsed in his chair. Inside were a pair of bright emerald eyes, preserved in a thin layer of amber, and staring directly at him.

"That's the only part of me you can keep," came Hiccup's whispery voice.


	23. Chapter 23

Recovery usually took a long time but time was not something Hiccup had. It took nearly two days for the drug to wear off and it was both a blessing and a curse. His body slowly healed without the youth picking or rubbing at his injuries, his mind still not quite attached to the rest of. While in such a state he spoke coherently and calmly, not seeming to comprehend the complete extent of his injuries. He knew he was blind but seemed detached.

Viggo and Ryker were left in shock, not sure what to do the help the youth. Their healers were dead as were many of their men. Once the shock wore off enough for Viggo to think straight, he sent messengers out to cancel all appointments Hiccup had with clients, informing them that the boy had suffered a great injury and that the auction was canceled as well. He even offered to reimburse each potential buyer, something Viggo would normally never do. But Hiccup injury was so grave Viggo feared the boy might not survive once the drug wore off.

That first day Hiccup rested in Ryker's arms. He couldn't sleep, the drug or Bewilderbeast cum prevented it. Instead he rested his head against Ryker's chest, directly over his heart and rambled on about anything that came to mind, more often that not his father, the Nightfury or the girl he had been in love with, Astrid. It was as if he had regained his memories while at the same time remained clueless of who he talked about, as if his brain and mouth wasn't fully connected. Sometimes he confused Ryker for Stoick and would talk as if he was talking to his father. Ryker didn't mind. He had taken his time cleaning Hiccup's face and bandaging his eyes. He spoke soothingly to the youth, hiding his rage beneath his concern. He wouldn't let anyone near the boy, not even Viggo. Guilt had consumed him and he blamed himself for Hiccup's situation.

Viggo felt even more guilt. He had been the one to call in Keldor. He had allowed the old man to torture Hiccup on numerous occasions. He had neglected his duties as chief to indulge in in the youth. That didn't make what happened right and Keldor would pay for his betrayal but first Hiccup needed tending to. He left that to Ryker. There was no way to restore the boy's sight but there was a way to at least save his looks. It might seem shallow but Viggo was a businessman and he knew the value of appearance. Not only that, but he couldn't bare to look Hiccup in the face. So as soon as he was calm enough think straight, he sent word to the nearest and best artisan he could find and had he brought to the fort to design and build a pair of prosthetic eyes. Viggo demanded only the best and was willing to pay whatever it cost to have if done as quickly as possible.

Before the end of the second day Hiccup was being fitted for new eyes but the loss of his actual eyes didn't hit until the third day of being blind. That was when he began moving about on his own again.

It started with a cry when he walked into a low table. He had dismissed it as being dark before walking into a wall a moment later. Then the boy was cursing, really cursing, and it caught Viggo off guard. Hiccup had only ever let out one or two curses before so Viggo was a little taken back. He stopped what was doing and hurried to the youth that was now sitting on the floor with a worried Ryker knelt next to him.

"What happened?" he demanded, despite already knowing.

The boy was quiet for a moment, a hand on Ryker's right bicep for support. "I…I can't see," he answered in surprise and mild horror.

Viggo rolled eyes in annoyance before realizing that Hiccup no longer sounded zoned out but almost back to himself or at least like Little Dragon again.

And that was when the shock hit in. The boy began touching things around him, first the floor and then the wall. His lips pursed in confusion before his hands moved to his face.

"No…" Ryker said, quickly intervening and stopping the boy before he could go any further. "You were hurt pretty badly and…your eyes…"

Understanding came and so did the shock. The boy began shaking. He managed to free his wrists a went for the bandages around his head and where his used to be before stopping when he felt the hollow caverns. "No…it was a nightmare…It didn't…it couldn't have been real," he breathed before heaving a heavy sob. "Why won't you people just kill me and be done with It?"

Now this was the old Hiccup, the one who had given up on life and wanted death and had tried ending his life on several occasions. Viggo felt for him but it was Ryker who soothed him. He lifted the boy into his lap and rocked him gently, even going so far as to sing an old lullaby. The boy sobbed, the first time he really allowed himself to completely breakdown in front of them. He begged for his father and friends, to be allowed to go home where their healer could help him. He begged and pleaded but Viggo would not allow it. Not now. Before there was a chance, a slim one but a chance. Yes, there would have been issues with the piercings and tattoos but it could have been worked around. The boy had not been branded after all. But now…there was no way Hiccup could ever go home.

So Viggo let him cry. There were no tears but the wails were heartbreaking. Hiccup cried until he could cry no more. The shock slowly wore off leaving him depressed and hollow. Ryker stayed at his side the entire time.

Of course not all the clients were very understanding. Arngrim was horrified and immediately suggested Hiccup be handed over to be for proper care before offering his tribe's services in helping the boy cope with the loss of his sight by fashioning him the most expensive walking stick imaginable…a Monstrous Nightmare horn, handcrafted into an elegant staff. Viggo wasn't sure if Hiccup was grateful or disgusted by the gift. Skuld, try to bargain for the boy, claiming that he could still give her an heir to take over Berk. Ryker threw her out of the fort with a broken arm when she tried to get maneuver the boy into bed. Others lost interest altogether after seeing him without eyes. Even after fake ones were fashioned and painted to look identical to the real ones, he was not the same. Only Drago seemed uncaring of the change.

Of course Ryker stood between anyone who wanted to so much as look at the boy, but Drago was not like the other men interested in bedding Hiccup. He pushed his way in, his eyes narrowing when he saw the youth and the blank stare that came with having fake eyes. They did not move like eyes should and moved only when his head moved.

"Who did this?" Drago demanded as Hiccup slowly neared him, one hand out before him to feel his way around, the staff moving in unison.

"The traitor is being dealt with," Viggo assured. "Until the youth can function without his sight we can not allow him to be bed by anyone. There may be internal bleeding that we don't know about. I'm sorry. I know you were looking forward to…" Viggo didn't get a chance to finish. He suddenly found himself pinned to the wall with a large hand wrapped around his throat and his feet off the ground as Drago loomed over him.

"You allowed this to happen to him?" he snarled in rage. "How can he serve anyone if he can not see where he is going?"

Ryker unsheathed his sword, ready to defend his brother. He pulled Hiccup behind him to keep him out of harm's way.

"He's a sex slave. He doesn't need to see to suck cock – auk!" his words were cut off as the warlord squeezed his throat.

"You imbecile. He's a dragon whispered, one of the last in the world." Drago pressed his face close to Viggo's. "He may not need eyes to see but he needs them to lead me to the last Nightfury." He threw Viggo to the ground. "The auction will go as scheduled," he continued as he paced around the other chieftain. "Unless you plan on losing your tribe as well as your thrall. By the next full moon Little Dragon will belong to me, and perhaps some of your finest dragons."

"Think again," Ryker growled.

Drago smirked at him. "If you don't give him to me then my Bewilderbeast will destroy your island and every last person on it before coming here and finishing and doing the same to you fort. I will save the two of you for last. I may be kind and let the dragons rip you apart, or maybe you will becomes my thrall and entertain my men. A fitting revenge, don't you Think, Little Dragon?"

The boy didn't answer. He clung to Ryker, his mouth a gape as he took in Dragon's word, or more precisely, one word. "Bewilderbeast? You have a Bewilderbeast."

"Aye," Drago said proudly before turning back to Viggo. "Until the full moon, then you will hand him over to me. Think of it as repayment for the death of my Stealth Dragon and your brother cheating Krogan when my man delivered the boy to him." He glanced back at Ryker. "I know he is very interested in a rematch, as well as seeing what happened to the boy, Hiccup Haddock the Third."

Hiccup's breathing picked up until he was panting in fear but no one paid attention. Drago left without another word and Hiccup felt the ground under him cave in. His knees felt weak and it was Ryker's quick movement that saved him from falling. "A Bewilderbeast…he has a Bewilderbeast. Keldor used it's cum to drug me," he mumbled before another equally terrifying this hit him. "He knows my name! He knows my name…h's knows where I'm from!"

"Relax, little one. He knows nothing, He's just trying to scare us," Ryker assured, cradling him to his chest. He glanced at Viggo. "No what?"

. . .

It had been over a week since Keldor stole the thrall's sight. He had expected Viggo or Ryker to come rampaging onto the island like madmen for his head, proving they were no longer fit to lead. Instead only a messenger came with the latest report on the happening around the faraway fort. There was no mention of the multiple deaths and what had happened to the thrall. There was confirmation of the change to the auction date, which surprised Keldor, he was certain Viggo would fight it, but otherwise everything in the report was normal, except for the fact Viggo planned to being the army home shortly after the auction. That was good news and the council was pleased.

Perhaps Viggo did not care about the boy as much as he claimed, or maybe he did not want to start a panic. Whatever the case, Viggo had finally fallen back in line, the Hunters would now be out of debt with the Trappers – Drago would finally leave them alone or at least pay a fair price for their dragons – and the thrall would no longer be a distraction. Things were looking up.

Crossing the plaza, Keldor headed toward the bakery where the smell of fresh bake bread filled the night air. He was happy. The Hunters had enough slaves without some troublesome boy getting in their way.

"Sir," the messenger called, hurrying toward him.

Keldor paused and offered the younger man a thin smile. "Lars, how are your cousins doing?"

The Hunter had black hair just like his cousins, Viggo and Ryker, and could easily pass as their brother. He looked hesitant for only a moment before stepping up to the elder. "Ryker asked me to relay a message for him…and Little Dragon."

Keldor raised a surprise brow and was about to ask what it was but all that passed through his lips was a "O" as a jagged blade cut deep into his stomach, angled upward and into his lungs.

Lars leaned in close as the old man doubled over. "Viggo won't take your life because you're a respected elder, and Ryker would be held a traitor. But the boy…you owe him a life debt," he whispered in Keldor's ear. "So Ryker asked that it bring you as much agony as you caused that boy." He wrapped an arm around Keldor as if hugging him while digging the knife even deeper. The Keldor gave a pain fill gurgled. "You don't deserve a public execution. You're not worth it. You fell from grace the month you betrayed. You're nothing but dirt between our feet. You will die unloved without honor, drowning on your own fluids." He twisted the knife further, tearing into the elder lungs and severing his spleen. He did everything in his power to rip apart Keldor's insides by jerking the knife around inside before dropping him face first on the ground. He didn't wipe the blood off the blade but instead wrapped it reverently in a scrape of Keldor's ropes. Standing over the body, he waited. It was a slow and painful death, drowning in your own blood but it was the least the traitor deserved. Lars only stayed until Keldor stopped breathing, and eyes glazed over as death took hold of him. Then he dragged the still warm body to a dragon cage and it to the occupant.

. . .

Across the sea a Hunter ship pulled into port on Berk. The lone sailor immediately asked for Stoick, a no nonsense messenger that had volunteered to travel to the Hooligan tribe on behalf of Viggo Grimborn. Stoick was weary at first but met with the man only to discover that the Hunter chieftain had sent the oddest of presents and an even odder letter.

"Dearest Stoick,

I apologize for not contacting you sooner in regards to your son, Hiccup Haddock the Third. It is with deepest sympathy that I speak of his death. That was not my intention when I set the bounty. He was to be brought to me alive so that we may find common ground and end the war that we somehow found ourselves in. I did not know Hiccup well, we only ever had the chance to meet once or twice, but he was a remarkable young man, with a keen mind and wit that I admired. He was someone I would have liked to be allies with.

I know our views on dragons are vastly different. It was something I wanted so much to explain and work out with him. Sadly, I never got that chance. I had assumed he left Dragon's Edge after our last battle. I never dreamed he would be killed by one of the bounty hunters.

I understand there is nothing I can do to ease the pain you must feel but please accept this gift of my appreciation and apology for the loss of your son. I will come to meet with you soon.

Sincerely,

Viggo Grimborn"

Stoick read the letter twice, then had Gobber read it to him as well just to be certain he read it right. He was floored by the formal letter but not nearly as much as when the Hunter pulled off the tarp covering his cargo to reveal chests filled with gold, expensive furs and silks, the finest forged swords and shields And sitting on top of the pile, wrapped in silk, was Hiccup's handcraft fire sword, Inferno. Such treasures weren't usually covered in debt of a death, even a royal one. It was more like a dowry for a bride from a rich family, something Berk was not. There was nearly ten times the gold than what Hiccup had lost a the dragon auction. But none of that really mattered as he held his son's sword to his chest.

"Unload the boat and send him on his way," he said, choked with emotion once more. He was unsure how to respond to Viggo's gift. For now he would let his son's spirit rest and perhaps his own will find peace as well.


	24. Chapter 24

Things got confusing on the Hunter island. First the old man had disappeared and no amount of tracking by both Dagur and Heather yielded where he went. Of course it had been pitch black with clouds blocking out the moon and happened so early in the morning the two Berserkers were asleep. Then he returned the same way a few days later. Now he had been killed by none other than Viggo and Ryker's cousin Lars. So that had left the two scratching their heads. Now Lars was rushing about getting villagers onto boats and seemingly evacuating the island. Farm animals were loaded onto boats and caged dragons released. It was all rather confusing. When Dagur and Heather flew in to demand what was going on, no one knew. The word anyone said was "Drago" as if that explained anything.

Trying to reach Lars was impossible, but after some prodding, Dagur did learn there was an upcoming dragon auction that Viggo was no doubt running and featured some "Little Dragon". However, what type of little dragon was a mystery. Nonetheless Dagur manages to get the location and date. It was the first solid lead they had had on Viggo in months, and where Viggo was Ryker was close behind.

He took this new information the Stoick, fully expecting the riders and Ramada- as small as it was – would be itching for battle. He wasn't expecting to find Stoick having finally accepted Hiccup's death and no longer wanting to fight. Even the riders seemed resigned and those that still did want to hunt down and engage Viggo were grounded and dragons locked away.

"There's no point," Heather finally told him when Dagur's confusion turned to anger. "Hiccup's gone. It's time we accept It, too. Killing Viggo won't bring him back. It will just prolong the war. That's not what Hiccup would have wanted."

But Dagur was determined and he would not let anyone hold him back so he turned to the last person he ever thought he would go to for help.

"I'm willing to make a deal," he said, standing before Alvin the Treacherous on Outcast Island. "If you help me get in this auction I'll…I'll serve the rest of my prison sentence without fuss. I mean it wasn't so bad. I did get fed everyday and…"

The older chief gave a snort at the offer. "I am not having you as a guest in my prison again, boy. You were too much hassle the first time. It's been peaceful since you escaped." He gave a little chuckle at the perplexed look Dagur gave him. "I'll help you, if only because Hiccup was like a nephew to me. I'm guessing you plan to kill the Grimborns?"

Dagur gave a nod.

"Then we need an invitation to the auction. I'll have one of my contacts retrieve us one. Hiccup's death won't go unavenged."

Alvin wasn't the best partner in crime but he was better than no one.

. . .

"One, two, three…" Hiccup counted as he slowly crossed the room, one hand before him. He yelped when he stubbed his toe then nodded, bent down to feel what he had bumped into then went back to the bed and started again at a different angle. He repeated the process over and over again until he had the room mapped out in his mind and then did the same in the living room. He was back to living in Ryker's chambers which were a little less cluttered than Viggo's. He was able to navigate it better without the help of the staff and the things that got in his way were moved so he didn't have to go around so much. He found that his hearing was far more sensitive now and he relied on it more and more to locate people. Ryker was easy to find, he tended to shift his weight more often which caused his clothing to rustle and armor to click. Viggo was a little harder but Hiccup discovered the man had a slight wheeze when he drew in a breath. Nothing major, Hiccup had never noticed it before but it was there. It was challenging not being able to see but once the shock and depression wore off, he decided that he couldn't just sit around feeling sorry for himself and be some helpless victim that was only good as a fuck toy. That's all a lot of people had treated him as over the last few months and he was tired of it. He had broken down more than enough times, forgotten who he was and where he came from. His mind was still fussy with those facts but he knew one thing for sure; he was a fighter and he wasn't about to give up. He had lost a leg and learned to walk again, he would learn had to live without his sight as well.

Ryker helped. They turned it into a bit of a game at first, mainly testing Hiccup's hearing and sense of direction. He'd make noise and see how close Hiccup would come to finding him. It was exhausting and mentally draining but worth it when Ryker drew him in his arms and praised him for not letting this new disability get him down.

The thing was, Hiccup was more depressed than before and while he swore he'd overcome It, it was taking it's toll on him. Every night he woke up screaming, reliving the horror of having his eyes gorged out. The memory would send him into shock and it would take the brothers forever to calm him down. Neither one questioned him anymore. Viggo had become distant after Drago's threat and worried more about evacuating the village and fortifying the underground fort which meant Hiccup was often alone with Ryker, which was good with them. Hiccup loved Ryker. The man could be hard and brutal and had no qualms about public sex, but he was also tender and gentle and just a little over protective, now more than ever. Their personalities often clashed but Ryker was just as smart and brilliant as Viggo, he only showed it in a different way. If it were not for him, Hiccup may not of continued fighting to walk on his own.

He smiled softly when Ryker tried sneaking up behind him for a hug. "I can hear you," he warned before smiling broadly as the man ducked his head to kiss behind his ear. His mustache sent a little chill down Hiccup's spine but it was a feeling he enjoyed just as much as the large arms around his waist.

"You smell good," the man purred, nuzzling him. But his next words were filled with concern. "You shouldn't be standing. Your leg…"

"I'm fine," Hiccup assured, fighting to keep the annoyance out of his voice. The brothers had developed a bad habit of treating him with kid gloves now. After all the torture and paid they had put him through it now after losing his sight that they fuss over him. He turned in the circle of Ryker's arms and tilted his head up toward the larger man's. "We haven't had sex since I lost my eyes " He stated bluntly.

"Sweetheart, I don't want to hurt you. You suffered…" Ryker began only to be promptly cut off.

"I'm blind not dead," Hiccup said curtly. "I have been tortured, raped, and had more things shoved in or through me than I care to think of. If I can survive that without you getting all mushy and putting on kid gloves, I'm pretty sure I can survive a good fuck." He tilted his head slightly. "Or have you already gotten bored with me and are happy Drago plans on taking me away."

"No one is taking you anywhere," Ryker swore, taken back by Hiccup's determination. "I'll kill him first. You're my Little Dragon."

The youth laughed and raised his hands to touch Ryker's face. His fingers slowly moved over the man's face, a new habit he began. He explained that he could "see" through his fingers and often relied on touch when creating stuff, something he did in his old life. Ryker forced a smile but Hiccup knew just by the sudden tension in his face. "You're cute when you're jealous," he teased before planting a kiss on the side of his mouth. "I have no intention on going with Drago or anyone else. I'm yours."

A deep rumble left Ryker. He swooped the boy into his arms and crushed his lips in a deep kiss. This was the first time Hiccup had proclaimed that he belonged to Ryker let alone asked for sex. It was thrilling and frightening because now Ryker knew he couldn't let the boy go. He stood Hiccup next to the bed and began undressing him. He kissed every inch of skin he revealed, worshiping the freckled flesh, the tattoo he had worked so hard on, the cuff earring the covered the mangled ear. He kissed every scar, played with the piercings before laying Hiccup on the bed where he kisses and nuzzled the rest of his young lover.

Hiccup moaned and cried out, the sensation more powerful than ever before. Without his sight he could focus more on his sense of touch, feel things stronger than ever before. His hips pumped up and into Ryker's hot mouth. His long fingers splayed out over the man's bald head. Ryker's tongue lavished his cock, teasing the rings and piercings. It was strange how sudden having no sex and no sight had made him super sensitive. His first orgasm came so quickly that it filled Ryker's mouth within only a few short minutes. Ryker swallowed it down with an appreciative hum.

"You should get some rest," Ryker whispered, licking his lips clean before kissing Hiccup's brow.

"And you should fuck me," the youth countered, cupping his cheek with one hand and reaching down to grope the tent in his pants.

This was a side of Hiccup Ryker had never seen before. The kid was stubborn beyond even Viggo. It was often annoying but also endearing in many ways. Ryker ran his thumb over the youth's cheek, careful of his eyes. "Babe, if I do that I going to hammering you hard and fast," he warned, already feeling his length hardening at the insistent touches from the boy. He grind into that warm hand, wanting so much to fuck him but fearing the internal damage he may cause. But Hiccup was anything if not persistent.

The boy wiggle his trousers down until he freed his bad leg, throwing the wooden prosthetic off to the side - he'd likely regret that when he couldn't immediately find it – then wrapping his good around Ryker's hip while tugging on the ties of the man's trousers. Ryker caught his clever little hands and shoved on the mattress over his head. He held them in place with one hand and finished freeing his aching length with the other. Hiccup didn't need to see what was going on; he could feel it. Fear and anxiety filled him for a brief moment at being pinned down. He needed his hands, it was the only way he could "see", but the fear quickly subsided when Ryker began kissing him. Their tongues duelled as Ryker began groping him, his hands everywhere, sliding down his arms to dance along his ribs before grabbing his hips and flipping him onto his stomach. Hiccup let out a little cry at the feel of the man's hot, hard cock between the cheeks of his ass.

"I can't promise to be gentle," Ryker warned, laying over the youth, his weight balanced on his knees and forearms. "I've been starving without you. Once I'm in…"

"I can handle it," the boy assured. "I want it hard, as hard as you can go."

Ryker groaned into Hiccup's hair, his cock twitching with need at the invite. It felt like a life time since they were last so intimate. He had just enough piece of mine to grab some lube and prep the boy before trying to slide into him. He force for one precious moment when Hiccup cried out. "Are you alright?" he demanded, frozen in place. He would have pulled out if Hiccup didn't decide to shove back and take it all at once like some greedy little whore. Surprised and a turned on even more, Ryker thrust forward. Over the months they had developed a rhythm, each knowing the other's desired and needs. Ryker played with Hiccup's body, teasing the piercing and hitting his prostate while the boy slammed back into him, forcing him deeper. Sometimes Ryker would shove him flush to the bed, turn his hips just a little and ram in sideways, hitting that little bundle of nerves from a new angle. Hiccup was always so vocal. He would cry out or scream for more but now without his sight he was even more so.

As frustrating as it was trying to adjust to the loss of his sight, Hiccup found himself more focused. Before when he was being fucked, especially at the beginning, he would try to focus on anything other than what was happening to his body. He would find a point on the wall and stare at him or find minute details on his partner to focus his attention on, but not now. Now he felt everything. He felt the deep hard slide of Ryker's length inside him, the way it pulsed and rubbed. He felt the way his own muscles hugged and seemed to tug on the thick piece of meet and rippled in pleasure. He felt the burn of friction as their legs rubbed together. He heard every breath Ryker took and felt the warm puff of air against his ear. Their hearts raced almost in sync and sweet dripped from Ryker's wide chest to mix and pool with Hiccup's in the dimple at the small of his back. His sense of smell was heightened as well. Sex has it's own smell that Hiccup had never taken the time to appreciate. It was a heady musk scent that mixed with sweat and bodily fluids.

Hiccup was pulled up on his knees for a moment as Ryker went even deeper, but that lasted only a moment before the man pulled out and the positions were switched. Now Hiccup was on top, rising the man's cock as Ryker hugged him close and thrust up into him. It wasn't a very productive positive in Hiccup's opinion but he couldn't really complain as his mouth and face were lavished with such attention that he would have forgotten the hard cock inside him if it wasn't so deep and hitting him just right. Ryker came first, triggering his own orgasm.

Flopping down, Hiccup rested his head on his favorite spot, Ryker's chest, and listened as the man's rapid heartbeat slow and went back to normal, calming his at the same time. "Any plans on how to stop Drago?" he asked casually as he began playing with the man's chest hair. It always sent a shiver down the Hunters spine and cause his nipples to harden. It was the man's one big weakness; he had sensitive nipples and Hiccup liked to suck in them.

"No," Ryker admitted, stroking the youth's hair. "We managed to evacuated the village but short of assassinating him, I'm not sure what we're going to do. He's our top buyer. He's already placed a formable down payment on you. I could tell him where the last Nightfury is…" Hiccup's body tensed and he hugged the youth to calm him. "But I won't allow another tribe to suffer. We just need to figure another way around this. The best way would to be outbid him but he seems dead set on taking you. There is the Dragon Eye."

"No!" Hiccup cried, sitting up and inadvertently placing his weight on Ryker's flaccid length, causing the man to grunt in discomfort. "If you do that then…"

Ryker pulled him back down. "I know but I'd rather lose that than you." He heaved a sigh. They only had a few days left. They had to figure something out or they would lose Hiccup for good and Ryker not about to let that happen, even if Viggo was.

"I have a plan," Hiccup suddenly announced, raising his head to kiss Ryker's chin. "But you're not going to like it."

The Hunter glanced down at his prey. He was almost definitely was not going to like this plan. But the boy was clever and despite everything he had been through, the number of times he had been broken, the kid knew how to pick up the pieces and keep going. A cunning plan began to develop, one even Ryker would have shied away from. A dangerous cunning plan that Viggo never would have agreed with but something Ryker was daring enough to try. There was no other options really, try it or lose Hiccup to a man that would most likely kill the boy when he refused to give up the location of his Nightfury.


	25. Chapter 25

The day of a dragon auction was always a flurry of chaos as the Hunters set up the stands and arranged the dragons for auction, usually placing the least valuable first and working their way down as they lined up the cages on carts. Of course Hiccup was not placed in a cart. He was in a side room with servants, being washed and groomed much as he would before servicing high power clients. It was a little weird having this done when he could see the end result and it took even more will power than normal to keep still. He tried to focus on what was going on and not letting his mind wander to what lay ahead, or what might happen if his plan failed. He had been up over half the night due to nightmares, either reliving Keldor taking his eyes or being taken by Drago. And poor Ryker ended up spending the entire night awake and taking care of him while Viggo, who had decided to spend their last night together with them, had complained that if they didn't get any sleep they would not stand a chance against Drago. He had a point but it was still disheartening when the younger Grimborn left to sleep in his own bed in peace. Now Hiccup's entire body was in pins and needles as he fought back his anxiety.

"It's going to work," Astrid assured sure, siting on the arm of his chair as someone treated his good foot to a pedicure. Viggo had the servants going all out this morning, and while Hiccup couldn't see the servants he could clearly see Astrid, just as beautiful as the last time he saw her holding his hand as they sat together at the Great Hall on Berk. It funny how some memories came back to him in startling clarity while others, such as his name, continued to escape him. "Your plans always work…well almost. You'll beat this Drago Bludvist and then come home, wherever home is now."

"This is my home," he answered the apparition. The servants immediately paused and Hiccup felt Ryker's large hand on his shoulder. They were used to his talking to people who weren't there but is was still unnerving.

"Little Dragon?" Ryker asked.

Hiccup placed a hand over the large man's. "I'm fine," he assured. Ryker gave it a squeeze but the moment was interrupted when Viggo stormed into the room with Drago right behind him. Hiccup turned his head toward the sound of the thumping steps, knowing Viggo's steps and scent anywhere. Drago had a much strong musk and sea smell and foot steps were much louder, plus he had a small limps and placed most od his weight on the right much like Hiccup did.

"There's a small change in plans," Viggo grumbled, shoving a servant out of the way and grabbing Hiccup by the wrist to pull him to his feet. The youth stumbled with his prosthetic.

"Okay…" Hiccup mumbled before being shoved in Drago's arm. The large warlord gave a low chuckle in greeting.

"The auction doesn't start until this afternoon. Drago wants the three hours he paid for previously. You're going to give it to him while we finish setting up. After that you'll be cleaned up for the auction," Viggo explained. He gave Ryker a look, silently telling him to keep his mouth shut, before ordering everyone except Hiccup and Drago out of the room.

Hiccup stood frozen in sudden fear. This wasn't part of the plan. Drago shouldn't even be there yet. None of the other buyers were. He opened his mouth to speak but it was sudden crushed by the older man's.

"I have spent a long time looking for someone like you," Drago growled an inch from Hiccup's lips. "Some with a power of dragons similar to my own. And that fool was going to give me some map to an island of Nightfuries in order to keep you."

"A map?" Hiccup asked in shock. Viggo had a map to the Nightfuries? He wasn't given time to dwell on this new knowledge as his clothing as suddenly ripped off and he was hauled off his feet to straddle the man's shoulders while also being pinned to a wall. His limp shaft was sucked into the man's mouth and suck on like a tit. It wasn't like how Ryker or even Viggo sucked it. Drago wasn't giving pleasure so much as marking what considered his. He sucked hard, pulling on the piercings with his tongue before pressing his teeth against the base as if to let Hiccup know he could bite it off at any moment. It hurt but Hiccup bite back a scream and fought to keep his hands at his side rather than grab the man's hair like he would the Hunters. "Why do care about a Nightfury so much?" he managed only to find himself harshly thrown onto the lone bed in the room the servants used for massaging their masters. Hiccup was face down but he could feel Drago behind him.

"Because of what they did to me and my tribe. You hold the key. You know where the last one is and You're either going to tell me now or I'll get it from you later when I breed you with me dragons," the man growled, his voice low yet calm.

Hiccup took a deep breath. "You gave Keldor the Bewilderbeast cum," he breathed, needing to know the truth about what happened the day he lost his eyes. He gasped when the man grasped him by the throat and yanked him back, impaling him with his hard cock. Again Hiccup held back a scream. It was hard to believe he was getting used to the abuse done to his body.

"Yes," Drago purred against his ear. "I gave him enough to bath you in. He was supposed to get answers out you so I could do away with the menace, he wasn't supposed to take your eyes." He thrust upward, ramming Hiccup's guts.

Hiccup just managed to bite a scream but his throat stung with the effort. Instead a choked moan escaped him. He didn't fight when the grabbed his throat and yanked his head back, the thrusts becoming harder and more brutal. He did as he was conditioned to do and begged for more, encouraging the man to go harder and deeper even though it hurt. Drago wouldn't damage him before the auction because whether or not he already owned Hiccup they still had a show to put on. Three hours dragged on. There was no dragon gum to help keep him aroused or numb the pain and cloud the mind. All Hiccup could do was endure the brutal pounding, regardless what position he was in. He made encouraging sexy sounds while praying it would end soon. When it did there was no fanfare or false appreciation from Drago. The man simply pulled out, his seed dripping down Hiccup's friction burned thighs, and did up his pants.

"Tonight we'll celebrate on my ship in a proper setting," Drago promised, not bothering to help the youth back to his seat or even onto the bed. He left after promising to introduce Hiccup to the real effects of Bewilderbeast cum in a human.

Hiccup held back his revolution long enough for the door to close behind Dragon then collapsed to his knees and threw up everything in his stomach. He was fully expecting one the brothers to reprimand him when they return but they only helped him onto the bed and checked him over before having the servants clean him up. "Please tell me we're in agreement about what's happening next," he pleaded as someone flushed out his inners with warm water.

"We are," Viggo confirmed, surprising Hiccup. "He's not taking you. No one is."

Hiccup let out a sigh of relief.

. . .

Finding a vantage spot without being seen was not as easy a task as Dagur had hoped. There were Hunters patrolling the island everywhere but Dagur had come to know their routine when he served Viggo and managed to dodge them as he moved to higher land. The auction took place inland but close enough to the docks so that the dragons could be easily transferred to buyer ships. Once upon a time this wouldn't have bothered Dagur, but since becoming a dragon rider his feelings towards the creatures had changed and he was happy he had left Shattermaster on Outcast Island with Outcast Viggo – now that was a Viggo he liked and not the treacherous type like Viggo Grimborn, too bad they shared the same name.

He dodged around another set of heavily armed Hunters until he came to an alcove shadowed by tall trees. He climbed down the side that led to a vast bit, obviously once used for mining but now housed the auction, and settled on a wide ledge. It seemed the Grimborns had a thing for open pits and craters. Dagur stayed in the deep shadows as he begun putting together his new crossbow. It was actually one of Hiccup's unfinished projects that he had discovered in his workshop on the Edge. Dagur had stolen the blueprints and device and had been working on it during the voyage to the auction. He had his regular crossbow as backup but if Hiccup's designs were right, and they usually we're, this one had a longer range and higher velocity. Not only that but it also featured a scope that would allow Dagur to make more precise shot. The scope was actually a spy glass fitter along the shaft. The bolt went under it, lining them together perfectly.

Once it was all together, Dagur lay on his belly and took aim. Buyers were only just beginning to arrive which meant the main show was still at least and hour away. He easily spotted Alvin making his way to a bench and a few other equally large men but what always threw Dagur was the number of different cultures that attended these effects. It wasn't just Vikings but men and women from al four corners of the known world and some beyond. Dagur could never understand what people found so fascinating a about dragons or why some ate them. It made no sense. It has taken him forever to appreciate them as friends and allies before that they were just beasts to be hunted or predators to avoid or kill. Why people would a fortune for one as common as a Nadder was confusing. Nonetheless, he kept his position and watched as men and women took their seats.

Auctions were boring, he decided after two hours of laying on his stomach and peering through the scoop. He couldn't get a clear shot at Viggo when the man finally arrived and began his stupid spiel about this dragon and that dragon that was brought out, explaining their uniqueness and abilities. He always kept to the side, just out of range. Dagur was tempted to take a shot but managed to hold himself in check and wait. Although waiting made him sleepy and he almost nodded off once or twice. At least until Viggo began making some grand speech that had everyone cheering.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, what you've all been waiting for. The jewel of the Archipelago, a being so rare they come but once a generation. The one and only, Little Dragon," Viggo announced.

"What a stupid name," Dagur grumbled to himself, flexing his shoulders before re-aiming. He watched with mild amusement as Ryker came on stage with a hooded figure in tow. He could take Ryker out right now with a single bolt to the forehead. He had a clear shot. But he was suddenly distracted by the cheers and cat calls from the crowd as the hooded figure pulled back his hood then dropped his robe. Dagur was frozen to the spot as he gazed upon the pale, freckled figure. He would know that boy anywhere, even with his hair cut short and the new strange tattoos that ran down his arms. "Hiccup…" he breathed in shock. But that wasn't possible. He had seen Hiccup's body. He had been there when it was sent to Valhalla. This had to be someone that looked similar. It couldn't be his Hiccup, could it? He tried to shake it off as someone very similar to his brother but continued to nag at him and his entire focus turn to the young man on stage, Viggo all but forgotten.

. . .

From the benches, Alvin stared at shock at the youth on stage, his thoughts similar to Dagur's. He couldn't help but glance behind him to where the Berserker was supposed to be hidden. Was Dagur seeing the same thing or was his mind playing tricks? He couldn't see Dagur but he knew the boy was close.

"So why do they call him Little Dragon?" he asked the Roman sitting next him him.

The Roman was obscenely fat and had it not been for his slaves he never would have made it onto the stands. Alvin was a large man himself but this guy made him look small in comparison.

"They say he can talk to dragons," the Roman said, his eyes only for the youth. "But the actual reason is if you ram him just right he squeals like one. He'll make an interesting addition to my harem."

Alvin swallowed back the bile that raced up his throat at the other man's words. Thus man and a harem were not images he wanted stuck in his head. "I'm sure he would be. But he obviously has a name, a real one."

The Chancellor shrugged. "No one knows. Most just call him as he is, thrall or Little Dragon. He certainly knows how to ride cock though. Rumor has it he used to ride dragons, namely a Nightfury."

Alvin's attention snapped back to the boy on stage. There was only one person who rode a Nightfury and he was supposed to be dead. There had been a body, funeral and everything. Had it all been some elaborate trick? His hand shot up as the bidding began. He only had a limited amount of gold on him, not nearly as much as the Roman or warlords around him but it didn't matter. He would outbid every man there and then kill any who got in his way.

. . .

Viggo had expected a bidding war but nothing like this. It escalated much faster than he imagined, everyone trying to purchase the thrall. It made little sense for one lonely thrall. Slowly people began falling out of the bid until there was only Drago and the new comer who had never been serviced by Hiccup. But the older man fought tooth to nail to win the bid. Ryker had fallen silent when the bid surpassed everything he had gathered and he looked to Viggo pleadingly. Neither of them had expected things to get so out of hand so quickly. It made dealing with the riders look like a walk in the park. Viggo glanced at Hiccup, expecting to see fear but what he saw was surprise and confusion.

"Enough!" Viggo suddenly yelled, making Hiccup jump and turn toward his voice. Viggo ignored him to focus on the two men in the bidding war. "Have either of you the gold to back your bids?" He knew Drago did, even after subtracting how much was owed to his man and the death of the Stealth Dragon, but this new comer did not look like a rich man whatsoever. Of course looks have been known to be deceiving.

"Aye," the newcomer declared. "And I will pay it and more for this boy."

"And who are you?" Drago demanded.

The newcomer glared at him. "Alvin," he answered simply.

Hiccup inhaled sharply and his entire face lit up but it was short lived as Drago's voice boomed over the murmurs of other buyers. "It matters not. We had an agreement, Viggo. That boy for your tribe."

"The agreement changed," Viggo snapped back, stepping before Hiccup and gesturing for Ryker to take the youth. He gave a curt nod toward the greenery above the pit but whatever he was signally went awry when a bolt cut through the air and slammed into his upper chest just below the collarbone. He stumbled back in pain and surprise, tripping himself and Hiccup. They both landed with a thud on the wooden stage.

Pandemonium broke out as arrows filled the pit, cutting down buyers before they could even register what was going on. Alvin ducked below the stands, as did anyone else with half a mind to save themselves. Drago was yelling like a banshee and waving around a staff, looking more like a madman than someone concerned with protecting himself. Dagur must have gone off his rocker to be trying to shoot at everyone yet somehow missing the one person standing in the open. Alvin shook his head and darted toward the stage.

He was met by a masked man who blocked is way. Alvin raised his axe to fight but a moment later he found a dart in his neck and he fell to the ground unconscious.

. . .

There was too much noise. It made Hiccup dizzy and it hard to know who was close to him and he who wasn't. He tried help Ryker get Viggo to safety with no sense of direction he was having trouble making sense on where he was going. It only got worse when he was suddenly ripped away from Ryker and found himself rolling on the stage with some other man grappling with him. Without thinking, he started kicking and punching the one holding him.

"Stop It," a deep voice that Hiccup couldn't quite place said. It was vaguely familiar, like something he had heard in a dream long ago but it wasn't a friendly voice. "I'm here to deliver you to your new master, Hiccup Haddock."

"I already have two, Thanks," Hiccup shot back, going to elbow the man, only to have his arm twisted behind him. He cried out at the sudden pain in his shoulder but had no choice but to stand when the man forces him to his feet.

"After so long as a thrall I would have thought the attitude would have diminished," the man said softly. "Especially after the loss of your sight."

Hiccup gave a grunt. "I have a funny way of surprising people." He twisted, not caring when he yanked his own shoulder out of place – the pain was minimal compared to the tortures he had sustained – and yanked one of the tranquilizers off the man's belt then jabbed it into the guy's leg. The man gave a surprised grunt before passing out at Hiccup's feet. Careful not to prick himself, Hiccup knelt down and felt around for a sword or knife he could use with his good arm. He found one close to the darts and quickly unsheathed it. Then, standing tall, his one arm hanging at his side, he brought the knife to his own throat. "STOP!" he ordered in his loudest voice.

The chaos and mayhem instantly ceased, all eyes turning toward Hiccup.

Hiccup took a deep breath as his memories slowly came back with all the voices he had heard, the newcomer desperately bidding on him, the man who had tried to take him, the battle that had suddenly begun because of him, the name people had refused to call him since making him a thrall. He held the point of the blade to the hollow of his throat. "My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. I am not a thrall and I am nor for sale! I will die before I let any of you bastards take me!" he yelled, his voice firm. He heard Ryker yell at him from the side and another familiar voice call out his name. He turned the knife sideways, ready to slit his throat when a hand caught his wrist and pulled it away.

"No," a soft almost desperate voice said, one Hiccup thought he would never hear again. "No," it repeated as the knife fell to the ground between them.

Hiccup stood frozen, shock filling him. He wished he could see but knew it had to be his mind playing tricks. It wasn't possible unless the spirit had come to take him to Nilfiem. He stood still even as chaos once more reigned around them.

"Get him out of here!" Ryker yelled from somewhere close.

A roar echoed Drago's screams and the ground shook all around them. The person holding Hiccup's wrist began tugging him toward the back of the stage. Hiccup was reluctant at first, his natural curiosity toward the new dragon taking hold of him. A blast of icy air filled the pit and with it came the crackling of free ice. Screams erupted from everywhere. Before Hiccup could figure out what was going on, he was yanked into one of the caverns, stumbling to try and keep up with his savior. He had no clue where Ryker and Viggo were, he assumed somewhere behind him but couldn't be sure. They ran for only a few minutes before he was shoved into a corner and hand was placed over his mouth.

"Shh…" his savior breathed against his ear, their bodies pressed together as if the other man was trying to shield him. A few moments passed, men and women screaming in the background but far from them. Another moment passed before Hiccup finally pulled the hand away from his mouth. "Wh…who are you?" he asked, half afraid of the answer.

"What? It's me. Hiccup, it's me, Dagur," his savior said, sounding confused. Or maybe he was an angel or spirit sent from Valhalla to retrieve Hiccup. Or maybe another delusion. They were becoming more and more frequent. "Hiccup, what's wrong with you? Look at me. It's me, Dagur."

Hiccup blinked and tilted his head toward the voice but he was unable to see or move his prosthetic eyes. Instead he slowly raised his hands toward the other's face. "Dagur?" he whispered.

Dagur took a step back in surprise, not expecting Hiccup to go for his face. He caught the younger boy's wrists and stopped him then finally took a good look a his little brother. At first he saw nothing wrong, well except the scars and tattoo and piercings…okay, there was a lot wrong…but his face looked okay other than having short hair. It took a long look at his eyes to realize they were right. They were the same color but unnatural. His breath shuddered and he released Hiccup's hands, allowing them to continue their journey to his face. "No…" he whimpered? His heart dropping into his stomach. Nonetheless, he stayed still as Hiccup's long, delicate fingers moved across his face.

"Dagur?" the Hooligan heir breathed in shock. "But you…They killed you. You died to save us."

"No, I survived. We were led to believe you were dead," Dagur countered, finding himself returning the gesture and touching Hiccup's face, mindful of his eyes. "Who did this? Did Viggo or Ryker…"

"No…No, he's dead. That guy is dead. Who said I was dead? There was a peace treaty and…"

Dagur gave a small laugh and pulled Hiccup into a tight hug. "It doesn't matter. You're alive, that's all that matters to me." He hugged Hiccup tighter, as if afraid the moment he let go the boy would disappear.

They stayed hidden for seemingly hours until the roar of the Bewilderbeast ended and the cold that had begun to fill the fort ebbed. All was quiet. Drago could no longer be heard, his screams and curses no longer echoing trough the vast corridors. The silence was almost deafening. Dagur kept a firm grip on Hiccup, not willing to let him. Not willing to lose him again. When all was quiet they searched for Alvin. They needn't look far. The Outcast chieftain had managed to make it into the fort and captured both Grimborn brothers using the very tranquilizer darts that had been used on him, having stolen them from Drago's right hand man, Krogan. The brothers were too injured to fight and their Hunters had either been killed or abandoned them when the Bewilderbeast attacked. But neither seemed overly concerned for themselves, they were just relieved to see Hiccup was alive and safe. Drago was nowhere to be found.


	26. Chapter 26

When things seemed to have calmed down, Alvin forced Viggo and Ryker to lead them through the fort to the underground lake where their ships were moored. Quite a few were already gone as the Hunters fled for their lives, but the grand flagship was still waiting and will with half a crew already on deck and ready to go. They immediately drew they weapons when they saw their leaders captured but Ryker took charge and ordered them to cast off, careless of his situation and wanting to save those he could and get Hiccup to safety.

"Are we meeting up with Lars?" Hiccup asked, pulling away from Dagur to be with his lovers. He was a little shocked when he was pulled back and almost onto Dagur's lap. "I'm fine," he insisted on to be pet by Alvin in a soothing manner.

"You will be once we get you to your father," the Outcast chief soothed. This time it was Alvin doing a thorough inspection of Hiccup's body as the man grumbled and complained about the number of piercings and tattoos and how Stoick was going to be furious when he saw what has happened to his little boy. It was all a little surreal to Hiccup as he was prodded and probed but thankfully Alvin didn't g any further than his back. The worse was when he finally noticed Hiccup was blind. The sudden anguish was almost enough to bring Hiccup to tears when the man cupped his cheeks and tried to be fatherly. It ended in a bone crushing hug.

Sunlight came as they exited the large cavern and sailed out to sea. Hiccup only knew this by the sudden warmth against his bare skin, something he hadn't felt in months. It warmed his face and arms and sent away the chill he was used to dealing with in the fort.

"Hiccup, we need to put your arm back in place," Dagur said in a surprisingly gently voice. "It's going to hurt." The Berserker went to Hiccup's left side to hold him steady while Alvin grabbed his right arm and wrenched it back into place.

It hurt, gods did it ever hurt, but Hiccup bit back the pain and kept his composure. Once it was done, he flexed his arm, happy there was no serious damage. "Where's Ryker and Viggo?" he demanded, pushing away from Alvin and Dagur to find his masters. If they were hurt, or one was killed, he didn't know what he would do with himself. He couldn't bare the thought of anything bad happening to either of them.

"We're alright, my dear," Viggo assured. He didn't sound alright. Hiccup could hear the wheeze of pain in his voice. He turned toward it and carefully made his way to the Hunter chief while shaking away hands that moved to stop him. He continued forward until he found the man sitting on a crate, his arm in as sling.

"Hiccup, he's our enemy," Dagur said firmly behind him, but knew better than to stop his brother. He gave a sigh and shook his head. "What the he'll did you do to him?" he demanded of Ryker, but the elder brother was staring at Hiccup longingly.

"I'm alright," Viggo insisted as Hiccup felt around his torn shirt and scaled armor until he found the wound. He gave sharp hiss.

"Did you pull it out yourself?" the youth reprimanded, feeling the torn skin. "This needs stitches."

Viggo gave a small chuckle. "And who exactly is going to do that?"

"I can, if you don't mind the not so straight line."

Viggo gave a low chuckled and shook his head before realizing Hiccup couldn't see it. He cupped Hiccup's cheek and pressed his lips to the youth's forehead. "I'll be fine. Let's focus on getting someplace safe first." He shushed the boy when he went to protest. "I'll be alright."

"You're as stubborn as a Buffalord," Hiccup reprimanded before standing and checking on Ryker. Even though he couldn't see them, he felt it was his duty to make sure everyone, including the crew was alright, just as he would his riders. He took charge, treating the men as I'd they were is own. In a way they were; he had had sex with most if not all of them. Sure many had paid for sex but that didn't change the fact that over the ten months since his capture he had formed a bond with some of them. Some had spent their hour with him simply expressing their feelings and loneliness or desire to go home. It didn't excuse the number of times Hiccup had been raped but in Hiccup's mind, which had slowly been conditioned to accept sex from just about anyone, they now belonged to him as much as he belonged to Viggo and Ryker.

Dagur was appalled by this, not understanding how or why Hiccup had changed so much. He was going to pull the youth away and demand what was going on but decided against it. It would only trigger his anger and the last thing he wanted was to go back to how he used to be.

The strait they were sailing through was picturesque and calm. It was almost easy to forget the horrors that happened at the auction. Hiccup seemed almost normal, despite his eyes, at least once he was covered up. It was hard for Dagur not to stare at the tattoo or piercings. They both fit and didn't fit with Hiccup's personality. The tattoo fit, it was a Nightfury so Yeah, it totally screamed "Hiccup!" but the piercings? Whoever did that was an ass. Or knew something Dagur didn't. Even the clothing Hiccup wore was him but not him. The loose trousers, bare foot, and hooded duster vest that now hid the majority of the tattoos and piercings, were but weren't his style. It was an odd combination that Dagur couldn't quite wrap his mind around. He was still having trouble wrapping his mind around the fact Hiccup was still alive.

The smooth sailing took a decidedly bad turn when the ships in front of them were suddenly lifted out of the water and thrown in every direction as a dragon of leviathan proportions rose out of the sea. The wave it cause knocked everyone on the ship to the deck. It didn't roar or make a sound as it attacked the boats with its large tusks.

"What is that thing?" Dagur yelled as he gripped the edge of the boat.

Viggo's face was ashen as he stared at the creature with wide, frightened eyes. "A Bewilderbeast," he breathed.

"Hard to port!" Ryker yelled, grabbing the rudder control and turning it as fast and hard as he could. "We need to reach land before it freezes the water!"

Men were rushing to do as they were ordered but through it all Hiccup stood still and listened. He could hear the shifting water as the beast moved, felt the way the ship rocked with it. He could hear the deep rumble of a growl in its throat and harsh breathing, as if it had become so accustomed to being underwater that air bothered it. Over that he could hear Drago yelling out orders and the whistle of his bullstaff as the man waved it in the air. The crunching of wood sound filled his ears as the dragon tore into one of the lead ships, sending splinters of wood like arrows through the sky. "Get down!" was the only warning Hiccup had a chance to give. One splinter slashed through his arm moments before he took his own advice. There were cries from other men around him, some thumping to the hard deck not to duck from the onslaught but run through by stray shrapnel.

"Hiccup!" he heard Dagur yell but it was Ryker who draped himself over Hiccup, shielding him as more ships were torn apart. Hiccup could hear his sharp intake of breath as the man was pelted by debris.

The ship listed dangerously portside as the Bewilderbeast moved on to the next ship. Men were crying out in terror while others loaded their weapons, but it was no good. The next attack capsized the ship, throwing everyone overboard.

The water was warm, which was a surprising first thought for Hiccup. He had never been the best swimmer and he hated cold water, but this, given a better situation, was nice. Of course, without his sight, he couldn't tell up from down and the water was churning in the wake of the Bewilderbeast as it trudged forward to destroy more ships. Hiccup kicked his legs, aiming toward warmer water, hoping that it led to land. His lungs burned without oxygen but he fought to keep moving. He had no idea where he was or if anyone was near him so he couldn't rely on someone finding and saving him. He kicked until his legs were sore and chest felt as if it might explode until he could kick no more. Then the breath he was holding escaped his lungs and he floated in darkness.

"Hiccup!" Dagur yelled, shaking him awake some time later on the shore. "Come on…wake up. We can really use a Dragon Master right about now."

Hiccup coughed up the water in his lungs then gave a pitiful moan as Dagur patted his back. "I'm Hiccup," he murmured before wakefulness took hold.

"Yeah, I know, and that is the biggest fucking dragon I ever saw so if you can talk to it maybe make it go away before everyone is killed," Dagur said hurried as the ground shook under them.

There were screams all around them and the smell of fresh ice and snow as a blast of cold shot past them. The summer heat turned frigid.

"Stop!" Hiccup yelled in Dragonese, but he might as well as said nothing. It came as a wheeze as he struggled to his feet. "STOP!" he screamed as loud as he could.

Dagur kept one arm wrapped under Hiccup's, not willing to let him go and get lost in the chaos. "We got to go. We got to get out of here. That madman just summoned even more dragons. What the hell did you do to loss him off?" He began hauling Hiccup towards the woods, hoping to find a place to hide. But dragons weren't like humans. It would be long before they tracked down the boys' scents. There were men dying all around them, dragons tearing into them without remorse. Dagur had never seen such a thing before. The beach was drenched in blood. The screams echoed throughout the strait. Somewhere amongst the carnage, Alvin, Ryker and Viggo still battled but Dagur could no longer see them in the flurry of armored dragons. What he did see made his blood run cold.

Dagur prided himself as a warrior. He had fought and killed many times, but the dark skin man approaching them, walking through the battle with a smug grin and long black dreadlocks, sent a chill down his spine. A part of him, the old Dagur, wanted to take on this man or demon, whatever it was that the pits of Nilfiem had thrown up, but the new him, the protective big brother, knew that if he left Hiccup, even for a moment, he would be lost to them forever. He pushed ahead, Hiccup tucked against his side, and ignored to dark laughter behind him. He should have brought Shattermaster, but the Gronkle would never have been able to defend them from all these dragons. They had to find a safe place, a cave or something they could block off and hide in. "Come on, Hiccup. I know you can't see but I need you to move faster."

Drago was closer now. Dagur could hear every crunch of his footsteps.

"Take him down," Drago ordered in a surprisingly calm voice.

Dagur didn't dare look back. He was almost carrying Hiccup as they pushed forward. For his part, Hiccup was trying to run but with only a wooden piglet instead of his regular prosthetic he was sinking in the sand and soft soil. Nonetheless he fought to keep up and not drag Dagur down. That is until a scream tore through the older boy and they were both tumbling forward.

An arrow cut through Dagur's knee, tearing ligaments and piercing bone. The pain was so severe it was like being by lightning once more but more generalized to that one location. He collapsed, dragging Hiccup down with him without realizing it. Twisting around, he went to yank the arrow out only to discover the head's edges were serrated and to yank it out would only do more damage. All he could do was snap the shaft in half and try to keep running, but even that became impossible as Drago trudged ever closer. Dagur stuttered back as best he could, hoping to get back on his feet or find a weapon, even a rock, to defend himself with.

"Hiccup, run!" he ordered, stumbling to his feet only for his injured leg to give out.

"There's nowhere to run," Drago purred, looming over Dagur.

The Berserker glared up at him, his green eyes narrow and defiant despite his pain. "Go ahead, do your worse. There's nothing you can do to me that I haven't already endured."

A sick twisted grim adorned the man's face. "If you insist. He brought his heavy foot down on Dagur's injured knee swiftly and with such force the arrow went through the bone, breaking it. Dagur howled in agony only for it to be repeated again and again.

Hiccup couldn't move. He stood only a few feet away, listening in horror as his savior was tortured. "No…Stop! Please Stop! I'll go with you. Just Stop!" he sobbed, barely noticing the arms that wrapped around. All he knew were screams of agony, of men dying all around him. Dying to protect him…again. Dagur was dying again and it was all his fault.


	27. Chapter 27

Hiccup was escorted to Drago's ship. He had to cling to the warlords arm to keep from tripping. The man had a brisk pace and waited for no one. His grip on Hiccup's hand was crushing and Hiccup was almost certain Drago didn't care if he broke it or not so he kept his mouth shut. Behind them men were dragging Dagur's barely conscious form. How Hiccup knew he was alive was due to the unprecedented amount of swearing spewing out of him each time his broken leg was jostled. Hiccup was both happy and frightened by the fact Drago had spared the Berserker. There no telling if the Grimborn brothers or Alvin were still alive, let alone any of the other men. He stayed quiet, listening to the carnage and fighting the urge to cover his ears. He was handed off from on man to another until he found himself aboard a ship that felt and smelled unlike any he had been on before. There were more dragons here, their scent was almost welcoming after having very little contact with any except the Stealth Dragon. But there also a lot more metal. Hiccup was surprised by it when he was thrown against a curved wall.

"Destroy every ship," Drago ordered. "Leave any survivors to rot here." He stomped across the deck and grabbed Hiccup's arm once more.

"What of the red head?" a voice asked, sounding like the masked man from before.

Drago paused and turned toward Dagur with a calculating look. "He may prove useful. Bring him. We'll take them both."

Dagur growled something in response before letting out another cry of pain. Hiccup had no idea where they were being taken but the next thing me knew they were shoved into a cold room with walls made of metal and the smell of death all around them. The floor had hay that hadn't been changed in a while and when Hiccup moved to try and help Dagur, he discovered bones mixed into the hay.

"I think it may be a good thing I can't see," he murmured to himself. He carefully pushed the bones out of the way and reached out for Dagur.

The older youth let out a scream when Hiccup accidently grabbed his broken then before stifling it and apologizing to Hiccup. "Not your fault," he said, as if taking the blame for the broken leg. "I should have brought Shattermaster. We would have been back on Berk before this happened."

"Don't worry about it," Hiccup answered, surprisingly calm as he gingerly probed the injury. He didn't need his eyesight to know the leg was broken and the arrow still in place. "Compared to some of the he'll I've endured, today isn't so bad."

Dagur was about to retort, but stopped when he remembered Hiccup's eyes. "Yeah, I guess," he agreed.

"Can you pull it out or do you want me to?"

Dagur grimaced as he reached behind his knee and grasped the arrow shaft. He had to lean on his side to get a good grip to pull, then howled in agony. Hiccup grasped the shaft as well and threw his weight backwards. The Berserkers screams echoed throughout the ship as the arrow slowly came out, tearing muscle and flesh in the process. Once it was out, Dagur had only enough time to shove his torn shirt over the wound as Hiccup tied it off, then fainted, the pain too much to bear. Hiccup let his lap be a cushion ad he calmly let everything that happened register.

Dagur was alive and with him but he had no idea what became of the brothers and Alvin, who had also tried to save him. We're they alive and trapped on the island? Did Drago kill them? What was he going to do with Dagur? All these thoughts races through his mind. Before it was just him. His safety, his freedom. Now he was longer alone and had to think beyond escaping to their well being.

They were locked away for quite sometime, during which all Hiccup had for company was Dagur's steady breathing. He tried to take comfort in that but his anxiety only grew as the ship set sail. He listened to men yell out orders and dragons snarl and growl, some unhappy with their masters while others simply acknowledged the commands and went to their cages. Hiccup learned a lot in the short time he and Dagur were caged. The Bewilderbeast was an alpha and controlled al the other dragons and Drago in turn controlled it. So it made little sense to Hiccup why the man needed let alone wanted a dragon whispered who could control dragons as well.

It was many hours later before someone came to retrieve them. Hiccup already knew what to expect so he know not to hold his head high or down but to be steady, yet meek, commanding but not prideful. He was everything he was taught to be when seducing a client yet appearing as if he wasn't. Dagur seemed to follow his lead, at least in the keeping his mouth shut department. Anything else was beyond Hiccup since he couldn't see the Berserker to tell what he was doing.

"You tried to escape " Drago accused.

They weren't on deck, the man's voice echoed as I'd they were in a large room or chamber.

Hiccup kept his composure. "And why would I try to escape from you?" Hiccup purred with a soft smile. "Didn't you see the crowd that was bidding for me? When people began outbidding you I had to do something."

Drago gave a snort as he paced around his new thrall. "Is that so? You had nothing to do with Viggo and Ryker double crossing me?"

"They didn't double cross you. They had nothing to do with the stranger," Hiccup assured, keeping his voice steady and pleasant.

"And this boy?" Drago asked, smacking Dagur upside the head. "Who is he to you?"

"No one."

Dagur bit back a retort.

"Why not let him and it'll be just us," Hiccup suggested, turning so he faced Drago and Dagur. "I'm all yours."

"That you are," Drago agreed, nodding for his men to secure Dagur to a chair. "But you're lying about this one. I saw the horror in your face, Hic-cup. One does not surrender that easily for someone they don't know. So we're going to play a little game. Answer truthfully and I let him go. Lie and his leg will match yours."

"Drago…master, come on…is that really necessary? I'm right here. You can fuck me as hard as you want. I'll tell you whatever you want. Let him go."

Drago grabbed Dagur's hair and yanked his head back, causing the Berserker to cry out in surprise. "Tell me about the Nightfury," he told Hiccup.

"Don't say a word!" Dagur shouted before glaring at Drago and spitting in his face. He backhanded for the effort.

"Berserkers are supposes to be the toughest of all Odin's son's. Let's test that theory," Drago rumbled with a sick grin. He dug his fingers into Dagur's injured knee. The young muffled a scream as long as he could until Drago's finger dug past the cloth and into the torn flesh itself.

"Don't say anything!" he screamed at Hiccup, not wanting his friend to give up information. Although it would be better than enduring this agony.

"I will kill him," Drago warned as Krogan grasped Hiccup's shoulders to keep him still. "I will make it slow and painful, perhaps have my Speedstingers tear into him and eat him alive."

"Do it," Dagur dared, although it was not his favorite way to go. He was tortured for an hour more, punched and beaten by Drago, then tortured some more. Although Hiccup looked distraught by what was going on, he managed to keep his composure and said nothing. Of course it probably helped that he couldn't what was going on and Dagur fought to keep quiet as best he could and assured his brother he could handle it.

Drago called his men off and inspected the young chieftain but Dagur could care less, his gaze was on Hiccup and making sure he didn't break.

"Perhaps we're going about this time wrong way," Drago noted as he followed Dagur's gaze. "We have two boys with the information I desire. One is surprisingly strong, despite all he's been through while the other is virtually unknown other than a high pain tolerance, something they both share." He strolled to Hiccup and ran his thumb over the youth's luscious lips. "I can fuck you raw and you would still beg for more. I can bleed you and you wouldn't care, but would he?"

"Don't touch him," Dagur sneered through the pain radiating through his body.

Drago chuckled darkly. "Tell me where to find the Nightfury and he'll be unharmed."

Dagur bit his lip, his eyes wide. He had been down this road before and it nearly severed any chance of a friendship with Hiccup. He managed to hold his resolve and say nothing this time, surprised when Hiccup didn't cry out as his head was yanked back and throat squeezed tightly until his face was bight red. He managed but only because Hiccup didn't seem bothered by any of this. And then the Trappers were undressing Hiccup, giving Dagur the first real view of what had happened to the young man since his captivity and it was much worse than a tattoo and a few piercings. The boy was littered in scars and the piercings went right down to his genitals.

"Oh gods," he breathed, unable to believe what he was about to see. "Okay, okay. Berk, the Nightfury is on Berk."

"A nest?" Drago asked, slightly surprised by the location.

Dagur shook his head. "No, just one. But it's harmless. It was injured years ago and is kind of a pet. Hiccup's pet, in fact. It will come to him…be his seeing eye dragon?"

"Berk?" Drago repeated then nodded to his henchmen. He trail his hand up Hiccup's spine to grasped the beck of his neck. "A Haddock from Berk? And just who might your sire be?"

"Stoick the Vast," Dagur said hurriedly, trying to prevent his friend from being raped. "He's the son of Stoick the Vast, heir to the throne of Berk. Stoick will pay anything to have him back…unharmed."

Surprise filled Drago and he looked at Hiccup with renewed interest. "Stoick the Vast," he echoed. "I would never have guessed that you would belong to him, let alone possess a Nightfury."

There was a tiny frown on Hiccup's lips but he said nothing.

"Alright, I told you what you wanted to know so let him go…preferably with clothes on," Dagur said, frowning at the lack of response from Hiccup. Okay, so this may have cost their friendship but at least they were alive.

"Neither of you are going anywhere. He belongs to me and now so do you. However, you will be rewarded for your cooperation," Dagur purred. He leaned in close to Hiccup's ear and whispered a simple command. The youth's face pinched, whether in anger or in disgust was not known, and followed his new master to Dagur. "I belong to no One," Dagur sneered but his eyes widened in surprise as Hiccup, still very much naked, knelt between his legs. "Ah…Hic…brother?"

"I'm not your brother," the youth answered. Hiccup seemed to have zoned out and his movements were now automatic.

Dagur tried shooing him away bit Hiccup did only as Drago said and before Dagur knew what was going on the younger man had pulled the front of his trousers down and fished out his limp cock. Okay, Dagur had to confessed he had dreamed of the day Hiccup would kneel before him and give him head – yeah, he dreamed of fucking Hiccup a lot to be honest – but this was a little too real. Before Hiccup's mouth could touch his prick, he swept his good leg under Hiccup's bad one and knocked him to the ground. "Sorry…sorry, but that's off limits…unless you really want to and there's no megalomaniac involved. So yeah, like in private or something."

Hiccup got to he's knees and gave a tiny nod of understanding. He really didn't want to suck Dagur off either. There were some lines that just weren't crossed and he was thankful Dagur agreed on the subject. That didn't mean Drago did. He grabbed Hiccup by the hair and dragged him to the table where he bent the youth over until his ass lined up with his bulge then freed his aching length.

"I was going to give you a reward," he growled at Dagur. "Now you're going to witness the whore your brother has become."

There was only few short seconds of preparation, a little oil poured over the crack of Hiccup's ads and on Drago's cock before the man's sizable length appeared him. Hiccup let out a whine but not in pain, he had long ago forgotten what that was. His hole accepted cock easily now and he moaned he defeat as he was filled. He did as he was trained to do, regardless of how humiliating it was to have Dagur witness his downfall. He pushed back, the stabbing of flesh filling his ears as well as Drago's grunts. This time was different then before, this time Drago was showing his dominance despite only having one arm. He looped that arm under Hiccup's good leg, forcing him to put all his weight on his stump and prosthetic, then kicked the table away so there was nothing impeding Dagur's views. Then he bucked forward at a rapid pace, drilling so deep into Hiccup that the youth at to cling to his arm to keep from falling. His stomach felt as if it was being torn to shreds but the boy didn't object or beg for it to stop. He cried out for more, pushed back as hard as he could even as his stomach extended. He fucked back, knowingly tightening his muscles and making the pitch of his voice just right to send Drago over the edge. It didn't last as long as usual. Drago came with a satisfied growl and marked Hiccup throat with his sharp teeth before pulling out, his seed spilling down Hiccup's thighs.

"It seems you put on a good enough show," he murmured against Hiccup's ear before walking him back to Dagur. "I may have another use for you than just my consort and dragon whispered." Wrapping his good arm around the boy's slim waist he lifted Hiccup up and deposited him on Dagur's lap, forcing the Berserker's now hard cock into his thrall's wet ass.

Dagur gave a cry. "What are you doing?" he demanded as the warlord cuffed Hiccup's to the back of the chair so it looked as if the younger boy was bugging the older. "Oh gods…" he moaned at the heat of Hiccup's inners. It felt so good yet so wrong. He whimpered at the feel, wanting to thrust upward.

Dagur only smirked and patted Hiccup's back. "I'll be back shortly to work out your surrender. Until then my Little Dragon will keep you warm."

Dagur tried to glare at him but Hiccup was a little too distracting, which was no doubt the reason Drago had forced them into such an backward position. "Whatever you do, don't move," he breathed against Hiccup's ear. He "I'll lose it if you do."

"I think that's the point," Hiccup answered in a whisper, happy when Drago finally left them alone.

Silence filled the room for a moment, neither boy moving for fear of setting off a chain of effects neither wanted. Dagur tried to relax but it was hard with Hiccup's pulsing warmth wrapped around his aching length. He never thought watching Hiccup being fucked by someone more than twice his size would be such a turn on. Now he was hard and horny with this wonderful tight heat wrapped around him and he was fighting every instinct that told him to thrust up. Thankfully, the pain in his knee gave him some balance. If he focused on that and meditated he should be okay.

"So…ah…how you doing?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Hiccup was silent for a moment before laughing softly. "I've been better."

"So…what just happened, that assholes fucking you…does that happen often?" He inhaled sharply when Hiccup sighed and slumped a little more firmly, his weight settling a little more. Dagur's eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Oh gods…don't move…please, Hic, don't. I can't take it."

"Sorry," Hiccup whispered but it was hard to stay still. He had never stayed still with a cock deep inside him. He needed to move, to ride this cock like any other. Nonetheless he tried. "It just…"

"Astrid is going to kill me…if Heather doesn't first," Dagur began rambling, trying to distract himself from the glorious feeling of being inside Hiccup. He grunted when Hiccup moved to look at His, putting even more pressure on his cock. He fought to ignore it. "When we were searching for you, before we thought you were dead, they said that I had to keep my hands off, that you belonged to Astrid even if you two had yet to confess your feelings or become official or anything. Heather may it clear I'd become her big sister if I tried anything and now here we are, tied up with my cock up your ass, which, by the way, is my favorite appendage and will now be cut off because of this madman. Who do I blame for this? That madman or you for feeling so…so damn good?" He shifted his hips, trying to get comfortable and inadvertently hit something inside Hiccup that made the younger boy's ass clench and a wonderful moan to pass his lips.

"Harder," Hiccup whimpered, rocking his hips for a moment. "Sorry."

Dagur closed his eyes and took a deep breath to regulate his breathing. If could mediate… His body jolted up when he felt Hiccup's insides ripple around his length. He couldn't think past that heat, that wonderful, wonderful heat he had spent many nights dreaming of. "I'm going be a unique when this is over. Stoick's going to hold me down and Astrid's going lop off my cock while Heather laughs…" No matter what he said he couldn't stop his hips for moving. Not even the pain in his leg could stop him. Not that Hiccup was helping. He was rocking his hips, hiding him like he was some dragon. "Stop…I'm going to cum. I don't want to that to you…I mean I do but I'm so dead if I do. You feel so good. Oh gods!" He buried his face in the side of Hiccup's warm neck but it did nothing to clear his head, not when Hiccup began moaning and begging for more like he had with Drago. It was maddening. This wasn't the Hiccup he knew yet was. Dagur couldn't help It, he came inside Hiccup, his seed mixing with Drago's. A moment later Hiccup came as well, his seed spilling over Dagur's stomach.

Dagur slumped back in the chair with a small whine, drained and tired. He wished he could hold Hiccup to him but all he could was apologize over and over again. This was not the life he wanted for either of them. This wasn't what he meant to happen when he joined the Hunters. Now Hiccup was some sex slave and in the hands of a madman after being captured and broken by the Hunters. Everyone thought he was dead and it wouldn't be long before everyone thought Dagur was dead, too. Their only hope was if Alvin somehow survived and managed to get a message to Stoick before Drago attacked.


	28. Chapter 28

"Which one of you morons do I kill first?" Alvin snapped. He had just survived an attack by an ice spitter that would make the Red Death look like a playful kitten and was now stranded on an island, Odin knew where, with a handful of Hunters and their injured chieftain and his second in command. He had no clue where Hiccup and Dagur were, only that they had been take by none other than Drago Bludvist which meant they were either on their way to Berk or about to disappear and most likely never be seen again. Despite the issues he had with both boys, really they were such a handful at times he was happy he never had children of his own, he wasn't about to lose them again.

He stomped across the icy shore toward the Grimborn brothers and grabbed Viggo by the throat, hauling him to his feet. "Who's bright idea was it to set a bounty on Hiccup's head?" he demanded before glaring at Ryker in a clear challenge to try something and see just how fast he snapped Viggo's neck.

"Mine," Viggo confessed, his tone even and resign. "This was never meant to happen."

Alvin gave a snort. "And which or you faked his death?" He looked pointedly at Ryker, knowing from experience it was often the second in command who pulled such stunts.

"That would be me," Ryker admitted, looking rather guilty about the whole ordeal even months after the event.

"Well congratulations, idiots, you destroyed any chance of getting backup with your little stunt," he reprimanded, talking down to both men as if they were children. "By faking that boy's death you effectively locked down Berk. The chances of someone coming to help us are nada. If Berk knew he was alive there would have been a half decent army to help me extract him and now look where we are; trapped on some island with nothing but scrap for ships. And Hiccup once told me you were supposed to be some sort of genius," he spat at Viggo, dropping him to the ground. "All I see is a coward." He stomped away from them as he fought to keep his temper in check. By all rights he should kill them but he had more important things on his mind.

"Where are you going?" Ryker called, helping Viggo back to his feet.

"To find a Terrible Terror. Someone has to warn Berk," he yelled back, not slowing for a moment.

"Stoick will never believe Hiccup is alive unless he sees him with his own eyes," Viggo pointed out in a raspy breath as he leaned heavily against Ryker.

Alvin paused and glared at him. "Aye, I know. Thanks for that. All I'm telling him is Drago may be headed to Berk and has Dagur. I'll figure the rest when I get there."

"And how are you getting to Berk?" Ryker demanded, annoyance evident on his face.

The older man raised a brow. "You've had Hiccup nearly a year and didn't once bother to make him show you how to train a dragon?" He shook his head and chuckled. "He really was nothing but a toy to you. "Back when I fought him, I learned more in day of walking with him through the dragon cells than in all my years fighting dragons. He may not look like much and be all peace loving, but that boy is a walking weapon and if Drago utilizes his gifts with dragons then Berk doesn't stand a chance and neither does any other tribe. So get your asses in gear. You're about to learn how to fly on a dragon."

The brother looked at each other in surprise, one; Viggo had never had anyone ever speak to him a such a manner, and two; his fear of dragons set in. If they were caged or incapacitated in some way he was fine, but riding one…that was not an experience he was looking forward to. His gaze swept over the shore, searching for even one ship that was salvageable but there was nothing but debris and bodies. He had no other choice but to follow his brother and Alvin the Treacherous in search of dragons. This was sure to be an experience he was not going to enjoy. Perhaps giving up Hiccup to Drago wasn't such a bad idea. Except Ryker was determined and had sided with Alvin far too quickly. The elder Grimborn was in love with Hiccup and would stop at nothing to get him back, even if that meant siding with Berk.

. . .

For a week Dagur was in and out of limbo. He felt as if he was in a living nightmare that he prayed was just That, a nightmare that couldn't possibly be real and that at some point he would back up. He wasn't tortured physically. A good share of the time he was either in a cage, tied to a chair or to the mast on sunny days. He was barely regarded as anything but a nuisance unless Drago needed Hiccup to do something, and then there was nothing but pain. While Hiccup would not give up information, he did follow orders whenever Dagur was threatened. This turned out to be because Dagur was the only piece of his old life before his capture that he now had left and he clung to that if only to keep his waning sanity. No one laid a finger to harm Hiccup except Drago or Krogan. Krogan often led Hiccup around since he had two arms to work with a d could catch Hiccup more easily. Or knock the youth out if he began to act out or rebel to the point it was sleep or receive a beating which Drago was always ready for. Dagur often received the beating instead.

Sex was a big thing. Drago was greedy when it came to that. Every night and every morning he would fuck Hiccup, regardless if he was conscious or not. And he took a sick sort of pleasure in making Dagur watch or participate – usually against his will. He had to admit is was kind of hot to be tied to a bed frame with Hiccup on all fours above him being fucked hard from behind. Their faces were usually lined up so that was all Dagur saw, Hiccup in the throws of passion, be it pleasure or pain because he seemed to jump from both within seconds. The sweat that dripped off his face onto Dagur's was an utter turn on, as were the words that spilled from his mouth as he begged Drago for more. He literally begged the madman that was already pounding him into the bed to go hard still until he collapsed on Drago and was fucked so hard on him that Dagur could feel Drago's pounding length through Hiccup's stomach. It was disgusting and made Dagur sick to his stomach knowing there was nothing he could do to help his brother but it was nothing compares to the feeling having some foreign device, a double headed dildo, shoved in his ass, curve, and shoved into Hiccup at the same time so that they were literally connected, and then have Drago fucking Hiccup. It was as if the warlord raped them at the exact same time. Every powerful thrust into Hiccup sent the connecting dildo deeper into Dagur. And the pace…there was no way to keep up with the man. He was wild and grunt and sneered, often talking only to Hiccup in Dragonese and Hiccup would answer in kind. Once or twice it got even worse when Drago would bring in a dragon just entering it's first rut and unleash it on them while they were tied down. It never touched Dagur but always fucked Hiccup at such a maddening pace that Dagur found himself screaming along side his brother, Hiccup in ecstasy and Dagur in growing fear for the younger man's sanity.

Of course Hiccup never did this willingly. He was drugged quite often, usually even the evening either during or after a meal. Sometimes it was some creamy white liquid that smelled very dragony and had Dagur gagging in disgust. When Hiccup refused to drink it he was either force fed – Which Drago took fat too much pleasure in – or it was injected into him, usually in a sensitive place Dagur tried not to think about. It changed Hiccup. He was already very submissive but now he was even more so. He would zone right out and let anyone do whatever they wanted to him. Drago did not like to share but when he did it was a spectacle that many of his crew got in on, at least that was how the first night went. Dagur was actually happy to be gagged and later knocked unconscious when he couldn't stop screaming for them to stop. He had seen a lot of things while in prison, but nothing had ever made him so sick to his stomach. And if that wasn't enough to turn his stomach the fact that Hiccup seemed so detached from what was being done to him and able to walk away from it all with minimal damage and a smile, made it all so much worse.

This was not the Hiccup Dagur knew. This wasn't even a shadow of him.

Even more disturbing, as if anything can be more disturbing than watching your idol and baby brother be gangbanged or fucked by dragons, was when he started commanding the dragons, relaying Drago's in near perfect Dragonese and directing them as if he could see exactly where they were and where he wanted them to go. Dagur always knew Hiccup could talk to dragons, Hel, he even moved like one when he had his old prosthetic, but now he really did seem to be one with them. They would rub against him, groom him and such until he commanded them to stop, either with growl or tapping his new bone staff, that had been made from the femur of a Deadly Nadder. And dressed similar to Drago in dark leathers and armor. There was no mistaking who he belonged to. Drago made certain every man on his ship understood that and not one person dared to touch the youth without permission. In turn Hiccup made sure no one touched Dagur other than the healers for his leg or Drago, which was bad enough.

The Hiccup Dagur knew was gone. This new Hiccup was still caring but any sass or snark was gone in the face of his new master. Drago was not afraid to punish his people and his punish for Hiccup was usually in the form of beating Dagur and forcing Hiccup to listen then clean him up, despite his inability to see. Dagur now bore new scars and Hiccup was compliant if only to save Dagur from even more torture.

Throughout it Dagur couldn't help but wonder how things would have been different if he never escaped from prison, if he had served his time and just kept quiet. Hiccup would never have gone after him, never discovered the Dragon Eye, and never have faced the Grimborns. He would still be safe on Berk and happily flying Toothless. Then his mind went further back to when he was first told that Berk trained dragons and Dagur became chief. He had been so young Then, so eager to prove he could replace his father as chief after the man went missing that he had seen Berk as a possible threat. Had he been more like his father, had he met Stoick with open arms and an open mind and simply asked about the dragons, expressed his curiosity in a less hostile way, without threatening war, or listened to Hiccup when he tried to explain they were friends with dragons and had been accepting and happy for his brother to have finally found someone that understood him, then this could have been prevented. There were so many things that could have been done differently. He could have forgiven Hiccup for lying because he had obviously done it to protect someone he loved. Wouldn't he have done the same for Shattermaster had he known his dragon back then?

"Bad Dagur," he grumbled, whacking the back of his head off the mast he was tied to. One of the Trappers looked at him in confusion but Dagur said nothing and focused instead on meditating. It was the only thing that was keeping him from going Berserk and possibly causing more trouble for his brother. Dagur being beaten was one thing but Hiccup being beaten on top of raped…that wasn't happening if Dagur could help it.

A small smile tugged at his lips when he heard the tell tale click of Hiccup's wooden leg and accompanying staff. "Hey," he greeted before Hiccup accidentally bumped him with the end of the staff he used for feeling what was around him. "How you holding up?" His smile fell when he saw the frown on Hiccup's face. "Brother?"

"We're approaching the island," Hiccup announced, his voice void of emotion and face half hidden under the hood of his duster.

Dagur tilted his head to look past Hiccup. Sure enough Berk could be spotted in the distance. "That's fantastic! Your dad and the riders can man a rescue and together we can take down…"

"The Bewilderbeast is going to crush them," Hiccup interrupted, but he didn't sound upset about his proclamation. He sounded like an utter stranger. "Drago wants you as a martyr."

"What?" Dagur asked in confusion as his brother nodded toward the two men flanking him. Panic filled Dagur and he fought and struggled with the men but their was little he could do already bound. They hosted him and tied him to the main mast, twenty feet above deck where he had a clear view of Berk and any look out would ha e a clear view of him. They left him alive but only because no one on Berk would dare fire upon the ship without risking hitting and killing him. It would also lure the Dragon Riders to the ship in an attempt to save him. He was gagged so he could not warn them of the dangers of the Bewilderbeast or the Trappers who seemed even more adept at capturing dragons than the Hunters. Destruction was coming for Berk and Dagur had a front row seat while Hiccup led the march.


	29. Chapter 29

At first, Stoick stared at the parchment in confusion then utter disbelief as a purple Terrible Terror clambered around on his shoulder searching for a place to rest. He read over several more times just to be certain before ordering all rider and dragons back to Berk. He placed double patrol around the island and had the majority of the dragons sent to their stables underground where they would be safe. It was only a precaution for now. He saw no threat on the horizon but if Alvin said Drago Bludvist was headed for Berk he took the warning seriously. For two days nothing happened and he wondered if perhaps his old friend had been mistaken. After all if there was to be a battle Alvin and his Outcast would already be there to help them. The third after the message arrived Alvin and a handful of men appeared, utter strangers that cause Stoick's heart to tighten with anxiety. Not fear but dread. These men were not like any Viking Stoick knew.

"Good, we managed to get here first," Alvin proclaimed, climbing off the back of a dragon Stoick had never seen before. He looked tired and worn and immediately called for someone to attend to the new dragons before rotating his shoulders and walking toward Stoick and Hobbes outside the forge. "We've been flying three days straight. Do you have any idea how awful flying three days with a bunch of newbies is, one of which with not only a phobia of dragons but flying as well? He may act all high and mighty but don't put him on a bloody saddle unless you want him throwing up on you."

"What are talking about?" Stoick asked, thoroughly confused and about to demand who the strangers were until Gobber all but jumped the two men.

"You!" the blacksmith snarled, lunging for the bald one while the Thorston twins tackled the smaller of the two. A moment later all the riders were piling onto the two and there was a series of yelling and cursing unlike any Stoick had witnessed before.

"Break it up!" Alvin snapped, too tired to put up with anyone's antics. He waited a moment before grabbing the riders one at a time and yanking them off the Grimborn brothers then shoved Gobber aside. He didn't bother helping either brother up but turned back to Stoick. "May I introduce Viggo and Ryker Grimborn of the Dragon Hunter tribe. You can kill them after you've heard what they have to say."

Stoick's eyes widened in shock then narrowed in sudden anger. "You put the bounty on my son's head and now he's dead because of it."

Viggo stared up at him in shock then looked to Alvin, then Ryker, still at a loss for words after their harrowing flight and then being ambushed by the rider. "Yes…but no…I mean, give me a moment and it will all be explained, my dear…"

Ryker staggered to his feet. He took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and was about to tell Stoick Hiccup was still alive and that his death was faked when Alvin waved an arm and glared at him with such heat and anger that he nearly staggered back from the force of it.

"There's no time for this," he said sternly. He glanced back at Stoick. "You can execute them later. Right now we have bigger issues. Drago is not far, only a few hours out. We had to circle around his armada to get here. Have your men prepare the warriors and evacuate a many people to the tunnels as possible."

Stoick nodded in agreement. All the dragons, except the riders' have been quarantined in the stables. Berk is under a complete lockdown. Why is he coming here?"

"He's after the Nightfury," Viggo provided, stepping up. "He's been hunting the species and found out there was one here."

"And who told him that?" growled Gobber, waving his hook at the Hunter chief.

By now Viggo had composed himself ad glared at the older warrior. "It was a business arrangement gone wrong. He learned of the Nightfury from our…my consort. We never expected he would steal the boy and come here in search of it. All we want is to get what is ours back and keep him from destroying your village as he did ours," he said as he smoothed out his tunic and dragon scale armor. He frowned at a small tear then sighed. "This is not how I envisioned our first meeting and I am sorry about Hiccup. He had such great potential and-"

Stoick grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off his feet. "Don't ever speak his name again. You have no right to even utter it," he snarled. He threw Viggo aside like he meant nothing. "First you get son killed now my tribe is in danger. If we survive this we will later. Utter one word and I kill you now."

Viggo was ready to protest but being outnumber and with weapons aimed at him from all around, he decided to keep his mouth shut.

Ryker was torn for a moment. It seemed Viggo was intent on keeping up the lie about Hiccup's death when it would be so much easier to tell Stoick the truth. But even Alvin refused confess the boy was alive. Ryker understood why of course, it was a tactic many leaders used when faced with an upcoming battle and a warrior parent, except usually it was to announce a child's death not the fact they were alive and held captive. They wanted Stoick to be focused on the battle not distracted and searching for Hiccup. Regardless, this could have been prevented if there had been no bounty to begin with, or if he had not insisted Hiccup become a thrall. Perhaps Hiccup would have been killed right at the beginning or they could have ransomed him to Berk…not that Berk had anymore good but they could have put an end to the riders attacking their ships. Guilt filled Ryker but so did determination. He was going to find Hiccup and free him. He doubted there was a way he could give the youth back to Stoick in his condition without making matters worse but he could at least give him a better and safer life amongst the Hunters. For a moment he could almost fantasize himself making a life with Hiccup as his consort or wife. The boy would want for nothing and be cared for the rest of his days.

"Tell me what you want us to do," he suddenly offered, gesturing to himself and few surviving Hunters.

Stoick glared at him for a moment. "And you are?"

"Ryker, Viggo's brother. Your son died on my watch. I would like to do what I can to make up for that by helping his tribe against Drago."

Stoick stance became rigid and Alvin placed a hand on his shoulder to sooth him. It seemed to work. After a moment he gave a curt nod. "Help load the catapults. Betray us and you will meet the same fate as my son."

Ryker shivered at that. He did not want to be in the position Hiccup no doubt was in at that moment.

. . .

The sound of screaking wood and slapping wet flesh filled Drago's ears like music. They were nearing now, the village disable. Soon they would pass through the monoliths craved into two powerful and protective chieftains. The home of an enemy he thought dead. The enemy who's son now belonged to him.

Hiccup stood by his side, unmoved by the upcoming battle. Drago had gone to great lengths to end what little remained of the boy's empathy toward their enemies. He had painted a picture of war torn nations that needed saving and that Drago was their savior, was his savior, and that by controlling the dragons and utilizing their abilities, Drago could save mankind. Of course that meant sacrifices and the war torn nation they were approaching would be first. Everything Drago told him was done in Dragonese so only Hiccup knew what he was saying and no one could contradict it. He whispered these things in the boy's ear as they fucked, told him how his gifts could save hundreds of thousands of people, and constantly spoke of his uniqueness as a great gift. Hiccup was not a thrall or a consort, he was Drago's mate. He was royalty and all would bow before him and he would service only those he wanted to in celebration not as duty. Except the dragons. The dragons were a different matter. To control dragons they needed to be intimated or loyal. Drago could force any dragon to do his bidding and those he could not were controlled by the Bewilderbeast. Hiccup needed his own dragons, ones that Drago could still command but would loyally protect Hiccup in the upcoming battle. So he had them mate with the boy as he had the Stealth Dragon. They would protect their mate and do as he commanded, only disobeying if it conflicted with Drago's orders.

But Drago was not one to take chances. With his army about to attack Berk, Hiccup's homeland, there was always the chance of the boy coming to his senses and rebelling, something Drago was not willing to risk. He could have his flag ship hang back and let his men and dragons attack, but the fact Stoick the Vast was still alive and had escaped him irked him. He took a sick pleasure in letting the man see how his child had fallen and now served Drago's every whim. A sick little fantasy had begun to form where he had captured the village and forced the survivors to kneel before him as Stoick surrendered to him and was forced to participate in a little sexual escapade with the son he thought dead but now his enemy. All this he wanted to make happen first hand and having his ship hang back would not make that happen. It meant he had to resort to something a little more devious but guaranteed to keep his new mate faithful.

"Are we almost there?" Hiccup asked as Drago took his arm and pulled him forward so all the warriors could see him.

"Less than an hour," Drago purred in his ear. "Less than an hour and they will bow to us!" he yelled louder for all the men to hear. "They will fall before our might and will liberate them! But first we will liberate the last binds that tie our beloved Little Dragon to the likes of them. We make him as his name. He will be one with our dragons, as strong as our dragons. He will know no fear, feel no pain, and fight beside us." He held up Hiccup's arm as the men cheered. "Bring us the Demi Nano!"

"What is a Demi Nano?" Hiccup asked, uncertain by the sudden roar of cheers.

"A very small dragon that helps calm the men during battle," Krogan explained, standing off to his right. "Viggo was a fool not to have used one when you were first captured. It would have saved your sight. It only proves the Hunters cared more for their pleasure than your skills."

Drago chuckled darkly. "Yes, but the best way to implant it is through pleasure or it can be extremely agonizing until it nests."

Hiccup's breath hitched. "Is it necessary? I've sworn loyalty to you. I won't betray you."

Drago turned him around and strokes his cheek. "I know you won't. But we are about to go into battle. These people are barbarians. They know nothing of a civilized world. The Demi Nano will numb any pain you might feel should one attack you as well as keep you calm while I brand you."

"Brand me?"

"Yes, it is time you wore my mark so that they and all other know you belong to me. Especially their chief. You are mine, Hiccup Haddock." Drago ran his large fingers through Hiccup's hair. He leaned forward so his lips brushed over the curve of Hiccup's ear. "Or from this day forward, Little Dragon. Although I'm sure we can find a more suitable one later. Perhaps Drake."

Hiccup bobbed his head up and down, not really liking either but knowing he no longer had any say.

"Good," Drago purred. He stepped back and nodded to Hiccup's two attendants who immediately stepped forward, lifted Hiccup up onto the map table in the center of the forward deck where everyone could see him, and stripped off the left leg of his trousers, not offering a full show as Drago had the first night Hiccup was on board, but enough for the men to know what their reward would be once they defeated Berk. Next an impossibly small cage? Containing and impossibly small nano dragon, was deposited next to the youth. Krogan took his place and held Hiccup's arms above his head as Drago settled between the youth's legs as he slicked up his thick cock with a gooey concoction of honey and cream. He smeared some over Hiccup opening before working his fingers inside one at a time. Hiccup bucked beneath him, his body immediately accepting the intrusion and wanting more. Drago watched the youth's face with a grin, imaging Stoick's reaction if he were to see his son in the throes of ecstasy at the hands of an enemy he did no know. What shame he would feel at his child's ultimate betrayal. He slid in another finger, twisting it deep. The boy cried out as his prostrate was manipulated, his eyelids closing tightly and high jutting forward.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," he begged in Dragonese, knowing he was only allowed to beg for such things from Drago. His hips bucked harder into the man's hand as his cock came to life. The men cheered, always excited for a show.

Drago's grin grew as he slid a third then forth finger in the boy, always fascinated by how one so small could fit so much inside him. Then he was fisting the boy. Not going too deep due to his braver but enough that he could slide his whole hand in and out with ease. Hiccup had proven time and again he could handle any size cock, including small and mid size dragons, or two large full size men. Now he was moaning like a whore begging for a pounding. And that was exactly what Drago going to give him in front of the entire crew. But first he removed the Demi Nano from it's cage by having it sucked into little air pump then had it inserted into Hiccup moist hole.

"This will only hurt for a few seconds until it calms down. Them I'll feed it and it will calm down," he promised, stroking Hiccup's left inner thigh.

It took only a matter of seconds before the Demi Nano was shot into Hiccup rectum and a moment more before it started clawing it's way through him. Hiccup gasped in pain and clenched his stomach, the pain the only sensation he felt until Drago thrust into him but that only added to the pain. "Oh gods…oh gods…it hurts. Please…get it out."

But the warlord refused to listen. He began to thrust, a good strong steady pace while his men watched and cheered, some groping themselves in excitement. It was horrible and nightmarish. Hiccup could feel that tiny dragon tearing at is insides. It felt huge, as if it sure be on the outside as it clawed it's way through him. And Drago was slamming into him. His hips like a piston, ramming deeper and deeper. It hurt yet it felt good and soon enough the good overrode the pain as it always and Hiccup arched his back and threw back his head screaming for more. For more cock inside him, to be filled until he could be filled anymore. Every part of his was suddenly on fire. Hs hands went to his nipples the moment Krogan let him go. They went under the fabric of his tunic to pull at to rings in his nipples while Drago played with his aching length. The cheers and cat calls grew in volume until Drago gave a snarl and rammed so hard Hiccup thought his length might burst through his stomach. The man paused only a moment to wave someone forward.

Hiccup wasn't sure what happened next. He smelled burning flesh and a part of him registered pain but it was a dull sensation in the back of his mind. Men cheered all around him and then he was being fucked again, hard Now, like he was being slammed by an overly eager and aggressive dragon. Flesh slapped against flesh until there was an explosion in his stomach as Drago shot his load into him. A moment later Hiccup's seed spilled over his stomach. But it wasn't over. With the help of one of his high ranking men, Drago inserted a string of balls into Hiccup's ass to keep the cum and dragon from escaping. Hiccup couldn't feel the dragon inside him anymore. It must have found a place to nest. Nonetheless he lay still as Drago's highest ranking followers tasted him, some licking the seed from his stomach while other sucked his cock until he came again. A good luck charm he was called. He never felt as good or as alive as he did at that moment. He could take on the world.

He was redressed quickly and once more stood at Drago's right hand. He no longer felt anxious or worried. Such things barely registered in his mind anymore. He did Drago's bidding without question, even sending the Berserker to be tied to the tallest mask without so much as questioning the order. A part of him tried to rebel, a small part that was still Hiccup, but now it was detached from the rest of him. He heard the dragons more clearly, their voices more natural and not foreign where Hiccup had to think about what was being said before answering correctly. He was one with the dragons Now, more completely than ever before and he could hear the song of the Bewilderbeast as it swam under the ships toward their destination. It was like a steady hum that rode down his spine and tingles his toes.

He smiled when Drago wrapped his large fingers around the back of his neck and leaned close to his ear. "We're getting close. Call the Nightfury to you."

Hiccup opened his mouth and the sound of a Nightfury came forth. It was a perfect imitation, one he knew better than any other dragon call. It came naturally and without question. He didn't know where he was or even cared it this was the Edge or Berk, all he cared about was finding his other half that was now so very very close.

. . .

Toothless had not been happy when the Hunters landed on Berk. He had managed to escape Bucket as the man tried to kennel him like all the other dragons that had been safely tucked into their stalls and locked down. He had gotten a whiff of the Hunters but not just them, something that was distinctively Hiccup. He bounded up the stone staircase, his wings tucked to his side's to avoid knocking people over, which he did anyway without meaning to, until he reached the surface and daylight. Sure enough the Hunters were on the island, the brothers huddled together and speaking in a hushed voice, but no Hiccup in sight. Yet Toothless could still smell him. It was faint but there nonetheless.

With a roar, he charged the brothers, taking down the larger of the two and knocking the other off his feet as well. He snarled at Ryker before pausing in surprise and sniffing the man more thoroughly. There was Hiccup's scent again.

"Easy, dragon, Easy," Ryker soothed, raising his hands to show he was unarmed. It almost earned him a plasma blast to the face but the scent of Hiccup was too strong now to ignore. Toothless sniffed and probed until he found the man's pocket.

"What is it going on about?" Viggo demanded, about to yell for someone to get the Nightfury away from them when Ryker decided to fish through his pocket and pull out what had caught the dragon's attention so completely.

It was a lick of hair, braided tightly and tied off at both ends. Toothless sniffed it then gave a low whine before snarling once more at Ryker, a plasma blast lighting in the back of his throat.

Ryker bit back his fear. "He's alive," he told the dragon, hoping it would calm down. "He's alive and needs you. We're here to help. We don't want any harm to come to him either."

The dragon looked doubtful at first and snorted in Ryker's face in warning before letting him up. Ryker slipped the hair back in his pocket then stood.

"Why are you carrying that in your pocket?" Viggo demanded, stomping up to his brother.

"The same reason you kept up the lie," Ryker shot back, patting his pocket to make sure the lock was safe. "If we told Stoick the truth…"

"He would not be focused on the battle ahead, he'd be searching for the boy instead," Viggo countered. "Right now he had a tribe to worry about and protect. His son is dead. There is nothing we can do about that except locate and return our consort home where he belongs."

"I wish you would stop flip flopping on your feelings for him," the elder brother snapped. "Is he ours or yours? Or are planning to auction him again when you bore of him? Is he our lover or a toy?"

Viggo rubbed his temple in annoyance, almost forgetting the Nightfury that may still very well kill them. "Ryker, this is not the time."

"This is the perfect time," Ryker countered. "What are planning, brother? Are staying to fight and save our consort and cherish him as I have come to? Or are you going to run?"

"You two talk in more riddles than we do," a male voice suddenly announced. Ryker pivoted to see the twin dragon riders approached on their Zippleback.

"Yeah, and if we don't understand it then it has to be a good one," the female added.

Both brothers looked at them in confusion and slight fear of just how much they had heard.

"I deduct that they are sharing a consort who just happened to be taken by this Drago Bludvist," the female began, tapping thoughtfully at her chin. "But there is a love triangle quarrel."

"Two brothers, one consort. This consort cannot meet the needs of both brothers so another has taken her…or him…to end said quarrel," the male added, also tapping his chin. "But the identity of said consort is a mystery."

"Yes…why the big secret? Toothless, any thoughts?" the girl asked.

The Nightfury tilted his head, grumbled something none of them understood, turned and walked away, but not before whacking both Grimborns with his tail.

"I hate that dragon," Viggo muttered, holding the side of his head where Toothless's tail had caught him.

Ryker gave a grunt. "Leave if you want. I'm not leaving without him."

"Then you will die. Just like everyone here will die. There is no stopping Drago," Viggo persisted, not wanting to lose his brother but not willing to risk himself for a tribe they had been enemies with. Yes, he loved Hiccup. Yes, he felt guilt for letting him suffer, for making Stoick believe the boy was dead, but it didn't mean he was going to five his life for these people. He was going to find a way on Drago's ship, take Hiccup and go. If that didn't work and Berk couldn't be saved then he would go. He never agreed to any of this.

The main twin gave a hearty laugh. "You obviously never met our dragon. This is Belch and that's Barf. And we're Tuff and Ruff, we laugh in the face of danger."

Viggo rolled his eyes. "And you want to side with these lunatics," he told Ryker. "Fine. Let's get our boy then get out of here. I feel my IQ dropping by the moment." He stomped toward the nearest catapult and did his best to help load it, but he was not nearly as strong as his brother.

Ryker shook his head, not sure how to explain his brother.

"Wow, it must be that time for him, he's acting just like you," Tuffnut observed, shrugging to his sister.

"Shut up," Ruffnut shot back.

"It's that time all the time," Ryker threw in before going to help his brother load the catapult before the fool broke something. This was not going to be as simple as he first thought. He had to figure a way to find Hiccup, with or without Viggo.


	30. Chapter 30

The battle didn't begin with the firing or a catapult or ships raiding their shores. It came in the form of armored dragons blasting homes and people. The people of Berk had been living peacefully along side dragons for years now and did not see the threat until it was almost too late. Had Stoick not yelled out a warning at almost the same time as Ryker, things would have been much worse. The dragon riders went out to meet the wave of armored dragons, tlying to lure them away from the village and keep the damage to a minimal while the A Team, made sure all non fighting persons were safe in the tunnels before joining the battle.

Toothless padded back and forth along the edge of the cliff, close to Stoick's home. His large greengage eyes looked out over the sea. The battle that raged all around him was of little concern. He barely gave it any mind unless one of the dragons came too close to his home, then he would blast it away before turning his focus back to the sea. In the distance he could see ships approaching. There were dozens of them. And somewhere amongst them he heard a voice, a very familiar voice that called to him in Dragonese heavily accented in Norse. There only one human that spoke in such a manner and it brought excitement to Toothless to hear him once more. His tail sagged and he bounced around, trying to figure a way to get to him. It was days like this he regretted breaking the automated tail fin Hiccup had built for him years ago. If he had it now he could reach his human in only a few minutes rather than wait I g for the ships, enemy ships, to come closer. He needed to get to those ships. His Hiccup needed him.

"Toothless, go to the stables!" Snotlout ordered as he swooped in close on Hookfang. The Monstrous Nightmare repeated the order, but when Toothless explained the issue with to the larger dragon, Hookfang landed and gave him a funny look. "Hookfang, what are doing? Hookfang, the battle is out There! Hookfang!" Snotlout yelled only to have his dragon suddenly launch itself off the cliff and race toward the approaching ships. He hung on tight in utter confusion until the approached the lead ship.

Hookfang dodged flying nets and kept out of range but his head was swatting back and forth as he searched. The first thing he spotted was Dagur tied to the forward mast where they couldn't get to him without being snared in a net. Snotlout saw him, too, and called down to him. "Dagur, you okay?" he asked, although it was obvious the Berserker was injured.

"Peachy," Dagur yelled back. "Get out of here, Snothat. They have a monster size dragon that is going to read the island apart. And…"

"Snotlout, my name is Snotlout," Snotlout snapped. "Say It, Snot-lout."

"Shut up and listen, Snotface. There is a humongous dragon under this ship. It will destroy Berk. Get everyone off the island now!"

Snotlout was as stubborn as Hiccup or a thousand times more dimwitted. If Dagur wasn't tied to the mast he would smack the younger man. Instead he banged the back of his head against the wood and tried a breathing exercise to calm down. They were almost in firing range of Berk. At this point, Dagur didn't really care about himself. He had already come to the conclusion he would die in this battle, but Hiccup was still alive and if he could at least be rescued than this whole mission would be a success. The thing was everyone thought Hiccup was dead and trying to explain that he wasn't would take too long. He needed Stoick or Astrid, someone that would immediately recognize Hiccup and snap him out of whatever spell his brother was under.

"Stoick…find Stoick and Toothless, bring them here. Drago is on this ship. Take out Drago and his army falls," he ordered Snothat…lout…whatever. "And capture his dragon whisperer…can stop the dragons before the Alpha surfaces."

"What about you?" Snotlout asked, brows raised in confusion and worry.

Dagur shrugged as best he could. "I'll just hang around Here, enjoy the scenery…get going! I'll be fine."

"Crazy as a loon," Snotlout muttered with a shake of his head.

"I'm not…ugh…" Dagur closed is eyes and counted to ten slowly. How did Hiccup ever put up with that guy? He watched as the rider took off, praying the younger man did as he asked and fetched Stoick. Hopefully he would be Toothless because only Stoick and Toothless together could save Hiccup.

His eyes opened for only a moment as he heard the first fiery boulder zip through the air toward the ship he was on, ready to face death. He wasn't, however, ready for his little sister's dragon to suddenly redirect the boulder so that it slammed into the bow of ship, missing him but causing the ship to violently dip forward so hard that water splashed over the forward deck. Men scrambled to deal with the rogue dragon and it's rider only for Windshear to fires metal spines at them before firing a volley at Dagur. The dragon's aim was spot on as always and the ropes binding Dagur to the mast snapped. He fell only a few feet before being snagged in Windshear's talons and carried off to safety. With stunning agility, despite his broken leg, Dagur scramble up the dragon to sit behind Heather as they flew back to Berk.

"We have to turn back," he said, wincing in pain.

"Ah…no, we need to get to you to the tunnels and a healer," Heather said in a stern voice reminiscent of their mother. "This is what happens when I leave you alone. You get captured by a madman and land us all in trouble."

"This wasn't my fault…Okay, maybe it was but only because I was trying to save Hiccup," Dagur admitted, shocking his sister.

"Dagur, Hiccup is dead. We sent him to Valhalla months…"

"It was a lie. Ryker faked his death. I don't know who we sent to Valhalla but Hiccup…our little brother is alive and on that ship."

Heather looked over her shoulder at him. His right green eyes were honest and clear. There was no hint of mischief or deceit. As crazy as it sounded, Dagur truly believed Hiccup was alive. She worried her lower lip for a moment. "Okay, what do you want to do?"

"Get me to Shattermaster while I think of something. No one is going to believe Hiccup is alive and this won't be an easy rescue…more of a kidnapping."

"You lost me again," Heather confessed, utterly confused by her brother's behavior. Nothing new really.

Dagur raked a hand over his face. He hated explaining himself to people. They should take is word and just follow orders. Except this was his sister, not one of his men, and he was trying to be a better and calmer person. "He's…I don't know how to explain it. Brainwashed or something. He's not himself. He's different. Oh…and he's blind and now has more tattoos than me, or at least one big ads one on his back. I don't know who did but I'm going kill them…or get a matching on. It is pretty cool."

"What? Wait…Dagur, you're all over the place. Back to the blind part. Hiccup's blind?"

"The person who did that would die first if he wasn't already dead."

Heather rubbed her forehead as Windshear swooped down to toward the hanger and entered a side entrance. Shattermaster was bouncing around in his pen, happy to see Dagur. The young Berserker chieftain slide off Windshear and grimaced in pain when his the foot of his injured leg touched the ground. A shockwave of agony shot up that leg, like lighting rocketing through his body. He held back his cry and masked his pain with a grin directed toward his dragon before hobbling toward him.

"Hey bud, time to go fetch our little brother," he cooked, opening the large cage door to let the Gronkle out.

"Dagur, you can't go back out there, not with that leg. We can get reinforcements from Berserker Island," Heather insisted as Dagur began saddling Shattermaster.

"There's not enough time." With a grunt, Dagur pulled himself up on the saddle. "They put something into him just before the battle. Whatever it was, it just made things weirder with him."

Heather rolled her eyes. This whole thing was weird.

The ground shook violently as a boulder slammed into the island not far from the hanger. The dragons kennels roared and wobbled in question while their handlers tried to calm them.

"We need to get back out there before the Bewilderbeast surfaces," Dagur said, listening closer to the battle above. "Where's Toothless? We can't let him get anywhere near Hiccup until we've got him."

"He should be here," Heather answered, not spotting the ebony Nightfury amongst the caged dragons.

Dagur frowned. Toothless might be the only able to save Hiccup, provided he wasn't captured by Drago's men. There was nothing they could do about it right now. He and his sister sped out of the hanger as fast as they could to rejoin the battle. When they managed to gather up with the riders he explained the situation but left out the fact that Hiccup was alive. No one would ever believe, and even Heather still doubted him. Instead he described a youth with tremendous power over dragons, able to talk and communicate with them as Hiccup did. He describe what the youth was wearing and the fact he was blind and made it their goal to capture him and bring him to Berk, even though him in a cell until the battle was over. It was a dangerous ploy, he warned, because by taking this dragon whisperer it may enforce Drago's attack or throw it completely off kilter. But they needed this boy alive.

The riders were confused but passed the message along until the Grimborn brothers pointed out the fact that this dragon whisperer was the one stolen from them, baking up Dagur's calm and keeping the youth's name a secret as well. The riders all glared at the brothers but Heather seemed more confused than angry. But it wasn't directed at Viggo. She knew he was a cunning, sadistic asshole with no remorse or consideration for others. Ryker was the one she focused on and he must have felt her stare. He returned It, but not with the self importance or arrogance he sometimes alluded to during battle but with some akin to worry and remorse. He knew that she knew the truth and was silently pleading for her to stay quiet a little longer. It was a strange look coming from him, perhaps the most emotion he had exhibited in front of her. It was almost identical to the look Dagur had for months after Hiccup's supposed death. She gave a small nod but said nothing to the large man.

"So What, we make a run at this guy, knock him out and drag him off the ship whether he wants to come or not?" Snotlout asked.

"That's the jest of it ," Dagur confirmed, still seated on Shattermaster.

"With minimum damage," Ryker added. "He is our consort and…"

"Minimum damage," Heather repeated, her eyes hardening as she glared at Ryker almost challenging him to finish his sentence. "We take him to Gothi."

For a moment Ryker returned her glare. Then he surprised the riders by climbing up onto Shattermaster behind Dagur. The Berserker turned and looked at him in shock. "What are doing? Get your own dragon."

"We need to talk," the Hunter answered in a hushed whisper. "Privately."

"Ryker," Viggo started but his brother smacked Shattermaster's rear and the Gronkle surged forward. "Damn it, Ryker!"

"Hang back," Ryker told Dagur as the riders went into formation and began attacking the forward ships. They had to take them out in order to get to the flag ship now that Dagur was no longer used as a shield.

"What is it? You going to give me some lame reason for pretending Hiccup died to gain sympathy? Forget it. You tore up not only a family but two tribes and…"

"Tell me everything that happened after Drago captured the two of you," Ryker interrupted, getting straight to the point. "I need to know exactly what Drago did to him."

"Other than a Hel of a lot fucking?" Dagur sneered, debating if he should have Shattermaster do a belly roll to dislodge Ryker.

"Yeah…skip that part."

"We're you really whoring him out? I mean, I always kind of fantasized about him but the stuff he was doing…that wasn't…"

"Skip ahead," Ryker repeated, clearly agitated and actually grabbing a hold of Dagur as Shattermaster dodged a net.

"I don't know. Drago was training him, preparing him for battle and how to command multiple dragons at once. There's supposed to be a contingent of them protecting him. And…"

"Yes?"

Dagur frowned slightly. "Well I know you don't want to hear about the sex bit but the last time, just before the attack, they were going at it hot and heavy in front of everyone and Drago but something inside him…right up his ads before I guess pounding it in place or some shit. He called it a Demi Nano. That's about all I got out it before being stung up to the mast," he explained. "So what exactly is that?"

"It's related to the Gomorra dragon," Ryker answered with growing worry. "It works it's way into a host body and latches on to the nervous system where it leaks a neuro toxic that slowly seeps into the brain and takes control of the host."

"So why put a dragon inside Hic…him?"

"Because the dragon can be controlled by the Bewilderbeast. So in essence, he can be as well now. In just every aspect, he's a dragon now. Not only can he command them but he can now be controlled by the Bewilderbeast. We need to prevent that dragon from surfacing and get my consort as far from here as possible." Ryker had never known such fear for another person. What he didn't tell Dagur was that Demi Nanos only took a host body when their clutch was heavy and they were searching for a nest. If this thing was inside Hiccup it was likely to lay eggs soon. If those eggs were extracted before they hatched – usually by the same way the dragon was introduced – then they would eat the host from the inside out until they found a method of escape or the host died, effectively killing them all. He highly doubted Drago would let it go so far but if Hiccup was rescued without anyone knowing about what lay inside him, he would suffer far worse than he had already. It was why the Hunters killed the creatures upon sight.

Of course, Dagur didn't understand this or truly appreciate Ryker's knowledge. The next time Shattermaster dodged a volley of boulders Dagur had him do a barrel roll and throw Ryker into the sea with a manic laugh. He and the riders would save Hiccup and then have a healer remove the Demi Nano.

. . .

Getting to the flag ship was more challenging than before. Now the riders not only had to dodge the Trappers' weaponry but also the boulders being launched from Berk. Armored dragons were another issue, not just the ones attacking Berk but also those protecting the flag ship. The shadow of the leviathan of a dragon that Dagur warned was swimming under the ships could now be seen as it came closer to Berk and the Berserkers description did not give it justice. It made the ship above look like toys and the people and dragons like small specks. Fishlegs was rambling off their survival rates which were already bleak without him having to tell them. Stoick fought back the urge to snap at him as Skullcrusher dodged and weaved through the air, firing upon ship after ship.

"Take out the dragon whisperers. Try to capture the Hunters' consort. Kill him as a last resort," he told the riders. "We have to save Berk at all cost. Sink every ship that gets too close. If we take out the Whisperers then the Bewilderbeast won't surface if it isn't called."

The riders nodded in unison. They knew what they had to do to protect Berk, even if it meant killing every last man and woman on these ships, even the dragons if they were forced to. They went into attack formation as they neared the flag ship. No on was expecting what happened next.

The only dragon whisperer the riders knew was Hiccup. But he had never used his skill to attack anyone before, at least not often enough to be memorable. There has only been one time Astrid could recall after they had saved him from the dragon fights but that seemed like a life time ago and was not something the riders had dealt with first hand. So they were not prepared for the Whisperer they encountered when they finally reached the flag ship.

First a barrage of dragons surrounded the man and the moment the riders were spotted the dragons, many still juveniles, launched themselves at the riders. The riders and their dragons managed to avoid many of them but not all and that turned into an aerial battle they had not expected as these dragons protected their master with everything they had. The riders who managed to get closer to the ship were in for an even bigger challenge.

The hooded figure did not speak one word of Norse as the Berkians neared him. He spoke only Dragonese, his voice soft but commanding and while the riders didn't understand their dragons did and they immediately knew who they were dealing with. Stormfly flared her wings and crowed in realization, Happy to have found her old friend. Not giving Astrid a chance to dismount, she took off with the shouting shieldmaiden to fetch Toothless. The others were similarly happy and bouncing around joyfully. Their riders did not understand and feared the hooded man had bewitched them. They quickly dismounted and drew their weapons.

"Stop!" Fishlegs yelled. "Please? Their our dragons not yours."

The man's head turned toward him but he said nothing in response, just kept talking in the strange language of the dragons.

"Let's just grab him and go," Snotlout growled, getting his mace and ready to knock the guy out.

"How, he took our dragons?" Ruffnut countered.

Tuffnut studied the man. "Well he can't command the dragons if he's unconscious…rush him!"

It was a mistake. Before any of them got within striking distance one of two things happened, they were either grabbed by their dragons and thrown aside or the man deflected their blows with his staff and struck them down. Snotlout found himself short yet another tooth when the man pivoted around and kicked him in the jaw with his one good foot, his right, the left was missing from mid calf. He had only a moment to ponder that before being toppled over by Tuffnut who had suffered a similar take down. Trappers began rushing toward them but their dragons, who had not completely betrayed them, kept the enemy at bay.

"So…anyone else have a plan?" Ruffnut asked, clambering back onto Barf's neck. "Something that ain't going to get us all killed?"

"Take your dragons and go," Stoick ordered, facing off against the hooded man.

"What about you?" Fishlegs asked, reluctant to leave and curious about why their dragons seemed so happy and protective of the stranger. They only ever got like this when Hiccup would play with them. Why would they be like this now when they were in the middle of a battle for their lives?

"I'll deal with this one. Take out any other whisperers. Kill them," Stoick said sternly, not willing to let any more dragons fall under such a spell.

The dragons seemed reluctant to go but the molded man waved them off, as if the riders meant so little they were a waste of time for him. His eyes narrowed under the hood, the only part of him Stoick could see, but they weren't normal eyes. They were unlike anything Stoick had seen before.

"Stop this madness," Stoick said firmly, his axe before him, ready to kill this man and any other that threatened Berk. He had lost so much already, his wife, his child…he would not lose his tribe and island. "Call the dragons off. Tell your master to retreat."

The man refused to answer. He speaking that eerie whisper, calling to his dragons. Yet not one of them interfered at touched Stoick. They did however, form a circle around them, as if to protect and keep the Trappers and riders back.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" Stoick demanded, making his voice loud and clear.

There seemed to be a moment of surprise and the man took a step back, his long fingers tightening around his staff. Then his shoulders tightened and much to Stoick's surprise, the Whisperer attacked with the same skill he had used to take down the riders. Bit Stoick was a seasoned warrior and more than double the size of most of the Riders. He blocked the attack with his axe and pushed the staff away. But the Whisperer was quick, even with only one leg. He dodged and rolled, bringing the staff up and ramming it into Stoick's gut, knocking the wind out of him, but only for a moment. Enraged, Stoick twisted from the next blow, grabbed the back of the hood, and flung the man again the nearest metal cage.

The Whisperer gave a cry as his back hit the metal. His hood fell to his shoulders, revealing his face.

Stoick stood frozen in shock. "Hiccup?" he breathed, unable to believe his eyes. He took a shaky step back. This was impossible. Hiccup was dead. This had to be a mistake or some sick joke. "Hiccup…"


	31. Chapter 31

"Hiccup?" Stoick breathed, unable to believe his eyes. It wasn't possible. His son had died months ago. He had held the boy's cold and torn body in his arms. He had placed it in a ship and sent it to Valhalla in a blaze of glory. Yet this youth, this dragon whisperer, was the spitting image, with the same skills, and the same missing left lower leg. Even the little scar on his chin, every freckle…it was all the same. All except the eyes. Stoick had never seen such eyes. They were vivid but flat, as if not real. That was impossible. You can replace a leg but not an eye let alone two. At least as far as Stoick knew. Regardless, the resemblance was uncanny. Other than the eyes, this boy's hair was short, but hair was one of the easiest things a person can change.

"Son?" he asked, lost and confused. Was this boy a ghost of his Son, haunting him for not taking the Hunter threat more seriously a year ago. Was he a spirit seeking revenge? Stoick was torn in two. His son was dead yet his doppelganger stood right before him. We're the gods giving him a second chance or tormenting him?

The youth stood, his left leg a little wobbly with the wooden peg leg. He made no sound of pain despite hitting the cage hard. His head tilted to one side at Stoick's word and brows furrowed in confusion. He knew this voice, but it was from long ago, one that had invaded his dreams and caused him heartache in his delusions. It would not happen again. In his mind's eye he saw his father looming over him, that booming voice one minute telling him to fight on, the next calling him a disgrace. He saw that figure through his blindness, the voice so real that a part of him wanted to launch himself at the man and cling to him and beg forgiveness. The delusion quickly faded and his world went black with it. All there was left was sound, the sound of battle, of dragons roaring and fighting, and the sound of this man calling to him, calling the name of someone that no longer existed. Everything that was Hiccup vanished in a blind rage, fueled by the dragon within him, by the months of captivity, of rape and torture, of losing his sight, his friend's ad his dragon. Whoever he was fighting no longer mattered. He took a step back and unsheathed the dagger at the small of his back while the man was distracted by the ghost of the boy that he once was.

"Is that you? How is this possible?" Stoick continued, stepping toward the Whisperer, a hand outstretched. He had to touch this boy, know for certain if he was real or an illusion.

It turned out the Whisperer was very much real as he pivoted on his good foot and lashed out with a blade. Stoick barely had as chance to block the blow before he found himself completely on the defensive and forced back. This was not what he expected. His son was good with a blade but not like this. This boy was not even looking where he was going, simply moving and with a ferocity Stoick had never seen before. He managed to grab the boy's wrist to prevent a blow but the youth quickly twisted out of grip and would have slashed Stoick's belly open if he wasn't suddenly struck by a dart when the long of his neck was suddenly revealed. The youth gave a gasp and reached for it but before he could pull it out, he toppled over and Stoick just managed to catch him before he hit the deck.

Surprised, Stoick glanced to his left to see a soaking wet Ryker posed with a blow dart. "How did you get here?" Stoick asked but the Hunter paid him no mind, his eyes only for the youth in his arms. Stoick laid the boy on the deck to finally get a better look at him but it was Ryker who began checking him for injury.

"It's okay, babe, I'm here," the Hunter cooked, his large hands feeling and groping every inch of the youth, specifically his lower and upper stomach. "Come on…where is It?"

"Where is what? What exactly is going on here? Who is this boy? Is he…" Stoick demanded a a loss for words.

Ryker ignored him. "Come on, babe…"

"Ryker…" the youth whispered, his eye lids fluttering bit eyes blank and skyward, confirming Stoick's theory that they were fake and this boy was blind.

"I'm right here, sweetheart. Do you know where it is?"

The youth's brows furrowed. "In my stomach…I can feel it digging toward my spine. Why doesn't hurt?"

"It's a Neuro toxin. It's meant to numb any pain you feel. It's also what's keeping you from passing out. How about your head and back? You were thrown hard."

"Nothing. I don't feel anything."

Stoick felt oddly out of place as the bald Hunter fussed over the young man but he couldn't move. Even the voice was Hiccup. Everything about this boy was identical to his son. "Who is this boy?" he demanded again, his voice louder this time.

"Your son," a gruff voice announced.

Stoick turned toward the voice in shock as Drago Bludvist approached them with a mad gleam. His men behind him with bows drawn back and aimed at them.

Drago gave a low chuckled. "I suppose your new friends failed to mention that part. That boy is none other than Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, your son and heir. I managed to get the information from the Berserker. It would someone led you to believe he was dead. Even provided a body. The extremes some men will go to to keep a new toy."

Stoick jaw fell open and he looked to Ryker in question. The Hunter hung his head, shame coloring his face. "Is this true?"

Ryker squeezed his eyes shut before taking a deep breath. "I can explain," he began. "But not here. Please…trust me."

The emotions that played over the younger man's face, the way the boy – Hiccup – clung to him as if this man meant the world to him…Stoick couldn't trust him, not fully, but for now he had little other choice if they were to escape with their lives.

"You should be thanking me, Stoick," Drago droned, stepping closer. "I bring to you your son, your heir. Bow before me and I will spare hour village and your people. We will end this war before it starts. All I ask is for the Nightfury."

"Toothless?" Stoick whispered, glancing to Ryker once more. "This is about Toothless?"

Ryker mouthed "No".

Frowning, Stoick looked back at Drago. "And if I agree, you will give me my son and leave Berk?"

Drago chuckle deepened. "No. Why would I ever leave my new mate? You will surrender Berk to me, sign a peace treaty of my making, and proceed over my marriage to your son. Then I will rule Berk."

"I might have a lot issues with your riders," Ryker told Stoick as he lifted Hiccup into his arms. "But I am not letting this boy lose even more than he already has." To the surprise of everyone around him, Ryker dumped Hiccup into the open dragon cage, broke the spring that held the lever back, and snapped it closed before anyone could grab the youth. He locked it in place, knowing it would take at least two men to know open the cage. Once Hiccup was safe, he unsheathed his sword and faced off against Drago. "I stand with Berk."

"You think he's going to stand next to you after the horrors you and your brother put his child through?" Drago laughed, thoroughly amused. "Should I run through the list, Ryker?"

Ryker's lips thinned to a narrow line. "It's a long list," he admitted. "And I'm a horrible person for allowing even a quarter of it." His voice lowered for only Stoick. "No matter what he says, if we keeping him talking he won't be able to summon the Bewilderbeast. You can kill me later."

"If any of what he says is true, I'll kill you and your brother," Stoick warned.

"Fair enough. How about we kill him first then debate about it. Little Dragon may have a thing or two to say on the matter." He shrugged when Stoick gave him a questioning look. "A nickname we gave him. Long story."

Stoick held back an irritated growl, thoroughly confused by the sequence of events in such a short period of time, learning his son is alive and wondering who he sent to Valhalla in his stead, and now this strange Hunter whom seemed very attached to his boy, his son who was now blind and acting like a feral dragon that had been able to take down all the riders but one, who's dragon had flown off with her. Thankfully, with Hiccup locked up and no longer controlling the dragons, they now had a better chance. Stoick charged forward with a battle cry and took on Drago himself while Ryker cut down any Trapper that tried to get in their way before helping take down Drago.

For having only one arm, Drago moved with a certain amount of grace in battle. But he was still just a man. With Stoick he held his own, defending himself and lashing back, getting the upper hand in many cases. "You shouldn't worry, Stoick. The boy will make an excellent bride. And we will fine an appropriate woman to bare your grandchildren," he taunted, trying to incite more rage from Stoick and throw him off. "The Hunter have done well in taming him."

"Shut up," Stoick grunted, blocking a blow with his axe.

"No, keep him talking," Ryker urged, despite his fear of what Drago might say. They had to keep him from summoning the Bewilderbeast. He lunged with sword and twisted at the last moment but Drago side stepped and blocked, almost sending Ryker tumbling into Stoick. At the last moment he caught himself and managed to grab Stoick's arm to keep him from falling.

Everything would have been great if Stormfly didn't arrive just then with Toothless in her talons. She dropped the Nightfury off before landing and letting her rider off. Astrid didn't think twice or asked what was going on. She launched herself into the battle, taking down men twice her size and keeping them away from Stoick and Ryker. It wasn't long before more riders arrived, turning the flag ship into a war zone and diverting Drago men to it instead of the island. Drago found himself being attacked from all sides and even above as his dragon whisperers were no longer available to control his dragons.

"Enough!" he yelled. "Now you will see what true power is!" He raised his bull staff and began to spin it as he yelled out in Dragonese. But just as the water began to bubble and ship shake with the force of the Bewilderbeast rising, his screams and chillers were cut short as an arrow embedded in his chest, quickly followed by a second and third. He turned to his attacker in shock, as did everyone else.

"You're not taking this island or any other," Viggo sneered, holding a bow with a fourth arrow already stung. He fired it, this time hitting the warlord between the eyes. He held his form a moment longer, until Drago fell before lowering it to his side. With Drago silenced the Bewilderbeast settled under the ships again and the waters calmed. The Trappers backed away, many fleeing the flag ship to join the others in the armada. Viggo barely paid them a glance as his gaze swept over the Hooligans until they settled on his brother. "Little Dragon?" he asked when he didn't see Hiccup.

"Safe," Ryker reported with a small relieved smile. "But not for long. He has a Demi Nano in him. We need to find a healer and remove it."

VViggo's face paled but he nodded. "I can remove it," he answered. He didn't like doing it but he had been trained to many years before.

"Would someone kindly tell me what is going on?" Stoick demanded, hefting his bloodied axe over his shoulder threateningly.

"All in good time, my dear Stoick," Viggo soothed only to take a step back when it looked as if the older chief might take his head. H quickly raised his hands in peace. "If Hiccup has a Demi Nano inside him we have no time for explanations, I assure you."

"What is going on?" Snotlout asked as the dragon cage was opened and Ryker climbed in then carried someone out.

It was the hooded man, now draped over Ryker's shoulder. Toothless immediately began bouncing around in excitement, sniffing at the youth and bumping his head against the man's. Reluctantly Ryker lowered the youth to the deck so he could stand on his own. Toothless was all over him then and even knocked the youth to the deck, licking his face mercilessly and bringing about a familiar giggle that had everyone staring at him with wide, uncomprehending eyes.

"Hiccup?" breathed Astrid, the name echoed by all the riders.

But Hiccup didn't respond to his name. He laughed and giggled as the Nightfury bathed him in slobber. The happiest Ryker had ever seen him. A soft smile adorn his lips. So this was what Hiccup was like, free and with his dragon. It made him regret ever taking this away from the boy. Hiccup hugged the big rectangular head to him and wobbled back in Dragonese to Toothless. All was good until Hiccup's back suddenly arched right off the ground, looking as if it would break in two. He gave a pitiful moan, his hands knotting into fists as they slammed against the deck so hard skin broke. His body thrashed a moment or two more before he passed out, slumping on the deck with his dragon gently trying to wake him.

"No," Ryker breathed in horror. "We're too late."

The Demi Nano had found a spot to nest.


	32. Chapter 32

Stoick wasted no time. He scooped up the youth…his boy, his very much alive son…and mounted Skullcrusher while yelling for the riders to head back to Berk. It was only a last moment thought to order Hookfang to grab Viggo and Ryker. He would have had them thrown in a cell if Hiccup's condition wasn't deteriorating. The boy was spasming so back it looked as if his back might snap and it was near impossible to hold him still. Stormfly carried Toothless back then tracked down Gothi while Stoick took Hiccup home. It felt strange carrying his son up to the loft. It had been so long since he held his boy. He never thought he would again. He thought he had lost Hiccup forever but here he was…alive. Laying Hiccup on the bed, he took a moment to appreciate the fact that despite the strange and unprecedented circumstances, he now had his little boy back. His large fingers caressed the youth's pale freckled face, tracing over the little scar on his chin the up to his eyes, noticing new scars at the corners of his eyes. There were a lot of new scars but for the moment Hiccup's slim form was relaxed, whatever trauma that had just happened over, at least for now. Stoick's fingers moved up to his son's now short hair then over the left ear and the strange dragon shaped ear cuff. His heart tore at the sight at the mangled flesh. What had happened to put his boy in such a condition? Did Drago do this or...?

His shoulders tensed as footsteps thumped up the stairs. He didn't need to look to know it was the Hunters. Alvin or Gobber would have yelled from the door to announce their presence, and Dagur knew better than to barge in now, same with the riders, and these were far too heavy to be Gothi.

"Who did this?" Stoick demanded, glaring at the two men, his hands itching to tear them apart.

"That man has been killed," Viggo informed him, moving toward the bed only to be thrown against the wall next to the bed with a hand around his throat again. "We didn't harm him!" he squeaked, eyes wide. His hands wrapped around Stoick's wrist. "If you don't let me go he'll die. I know how to save him."

"Gothi can save him," Stoick snarled, his grip tightening to near crushing force.

"She can't," Ryker intervened. He moved to stand next to hi brother and meet Stoick's gaze. "These dragons are only found in Asia. No one from this region has ever dealt with them but we have. Please, let us help him."

Stoick blinked away tears he could no longer contain. "Why? Why all the lies? Why make us believe he was dead? Who was that boy? Who's body did you send me in place of my son?"

"A boy from a ship our men raided," Ryker answered calmly but there was remorse written all over his face, far more than on his brother's. "I did it. I took him. I sent the body to you."

"Why?"

Ryker shook his head and glanced toward Hiccup's unconscious form. "Because I couldn't give him up, not after…" He took a deep breath and did his best to compose himself. "Look, let my brother help him. I already promised you can kill me after. All I want is to save his life."

Stoick stared at him for a moment. "You're in love with him," he stated, surprise and realization hitting him as he played over the brief interaction between the Hunter and his son.

"Yes," Ryker admitted without hesitation.

Stoick's attention returned to Viggo. "And you? You allowed this?"

Viggo swallowed but nodded. "We never thought it would go this far. I just wanted to end the war and save our people's livelihood."

The older chief threw him aside. "If you can save him, do it," he ordered.

Viggo stumbled, not used to such treatment but he shook it off and stood tall. He took a moment to get his bearings and instantly realized he was standing in Hiccup's childhood bedroom by the drawings tacked to the wall, the stone platform that no doubt served as a bed for his Nightfury, and the multiple tools on the desk covered in dust. "I need a surgical knife and thread."

Stoick frowned then retrieved one of the small knives Hiccup used to sharpen his charcoal for drawing. Viggo looked at it appalled but there was nothing else he could do. He cleaned it off the best he could, using the end of his tunic – not the best given what he had to do but…

"Do you have any vodka or whiskey? Something I can use as a disinfectant?" he asked. "And a jar to put the dragon in…Odin forbid we kill it without him freaking out." He quickly raised his hands when Stoick looked ready strike him. "He loves dragons is all I meant."

"In the kitchen, top shelf," Stoick answered, eyeing the other chief.

Viggo nodded to Ryker and his brother dashed down the steps. There was a slight commotion on the main floor after a hard rap on the front door and Dagur's familiar voice yelling up to announce he was there. There was a momentarily argument with Ryker and then the Berserker was taking the stairs two at a time with his sister and the riders close behind. Astrid shoved everyone else aside to reach the loft first.

"Is it true?" she demanded, looking to Stoick then the youth on the bed. She sucked in a deep breath, her eyes wide. "It can't be. How…"

Heather came up behind her and hugged her tight. "It's really him," she soothed. "He's alive."

Joy and guilt filled Astrid. After sending Hiccup's body – What everyone assumed was Hiccup's body – to Valhalla, she had taken comfort in Heather's arms. They had only just begun dating a few weeks ago after she had come to terms with the death of the only man she ever loved and imagined being with. And while she and Hiccup never officially got together, she always thought of him as hers. Then he was gone. Now he was back, as if from the dead, and all she felt was guilt for finding love with another.

The other riders began asking questions all at once and it began to rub at Viggo's nerves. "I can't work like this," he snapped, effectively quieting the room. "Dagur, am I correct to assume you have an arsenal of dagger hidden on your person?"

The Berserker patted himself down then agave a sheepish look. "Believe it or not, that wasn't the first thing on my mind when Heather saved me," he confessed, leaning heavily against Fishlegs as he favored his broken leg.

"Does anyone have small knife in better shape than this one?"

Astrid worried her lower lip as she stared at the old knife Viggo was holding, one that Hiccup used for his charcoal and wasn't very sharp anymore. She had seen what had happened on the ship and knew Hiccup needed emergency surgery but Gothi and Gobber were tending to other injuries and couldn't be pulled away. Reluctantly, she drew one of the twin daggers Hiccup had bought her what seemed a life time ago. "You're going to save him, right?"

Viggo gave her a grave look. "I'm going to try." He took a deep breath. "Now I need everyone out…everyone but Heather."

That brought about a shouting match from the riders that made Stoick yell to silence them.

"Why me?" Heather asked once everyone calmed down.

"Because despite being a warrior, you, my dear, have the smallest hands and can get into places I cannot. I may need your assistance," Viggo explained calmly as Ryker handed him the vodka. "Stoick, I strongly suggest the other riders leave. This may be Hiccup but not the Hiccup they once knew."

Stoick's frown grew but he ordered the riders out. Of course Dagur tried to stay, but in his condition it wasn't hard for Fishlegs ad Astrid to wrangle him and carried him off to one of the healers. Stoick, however, stayed, his axe in hand. And it wasn't long before Alvin joined him to make sure Hiccup had been found. Stoick bit back the urge to yell at his old friend for not telling him about his son's survival sooner. He wasn't happy about being left in the dark like he had been but he also understood to a degree.

When Viggo began working he fell absolutely silently, his focus on only to job at hand as he toned everyone and everything out. With Ryker's help, he carefully removed the hooded duster and then sliced the short sleeve tunic along the seam midway up Hiccup's side, mindful not to put Hiccup body on full display. There were somethings like the piercings and tattoo that he was not ready to explain, nor was he ready to see the brand on Hiccup's chest the Drago no doubt put there to mark the boy as property. He paused in his work to feel around the boy's waist and lower spine, praying the Demi Nano had not had time to travel too deep into the boy. The dragon was so tiny that it could burrow just about anywhere…but there was always a tell tale lump where it would give the bite and spread toxin throughout the body. He had to find that, drain it, the remove the dragon itself. The lump appeared in perhaps the worst possible place, his spine, above where Viggo initially guessed it would be, where the ribs connected with the spine. It meant that not only did the dragon have a quality nest with direct access to a central nerve system but also armor provided by Hiccup's ribs. That left only a few options. Open Hiccup from the front, move his organs around to catch the little bugger and extract it and the eggs which would also require breaking Hiccup's ribs, hoping he could reset them and close him up properly without an infection occurring, or go another direction. While Viggo had a large number of various skill sets, healer was not one of them and an operation of that magnitude would require someone much more skilled than him. So that meant finding another route. The simplest would be to place an incision under his ribs and then shove his hand in and feel around for the dragon and eggs. The downside to this was not being able to see where he was going and relying solely on touch. It also meant the dragon had the upper hand. Demi Nanos were notorious for biting. If it felt endangered it would burrow deeper or tear into its host as well as the well meaning hand trying to remove it. The toxin was poisonous and too much would kill Hiccup and potentially paralyze the one trying to extract it. Good thing Heather was there to assist.

He used the alcohol to clear the knife and the section of flesh he was about to cut into then made the first incision. Heather's face paled and even Stoick loved a little faint but Viggo had done this before, if only in the rarest occasion. There was blood, a lot of it, but not enough to cause the youth to bleed to death. Yellow puss drained away but Viggo did not hesitate to drown the wound with even more vodka to clear it away. Then, once the opening was large enough, Viggo experimentally wiggled his fingers inside to get a feel for what he was dealing with. Once he located the dragon's exact whereabouts He would have Heather extract it. He kept his movements slow and steady, pushing more of his hand up and along Hiccup's spine.

"Why isn't that hurting him," Heather asked as she watched Viggo in utter horror as half his forearm disappeared inside Hiccup.

"The Demi Nano keeps him from feeling any pain," Ryker explained. "If we were still in battle he could potentially lose a limb and still battle. An Asian version of going Berserk. He will feel nothing until the dragon is removed. Then…things may get complicated when we remove the eggs." His voice was calm but he was clearly afraid. More afraid than Heather had ever seen him in the short time they worked together.

"Found it," Viggo announced. He gestured for Heather to come to him. "Come. This won't take but a moment. Ryker, gran his shoulders. The moment it's detached feeling will come rushing back. He'll likely go into shock. Talk him through it."

"Aye," Ryker agreed, moving to sit at the head of the bed.

Stoick stopped him. "That's my boy. I'll…"

"Perhaps," Viggo countered. "But Ryker has been his caretaker since his capture. The boy trusts him. To him you are only a figment of his imagination. He needs grounding not dreams of a former life. Please, allow Ryker to help him."

Heather was torn as she looked back and forth between Stoick and Ryker. Normally she would vote for Stoick to kill the two Hunters and be done with it, but both men seemed genuinely concerned for Hiccup's wellbeing. Ryker even looked as in he was in love. Stoick, on the other hand, was in papa bear mode which was an extremely bad time to mess with him. He shoved Ryker out of the way, sat on the edge of the bed, and pulled his son into his arms. Ryker didn5dare make move against him as Toothless took a protective stance next to his rider and chief. Instead, Ryker went to the end of the bed and took hold of Hiccup's legs.

Viggo rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Alright, let's get this done with."

He began instructing Heather, even guiding her small hand into Hiccup. The girl made a face and tried not to flinch. Hiccup's insides were hot and gooey and blood clung to her fingers and got under her nails. The blood didn't bother her, she had hunted, killed and gutted many animals, but this wasn't an animal. This was her friend. This was wrong.

She found the dragon, a tiny creature half the size of her pinky, clinging to wait felt like Hiccup's spine. Her fingers tips barely brushed over it but she felt it move and she nearly gave a startled scream. Very slowly, as to not scare it, she felt around her eggs and sure enough there were little ovals all around the dragon. "It laid eggs," she informed the men around her. "Dozens of them. Should I remove them first?"

Ryker looked desperately to Viggo and nodded.

Viggo gave him a frown. "Only if you can do so without angering the other, otherwise get her out first," Viggo instructed.

While Hiccup may not have felt in pain at that moment, Heather flinched and shuddered each time she caught one of those tiny eggs in her nail and pulled them out. She emptied them into the jar provided until she found them all and then removed the mother before checking once more. Through it all Hiccup remained eerily still. His breathing remained steady and not so much as a whimper escaped him. Not even when Viggo double checked Heather's work and then began sewing him up. Nothing seemed to bother him.

"Hiccup…son?" Stoick called to the youth as he gently stroked his son's hair. "Come on, son. Please say something."

"Ryker…" came a soft, unwanted whisper.

Stoick's heart was nearly crushed. He did not want his only child to be having some illicit affair with one of this Hunters. He was their heir of the Hairy Hooligan tribe. Blind or not, he was still meant to lead their people when it became his time.

"You did this to him," he growled in a vindictive voice. He glared at the Grimborn brothers and gestured toward Toothless who quickly circled around the two men, growling menacingly. "And you will both pay for your crimes."

Alvin drew his sword and grinned. "I can take theirs heads now while the boy's out cold."

Ryker hurriedly got between Viggo and the other two chieftains. "I've already agreed to execution," he said loudly. "It could be public if you wish. I only ask my brother be appeared to continue leading our tribe."

Viggo stared at him in shock. "Ryker…"

"Viggo, for once just shut up," Ryker told him before turning fully to Stoick. "I made a terrible mistake by keeping Hiccup and faking his death. That falls upon me. I convinced Viggo to let me keep him. Everything that happened is because of me. I have no excuse for my actions, I simply ask for the life of my brother and for Hiccup to be given any and all the help he may require. He is an amazing young man."

Stoick stared at him for long silent moment before making his decision. "I will consider it." He nodded toward Alvin and Heather. Heather quickly left to inform the royal guard while Alvin put the brothers in irons and escorted them to the prison.

Stoick waited until they were gone and it was only him and Toothless alone with Hiccup. He curled around his boy's warm, breathing body, as he had years before when he thought he had lost his little Hiccup. He sobbed loudly in joy and anger and fear but mostly relief. His son was home and safe.

News travels fast in a small village like Berk. Gobber had banished the riders claims of Hiccup returning from the dead as stress from the battle but now, hours later and most of the warriors and dragons bandaged up and cared for, he began to wonder what had come of Stoick. He seen Alvin throw the Hunters in the stockades but he hadn't seen Stoick or Toothless since the battle. Young Heather seemed even more rattled than normal as she sat with the riders and whispered softly while Tuffnut cared for Dagur's broken leg. Gobber was about to ask them what was going on when Snotlout blurted it out.

"Did you see his eyes?" Snotlout asked. "I mean he's always had problems, first being the scrawniest Viking ever, then losing his leg, but now his eyes? The guy has the worst luck. One moment he's dead then he's alive…I guess I can kiss ever being chief away."

"He was never dead, it was all faked," Heather explained. "Viggo and Ryker faked the whole thing."

"Faked what?" Gobber asked, wiping his dirty hands on his old soiled trousers.

The teens fell silent for a moment and then everyone was talking all at once. Gobber tried to get them to talk one at a time but it was like a damp had been unleashed and the only thing Gobber got out of it was that Hiccup was supposedly alive and with Stoick in their hut. He stared at the kids in shock before hobbling as fast as he could to his dearest friend's home. He barged in, and hurried up the stairs. He was out of breath by the time he reached the top step and stumbled toward Stoick, needing to see the youth in the narrow bed first hand.

"Is that…?" he began, suddenly confused. His eyes seemed to be playing tricks on him. There on the bed was the very boy he had helped raise, yet at the same time it wasn't. Stoick had obviously stripped off the youth's clothing to clean him but what the clothes had hidden left both men in shock and Gobber was actually happy the boy was unconscious and not witnessing the horror on their faces.

Hair was a small change, it was something that could be regrown, the big changes came in the form of scars and tattoos and piercings. There was a large fresh brand on his chest that was still an angry red and was only a few hours old. There were piercing on his nipples, naval, ears and along the length of his penis. From what li/le of it Gobber could see, there was a large back piece tattoo that continued to the his upper arms. The stump of his left leg was raw from over use and there was scar tissue up and down his inner forearms.

"Oh gods…Stoick," Gobber breathed. "How is this possible?"

"They faked his death. They murdered an innocent to make me think he died and then they did this to him," Stoick answered, his voice torn between sorrow and hate. He turned to Gobber, tears shimmering in his dark green gaze. "Help me remove them…I can't bear to see him like this."

Gobber nodded. He was reluctant to leave Stoick with Hiccup in the state they both were in, but he hurried hobbled to the forge, fetched his tools, then hobbled back as fast as he could. He brought a variety of tools for delicate repairs but he had to admit, this was the first time he ever had to remove piercings. Fish hooks, yes. He had removed at least five out of Hiccup over the years but this was utterly new and not nearly as easy. Many of the piercings were tiny and in awkward places. He had to cut to metal without cutting Hiccup then bend it enough to pull it through and out of sensitive places. Oddly enough Hiccup did cry out or whimper in pain but his body did respond. His manhood grew hard with each hard treatment until Stoick was forced to cover his son's lower half so it would distract Gobber.

"He's…ah…taken on a bit of a pain fetish," Gobber chartered, cheeks a little flushed with embarrassment.

"Gobber…"

The blacksmith removed the ring from the boy's naval. "So…how do you want me to proceed when I get ah…down there?"

"Treat it like you would any of you dragon patients."

"Ah…potentially dangerous and spits." He gave a mock salute and continued working to get each and every piercing out, with the exception of the ear cuff that seemed to hold Hiccup's left ear together. It was not an easy task. Each piercing was a high quality gold, making Hiccup a very wealthy young man. Gobber put each piece aside in hold of melting it down and making something more worthy of the youth. But there was one thing that was absolutely clear now; marked as a slave by the brand on his chest, and being completely blind meant Hiccup could no longer be heir to the Hooligans. If it had been simple blindness they could have worked around It, but once marked as a slave…well, it would take a lot of work to overcome that, especially if even one of these piercings remained.

"I'm going to then, Gobber," Stoick said, his voice soft but fierce, a voice Gobber had not heard since the war against dragons. "I'm going to kill both of them for doing this to him. They took his life, his future and now I'm going to take theirs."


	33. Chapter 33

There was no escaping fate, Viggo decided when the he and Ryker were brought to Bell's Great Hall for trial. It was the first time Viggo had been tried for anything. Oh sure, Mala had threatened numerous times to have him stand trial for hunting dragons, and even managed to catch him once or twice, but never had he faced an actual trial with a man who looked as if he could easily tear out his heart and feast on it. None of the stories he heard of Stoick the Vast matched the man he was presently faced with. There was murder in thus man's eyes. There would be no pleading with Stoick, no way of explaining that what he had done to Hiccup had been in retaliation for the attacks on his ships, no way to explain the auction or why they had sent a boat for of treasure as a dowry to ensure that if Hiccup was ever found that they had paid to marry him and assure peace between their tribes. For the first time ever, Viggo was speechless.

Ryker was resigned to his fate. He knew he would die for his part when he agreed to fly to Berk to warn Stoick of Drago. He had hoped to save Hiccup and disappear with him but knew he chances were slim if Stoick saw his son. He could have ran then but he would not let Hiccup die. He loved that boy more than he loved anything else in his life. And if his death meant Hiccup would be safe then he accepted that. He didn't deny any of the charges against him but once more pleaded for Viggo's life and that of their tribe but Stoick would hear none of it. Their execution was set for sunrise.

Ryker only wanted one thing, which he was ultimately denied, to say goodbye to Hiccup. The boy was in a coma and the Nightfury was protecting him. There should have been no issue, but Stoick refused to allow him or Viggo anywhere near his son. That night the Grimborns spent in prison. Both were a little taken back when they given a fancy last meal, something neither of them had ever given their enemies who were going to be put to death. Viggo couldn't eat. He sat against the far wall trying to calculate an escape plan while Ryker did his best to enjoy the lobster and mead, or appear to. The entire time his mind was on Hiccup, whether or not every last egg was removed and if he would ever recover. Berk was not the place for a blind person. There were too many cliffs and hills and stairs. This wasn't where Hiccup belonged. He needed someone to take care of him, and not just sexually. Although that may present another issue the people of Berk would not be ready for.

Since becoming a thrall and broken down, Hiccup had become a highly sexual being. He would need someone to fulfil his needs both physically and mentally. At some point he would get desperate enough to approach just about anyone and that could prove dangerous if word got out. If Ryker had more time he could find someone to replace him and care for Hiccup the way he needed to be cared for. If Ryker was give just one more chance he would make sure Hiccup would need for nothing. And if Stoick needed an heir then he would work out something, anything if it meant he could keep Hiccup.

He still wasn't sure when his feelings for the former rider had become like this, when he had gone from viewing the boy as something to toy with to wanting to protect him and keep him as his own. It made him appear weak, he knew, but he no longer cared. He had never been more happy then when he snuggled next to Hiccup or when he cooked for the boy. He even liked listening to Hiccup sing, even if it was the silly Hooligan Anthem. Perhaps Dagur would look after him. Dagur who was crazy and obsessive and over protective but obviously loved Hiccup as much as Ryker had come to. Had it not been for Dagur, Ryker would never have known Hiccup, never have loved him, and none of this would have happened, but then Ryker would never have known what it meant to dedicate himself to someone so completely.

He ate his meal as he stared off toward the Haddock house. He could barely see the roof or the one lone lantern in the upstairs bedroom where Hiccup continued to sleep in peace and his father worried over him. He barely slept that night, just as he barely slept since Drago took Hiccup. His mind wasn't on his impending doom but on the future struggles Hiccup would face without him. He had made peace with his fate.

. . .

Stoick didn't get a wink of sleep. He spent the night sitting by Hiccup, afraid if he left the boy too long he may disappear again. But as dawn slowly approached he knew he had to go. He squeezed his son's hand and leaned forward to kiss his brow. "They'll pay for what they've done to You, son," he promised as he stood.

Hiccup had been in a coma ever since the episode on Drago's ship. Gothi wasn't sure if he would come out of it and had buried herself in research, but this was caused by a dragon not local to the archipelago. For all Stoick knew the Grimborns could have poisoned his boy and Hiccup may never awaken. Stoick was not going to let them harm anyone else. He took his axe from where he had leaned against the wall.

"What over him, dragon," he ordered Toothless before making his way out of the house and toward the cliffs where the execution would take place. Had he stayed, he would have seen Hiccup's fingers curl into the fabric of his blanket and his eye lids slowly flutter open.

"Dad?" he breathed softly before dismissing the voice he thought he had heard as another delusion and banishing it, at least until he had a warm snout shoved in his face and a happy dragon bouncing on him. "Oomph! Get off!" he ordered in Dragonese. He placed his hand on the dragon's head to push him off then froze as he felt a familiar texture and shape. "Too…Toothless?" he whispered, feeling the sudden sting of tears even though the ducts had been destroyed when he lost his eyes. He sat up and began feeling the dragon more. Then he stuck his face against the warm scales, laughing happily when Toothless purred, the sound rumbling through him and into Hiccup. It was like a dream come true. Hiccup clung to his dragon, not caring if this was a dream or not. It was the happiest he felt in very long time.

Slowly the reality set in and with it fear. Where they on Drago's ship? What had happened after Drago put that dragon inside him. He didn't really remember much after being screwed in front of Drago crew. There was a battle, he had fought off his attackers, the Ryker was talking to him and he was shoved in a cage and then…pain. He felt his stomach. Drago had promised to remove the Demi Nano once they won. He didn't feel it anymore, it didn't speak to him anymore. Was it gone? And where was he now? It was so quiet, with the exception of Toothless, and there was no rocking of the ship or Drago's loud snores or crushing body against his. He felt around. The bed was narrow with wooden planks rather than a mattress of straw, and the headboard was curved and…his fingers landed on something soft. He picked it up and ran his fingers over it.

"Mom?" he whispered, knowing the soft stuffed dragon his mother made when he was a baby. "I'm home?" he asked Toothless in awe. "I'm home! Where's Dad? Dad!" He gave a laugh and moved to the edge of the bed to get up. "Toothless, I'm home. Where's my leg? Can you help me find my leg?"

Toothless tried to get him to lay back down and rest but excitement filled Hiccup. He crawled to the end of his bed then slid off and felt around for his chest where he kept his clothes and spare legs. Even without his sight he knew where everything was. He slid on his clothes, surprise that they were a little big, but then he hadn't been eating properly in a while, then fitted on his prosthetic, his proper prosthetic. What a difference in made. It fit like a glove and his balance felt greatly improved. He felt almost like himself again.

"So where's Dad?" he asked Toothless as he shook out his left leg, adjusting to the added weight of the metal he hadn't in so long. His heart dropped when Toothless told him where his father was though and he turned toward his friend in disbelief. "No…he can't. When?" He wished he could see, to know for himself what time it was and if the sun had risen yet. He reached for his dragon. "You need to get me there, Toothless. We have to stop him."

At first Toothless wouldn't let him. He couldn't understand why Hiccup could possibly want to stop his father, but he wouldn't let the boy stumble around the village searching for Stoick either. He finally crouched low and let Hiccup climb onto his neck. Then, making sure his human was secure, he leapt out the open window and headed toward the cliffs when the villagers were gathered.

. . .

Fate has a running way of working. Nothing ever goes as planned, even when you've given into it. The usually calm and collected Viggo Grimborn was on the edge of panic as he and Ryker were led out to the cliffs were a series of small boulders awaited them. They were stained a dark rusty brown from ages ago when beheadings were more common on Berk but there was no doubt what they were meant for. He tried pulling away from the men holding him, to try and make one last attempt at escape, but held him fast and shoved him to his knees before one boulder as Ryker knelt before the next. They faced each other, Viggo in fear, Ryker at peace.

"It's alright," Ryker tried to sooth his younger brother as they were bond to that spot while Stoick spoke to the crowd. "Close your eyes."

Viggo never felt such fear and he hated how calm Ryker was being. In a matter of minutes they would be dead and all their hard would have been for nothing. Their was without an island and now a leader. How could Ryker be so calm about It? Worse, it seemed Stoick was intent on killing Ryker first and making him watch every gruesome moment until it was his turn.

"Close your eyes," Ryker repeated in that big brother voice that usually grated on Viggo's nerves but now made him want to apologize for never appreciating him as much as he should.

There so many things he wanted to tell Ryker but his throat felt dry and he could not form the words. His gaze traveled up to Stoick and he watch almost transfixed as the large man flexed his fingers around the hilt of his battle axe, swung it slowly upward then brought it down on Ryker's e posed neck. His eyes squeezed tight, expecting to bones breaking and feel the splash or hot blood. Instead there was a sudden blast that struck against iron and the breaking of wood and Stoick's grunt which seemed a mix of surprise and mild pain. Viggo dared to open his eyes, if only briefly to see Ryker staring back at him, very much alive and seemingly shocked to be so.

"Stop!" came Hiccup's voice over the murmur of the crowd. There was the pounding of large feet as his Nightfury ran into the crowd and a moment later Hiccup was stumbling toward his father with only his staff to guide the way. "Stop…Dad, stop. You can't do this!" he pleaded, coming to a stop between the two boulders.

"Hiccup, get out of the way," Stoick said sternly, happy to see his son conscious but not willing to let him stop justice from being done. He nodded toward Gobber who quickly took the youth in his arms and pulled him away.

"Easy, lad. It's alright, it'll be over before you know It," Gobber promised as he tried leading t youth away, but Hiccup would have none of it and managed to pull free.

"No!" the youth yelled, loud enough for everyone to hear. "If you them then you better be ready to kill me, too."

"Hiccup," Stoick warned, not in the mood to deal with this just yet. He gestured for Spitelout to help Gobber. Both men grabbed his son.

"No…Stop! I'm a traitor!" he suddenly shouted, surprising everyone. "It's true! I did this. I started a war that didn't need to be started. I tried forcing my ideologies on another tribe and stop their way of life. They retaliated and captured me but it was my fault."

"Son…"

"They could have killed me but they didn't. They could have killed all of you but they didn't. They helped save us from Drago! Does that not mean anything? Banish them, force a treaty on them but please…please, Dad, don't kill them. Don't start another war because of my stupidity," Hiccup pleaded.

The gathered masses stared at the youth in shock and soon they began murmuring amongst themselves. Hiccup had no idea what they would do next.

"Let's get you home, Hiccup," Spitelout said gently, letting go of his shoulder to wrap and arm around him.

"Wait," Stoick called, stopping his brother. He strolled past the Hunters to his son and stopped before him. Then, very gently, he tilted Hiccup's face upward so he could gaze into It, silently wishing the eyes were real and he could see all of his son's emotions. "I will spare them for now, but I want you to tell me everything happened to you…everything, Hiccup. And then I will decide if they die or are released."

Hiccup was silent for a moment. "I will tell you everything if you spare there lives. Send Viggo back to the Hunters and let me keep Ryker…He has been the one helping me cope with the loss of my eyes."

Stoick did not like negotiating with his son but he saw the determination on his face and knew to proceed with the execution would only make his condition worse. The boy had come to rely on these men and until Stoick could break the hold they had over Hiccup, he had to give into, if only for now. "Throw them back in their cell," he ordered the guards. Then he hugged his boy close. "You have no idea how much I missed you," he breathed into his boy's hair.


	34. Chapter 34

Explaining what had happened in the year he had been missing was not an easy task, especially when trying to save face for Hiccup's abductors. The thing was, while Hiccup was indeed a victim, he no longer felt like one, at least not at the hands of Viggo and Ryker. The logical part of his mind insisted his was but Hiccup had squashed that long ago. So when his father sat him down in their kitchen – Hiccup was still pretty certain this was all a delusion, just a new form that he could no longer see he had with his previous ones – he gave an abbreviated version if events. He told his father about how he had been passed from one bounty hunter to another until he was delivered to Ryker. He spoke of the Hunters way if life and how he and the riders had jeopardized the livelihood of an entire tribe and his thoughts on ways to fix it.

Stoick listened patiently while Gobber cooked breakfast and Alvin broke out the mead, seemingly uncomfortable with the whole conversation. Dagur was oddly quiet in the corner, his emerald gaze never leaving Hiccup. He had become attached to Hiccup's hip since the now postponed execution. When Alvin gave him a ranked of mead he drank it down as if it was water. Alvin handed him his and then refilled the tankers. No one spoke but Hiccup and Stoick, and quite frankly Stoick wasn't satisfied by the answers he was getting. He pressed his son about the new scars, the piercings and tattoo but Hiccup seemed both reluctant and embarrassed to answer. He admitted that Viggo initially wanted him dead and then planned to sell him off as a slave, he was quick to point out this was at the very beginning of his capture, and some one who specialized in thrall's had come to "appraise" him. Keldor turned out to insane and would show up unannounced to torture him and that the brothers were unaware of what was going on behind clothes doors and that it was Ryker who saved him and cared for him while Viggo had Keldor put to death for taking his eyes and proceeding with a auction that wasn't supposed to happen and that the tattoo was supposes to be a deterrent that didn't go as planned when Drago showed up. He painted a pretty picture of the Grimborns, especially Ryker and his heroics, but Stoick wasn't buying it. With or without eyes, Stoick knew when his boy was lying. Sure being blind and having fake eyes meant less fidgeting and looking away when telling a big fat fib but Stoick knew. He knew his son all too well.

"Did you have relations with these men?" he asked, still keeping his voice gentle, afraid of if he lost his temper he may lose his son once more.

"Yes," Hiccup answered honestly. He paused, the fingers of one hand moving slowly over the length of his staff in a slow repetitive motion while he petted Toothless with the other. "It sort of just happened. I think it was supposed to mean anything at first but then it did. Ryker and I…we're in love."

Gobber inhaled sharply, the ladle falling into the pot. His blue eyes turned toward Stoick. Alvin made a low growling sound deep in his throat and Dagur sighed in resignation. Stoick was fuming and it took all his self control not to storm to the prison and rip off the Grimsborns heads.

"Son…he murdered a man to fake your death," Stoick tried to explain. "We thought you were dead."

Hiccup nodded as if it wasn't a big deal. "He did it so we can be together."

Stoick blinked in disbelief. "Hiccup…"

"When can I go to him?"

Stoick's mouth fell open. He didn't know how to answer. He had never seen his boy like this. This was no his Hiccup. The boy before him wasn't the spirited, rash, independent little hellion he had raise. This Hiccup had grown dependent on the men that stole him from his tribe. He was broken and couldn't see it.

"Perhaps later," Stoick said soothingly. "Right now let's try getting you back to a healthy weight."

"Are you going to let them go?" Hiccup pressed.

"Soon, son, soon," his father assured before pulling in into another tight embrace, having to reassure himself as much Hiccup that he was really home. Hiccup melted against him, hugging him back. "I'm just happy you're home, Hiccup."

"We all are," Gobber added, placing a hearty bowl of mutton before Hiccup. He squeezed the youth's shoulder and helped him back to his seat. "You eat up while Alvin, your father, and I talk outside. After you eat, rest for while. You've been through a lot."

Hiccup nodded but he was only half listening. The smell of Gobber's famous mutton had triggered a childhood memory and his hunger kicked in in full force. He dug into the food with a relish and began wolfing it down. Stoick went to stop him and encourage him to slow down but Dagur shuffled a little closer to Hiccup, placed a hand on his arm and began talking softly to him. Whatever he said worked and Hiccup began eating slowly. For the first time in many years, Stoick felt his son was in good hands with Dagur. Of course, if Dagur did do anything to hurt Hiccup he couldn't get very far with a broken leg and Stoick would throttle him.

The Hooligan chief patted his son's shoulder then followed the other to men outside.

"We can't let them go," Gobber announced the moment the front door was shut. "In his condition, Hiccup doesn't understand what's going on. It's like they brain washed him or bespelled him or ssomething. He ain't right in the head."

"Stockholm syndrome," Alvin explained. "Hiccup has been with them so long he's come to look up to them, which is normal if he was tortured and then cared for by them. Punishment and reward. They make the punishment so horrendous that the victim would do anything for the reward or even small comforts. This Ryker must have been the one giving them to him." At the doubtful look Stoick gave him, Alvin tried to explain further. "Think back to when he was sixteen and I captured him and Toothless with Mildew's help. Remember when Mildew pretended to be a victim as well and managed to learn some of his secrets to dragon training? Imagine that instead of being only a few days he was with me for a year, being forced to work for me while Mildew and MY Viggo whispered the things he needed to hear, encouragement and sweet promises. Eventually he would have come to rely on them to keep his sanity. This is what happened. Ryker must have played that role for Hiccup. While there is some feelings there for Viggo Grimborn, they're not the same as what he feels for Ryker. This could work in our favor. Keep Ryker as a political hostage and let Viggo go…"

"After signing the strictest peace treaty imaginable," Gobber added, seeing where Alvin was going with this.

Alvin nodded. "Viggo sent all that treasure. It wasn't payment for Hiccup's 'death' but a dowry. They planned to keep him, maybe as a consort. It would explain why they double crossed everyone at the auction. If they really meant to sell him they would have taken the highest bid not announce an anonymous one at the last moment."

Stoick pinched the bridge of his nose. "That doesn't make sense. Why have an auction it they had no intention of selling him?"

"Perhaps they changed their mind's," Gobber mused. "Maybe Hiccup changed them as much as they changed him. What if they…or Ryker, was serious about the dowry?"

"I'm not letting my only son marry either one of those men. I want grandchildren for crying out loud, and Hiccup deserves far better than some egomaniac, be it whichever Grimborn that sent the dowry," Stoick snapped. He removed his helmet and ran a hand through his hair, most of it having come loose from his typical braid. "Hiccup is home now. He's not the same boy he used to be but he'll heal and we'll all adjust."

"And the Grimborns?" asked Alvin.

"I don't know." He rubbed his head. "I need time to think. This has all been a lot to take in. I need to focus on Hiccup. The Grimborns can rot in prison a few more days. By then I should be able to figure out an iron clad peace treaty for Viggo to sign."

"Should I gather the council?" Gobber asked. "Spitelout has been fielding the questions about Hiccup's sudden return from the dead. A lot of people are still spooked."

"Later. For now, Hiccup is my top priority. Once he's settled I'll talk with the council."

"And Ryker?" Alvin pressed. "Hiccup will start getting desperate for him soon."

"Later," Stoick stated. He'd be much happier if the Grimborns were dead but he made his boy a promise and he was not about to break it.

. . .

Dagur sat nervously next to Hiccup. He hadn't said much since slowing the youth down so that he ate without making himself sick. Since their capture by Drago, Dagur had wanted to say so much to Hiccup but couldn't find the words. Now they were free but he still couldn't find the words.

"You're staring," Hiccup suddenly said as he lifted his tankard of mead.

"How do you do that?" Dagur asked, staring at the younger boy in awe. He glanced at Hiccup's eyes to make sure they were really fake and this wasn't some trick everyone had fallen for. But there was no movement to them, no twitch or anything. They were dead, fake and held not even a flicker of emotion.

"You know that shiver you get when someone is watching you?" Hiccup asked, holding the tankard before him.

Dagur shifted a little closer. "Yeah?"

"You've been giving me that since I was a kid and I've had it again ever since Dad made me come home. So whatever it is bugging You, you might as well ask." He took another sip of mead.

Dagur scratched the back of his neck. "Okay…who long have you been blind?"

"Maybe a month or so?"

"Does it hurt?"

"Do you mean did it hurt? Yeah, nothing like being wide awake while a madman gorges out your eyes as a bunch of rapists hold me down." He frowned, both hands wrapping around his tankard. "It's not the pain I remember most, it's the look on his face while he did it. Up until then I always thought you were the most twisted person I knew. No offense, but you always took a sick joy in hurting people, but Keldor…he was inside while he did it. I was forced to watch as he not only raped me but took one eye at a time and then when I couldn't see anymore, he burned the nerve endings. I thought maybe it was to keep me from bleeding to death but it was to make sure I never cried again. To keep me from shedding tears. I was drugged and conscious the whole time. He took my eyes and had his men rape me over and over again. Then used me as a prop to send Viggo a message of what was to come if he didn't fulfill his duties as chief. Keldor hated the fact that Ryker and I…" He swallowed the lump in his throat. "So yeah, it still hurts but not nearly as bad as the nightmares."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Putting you in this situation," Dagur said softly, feeling his guilt mounting. He felt worse now than when he thought Hiccup had been killed. "If I hadn't escaped prison or teamed up with Ryker…"

"You never would have found Heather or ended the war with the Outcasts and Hooligans. Dagur, I don't blame you for what happened. There's plenty of blame to go around." Reaching over, Hiccup found Dagur's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Besides, I learned a lot over the last year."

"How are you always so optimistic? You lost your sight yet you still stand up for your beliefs," Dagur mused, squeezing Hiccup's hand back. "I don't know how you do it."

Hiccup's face fell. "Things got bad, Dagur. I don't know what's real and what's a delusion. For all I know I can still be on Drago's ship or back at the fort being tortured by Keldor." He gave a joyless laugh. "I could be dead. I mean you died saving me and the riders and…" He fell silent when Dagur gently turned him around, cupped his cheek and then pressed their lips together. It was a chastised kiss at first, very brief and only the press of lips. It was innocent but sent warmth through Hiccup and he leaned into the kiss, willing to go further if only because of the conditioning he had been put through.

Dagur immediately pulled away when the door opened. "Ah…Yeah, so…Heather and I now co-chief Berserk and are looking for our dad, who is alive…somewhere out there…" he stumbled, trying to look innocent.

"Told You," Alvin teased Gobber, holding out his hand as if winning some bet.

Gobber rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Do you want seconds, lad?"

Hiccup's head turned away from Dagur toward the sound of his former mentors voice. "Yes, please."

Gobber raised a brow, Hiccup rarely ever asked for seconds, than grinned and took the bowl to refill it. "Judging by how thin you are, the Hunters didn't feed you well."

"Drago didn't. Ryker always made sure I ate everything on my plate until…" He gestured to his eyes. "Then it was more a matter of keeping me from slipping in and out of shock." He took back the bowl and dug in again.

For the rest of the day Stoick and Gobber just sat with Hiccup. The boy often slipped in and out of reality, sometimes confusing where he was and who he was talking to, thinking that he was dreaming until Toothless or Dagur touched him. In some ways it was like Hiccup was little again, when is attention would wander and some one would have to touch his shoulder to make him pay attention. Sometimes he would forget where he was completely and act very particular, in a way that was almost sexual and Stoick would have to snap him out of it by yelling his name which only served to confuse the boy and he would begin asking for Ryker again. By nightfall Stoick was as confused and lost as he had been the day he thought Hiccup had died. The boy who had returned to him was not the son he had lost.

After Hiccup was sound asleep for the night, Stoick met with the council. He was at a lost on what to do. Hiccup kept asking for Ryker, was pretty much begging for him at times. Stoick felt guilty for lying to the boy but there was no way he would ever allow either of the Grimborns near his child again. The damage to Hiccup's psyche was so great that only more harm could be done by allowing him near either brother. It left Stoick with only two options, kill the Grimborns as originally intended or banishing them from their territory. The third option, which he really didn't want to consider but had to, was doing as Alvin suggested and keeping one as a political hostage. The mere idea made Stoick sick but it was the one the council seemed most in favor of.

"They come from a rich tribe, Stoick," Spitelout pointed out as they sat around the table in the Great Hall. "Look at the treasure they sent us, more than Berk has ever had since the time of Hamish II. That was a dowry fit for a king."

"What are you saying, Spitelout? That we should marry Hiccup off to a member of their family?" Mulch asked, perplexed by the other man's statement.

"Not just any family member. Ryker," Spitelout answered. "Look, Stoick, I know he's your son but He's also my nephew. We have to do what's right for him and the tribe. By binding the house if Haddock to the house if Grimborn we prevent any future war and Viggo would be forced to pay Berk a percentage of his earnings toward Hiccup's wellbeing. It also give Hiccup a secondary protector which may be better than a dragon. No offense to Toothless."

Not-so-silent Sven nodded in agreement. "He's right, Stoick. Hiccup may no longer be able to be chief but he is still valuable to Berk. He needs a protector."

"So you lot want him to marry his rapist?" Gobber countered in disgust. "Do you know how insane that sounds?"

"We need to do what is best for Berk," Spitelout shot back.

"This isn't the stone age, Spitelout. Hiccup still has options."

"To do what? His life is over. He can't see, he can't lead, he's barely marriage material. The girl is loved is with another. Our only options are to marry him into a rich tribe or find someone willing to bare him an heir and Stoick wait until that child cones of age, another twenty some years from now, before retiring. Right now Snotlout is Hiccup's heir. He may not be ready to lead just yet but give him a few months…"

That started another argument amongst the council members. Snotlout had already been confirmed as the future chief of Berk only because Hiccup had been thought to be dead. With Hiccup back it put everything in limbo. Stoick didn't tell anyone about Drago's brand on Hiccup's chest, he was still trying to process the fact his son was or at least had been a thrall. To let Spitelout know about that was only to ensure Hiccup lost his chiefdom.

"The other option is to marry Hiccup and Snotlout!" Spitelout snap so loudly that even Stoick's head jerked up in surprise. His brother looked around in anger. "What? It's fine for Hiccup to marry Ryker but not my boy?"

"Spitelout, did you hear what you just said?" asked Stoick in shock.

"It's not the greatest idea but what else to you want?" Spitelout huffed, thumping back in his seat. "This isn't a topic we usually have to deal with. Dragon's, Outcast, Berserkers and war, that's what we normally handle. These Dragon Hunters and Hiccup are out of the norm…although Hiccup is often a key topic every session."

A soft smile lit Stoick's face at his brother's concession. "I agree, this is beyond anything we've dealt with before. But Hiccup is home now and regardless of his condition he is still a key member of this tribe. I can't in good consciousness marry him off to someone in hopes that they would care for him the way he needs to be cared for. The thing that everyone is forgetting here is that while Hiccup may be blind, he fought stronger and harder while under Drago's influence than ever before. He controlled not only the dragons on that ship but also ours AND took down over half the riders with only a staff. He may be crippled and blind but he's not helpless. If anything, he uses his disabilities as a weapon now, which we should all remember."

The men and women of the council stared at him. "So what do we do?" Phlegma asked, leaning forward. "It will time for Hiccup to adjust. Mentally…"

"He'll recover. He's not the only one of us to have been a prisoner of war. For now we just remind him he's home and safe," Stoick explained. "Now we need to figure out a binding peace treaty that will benefit both tribe's and ensure Hiccup's safety."

The problem was there was no way to guarantee Hiccup's safe for as the council spoke just outside stood a cloaked figure, listening intently as he eyed the upstairs window to the chief's large hut where Hiccup slept soundly, protected by his Nightfury as guards made their rounds. Hiccup was guarded by all sides but that would only last until chief returned home to protect the boy himself. Krogan could not make his move yet but soon. Soon he will avenge Drago's death and take what Ryker owes him, or he would kill the boy and let Berk and the Hunters destroy each other.


	35. Chapter 35

Hiccup knew it was a distraction even if no one came out and said it. He was standing in the middle of the academy with all the riders around him, some mindlessly chattering while their dragons mingled with the new ones Drago had held prisoner. Everyone kept touching him when they spoke, and while Hiccup appreciated It, it was starting to creep him out. There was just too many people around him, too many dragons – although the dragons were the calming factor – and far too much noise. Berk was an endless source of noise and it was beginning to drive Hiccup a little crazy, even this far from the village. It was meant to keep him from the peace treaty signing. He had overheard his father and Gobber talking about it that morning and how they wanted him as far from the Grimborns as possible. It wasn't fair. Stoick didn't even know Viggo and Ryker. Stoick barely knew him anymore. He wasn't a child in need of protection. So what if he was blind. Instinctively, Toothless bumped against him and Hiccup reached to pet him. At least he had Toothless again. The others seemed a little distant. Well except Dagur who was checking on him every other minute and constantly touching him. That was getting a little old but still reassuring. The others touched him but seemed scared to s their touches were extremely brief while Dagur lingered. The other thing that bothered him was the mindless questions or half started ones that trailed off, as if everyone was afraid they might offend him or that he might break at any moment. This had to be real because none of this delusions were ever this annoying.

"I'm heading home," he finally announced, rudely cutting off Fishlegs's endless banter rudely and no caring.

Fishlegs let out a gasp. "Oh no! Are you alright? Do you feel weak?"

Hiccup fought to keep his expression neutral. "No…just tired. I see you…talk to you later." He moved his staff in front of him and turned toward the exit, his staff tapping the stone floor.

"Ah…that Barf and Beach's pen," Ruffnut called while her brother rushed to help turn Hiccup in the right direction.

"I knew that," Hiccup grumbled as Tuffnut guided him toward the exit. "You need to clean it better."

"We will," Tuffnut promised, not offended in the least. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"We can all walk you home," Astrid offered.

"I've got Toothless, I'll be fine," Hiccup insisted. H bit back an annoyed growl when Tuffnut decided to help him up on Toothless's saddle, as if he couldn't do that himself.

"Oh…okay. So we'll come visit after," Astrid promised but there was an edge to her voice, a mix between fear and longing. Hiccup wanted to tell her to forget about it, she didn5have to if she didn't want to. Instead he gave a small nod. "Okay."

"I'll go with you," Dagur said, his voice firm and with no room for argument. He leaned heavily on his crutch but rather than climb up on Shattermaster he helped Hiccup off Toothless. "Let's go for a walk."

And all of a sudden Hiccup was Dagur's new crutch as they and Toothless made their way slowly back to town. They walked in silence for quite some time as they both tried to gather their thoughts. "So when did you become an official rider?" Hiccup finally asked, the silence dragging too long even though he needed it.

"I'm not exactly 'official'. Fishlegs and Astrid made a huge deal over me joining after Heather helped me save Shattermaster, but your Dad calls me an honorary one after the war ended," Dagur explained.

"Ah…well I'm happy the war ended. Sorry I couldn't be here for that."

"Me too. It was a big shin dig. Alvin nearly skinned Savage for kidnapping you. So did I. I think that's what ended our feud…worrying about you."

"Glad I could bring your tribe's together." It was meant as a joke but came out snarky.

"Look…about yesterday…"

"Yeah, sorry we were interrupted. I would have gone down on you but…"

Dagur stumbled, nearly causing them both to trip. He gave a nervous laugh. "Ah ah...always with the funny. Yeah…Ah…No, that's not what I meant. Uh…you and Ryker are like a thing, right?"

Hiccup thought about that for a moment. "I don't know what we are. I guess. I mean, yeah. He's been there for me since the beginning."

Dagur sighed. "Hiccup…"

"I know what you're going to say," Hiccup interjected. "Dad's been going on about it since I got home. Viggo and Ryker aren't bad. They just have a different life style, just like you. There was a misunderstanding and…"

The Berserker chief pulled away and turned Hiccup to face him. They might not be able to look one another in the high but they could certainly talk face to face. "Do you hear yourself? Hiccup, these people are monsters. Okay, maybe they changed but that doesn't excuse what they did to you. You were their toy, their pet. Sure they played with you and kept you fed but they also tortured you. I don't care if Viggo or Ryker didn't do the dirty work themselves and hired some lunatic to do it but it was still by their order."

Hiccup lips tightened into a straight line. "You don't know what you're talking about." He tried to pull away but Dagur had a firm grip and a scuffle would lead to more injuries for both of them. Hiccup's side still hurt from having the Demi Dragon removed.

"I do," Dagur insisted. "I do, Hiccup, because when we were fighting, even when I was in prison and then escaped, all I ever thought about was you. I thought about how much your lies hurt, how much I wanted to hurt you back, to punish you and make you bow before me. I thought about making you mine. I even dreamt of raping you and make you scream my name as I forced you to cum. I was in a really, really dark place. A place I never want to be again. I know what obsession is, Hiccup, and Viggo and Ryker both became obsessed with you because of me. They hurt you because I wanted you to hurt. If I hadn't teamed up with Ryker, they never would have known about you and you would never have known about the Dragon Hunters. None of this would have ever happened."

"Dagur…"

"For once in your life just shut up and let me talk," Dagur snapped. Then he gave Hiccup a crushing hug. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't the brother you needed. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you better. I'm sorry I never told you just how much I love you."

Hiccup was flabbergasted by the slew of words pouring from Dagur, half of it spoken so quickly he could barely keep up. "It's okay," he managed, unsure what else to say.

Dagur blinked it surprise then shook his head. "No…it's not okay."

At this point Hiccup was no longer paying attention. His turned to the left as the familiar grind of the large double doors of the Great Hall opened and heavy footsteps thump against the stone stairs. He hadn't realized just how close they were to his house, and in turn the Great Hall, until then. He could hear Viggo grumbling under his breath about a unfair business agreement that he was now bond to and that didn't even give him a chance to renegotiate for a fairer one. Ryker was there, too, his footsteps unmistakable and scent wafting in the breeze. Hiccup turned toward him, a small smile on his face and Dagur all but forgotten.

"Ryker!" he called, about to take a step toward him when Dagur made a choked noise. At first he thought the Berserker was angry at him for turning away but then Dagur stumbled and fell, nearly taking Hiccup down with him. Toothless gave a pain filled howl a split second later. Before Hiccup had a chance to ask what was wrong some hard and metallic wrapped around his throat tightly and he was yanked backwards off his feet. His head bounced against the ground and for one brief moment Hiccup thought he could see again as blinding white light filled his inner eye. The chain around his neck tightened as he was dragged backwards, away from Dagur, his home and the Great Hall. His hands flew to his neck, trying to pull it free or enough so he could breath.

"Hiccup!" he heard Ryker yell and silently rejoiced at hearing his lover say his name…his real name. His heart fluttered and for the briefest of moments he forgot the peril he was in. His name was echoed by Viggo and Stoick but didn't matter half as much as hearing Ryker say it with such fear and conviction.

He was dragged to his feet and pulled against a hard chest, an arm wrapping around his mid section. Hiccup struggled and tried stomping on the man's foot with his metal foot but the guy side stepped before stepping on the metal and pinning it down.

"Don't," a familiar voice whispered.

"Krogan, let him go," ordered Viggo, stomping toward the bounty hunter. "The bounty is over."

"That it is," Krogan acknowledged. "However, I'm still awaiting payment for bringing him to you in the first place. Your brother double crossed me." He gave a nod toward Ryker. "And now I learn this boy is far more precious than advertised. Had I known he was a Dragon Whisperer I would have taken him directly to Drago. He would have his weight it gold."

Viggo remained utterly calm. "As you can tell, my dear Krogan, I'm a little short on gold right now, but I'm certain we can remedy the situation. You hold a highly in demand…"

Stoick shoved Viggo out of the way. "If it is gold we want then it's gold you'll have," the Hooligan chief said, not willing to play games with his son's life. "Spitelout, Gobber, bag enough gold to weigh the same or more than Hiccup. Hurry." Taking a step toward Krogan, he raised a hand soothingly. "Listen, I have no idea what these men promised you, but my son is an innocent in all this. He shouldn't be punished for their crimes. Yes, he has an uncanny gift with dragons, just like Drago, but he's just a boy."

Both Viggo and Ryker gave him a strange look. "Hiccup is hardly a boy," Viggo advised Stoick as he stood and dusted himself off. "He's a…"

"Does he ever shut up?" Stoick snapped, looking at Ryker.

The elder Grimborn gave a small apologetic smile.

Stoick took a deep breath and turned his focus back to Krogan. The bounty hunter seemed determined but also deeply confused. His grip on Hiccup loosened a bit but his dark gaze kept shifting from the men to Toothless who was snarling and looking for an opening. The dragon looked a little dizzy but was doing his best to fight it the effects of the dragon root dart in his let shoulder. Dagur was struggling as well, the dragon root making him sluggish as well but no less determined.

"Krogan, you don't need to hold him hostage. You'll get your gold," Stoick assured, drawing the man's attention back to him. He kept his voice calm and pleasant and his hands in full sight.

"Call the dragon off," Krogan ordered, his grip on Hiccup tightening.

Stoick nodded. "Toothless, come here, boy."

Toothless gave a snarl but did as he was told, even if a little reluctantly. He went to stand at Stoick's side. Once Toothless backed off Krogan let Hiccup go. He still held the chain firmly in one hand but he seemed a little more calm. For a time all was quiet as Krogan faced off against Stoick and the brothers until Spitelout returned with the gold. Krogan looked at the heavy sack with a tiny satisfied look.

"Open it," he ordered, the frown returning as he glared at Ryker. His gaze quickly shifted as Stoick opened the bag to prove it was really gold. "Now you're a man of his word," he crowed. "Toss it to me and I'll let him go."

Stoick didn't hesitate, he did as he was told. He was not about to lose Hiccup again. However, he didn't expect Ryker to suddenly charge at Krogan the moment to man let Hiccup go, or for Dagur to grab the youth and shield him with his own body while yelling out for Toothless. Toothless blasted Krogan just as Ryker tackled the man, Wendy both Hunters over the cliff.

"Ryker!" Viggo cried out in surprise which caused Hiccup to scream in despair.

"Keep him down," Stoick ordered Dagur, not that he needed to. He had Hiccup pinned and was trying to calm him down while removing the chain from around his neck.

"No! Dagur, let me up. Please, you got to let up," Hiccup wailed, throwing is weight in hopes of bucking the heavier boy off him. Instead, Dagur held him tighter and tried soothing him while the others ran to the cliff to see what happened.

Stoick was surprised to find Ryker clinging to the edge of the cliff while Krogan was nowhere in sight. There was no way to survive a fall from these cliffs. The jutted rock below and crashing waves, mixed with wreckage of Trapper ships made it a death trap. It was a place that some had used to commit suicide in years past. Without a second thought, Stoick reached down and hauled Ryker up.

"Why did you do That?" Stoick asked confused.

Ryker took a few deep breathes as he found his feet. His gaze shifted to Hiccup still sprawled on the ground with Dagur and Toothless trying to comfort him. "Because if you gave into Krogan's demands now then he would only want something larger next time. If he survived the fall he'll know that next time you'll kill him or I will." He straightened his back, causing a loud pop. "No one touches Hiccup." Although even as he said it, Ryker knew there was a change in the air. A change he himself rather not think of.

The night the brother spent together in prison. It was to be their last night together. Viggo would be returning to his tribe in the morning while Ryker was to stay on Berk as a political hostage. While it was not the outcome either of them wanted it was what it was and Ryker was at peace with it. He would be with Hiccup and keep the boy safe. But his mind wondered just how safe he could keep the rider. He had many enemies and with the likes of Krogan still out there Hiccup would not be safe. Staying on Berk was out of the question, but Viggo had agreed to it. In the end Ryker had little choice without risking all out war and in the Hunter tribe's present condition they would not survive a war with Berk and their allies. Ryker had no idea what to do and for once Viggo said nothing. He couldn't wait to be off Berk and back amongst their people, with or without Ryker.

The divide that had grown between the brothers when Hiccup was first proven a threat to their business had grown since their capture.

It was early in the morning, the moon new an the sky black with few stars still shining. Ryker lay awake on his cot, staring up at the ceiling of his cell while Viggo snored away. Rykwe'd mind continued to wander back to the events of the day. He almost missed the sounds of scuffled footsteps, the clank of metal against wood. For a moment he thought it was a guard making their rounds until he heard the snort of a dragon then the jiggle of keys. Confused, he got to his elbows and stared at his cell door.

The door creaked opened and a small hooded figure slipped in. "Pisst…Ryker, Viggo, let's go."

"Hiccup?" Ryker breathed in astonishment.

"Come on, I have a ship ready," the youth whispered, holding the door open.

"Viggo," Ryker called to his brother, unsure if this was a dream or not. His brother only mumbled in his sleep so Ryker did something he hadn't since they were teens, he hit Viggo's shoulder hard.

"What the… Ryker, I swear…" Viggo growled, rolling over to glare at his older brother. His brows rose when Ryker gestured toward the door. "Hiccup?" he asked when he saw the hooded figure.

"What, you two never seen a rescue before? Let's go," Hiccup said more urgently. "Tooth, how we doing?"

The Nightfury grumbled in response, sounding utterly annoyed.

"Don't be like that," Hicup reprimanded as the Grimborns approached him.

The Nightfury complained the whole way to the docks and Hiccup continuously reprimanded him and told him to hush. Viggo became increasingly agitated and tried convincing Hiccup to leave the dragon behind but the youth would have none of it. Hiccup was determined to have his best friend next to his side. The way they were going it was a miracle that no one caught them. Ryker took the lead, watching for guards and keeping them in the shadows. Even without his sight, Hiccup had chosen the perfect time for a breakout. There was very little light with the exception of torches lit for the night watch. They made it to the ship without incident.

"How?" Ryker asked. The few Hunters that had come with them to Berk were already on the ship and preparing to cast off.

"Changing of the guard," Hiccup explained with a wide smile. "It always happens at 2:45 am, a half hour after my Dad goes to bed for the night."

Ryker shook his head, once more in astonishment. "You always amaze me," he whispered, cupping the boy's face between his large hands. The boy beamed up at him. "I always thought I was strong, but you…I've never met anyone as strong as you," Ryker continued.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Hiccup's. It was supposed to be a gentle kiss but it quickly deepened and became heated as Hiccup wrapped his arms around Ryker's neck. Ryker couldn't help it, he needed Hiccup. He needed his Little Dragon. He pushed the boy against the rock wall where no light from the torches reached. Their hands were everywhere, tugging at clothes and feeling flesh. Hiccup fell to his knees, tugging Ryker's trousers open to free his hardening cock.

"Ryker, seriously?" Viggo yelled from the ship in utter disgust. "Can that not wait until we're at sea?"

Ryker ignored his brother and hummed happily as Hiccup hot mouth took his cock and began sucking in earnest. It had been took long since they last fucked and he couldn't wait even a moment longer. His fingers carded through the boy's hair. As much as he loved that mouth they had limited time. He gently pulled his Little Dragon to his feet and kissed his brow. "I can't little you with all the affection I have for you. It'll take far more time than we have."

"We have all the time in the world," Hiccup answered. "Toothless won't let anyone near us."

Ryker pressed their foreheads together. "He will, huh?"

"Always."

He would have argued but there was no point. He kissed Hiccup's forehead then turned him around to face the wall. He pulled the youth's trousers down just enough to bare his beautiful freckled ass. His heart thumped at the sight. He missed this so much. His hand stroked one lovely globe before kneeling down and burying his face against that fine ass. He ate Hiccup out, his saliva the only lube available. His tongue teased the ring of muscle before slipping in and gently stroking his inners. He worked quickly, knowing his time was limited. Once the boy was good and wet, he stood and pressed the head of his cock to Hiccup's opening.

"I'm going to fuck you hard," he warned. "You need to stay quiet."

Hiccup nodded eagerly.

"That's my boy." Ryker grinned into his hair before pulling close and pushing in.

Hiccup cried out then slapped his hands over his mouth to keep back his cries as Ryker pushed deeper and deeper until the man was all the way inside. Ryker groaned happily and held Hiccup tight.

"Oh fuck, I missed this," the man groaned before reaching down and pushing Hiccup trousers down further. He lifted the boy's left leg, opening him up wider. There was a rope dangling down from a dolly above, used for lowering supplies or new ships to the water. He quickly wrapped it around Hiccup's wrists and pulled his hands above his head. This would come in handy. Now his hands were free to take care of Hiccup the way he needed to. He kept to his word, starting with a quick, hard pace, slamming into Hiccup with full force, one hand holding his left leg up as the other roamed over his body. Momentary anger filled him at discovering the piercings gone, but Hiccup just as sensitive and in no time he was crying out, begging for more, screaming for him to go harder until Ryker had to cover his mouth. He kissed and sucked at Hiccup's neck and shoulder, taking great joy in the way the youth would thrash about and try thrusting back in his need. He bucked hard into the boy until his seed filled Hiccup.

When his cock softened and slipped away from Hiccup's ass, Ryker turned the boy around then knelt before him. He took the boy's cock between his lips and sucked hard. He flushed the taste and warmth, the texture and scars formed by having the piercings removed by someone who obviously didn't know who to do it properly. He sucked that warm piece of meat while Hiccup whimpered and whined above him until he too came, his seed filling Ryker's mouth. The Hunter devoured the taste as he stood.

Ryker took a moment to right Hiccup's trousers and make sure he looked descent before kissing him one last time. "I love you, sweetheart," he whispered as he pulled away. "One day I'll come back, I promise. After I find a new home for my tribe.

Hiccup blinked, his head tilting slightly in confusion. "Ryker?" he asked when he no longer felt Ryker. He listened as the man walked down the rock and then across the gangplank to his ship. "Ryker?"

"Don't let him leave this island," the man told Toothless.

Understanding suddenly hit Hiccup and he desperately pulled at the ropes around his wrists. "Ryker… No, Ryker! Ryker, don't leave me! RYKER!" For the first time since losing his eyes, hot tears rolled down Hiccup's cheeks, his tear ducts not damaged nearly as much as he had thought. He struggled to break free but it was no good, the knot Ryker had tied too strong. He listened in horror as the oars hit the water and the ship was carried away. "No…No, No, no…Viggo…Viggo, please!"

From the stern of the ship, Ryker and Viggo watched as Hiccup's struggling form was eaten by the darkness.

"Are you sure about this?" Viggo asked, a hand resting on Ryker's shoulder.

"He's not safe with us. Here he can heal and that Nightfury won't let him out of his sight ever again. Once we find a new home I'll face Stoick and fulfil the terms of the peace treaty," Ryker assured. His heart broke as he listened to Hiccup scream for them to go back for him. But Ryker couldn't, he knew that. It took Hiccup losing his eyes, being kidnapped by Drago, and nearly losing him again to Krogan for it to set in but Ryker knew it was true. It was time to let him go.

. . .

It was Dagur that found Hiccup after Toothless woke him up and Fishlegs's hut, and he was happy to be the ones to find him and not someone else. He had never seen Hiccup so hysterical or crying so hard. It didn't take much to figure out what had happened. He took Hiccup home and spent the rest o the early morning cradling him, promising it would be alright, until eventually Hiccup passed out. If Dagur hated the Grimborns before, he despised them now for hurting Hiccup the way they did, but at the same time he rejoiced in the fact they had left the Dragon Whisperer behind, Dagur could not imagine losing him again.


	36. Chapter 36

The body always has a way of healing long before the mind. Months passed since the Grimborns left Hiccup yet still he waited, certain that Ryker would come back for him. Stoick watched over his son, his worry mounting everyday that today would be the day Hiccup did something foolish and would walk over the edge of the cliff to end the hurting inside, and everyday he thanks the gods when Hiccup returned home safe, if not disheartened. Night was the worse. Hiccup would fight the urge to sleep until it finally claimed him only to wake up a short time later, screaming and crying for the brothers. Most of the time it was just Ryker. Nothing seemed to ease his hurt, not even Toothless. Eventually his mental state improved as he began to realize he wasn't in some dream world, that he really was home with people who really did love him. He slowly began hanging out with the riders again without shying away from the amount of noise they made as a group. For their part, the riders, especially the twins, learned to quiet down a bit around Hiccup so that he wasn't overwhelmed by his surroundings. Toothless was always by his side, attached more now than ever before. It wasn't long before Hiccup began smiling again, even if only small ones.

The biggest change came in the form of Dagur. The young Berserker chief was still juggling being chief and a rider and since the war was over he was required to be on his island more often. This was solved by having Heather as he co-chief, a strange arrangement tat meant only one of them was usually home at a time while the other was more often than not on Berk. Dagur hated going home. He worried over Hiccup and when he was on Berk he became Hiccup's shadow. There was no place Hiccup could go with Dagur following. This worried Stoick to no end. Dagur obsession with Hiccup was well known and had only worsened since Hiccup's return. But it wasn't violent like before. Dagur helped Hiccup. If he saw the youth struggle he was right there to help. If Hiccup got mad and told him to go away, Dagur would back off a respectable distance yet still close at hand if needed, which turned out to be more often than either wanted to admit.

You see, Hiccup had a problem, one he knew how to take care while captive because it was what he was conditioned to do, but now that he was free he was lost on how to take care of it and who to turned to for help. On more than one occasion he almost started something with the wrong person and had Dagur not been there things could have gotten extremely awkward. Dagur seemed to notice the telltale signs when Hiccup was on edge and would swoop in, grab Hiccup's arm, and escort him either back to his hut or away from the village.

"You need to be more careful," Dagur would reprimand when they were far enough from the village it was unlikely anyone would hear or notice them. "You can't just approach a random guy and tell him to ram you. Last thing you want it to be known as Bell's whore. You have a nice village, Hic, but they'll still pass you around like a piece of meat if you do that. Then your Dad might go on a killing spree and as cool as that would be to watch, let's no go there."

"Dagur, I'm fine," Hiccup insisted, not enjoying the fact he was pretty much being dragged around by the older boy.

Dagur stopped and turned around. "How bad is it?" he demanded, looking Hiccup over, not happy with his friend's condition.

The youth frowned but after a moment sighed. "I haven't been touched in over a month," he grumbled. "My body hurts. It feels like it's on fire. I almost…"

"Almost what?"

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair that had grown at least an inch since returning to Berk and was a little shaggy looking. "I almost had Toothless breed me. I was desperate!"

"Fucking Drago."

"Yeah, well it's not nearly as bad as what I almost did to my Dad and Gobber."

Dagur raised his hand to stop Hiccup before remembering the youth couldn't see it. "I Don't even want to know." He took a deep breath. "You know how I feel, right?"

Hiccup nodded.

"You fon't have to feel the same, but if let me, I can help. I can fuck you whenever you want. Wherever you want," Dagur offered. "No one has to know. I'll do whatever you want. Call it Dagur Training. Whatever Ryker did to make you feel good, I'll do it. Suck your cock, eat your ass. Just tell me, I don't care what it is."

Hiccup's mouth opened but no words came out. It was the first time anyone asked him what he wanted and for permission to fuck him. He didn't know what to say or what to do. And that was how their relationship started, not with rough dominating kisses or being thrust up against something as someone slammed into him from behind. It was slow, with a lot of fumbling and confusion and even more laughter. Dagur knew the bare bone basics from their time as Drago's captives. He knew how to fuck but not how to please and so Hiccup taught him and by doing so taught himself to move past the pain and hurt caused by Ryker's departure. He learned to live again.

Anything change came when an envoy of dragon riders from the far East arrived, nearly two months after the Grimborns left. The people of Berk had never met such people before, their features and skin tone far different. They came with a message for Stoick, a letter of apology from Ryker for leaving rather than staying as agreed upon within the treaty. It explained who the men where and why they had come. Stoick was a little sceptical at first before calling for Hiccup. Ryker had paid the men to do a cover-up tattoo, one meant to hide the brand Drago had placed on Hiccup's chest. He sent a design for Stoick's approval which could be changed and tweaked with as necessary. Working with scar tissue was no easy task. The leader of the group explained this to Stoick in his poor Norse, his words often elongated as he spoke. The choice was Hiccup's and when he agreed upon it, he was heavily drugged to numb the pain while Stoick, Dagur and Toothless stood guard. It took far longer than the one on his back because it had to flow into the previous one in order to look good and meaningful but once it was done there was no trace of the brand and no one would ever have known Hiccup was once a thrall.

The tattoo was not the only get sent to Hiccup. It seemed every few weeks to a money something new was sent. After the tattoo a ship filled with expensive animal pelts arrive, then a ship with treasure, then Johann arrived, scratching his head and looking awkward, announcing everything on his ship had been paid for and he was to give Berk anything they wanted. The next shipment was freshly forged weapons made of Gronkle Iron, new clothes for Hiccup and saddle for Toothless. The gifts just kept coming and it wasn't long before Berk was one of the wealthiest islands in the Archipelago. There were often no messages with the gifts and those that did come were short, often to inform Stoick what percentage of the gifts were meant for Hiccup and what was for the tribe. The elder Grimborn had decided to follow one key section of the peace treaty to the letter by providing for Hiccup for life and took most of his earnings to do so. It took Stoick but surprise but did not excuse what the brothers had done.

By six months Hiccup had regained a little of his old spirit back. The pleasant mask he usually had when out and about fell and his sarcasm returned, sometimes as the worse possible time. He became fidgety and was always on the move. He began organizing things in his room, identifying them by touch and placing them where he could locate them easily. He hung up all his clothing, leaving only his undergarments in the chest so that know he could decide what to wear simply by touching the fabric. It was a small accomplishment that led him back to inventing things, all by touch. Of course, not everyone was so keen on the idea.

"No," Gobber said sternly, watching with a keen eye as Hiccup slowly maneuvered his way through the forge. "Absolutely not."

"Come on, Gobber," Hiccup half whined, half teased. "I'm bored and Dad won't let me go back to the Edge. I need to do something other than wander around town on day. Let me work in the forge again."

"You're blind and crippled," Gobber pointed out.

"You're crippled, too," Hiccup pointed out, determined to do something, anything productive.

"Yes, but I don't have a pre-existing history of being clumsy before losing a limp and I can see where I'm going. I don't want you stepping on something and losing your other leg."

"Don't make me stick a Berserker on you," The boy warned with a teasing grin.

Dagur gave a snort, half amused and half annoyed. He had been trying to talk Hiccup out of this idea for days. "Either let him try and figure out something else to keep him busy. I can only keep him pinned to as bed for so long."

Gobber nearly choked on the implications. He covered it with a cough. "Well…ah…I suppose you can have your old work shop back but I'll need to clear it out so you don't whack your head."

Hiccup grinned brightly. Stoick was not happy. The first few weeks Hiccup was getting hurt almost on an hourly basis and Gobber was pleading for the chief to find something safer for Hiccup to do. It was reminiscent of when Hiccup was a child and first apprenticing for Gobber. And just like all those year ago, Hiccup found his calling once more. With Gobber's help, he rearranged the forge so that he could get to, find, or build anything he wanted to. This soon led to another discovery, or an invention like no other at the time. Hiccup found a way to read and write without seeing the words or plans. He began punching holes in paper, creating small elevated bumps that he could run his fingers over. It made no sense to Stoick at first until he figured out the patterns were runes and the bumps were at the corners of each rune. It was a crude method of reading but it worked for Hiccup. Now he could read peace treaties and messages and keep up to date without someone having to read to him. And of course once that was accomplished, Hiccup was on a role. He was at home in the forge. It gave him a place to forget what had happened and try to restart his life.

It didn't stop the nightmares when he slept. It didn't stop the screams of terror when he relived his eyes being torn out, or Ryker leaving him, but now he had someone else to hold him at night and chance away the demons.

It was a year to the day when Stoick came to realize his son was truly back. Yes, Hiccup had changed. The boy he was before he was captured and tortured was gone and would never be back. His innocence had died and it would be missed greatly, but what had emerged was someone far stronger, far more resilient, and with a knowledge few could ever possess and keep their sanity. In many ways he reclaimed what he had lost and made it better. He still tamed dragons but by skill and not in the perverse way Drago had tried to bind Hiccup to them. He still rode Toothless, the two working in utter sync so that Hiccup knew what to do just by the way his dragon shifted his body. He worked the forge and joked with his friends, and he learned what real love was about, what dedication and surrender really were when someone gave themselves to another the way Dagur gave himself to Hiccup.

"I don't think I'll ever understand how you do that," Dagur remarked as he wrapped his arms around Hiccup's middle and hugged him from behind. He kissed the side of his lover's neck and nuzzled his shaggy hair that was in that awkward stage where you either let it continue growing or cut it because it stuck out in the oddest angles. Dagur opted to let it grow.

Hiccup's long fingers felt over the tools carefully lined up in his bench until he found the one he wanted. "You always say that," Hiccup teased as he attached the wrench to the bolt he was tightening.

"What is that? Tail fin number 2010?"

"Haha, I thought I was the funny one." But the youth grinned as Dagur snuggled into him, just happy to hold him and not pushing for sex or anything but affection. It would take Hiccup a ling time to fully accept that, that people could want him without wanting sex. Sex with Dagur was amazing but it wasn't the focus of their relation like it had been with Ryker. Dagur was content just holding Hiccup and talking, sometimes a about the stupidest thing. If asked before being captured if he could ever see himself in a relationship with Dagur the Deranged, Hiccup would have called that person insane but now was different. Dagur wasn't the person he once was and neither was Hiccup. Now they fit together perfectly.

Hiccup all but forgot his short time as a thrall as he adjusted to being home. He was blind but he could still see the beauty of his home. He heard it in every cry of a passing bird, the roar of a dragon, the crashing of the sea…or the twins, depending what they were doing. He knew every smell and sound and with it his mind painted an image of home.

Perhaps that was why a strange yet familiar hit him so hard one morning as he sat on the buff about the docks. It was quiet and warm and Toothless was laying on the ground wrapped around him enjoying the sun. The dragon gave a little warning growl mad moved tighter around his human. Dagur was gone to Berserk for the week and this scent was not of him of his Gronkle. Hiccup raised his head as heavy foot steps neared him, the familiar scent growing stronger.

"Hello, Little Dragon," a voice said. It was gentle and warm and made Hiccup smile.

"Hello, Ryker," he answered, placing a calming hand in Toothless. "You took long enough."

"I know," the Hunter acknowledged but he kept his distance, not even daring to touch Hiccup. "I won t be staying long."

Hiccup nodded, he figured as much. His delusions these day never stayed long.

"Are you happy here?" Ryker asked and Hiccup could almost swear the man moved a little closer.

Hiccup didn't need to think of the answer. "Yes," he replied, smiling softly. He was happy. Happier than he had been in a very long time. He felt a hand cup his cheek and then warm lips to his forehead.

"That's all I needed to know," the voice said once more as the ma'am pulled away. "Good bye, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third."

Hiccup listened as the footsteps trailed away. "Good bye, Ryker Grimborn," he said, more to himself than the man. It would be his last delusion. Whether Ryker really came back to say good bye or not didn't matter to him. He found closure in that one sentence. A reason to longer think of the man that stole his innocence. He began to heal, as slow as it was. He healed. Hiccup was a survivor, he learned to adapt. And when the time came he learned to lead even without his sight, until he took his rightful place once more as Stoick's heir and future chief.

Because blind or not, Hiccup was a Haddock and he was fad from helpless.

Fin

Note: I hope this last chapter made sense, it was kind of rushed but I need to get back to editing my next novel so it can go out to my beta reader's and editor. With that being said, I'm on hiatus for the next month or two, maybe longer. I do have one or two story ideas kicking around if anyone wants to send me their thoughts.

1) This is a pairing I've never done and often turns my stomach but a small Mildew/young Hiccup (16) fic inspired by a few fans on Tumblr taking place after the dragons are sent away and Mildew catches Hiccup snooping around his farm. Stinky old men need love, too. Ewe…

2) A Summer Solstice or harvest fic where Berk takes the virginity of a teen so the gods will bless them with a good harvest. It just so happens that it's Hiccup's turn and Stoick is not so keen on the idea of his child being the sacrifice. Takes place just before or during rtte. Group sex.

So I'll leave this up for debate. Send me your thoughts. Yes, they can be fun and twisted.


End file.
